Une vie différente d'avant
by Catherine Broke
Summary: La famille Broke habite en France mais déménage en Angleterre lorque le père est muté. Les trois aînés sont envoyés à Poudlard alors qu'ils ne sont jamais allés dans une école. Comment vont ils s'habituer à la vie là bas ? HPOC ainsi que d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Je vais essayer de publier un ou deux chapitres par mois mais cela pourra peut-être changer car je reprendrai les cours.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**PS : Je republie ce chapitre car un ami, Space Reiser, me la corrigeait et il y a beaucoup moins de fautes qu'avant et peut-être qu'il n'y en a plus. Chaque fois, qu'un chapitre sera corrigé par lui, je le republierai. Et je tiens à le remercie de bien vouloir prendre un peu de temps (et même beaucoup, vu le nombre de fautes) pour me corriger. Ca prendra peut-être un peu de temps pour que les autres chapitres corrigés arrivent car il n'a pas que ça à faire lol, mais ils arriveront un jour lol.**

**Une vie différente d'avant**

Chapitre 1 :La vie à la maison

Catherine était tranquillement couchée sur le ventre sur son lit dans sa chambre en train de repenser à la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre. Les grandes vacances venaient juste de commencer et elle pensait qu'elle commençait vraiment bien pour elle.

_Flash Back_

Le matin et l'après midi, tout c'était passé comme il faut, elle s'était occupée de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur, mais lors du dîner sa petite sœur Océane qui a 11 ans était allée dans le frigo pour aller chercher la mayonnaise qui n'était pas sur la table et en prenant la mayonnaise elle avait fait tomber la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait à côté. Quand son père vit ce qu'elle avait fait, il voulut la punir mais sa femme se mit entre eux en disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Son mari ne voulut rien entendre et il poussa sa femme à terre. Il emmena Océane qui pleurait dans sa chambre. Quand Catherine se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait lui faire, elle alla elle aussi dans la chambre en disant que c'était de sa faute car si elle n'avait pas oublié de mettre la mayonnaise sur la table Océane n'aurait pas fait tomber la bouteille et que c'était à elle d'être punie et non Océane. Son père fut convaincu, il dit à Océane de partir, ce qu'elle fit et donna ordre à Catherine de se mettre de dos et de relever son tee-shirt, ce qu'elle fit. Il enleva sa ceinture et frappa le dos de Catherine avec en faisant bien attention à ce que ça lui fasse mal pour qu'elle comprenne la leçon. Ensuite son père lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait compris.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Cela faisait deux heures que ça c'était passé mais elle avait toujours mal, elle sentait encore la ceinture de son père lui frapper le dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait des coups de ceintures ou autres mais cette fois il lui semblait qu'il avait frappé plus fort. Depuis l'âge de 10 ans elle s'en prenait. La première fois c'était parce qu'elle avait cassé un vase qui coûtait très cher et que son père tenait de sa grand-mère à lui. Depuis, dès qu'elle faisait une bêtise elle s'en prenait. Elle s'en prenait également quand ses frères ou sa sœur allaient s'en prendre car elle ne voulait pas que leur père les frappe comme il l'a frappé ; alors elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour se prendre leur punition.

Catherine était une jeune fille âgée de 15 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui étaient très difficile à coiffer, elle avait des yeux de couleur marron clair et portait des lunettes noires très discrètes en forme de rectangle et elle était de taille moyenne. Elle était aussi douce envers ses frères et sa sœur et timide envers les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il faut aussi préciser qu'elle était dans une famille de sorcier de sang-pur ; cela explique un peu pourquoi leur père les traite comme ça dès qu'ils font une bêtise. Elle était l'aînée d'une famille de 4 enfants. Elle avait deux frères et une sœur. Mickael âgé de 14 ans, il était un peu plus grand que sa grande sœur, il avait les cheveux courts bruns très clairs et les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Océane âgée de 11 ans, était petite, elle avait les cheveux longs et blonds et les yeux d'un mélange marron et bleu, très joli. Et enfin Killian âgé de 4 ans, avait les cheveux courts et blonds un peu plus foncés que ceux d'Océane et les yeux bleus. Leur mère, Aurore était grande et mince. Elle avait les cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient marrons. C'était une mère douce envers ses enfants, aimante mais qui n'arrivait pas à s'imposer face à son mari qui était tout le contraire d'elle. Leur père, Edouard était grand, musclé et il avait toujours la tête haute comme il était né d'une famille de sang-pur. Il avait les cheveux courts et blonds ainsi que des yeux bleus, les mêmes que ceux de Killian. Il était tout le contraire de sa femme niveau douceur. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et Catherine se demandait s'il pouvait en ressentir vu comme il les punissait quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Il n'avait jamais de regrets de les avoir puni de cette façon en tout cas pour elle quand il la punissait puisqu'elle ne le laisserait jamais toucher ses frères et soeur même si elle devait se faire punir sévèrement pour les protéger.

Catherine était plongée dans ses pensées, quand son frère Mickael rentra dans sa chambre et lui parla.

« -Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non t'inquiète Mickael, ça va.

-Si ça va pourquoi es-tu sur le ventre alors ?

-C'est bon Mickey. Ca te va si je te dis que j'ai mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Père a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que Maman utilise la magie pour nous soigner après qu'on ait reçu une correction.

-Oui mais il n'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas te soigner à la façon moldue. Et d'ailleurs j'ai tout emmené pour. »

Mickael sortit de ses poches des compresses, de l'alcool, de la pommade, des pansements et des bandes.

« -Tu ne crois pas que tu en as emmené un peu trop ?

-Ben je savais pas ce dont j'avais besoin alors j'ai pris tout ce qu'il y a dans le placard à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

-Ok.

-Relève ton tee-shirt pour que je te soigne.

-D'accord mais où sont Océane et Killian ?

-Ils sont dans ma chambre en train de jouer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je leur ai dit de rester dedans jusqu'à que je vienne les chercher.

-Ok, je suis rassurée.

-Bon ben maintenant au boulot. »

Mickael passa plus de deux heures à soigner sa sœur, tout en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Quand il eût fini, ils allèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre pour voir ce que faisaient les petits. Quand ils rentrèrent dedans, ils purent voir qu'ils s'étaient endormis par terre.

« -Je m'occupe d'Océane. Pendant ce temps tu peux t'occuper de Killian, Catherine ? Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup le mettre toi-même au lit.

-D'accord. »

Mickael sortit de la chambre tout en prenant Océane dans ses bras pour la mettre au lit. Même si elle avait 11 ans et lui 14 ans, il arrivait à la soulever car elle était très légère et que lui était un peu musclé pour son âge car son père l'emmenait quelques fois faire du Quidditch, c'était rare mais dès que son père l'emmenait, Mickael en profitait au maximum. Quand à Catherine, elle s'occupa de mettre Killian en pyjama et de le mettre au lit en le bordant comme le faisait souvent sa mère quand elle était petite mais malheureusement elle ne le faisait pas à Killian et même elle ne l'avait jamais fait à Mickael car son mari disait toujours que si Aurore couvait trop ses garçons ils ne deviendraient jamais des hommes, donc Aurore s'en abstenait mais le faisait beaucoup avec ses filles car Edouard s'en moquait qu'elle le fasse avec elles. Catherine savait que comme sa mère, elle n'avait pas le droit mais contrairement à sa mère elle s'en fichait. Il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voudrait contre elle, elle continuerait quand même à cajoler ses deux petits frères même si Mickael était un peu grand pour qu'elle le borde. Elle mit Thibert, l'ours préféré de Killian, dans ses bras, lui fit un baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre.

Elle attendit que Mickael sorte de celle d'Océane et lui dit bonne nuit et merci avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle se mit devant son ordinateur, c'était la seule chose moldue que son père avait bien voulu leur acheter car cela était plus facile pour eux d'apprendre des choses sur la magie comme leur père avait catégoriquement refuser de les envoyer à l'école de sorcier en France. Catherine aimait beaucoup aller sur l'ordinateur quand tout le monde dormait car elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme par exemple aller sur des forums de sorciers. Grâce à ces forums elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis et parlait maintenant avec eux sur MSN. Elle s'était trouvée beaucoup de point commun avec une jeune fille qui s'appelait Marie Souk. Elles aimaient les mêmes choses. Catherine avait appris beaucoup de choses sur elle, comme quoi elle habitait en Angleterre et allait à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qu'elle avait le même âge qu'elle, qu'elle avait deux grands frères et une grande sœur qui avaient fini leurs études et qui maintenant travaillaient. Ils avaient tous les trois quitté la maison et vivaient avec leurs petites amies ou petit ami. Elle savait à quoi ressembler Marie car celle-ci avait mis une photo d'elle en photo perso. Catherine espérait beaucoup qu'un jour elle pourrait la rencontrer car elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie même si elle ne lui disait pas tout ce qui se passait chez elle. Marie savait qu'elle ne pouvait parler à Catherine que le soir alors elle patientait pour pouvoir lui parler une ou deux heures de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Malheureusement en plus de ne pouvoir se parler que le soir, elles ne pouvaient le faire que pendant les vacances car Marie passait toutes ses journées à Poudlard et ne rentrait chez elle que pendant les vacances. De plus Catherine lui avait interdit de lui envoyer des lettres ce qu'elle respectait car Catherine avait trop peur que son père découvre qu'elle parlait avec une personne. Elle savait que s'il l'apprenait elle serait puni mais ça elle s'en fichait, elle avait l'habitude. Mais ce qu'elle avait le plus peur c'est qu'il lui enlève l'ordinateur. Il était en quelque sorte son seul refuge loin de ce père qu'elle détestait. Grâce à lui elle pouvait enfin parler à d'autres personnes, ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire puisqu'elle ne sortait pas. Les seules fois où elle sortait c'était pour aller chez le meilleur ami de son père qui était lui aussi un sang-pur. Il s'appelait Lucius Malefoy. Il habitait en Angleterre et était marié avec Narcissa qui s'entendait très bien avec sa mère. Ils avaient un fils, Drago, qui avait le même âge que Catherine. C'était bien le seul enfant, à part ses frères et sœur, que Catherine avait rencontré et avait le droit de parler. Elle connaissait Drago depuis qu'elle était née et il était son meilleur ami même si des milliers de kilomètres les séparer l'un de l'autre. Le plus souvent quand ils se voyaient c'était pendant les grandes vacances scolaires pendant lesquelles Drago venait passer quelques semaines chez elle et après c'était elle qui y allait. Autrement ils se voyaient pour les grandes occasions comme Noël ou les anniversaires. Drago était un garçon avec deux personnalités, deux facettes : devant les autres personnes il était très froid mais quand il était avec elle, Mickael, Killian et Océane il devenait plus chaleureux. Catherine savait très bien, qu'elle, ses frères et sa sœur étaient les seuls à connaître la deuxième facette de Drago et que personnes ne devaient le savoir, ce qui ne la dérangeait guère.

Quand elle fut devant l'ordinateur, elle se connecta directement à MSN et Marie vint lui parler. Elles parlèrent de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que Marie déclare qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle devait aller se coucher même si c'était les grandes vacances. Catherine décida elle aussi d'aller se coucher en pensant que peut-être demain sa vie serait différente de celle qu'elle vivait tous les jours.

Ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas en ce couchant c'est que ce rêve se réaliserait.

**Fin du Chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines le week-end. J'espère que ça vous ira.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** On découvre la vie de Catherine et de sa famille en France. Catherine souhaite changer de vie.

Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas en ce couchant c'est que son rêve se réaliserait._

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 2 : Un changement de vie inattendu

Le lendemain quand Catherine se réveilla, il était 7h. Son dos lui faisait encore mal à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, grâce à la pommade la douleur était moins présente mais pas entièrement partie. Catherine tendit l'oreille et entendit du bruit en bas, ce qui était normal puisque son père partait un peu plus tard au boulot. Elle resta pendant 15 minutes dans son lit jusqu'à qu'elle entende la porte claquée, ce qui signifiait que son père était parti pour aller transplaner dehors pour ce rendre au Ministère de la Magie Française. Elle décida donc de descendre en bas. Quand elle fut en bas, elle vit sa mère dans la cuisine et y alla pour lui dire bonjour et prendre son petit déjeuner.

"-Bonjour Maman.

-Bonjour chérie. Je pensais bien que tu n'allais pas tarder à descendre vu que ton père est parti."

Catherine acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête.

"-Tu as faim ? reprit sa mère. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Laisse Maman je vais me servir.

-Ok comme tu voudras. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis dans la salle à manger.

-D'accord Maman."

Aurore partie de la pièce en laissant sa fille seule faire son petit déjeuner. Le reste de la matinée se passa bien. Vers 9h, les trois autres enfants descendirent à leur tour. Ils allèrent prendre leur douche chacun leur tour et pour finir s'installèrent dans la salle de jeux qui se trouve au premier étage pour s'amuser. A midi, ils descendirent pour retrouver leur mère en train de mettre les plats sur la table et attendirent que leur père rentre. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, extrêmement de bonheur humeur, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

"-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Edouard ? lui demanda sa femme.

-Je viens de recevoir une promotion.

-C'est génial Edouard.

-Oui mais à cause de cette promotion je suis muté.

-Quoi ? Muté ? Mais ou ça ? demanda sa femme.

-Oui tu as bien entendu je suis muté. Et nous devons déménager en Angleterre.

-En Angleterre. C'est génial !!!! Quand partons-nous ? s'exclama Catherine.

-Catherine calme toi. La punition d'hier ne t'a pas suffit."

Catherine baissa la tête.

"-Désolé père.

-Nous partons dans un mois c'est-à-dire début août. Pour avoir le temps de faire les cartons, de trouver une maison là-bas et de faire tout ce qui est nécessaire de faire.

-On va enfin retourner en Angleterre, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, déclara Aurore.

-Oui je sais. Moi aussi j'attendais ce jour. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Severus. En 14 ans, il a du rudement changer.

-Pourquoi vous êtes parti de l'Angleterre ? questionna Mickael.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires Mickael, répliqua son père qui montrait par le ton de sa voix qu'il ne fallait mieux pas insister s'il ne voulait pas recevoir ses foudres."

Le reste du repas fut silencieux. Quand leur père retourna au travail, les enfants questionnèrent leur mère pour savoir comment était l'Angleterre. Leur mère leur répondit en décrivant tous les endroits qu'elle connaissait.

"-J'espère que père voudra bien nous envoyaient à Poudlard quand on sera en Angleterre, s'exclama Catherine.

-Comment connais-tu Poudlard, Catherine ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, lui demanda sa mère.

-C'est Drago qui m'en parle à chaque fois que je le vois. Il me l'a décrit entièrement ainsi que les professeurs et les quatre maisons.

-Je vois, tu connais déjà tout sur Poudlard alors ?

-Oui Maman.

-J'espère que pour vous, votre père voudra bien vous y envoyez même si ça m'étonnerait fort puisqu'il n'a jamais voulu que vous alliez à l'école ici.

-On verra bien Maman. Peut-être que quelque chose va arriver et qu'on va pouvoir y aller.

-Oui ma chérie, il ne faut pas perdre espoir."

Le mois de juillet se passa à une vitesse grand V. Catherine ne le vit pas passé, entre faire ses valises, aider sa mère pour tout emballer dans la maison, faire les bagages de Killian, raconter ses journées toujours pleines à Marie le soir, travailler un peu tous les jours du côté scolaire. Mais Catherine ne se plaignit pas car grâce au déménagement son père avait été moins dure du côté travail scolaire car sa mère avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour tout emballer, ce qui faisait un point positif à ce déménagement. En plus, son père leur avait annoncé quelques jours avant qu'il avait trouver une maison ou plutôt un manoir qui se trouvait à côté de chez Drago ce qui avait enchanté Catherine.

Quelques jours avant le grand jour, Edouard revint à la maison plutôt et l'air furax. Les enfants étaient en haut dans leurs chambres, en train de ranger les dernières affaires qui traînaient.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edouard ? questionna Aurore.

-Ce qui se passe je vais te le dire. Dumbledore exige que Catherine, Mickael et Océane aillent à Poudlard, ce que je refuse, cria Edouard.

-Mais ça leur ferait du bien d'être dans une école, ils verraient des enfants de leur âge.

-NON !!!! Je ne veux pas qu'ils y aillent."

Les enfants alertaient par le bruit descendirent.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Catherine.

-Dumbledore veut que vous ailliez à Poudlard et moi je mis oppose.

-Edouard voyons, nous avons toujours adoré être à Poudlard. Pourquoi privé nos enfants d'y allaient.

-De toute façon on ne me demande pas mon avis car quand j'ai catégoriquement refusé, le ministère d'Angleterre m'a clairement dit que je n'avais pas le choix et que les enfants allaient à Poudlard.

-Yes, dit Catherine sans le vouloir.

-Quoi ? Tu veux aller à Poudlard ? De toute façon tu ne connais rien de Poudlard.

-Si père je connais Poudlard.

-Comment ça ?

-Drago m'en a souvent parlé. En plus, là-bas Drago sera là pour nous surveiller et vous avertir si on fait des bêtises.

-Oui, mais je veux quand même pas que vous y alliez mais bon. Maintenant c'est réglé vous irez tous les trois et Killian restera avec Aurore."

Le soir dans sa chambre, Catherine explosa elle était trop contente. En plus d'aller en Angleterre et habitait à côté de chez Drago, elle pourra enfin rencontrer Marie et voir Drago tous les jours. En pensant qu'elle allait voir Marie, il fallait qu'elle lui dise et lui fasse partagé sa joie de pouvoir aller à Poudlard et d'enfin pouvoir la rencontrer.

Mais un point intrigué quand même Catherine. Pourquoi leur Père ne voulait-il pas qu'ils aillent à Poudlard ? Et même à l'école magique en France ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Quand elle avait posé la question à sa mère elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'Edouard n'avait jamais voulu lui dire, mais il lui avait déclaré qu'il avait ses raisons tout comme il avait eu ses raisons pour partir de l'Angleterre il y a 15 ans. Aurore n'avait jamais voulu en savoir plus car elle s'avait que si elle insistait elle aurait eu le droit à la fureur de son mari et Catherine la comprenait mais elle voulait savoir quand même. Peut-être qu'un jour elle découvrirait les réponses à ses questions mais pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui fit sortir Catherine de ses pensées.

"-Oui, entrée."

Mickael rentra dans la chambre de sa sœur.

"-Que veux-tu Mickey ?

-Je voulais savoir si toi aussi tu étais excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard ou que tu t'en fiché ?

-T'inquiète moi aussi j'arrive pas à rester en place. Tu t'en rend compte on va enfin aller dans une école de magie, voir d'autres enfants de notre âge, voir tous les jours Drago et surtout je vais enfin rencontrer Marie.

-Depuis le temps que tu voulais la rencontrer. Mais heu…

-Oui Mickey.

-Tu…heu…tu n'as pas peur d'y aller ?

-Si bien sur. Là-bas on connaîtra personnes à part Drago et sûrement plusieurs personnes vont se poser des questions car ça se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore dira que nous sommes jamais aller dans une école. J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas mais qui peut savoir.

-Tu sais Cathy, j'étais venu pour que tu me rassures un peu et là tu es en train de me faire encore plus peur.

-Mais non, faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, on a encore un mois avant d'y aller donc ça va.

-Oué, mais quand j'y pense. Je trouve que c'est plus simple pour Océane car elle, elle rentre en première année alors que nous on rentre en quatrième et cinquième année, donc voilà.

-Oui c'est sur, tu as raison mais je suis sur qu'Océane aussi est morte de trouille.

-Oué, mais c'est quand même plus simple pour elle.

-Faut pas s'en faire. Il faut se dire que c'est rien et que de toute façon on sera tous les trois. Si un de nous a un problème il peut aller voir les autres.

-Oué Cathy. Bon je te laisse je vais me coucher, il est tard et demain on a encore du boulot. Bonne nuit Cathy.

-Bonne nuit Mickey, fait de beaux rêves.

-Oué des rêves avec Poudlard, ça va sûrement être plus des cauchemars que des rêves.

-Mais non dit pas de bêtises.

-Oué, à demain."

Cette nuit fut bien agiter pour trois personnes de cette maison et exactement pour les trois enfants qui dans un peu plus d'un mois partiraient pour l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

**Fin du Chapitre**

&&&&&&&&&&

**Laisser une review pour signaler votre présence, ça sera sympa et me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre. A dans deux semaines. A+.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

**Je remercie Histerik2Spidey, potterharry01. GaBy27, drago-hermione et Zenoroiise pour leurs reviews, merci beaucoup.**

**Merci aussi à ma best, Didi, qui a corrigé ce chapitre (j'espère qu'il reste pas beaucoup de faute lol, on n'est pas très forte en français) et qui m'a dit ce qu'elle en pensait comme pour chaque chapitre que j'ai écrit.**

Voici le troisième chapitre. Vous verrez enfin Drago, il y aura aussi notre célèbre trio.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Ce qu'a toujours voulu Catherine arrive enfin, sa vie va changer. Son père étant muté, ils déménagent tous en Angleterre au grand bonheur de Catherine qui sera plus proche de son meilleur ami, qui pourra aussi aller à Poudlard et enfin rencontrait Marie.

Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Cette nuit fut bien agiter pour trois personnes de cette maison et exactement pour les trois enfants qui dans un peu plus d'un mois partiraient pour l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard._

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 3 : Le déménagement et la fin des vacances

Le jour temps attendu par Catherine et ses frères et sœur étaient enfin arrivés. Dès que son père rentrerait du boulot avec le porteloin, que le ministère français leur avait donné, ils partiraient tous dans le manoir que son père avait acheté en Angleterre, il y a environ une semaine.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edouard pour revenir du boulot sachant qu'il n'y était allé que pour régler les quelques petits trucs de dernières minutes avant de partir définitivement de la France pour l'Angleterre. Il était 14h de l'après midi quand il rentra. Le matin même des personnes engagés par Edouard étaient venu prendre leur affaires pour les emmener dans le manoir, quand aux meubles ils étaient vendus avec la maison car Edouard en avait acheter des nouveaux en même temps que le manoir. Donc quand il rentra tous étaient fin près, il ne manquait plus qu'aux occupants de sans aller pour leur nouvelle maison.

Un quart d'heure après l'arriver d'Edouard, ils avaient tous pris le porteloin et étaient maintenant dans leur nouvelle demeure.

"-Ouha c'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Océane.

-Venaient tous, que je vous montre vos chambres, ordonna Edouard."

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et Edouard montra à chacun leur chambre. Dans cette nouvelle demeure, ils avaient chacun leur chambre à par les parents qui dormaient ensemble. En plus de leurs chambres à eux il y en avait aussi beaucoup d'autres, vu que cette maison était un manoir. Ils passèrent tout l'après midi à s'installer et quand le soir arriva se fut de joie qu'ils se couchèrent tous tellement qu'ils étaient épuisés par l'après midi qu'ils avaient eu.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'ils avaient emménagé. Pendant ces trois semaines Edouard avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions au Ministère de la Magie, quand à Aurore et aux enfants ils avaient regardé si tout était à leur place et s'étaient occupé comme ils le pouvaient dans le manoir. Quelques jours après leur arriver, un après midi Narcissa était venue avec Drago et depuis ce jour ils se voyaient tous les jours, ce qui réjouissait beaucoup Catherine et Drago qui pouvaient ce voir autant de fois qu'ils le désiraient. Ils pouvaient ainsi récupérer tous les jours où ils ne s'étaient pas vus à cause que Drago était à Poudlard et qu'elle était en France. Aurore avait même permis à Drago de rester dormir la dernière semaine des vacances vu qu'il était tous les jours chez elle, elle avait dit que ça ne changerait pas beaucoup.

Le Mercredi matin de la dernière semaine des vacances, Catherine, Drago, Mickael et Océane reçurent leurs lettres pour Poudlard en leur indiquant les livres qu'ils devaient acheter et en précisant à Catherine et Mickael qu'ils seraient répartis après les premières année et qu'il faudrait qu'ils attendent au fond de la salle jusqu'à que le professeur Dumbledore leur demande de venir. Ils leur étaient précisés à tous que la rentrée scolaire était le dimanche 1er septembre et qu'ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express à 10h précise au voie 9 ¾ . Aurore décida qu'ils se rendraient tous ensemble l'après midi sur le chemin de traverse dès que Narcissa arrivera, ce qu'ils firent.

"-On va où, Maman ? On peut acheté notre baguette en premier ? S'il te plait, demanda Océane tout excité.

-Oui, si tu veux ma chérie. Allons chez Ollivander."

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble chez Ollivander pour que Catherine, Mickael et Océane achètent leurs baguettes. Ils passèrent ensuite faire les robes de sorciers, achetèrent tous les ingrédients qu'ils leur fallaient et ainsi de suite ils firent tous les magasins qu'ils avaient besoin de faire. Mais au bout d'un moment Catherine en eut assez de rester avec sa mère et sa tante alors elle demanda à sa mère :

"-Maman, est-ce que Drago et Moi pouvons aller nous promener sur le chemin de traverse que tous les deux ? S'il te plait.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, comme ça de notre côté nous allons aller au magasin de jouet.

-Merci Maman.

-On dit que dans une heure on se retrouve devant Fleury et Bott. Et tiens voilà de l'argent si vous voulez vous prendre des glaces.

-D'accord, merci Maman, à dans une heure."

Mickael broncha car lui aussi voulait se balader mais un regarde de sa tante lui fit clairement dire de se taire.

Drago et Catherine partirent de leur côté en silence, jusqu'à que Drago commence à parler.

"-Pourquoi tu as demandé à ta mère si nous pouvions nous promener tous les deux ?

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non mais je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi.

-Parce que j'en avais marre de rester avec elles et que je voulais me balader un peu sans elles. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, très bien, Catherine lui fit un sourire de remerciement."

Ils marchaient depuis un moment tout en parlant de tout, quand Drago repéra des personnes qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il n'aimait pas.

"-Tiens vous êtes de sortie ? dit Drago avec son habituel ton froid qu'il avait repris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

-Mais rien mon cher Potter. Je me disais juste que vous étiez de sortie après ce qu'il sait passer à la fin de l'année.

-Tais-toi Malefoy, tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il sait passer alors quand on ne sait pas on est prié de se taire, répliqua Harry avec mépris.

-Laisse faire Harry, il ne vaut pas le coup que tu t'énerves, dit Hermione.

-Tiens Sang-de-Bourbe te défend Potter comme c'est mignon.

-Ne l'appelle pas…commença Ron mais il fut interrompu par Catherine.

-Drago !!! Arrête !!!

-Quoi ? demanda Drago innocemment.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait alors arrête de les provoquer."

Catherine se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Drago venait de se faire reprendre par une fille et il ne répliquait pas.

"-Heu salut ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Catherine Broke. A ce que j'ai compris tu es Harry Potter et vous vous devez être Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, le trio de Poudlard.

-Ou…oui, répondit Harry surpris. Mais comment tu nous connais ?

-Pour toi c'est facile, Drago t'as appelé Potter, pour les deux autres c'est que Drago m'a déjà parlé de vous donc j'en suis venu à ça.

-Tu as dit Broke, dit Ron qui venait juste de réaliser le nom de famille de la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Donc c'est vous la famille qui vient d'emménagement à côté du manoir des Malefoy.

-Très perspicace Weasmoche.

-Drago, dit Catherine dans un souffle.

-Quoi j'ai rien dit, répliqua Drago.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bon maintenant, que tu leur as raconté ta vie on peut partir. Je veux pas passé toute l'après midi avec Saint Potter et compagnie, dit Drago mécontent.

-Ok c'est bon, arrête de faire la gueule.

-Je fais pas la gueule, tu m'as promis un truc t'à l'heure et je le veux.

-Oui c'est ça. Bon ben à plus. On se reverra à Poudlard.

-Ok, répondit le trio."

Catherine reprit sa marche avec Drago en laissant le trio.

"-Tu l'as connais Ron ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, mais mon père en a parlé à la maison. Sa famille a emménagé en Angleterre au début du mois, avant ils vivaient en France mais son père a été muté au Ministère de la Magie Anglaise.

-Donc elle va aller à Poudlard ? Je me demande dans quelle maison elle va être ? se questionna Hermione.

-Sûrement à Serpentard comme son père et pareil pour son frère et sa sœur, répondit Ron.

-Elle a des frères et sœurs ?

-Oui, un frère qui a un an de moins, une sœur qui rentre en première année et un petit frère qui ne peut pas encore aller à Poudlard.

-Dit donc ton père c'est beaucoup de chose sur eux, dit Harry.

-Oué mais c'est normal, c'est l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur comme celle de Malefoy ainsi que la mienne. Mon père le connaissait avant qu'il arrive au Ministère, se défendit Ron.

-Ok, on rentre ? demanda Harry.

-D'accord, répondirent Hermione et Ron."

Ils retrouvèrent Madame Weasley et rentrèrent au Terrier. Tout en continuant de discuter de comment Malefoy n'avait pas réagit quand Catherine lui avait dit d'arrêter de les chercher.

De leur côté, Drago et Catherine allèrent chez le marchand de glace comme lui avait promis Catherine quelques minutes plutôt.

"-Ha j'ai enfin eu ma glace, j'ai cru qu'avec les trois autres je l'aurai jamais, s'exclama Drago.

- N'exagère pas Drago, on a juste parlé cinq secondes. Et je te signal si tu ne leur avais pas parlé en premier, je ne leur aurai pas parlé. Donc si tu n'as pas eu ta glace plutôt c'est de ta faute, s'expliqua Catherine en lui tirant la langue dès qu'elle eut fini de parler.

-Ce n'est pas bien jeune fille de faire cela, répliqua une personne dans son dos."

Catherine se retourna immédiatement aillant reconnu la voix.

"-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute Maman, il m'a provoqué, se défendit Catherine.

-Comme toujours quand vous êtes tous les deux et à chaque fois tu mets tous sur Drago.

-Non, jamais. Je suis un ange alors c'est normal que je prenne rien, dit Catherine avec un visage adorable qui faisait craqué n'importe qui quand elle le faisait.

-Donc si je comprends bien Catherine, je suis un démon, dit Drago.

-Heu….

-Bon si vous avez fini de vous disputez on pourraient rentrer non ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oui, mère, répondit Drago."

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils rentrèrent chez eux. La fin du mercredi se passa très bien ainsi que le jeudi et le vendredi mais lors du dîner du samedi soir sans le faire exprès Océane fit tomber la bouteille de vin de son père, ce dernier était dans la cuisine ne la vit pas le faire. Mais quand il revint et qu'il vit ça il se mit en colère.

"-QUI A FAIT TOMBER LA BOUTEILLE ? cria Edouard."

Personne ne répondit, il reprit :

"-Je répète ma question pour la dernière fois : QUI A FAIT TOMBER LA BOUTEILLE ?"

Océane allait parler mais Catherine l'interrompit :

"-C'est…c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber, père. Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je vous demande pardon.

-ENCORE HEUREUX QUE TU N'ES PAS FAIT EXPRES ? IL MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE CA, cria encore Edouard. Et bien sur je ne te pardonne pas, tu vas être punis.

-Mais Edouard, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, s'exclama sa femme.

-TOI TAIS-TOI ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI VA M'APPRENDRE COMMENT JE DOIS ELEVER MES ENFANTS, lui répondit Edouard. TOI, tu viens dans la chambre immédiatement, dit Edouard à Catherine.

-Mon oncle, elle ne mérite pas de…, commença Drago.

-Toi aussi tu vas te taire ou tu subiras pareil. C'est bien compris, coupa Edouard.

-Oui mon oncle.

-Vient Catherine, dépêche toi, reprit Edouard.

-Oui père."

Catherine suivit son père jusqu'à sa chambre et se fit punir de la même manière que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire des coups de ceinture sur le dos. La punition dura au moins un quart d'heure comme à chaque fois et quand elle fut terminée, ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger mais il ne restait plus que Aurore, les enfants étant retournaient dans leur chambre. Catherine en fit de même et sa mère ne l'en empêcha pas car elle savait que si elle le faisait elle aurait à endurer la fureur de son mari ensuite.

Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Catherine enleva son tee-shirt pour éviter qu'il lui fasse mal et s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Catherine dit qu'il pouvait entrer. Trois personnes entrèrent dans la chambre.

"-Catherine, dit les larmes aux yeux Océane, c'est ma faute j'aurai du lui dire que…

-Non jamais, l'interrompit Catherine, il t'aurait punis et je ne l'aurai pas supporter. Il y a assez de moi qui prend les coups, pas besoin qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Océane, de toute façon maintenant c'est fait alors arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute, répondit Catherine toujours couché sur le lit.

-D'accord, dit Océane."

Mickael s'assit sur le lit et commença à nettoyer les blessures sur le dos de Catherine. A ce contact Catherine se mit à frissonner comme à chaque fois.

"-Calme-toi Catherine, ce n'est que moi, dit Mickael pour la rassurer.

-Oui je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Oué."

Mickael soigna Catherine dans le silence mais ce silence fut coupé quelques minutes après par Catherine.

"-Où est Killian ? Il n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est dans son lit en train de dormir et même si ça n'aurait pas été le cas quelqu'un serait resté avec lui car il est hors de question qu'il te voit comme ça, répondit Drago, il est trop petit.

-Oui, mais je voulais juste savoir.

-T'inquiète pas, il va bien."

Quand Mickael eut fini, il s'en alla avec Océane et laissa Drago et Catherine ensemble.

"-Tu as encore mal ? demanda Drago.

-Oui mais ça va mieux grâce aux dons de Mickael de soigner les autres sans trop leur faire mal, répondit Catherine tout en s'asseyant sur son lit en face de Drago, non s'en faire une grimace.

-Je suis désolé Catherine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai essayé qu'il ne te punisse pas mais il n'a pas voulu écouter.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. De toute manière il m'aurait quand même puni même s'il ne l'aurait pas fait tout de suite et en plus ça aurait duré plus longtemps.

-D'accord. Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de sommeil. En plus demain, on doit prendre le Poudlard Exprès pour aller au château, alors il faut que tu dormes. Bonne nuit."

Drago allait sortir quand Catherine l'appela :

"-Non, reste.

-Catherine, il faut que tu te reposes.

-S'il te plait, reste dormir avec moi, demanda Catherine d'un air suppliant. J'arriverai mieux à dormir si je sais que tu es là.

-Bon d'accord. Ben je me tourne et tu te mets en pyjama."

Drago se tourna et Catherine mit son pyjama en essayant de ne pas toucher ses blessures, ce qui fut dure. Elle se mit ensuite dans son lit et dit à Drago que c'était bon. Drago se déshabilla devant Catherine, ce qui ne la dérangea pas car il ne le faisait pas entièrement. Pour dormir il ne garda que son caleçon et son tee-shirt. Il rentra ensuite dans le lit et Catherine vint se peloter tout contre lui et Drago passa ses bras autour de Catherine en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures.

"-Pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ? demanda Drago. D'habitude tu dors bien toute seule après, non ?

-Oui, mais ça me prend longtemps à me rendormir et je suis sûre qu'avec toi à côté de moi je m'endormirai plus vite car je sais que tu es là pour me protéger, répondit sincèrement Catherine.

-Oui mais je te protége pas très bien puisque tu t'es pris la punition en plus de nombreuses autres avant.

-C'est pas la même chose, tu ne peux pas empêcher mon père de faire ça.

-Oué mais j'aimerai tellement l'en empêcher. En tout cas, je te promets qu'à Poudlard personne ne te fera du mal et même si tu n'es pas dans la même maison que moi je te protégerai.

-Je sais Drago. On dort ?

-Oui, bonne nuit Catherine. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Avec toi à côté de moi je ne peux faire que des beaux rêves Dray. Bonne nuit."

Drago embrassa Catherine sur le front et Catherine se pelota encore plus contre Drago.

**Fin du Chapitre**

&&&&&&&&&&

**Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre? Lachez des reviews pour me le dire.**

**A dans deux semaines. A+.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Voici le quatrième chapitre qui est la rentrée à Poudlard. Dans quelle maison vont être répartis Catherine, Mickael et Océane ? Pour le savoir vous n'avez juste qu'à lire ce chapitre.

**Merci à GaBy27, Gouline971, tipex et Zenoroiise de leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Merci aussi à Ma Didi de sa correction.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Catherine a fait la connaissance du trio de Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont remarqué qu'elle était l'une des seules filles qui avait le droit de faire taire Drago sans qu'il ne dise rien. Monsieur Broke a une nouvelle fois donner des coups de ceinture à sa fille aînée.

Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&

_-Avec toi à côté de moi je ne peux faire que des beaux rêves Dray. Bonne nuit. »_

_Drago embrassa Catherine sur le front et Catherine se pelota encore plus contre Drago._

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée à Poudlard

Le lendemain vers 7h, Catherine et Drago furent réveillés par Aurore qui vint frappé à la porte mais qui ne rentra pas.

"-Allez Catherine réveille toi. Tu vas être en retard autrement.

-Oui Maman, j'arrive, répondit Catherine toujours à moitié endormie et sa mère sans alla.

-Faut que je me dépêche de retourner dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un rentre, dit Drago.

-Oui."

Drago se leva et se rhabilla et partie dans sa chambre pour se préparer sans que personne ne remarque qu'il n'avait pas dormis dans sa chambre.

Dès que tout le monde fut fin près, Edouard, Lucius, Narcissa, Aurore et les enfants allèrent à la gare. Pour cette occasion Edouard avait demandé au Ministère une voiture ainsi qu'un chauffeur. Arrivait à la gare, ils devaient encore attendre 10 minutes avant que le Poudlard Express parte. Ils discutèrent entre eux sans ce préoccupé de Killian, ce qui lui permit de sans aller sans être vu. C'est quand il ne resta que cinq minutes avant de partir et que les enfants décidèrent de dire au revoir à leurs parents que Catherine découvrit que son petit frère n'était plus là.

"-Maman, où est Killian ?

-Je ne sais pas. Edouard as-tu vu Killian ?

-QUOI TU L'AS PERDU. JE N'Y CROIS PAS, MAIS TU ES INCOMPETENTE, TU AS PERDU TON FILS, ce mit à crier Edouard.

-Edouard, calme toi. Il ne doit pas être très loin, dit Lucius le pour calmer. Drago, tu vas avec Catherine de se côté et nous nous allons de l'autre côté.

-Oui, père."

De son côté Killian venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

"-Excusez-moi je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa Killian.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois tout seul ? demanda l'inconnu.

-Je me suis éloigné de ma famille et je l'ai perdu, répondit Killian en se mettant à pleurer."

L'inconnu prit Killian dans ses bras et essayé de le consoler, ce qu'il réussit un peu.

"-Chuttt, se n'ai rien. On va les retrouver. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Killian et toi ?

-Moi c'est Harry."

Tout à coup quelqu'un se mit à crier.

"-Killian ? Enfin on te retrouve. Catherine, il est là. Tu n'as rien ça va ? demanda Drago.

-Dray ! Oui ça va grâce à Harry. Il m'a consolé.

-Harry ?

-Oui Malefoy, répondit Harry."

Catherine arriva et prit des mains de Harry Killian pour le serrer fort contre elle.

"-Killian, tu n'aurais pas du partir. On s'est fait du souci. Tu vas bien ? demanda Catherine.

-Oui, très bien, Harry m'a consolé.

-Merci.

- De rien, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul, répondit Harry.

-Tu viens Catherine, on va rassurer ta mère et aussi prendre le train, dit Drago.

-Oui on y va et encore merci."

Sur ces derniers mots, Catherine avec Killian dans les bras et Drago allèrent retrouver les autres. Aurore se jeta sur son fils, quand à Edouard il lui foutu une baffe pour être parti sans rien dire et avoir fait que tout le monde le cherche et s'inquiète pour lui. Les enfants se dépêchèrent de dire au revoir à tout le monde et montèrent dans le train car il allait bientôt démarrer. Quand ils partirent Killian était toujours en pleure à cause de la baffe reçu et ne voulu pas qu'ils partent mais un regard de son père suffit à le faire taire. Ils montèrent dans le train tous les quatre et le train parti.

"-Faut qu'on se trouve un compartiment, dit Mickael.

-Désolé mais je peux pas rester avec vous. Je dois rejoindre mes amis de Serpentard et après je dois aller faire un tour dans le compartiment des préféts-en-chef. On se retrouvera plus tard, leur dit Drago.

-Ok à t'à l'heure Drago, répondirent Mickael et Océane."

Drago partit rejoindre les Serpentard et Mickael leur trouva un compartiment pour tous les trois. Pendant tout le voyage Catherine resta silencieuse et regarda le paysage. Mickael et Océane la laissèrent tranquille et discutèrent tous les deux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard il faisait noir. Les premières années allèrent avec Hagrid dans les barques et les autres prirent les diligences. Catherine et Mickael sortirent dans les premiers du train pour essayer de voir Drago mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas donc ils étaient les derniers à prendre une diligence. Dedans se trouver déjà des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le trajet fut encore silencieux. Arrivez au château, Catherine et Mickael suivirent les autres mais dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, ils restèrent vers la porte mais sans bloquer les autres et sans se faire trop voir. Drago arriva lui aussi dans la grande salle mais ne leur parla pas, il alla directement s'asseoir à sa table et quand il fut assit, il leur fit un clin d'œil.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, les premières années firent leur entrée, parmi eux on pouvait entendre des ho d'admiration. Ils furent ensuite répartis. Océane fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ce qui étonna Catherine et Mickael sachant que aucun de leurs parents ne sont allés dans cette maison. Quand la répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore se leva et parla :

"-Bienvenue pour les nouveaux ainsi que les anciens élèves. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer le Choixpeau n'a pas était ramassé car la répartition n'est pas tout à fait terminée, celle des premières années oui. Mais deux nouveaux élèves rejoignent Poudlard cette année. Ils seront respectivement chacun en quatrième et cinquième année. Ils ne sont jamais allés dans une école pour étudier, ils le faisaient chez eux mais bon je vais pas tous vous dire, répartissons les plutôt."

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main à Catherine et Mickael pour qu'ils approchent, ce qu'ils firent.

"-Broke Mickael, appela le professeur McGonagall."

Mickael s'assit et le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

"Tiens encore un Broke, oui mais toi tu es plus vieux, tu entres en quatrième année. Je vois que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Peut-être que la maison Serpentard serait très bien pour toi mais tu n'es pas pareil que lui. Tu es malin mais à la fois courageux et apparemment le courage et bien au dessus. Donc tu iras à…..GRYFFONDOR."

Toute la table rouge et or applaudit, pendant que Mickael alla s'asseoir à côté d'Océane. Ce fut au tour de Catherine.

"-Broke Catherine, appela de nouveau le professeur McGonagall."

On lui mit aussi le Choixpeau sur la tête.

"Trois Broke en une année et ben c'est beaucoup. Alors es-toi qu'elle maison t'irait le mieux. Tu n'aimes pas la maison Serpentard, pourtant ton père ainsi que tes ancêtres y étaient ainsi que ton meilleur ami qui se plait beaucoup dans cette maison. Je vois que tu veux prouver que tu es forte et que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule. En tout cas du côté fort, je pense que tu l'as déjà prouver vu les punitions que tu te prends mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le dirai à personnes. Toi, tu te distingues de tes deux parents. Et je pense que ni Serdaigle, ni Serpentard ne t'aidera à progresser, et encore moins Poufsouffle, non pour toi se sera tout comme ton frère et ta sœur Gryffondor mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Donc ta maison sera…..GRYFFONDOR."

De nouveaux applaudissements vinrent de la table rouge et or, Catherine s'installa en face de son frère et lui sourit. Elle chercha du regard Drago et quand elle le trouva, elle vit qu'il faisait une tête dégoûter et en retour elle lui sourit, ce qui lui fit revenir le sourire à lui aussi.

Le repas se passa très bien. Catherine parla très peu comme dans le Poudlard Express mais Mickael et Océane ne dirent rien encore une fois. Dès que le repas fut terminé les préfets amenèrent les premières années dans leur maison respective ainsi que Catherine et Mickael pour Gryffondor. Directement dans leur salle commune tout le monde alla se coucher tellement qu'ils étaient fatigués. A part trois Gryffondors qui restèrent un peu plus éveillé pour écrire à leurs parents et leur dire leur maison, sachant très bien que le lendemain n'allait pas être très bien. Après avoir envoyer leur lettre, ils allèrent enfin se coucher.

**Fin du Chapitre**

&&&&&&&&&&

**Vos remarques sur ce chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas, lacher vos reviews.**

**A dans deux semaines. A+.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Vous allez enfin savoir la réaction d'Edouard Broke. Ce chapitre parlera aussi du premier cours de Catherine avec le professeur Rogue qui semble bien la connaître ou en tout ses parents.

**Merci à Gouline971, Zenoroiise, kamomille, Miss-Framboise pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à José pour sa review sur le premier chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à Ma Didi de sa correction.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Catherine, Mickael et Océane découvre enfin Poudlard. Le Choixpeau les envoie tous les trois à Gryffondor. Mais comment va réagir leur père ? Ce qui est sûre c'est que ça ne va pas lui faire plaisir qu'aucun des trois n'est été envoyé à Serpentard.

Bonne Lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_A part trois Gryffondors qui restèrent un peu plus éveillé pour écrire à leurs parents et leur dire leur maison, sachant très bien que le lendemain n'allait pas être très bien. Après avoir envoyer leur lettre, ils allèrent enfin se coucher._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 5 :Le premier jour de cours

Le lendemain, quand Catherine se réveilla se fut de mauvaise humeur car elle savait qu'elle allait recevoir avec son frère et sa sœur une lettre de leur père et que ça ne serait pas pour parler du beau temps. En même temps, elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre vu que hier, ils avaient envoyé une lettre à leurs parents. C'est donc de mauvais poil qu'elle se prépara et les retrouva à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques temps après que le déjeuner est commencé, le courrier arriva et Catherine repéra très vite l'hibou de son père avec une lettre rouge dans le bec. Océane aussi la vit et se ratatina sur le banc. Le hibou la déposa devant Catherine, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, c'est alors que la lettre explosa et on put entendre la voix de leur paternel.

« -QUEL HONTE JE N'AI PAS EU QUAND J'AI LU DANS QUELLE MAISON VOUS AVEZ ETE REPARTI ET EN PLUS VOUS Y ETES TOUS LES TROIS. VOUS ME FAITES VRAIMENT HONTE. TOUTE NOTRE FAMILLE A TOUJOURS ETAIT A SERPENTARD ET VOUS VOUS ETES DANS LA MAISON QUI A TOUJOURS ETAIT RIVAL A CELLE-LA. JE SAVAIS QUE PEUT-ETRE VOUS N'IRIEZ PAS TOUS LES TROIS A SERPENTARD VU QUE VOTRE MERE N'Y ETAIT PAS MAIS JE N'AURAI JAMAIS CRU GYFFONDOR. NOS ANCETRES DOIVENT BIEN SE RETOURNER DANS LEURS TOMBES AVEC VOUS TROIS, EN TOUT CAS J'ESPERE QUE VOTRE FRERE SERA LUI A SERPENTARD ET FERA MON BONHEUR PAS COMME VOUS TROIS. J'ESPERE NE JAMAIS RECEVOIR UNE LETRE DU DIRECTEUR A VOTRE PROPOS CAR CA IRA TRES MAL POUR VOUS ET VOUS ETES SUR QUE VOUS REPRENDREZ LES COURS A LA MAISON COMME AVANT. QUE VONT DIRE NOS AMIS QUAND ILS APPRENDRONT CA ET JE N'IMAGINE MEME PAS LA REACTION DE LUCIUS QUAND IL L'APPRENDRA. QUE JE N'ENTENDE PAS PARLER DE VOUS. »

Et la lettre se déchira. Océane était en larmes, elle se leva et partit en courrant dehors, Mickael se leva à sa suite pour la rattraper, quand à Catherine elle ne fit rien. Elle resta à regarder la lettre, jusqu'à qu'une main se mette sur son épaule.

« -Viens Catherine, on va retrouvé Mickael et Océane dehors, lui fit Drago. »

Catherine se leva et suivit Drago en repensant à tout ce que leur père leur avait dit dans la lettre. Il avait honte d'eux, ça n'avait pas étonné Catherine mais d'habitude il ne le disait qu'à elle et jamais à son frère et sa sœur. Catherine savait que la prochaine fois qu'ils rentreraient chez eux, ils auront le droit à une correction mais cette fois elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir que Mickael et Océane l'évitent et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la parc de Poudlard et retrouvèrent Océane dans les bras de Mickael assit par terre en train de la réconforter. Catherine alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux et ne dit rien. Drago les regarda jusqu'à qu'il leur dise qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent en cours. Catherine suivit Drago qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, tout le monde était déjà là et les regardaient étonner, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor surtout quand ce Serpentard s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

"-Catherine, tu devrais allé de l'autre côté avec les Gryffondors.

-Heu…, Catherine remarqua qu'ils étaient devant la salle, non je reste avec toi. Si tu le veux bien.

-Oui, t'inquiète. Tu te mettras à côté de moi, rajouta Drago à voix basse pour pas que les autres entendent."

Le professeur Rogue arriva quand il passa à côté de Drago et vit Catherine à côté de lui, il souleva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

"-Entrée."

Quand les élèves furent entrés, il reprit.

"-Avant que vous vous installez, je tenais à vous dire que cette année les potions se feront pas groupe de deux ; Je vous laisse choisir avec qui vous voulez être, vous avez cinq minutes et pas plus."

Dès que le professeur se fut tut, les élèves demandèrent si un tel voulait se mettre avec et ainsi de suite. Pansy alla vers Drago.

"-Dragounichout, tu te mets avec moi ? demanda Pansy avec une voix qui se voulu douce mais qui ne l'était pas.

-Arrête de m'appeler avec ces surnoms débiles et non je ne mettrai pas avec toi. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Et qui ?

-Catherine, mais je pense pas que tu saches qui c'est.

-Si je sais. Mais c'est une Gryffondor.

-Et ben, c'est pas tes affaires je me mets avec qui je veux. Tu viens Catherine ?

-Oué, j'arrive Dray, répondit Catherine."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago et Catherine allèrent s'asseoir. Beaucoup de Gryffondors dévisageaient Catherine comme pour voir si elle n'était pas folle de s'être mise avec un Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue leur donna la potion à faire pendant les deux heures et tous les groupes se mirent au travail.

"-Drago, est-ce que tu permets que je fasse la potion et que toi tu t'occupes des ingrédients.

-Heu…oui mais pourquoi ?

-Pour prouver au professeur de quoi je suis capable en potion."

Drago lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il s'en fichait. Le cours dura deux heures et avant qu'il ne se termine le professeur alla voir toutes les potions. Bien sur les potions des Gryffondors étaient nul à par celle d'Hermione où Rogue ne trouvait rien à redire. Les Serpentards ne reçurent aucunes remarques. Mais quand il arriva à celle de Drago et Catherine, il leur demanda.

"-Lequel de vous deux a fait la potion ?

-C'est moi professeur, répondit Catherine.

-Je vois que pour une Gryffondor vous savait très bien les faire, vous avez dû y hériter de votre père.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien, ça fera dix points pour Serpentard et ….dix points pour Gryffondor."

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la part des élèves.

"-Silence, cria Rogue, le cours est terminé, ramassez vos affaires et sortez."

Tous se dépêchèrent de sortir de la classe en commentant que Rogue avait donné des points à Gryffondor, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

"-Miss Broke, pouvez-vous rester, dit Rogue.

-Je t'attends devant, répondit Drago à voix basse à Catherine."

Rogue attendit que tout le monde parte avant de commencer à parler.

"-Bien, je vois que vous êtes aussi doué que votre père.

-Oui Monsieur, c'est la première matière qu'il nous a appris à la maison.

-Je vois, sûrement à cause qu'il était Serpentard et qu'il aime bien cette matière.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je voudrais savoir comment vont vos parents ?"

Catherine s'étonna de la question mais répondit quand même.

"-Ils vont très bien.

-Je vous pose cette question car je suis allé à l'école avec votre père et que ça fait 14 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et…

-Vous êtes Severus, s'exclama Catherine, désolé j'aurai pas dû vous interrompre.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vos parents vous ont parlé de moi ?

-Non, mais c'est que père a dit quand nous étions encore en France qu'il allait enfin revoir un certain Severus qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 14 ans et apparemment c'était de vous que père parlait.

-Oui, c'est bien de moi à part s'il connaît un autre Severus qu'il n'a pas vu pendant 14 ans, répondit Rogue avec un sourire aux lèvres que rare étaient les élèves à le voir. Vous devriez aller en cours maintenant, vous allez être plus en retard que vous n'êtes déjà. Je vais vous faire un mot ainsi qu'à Drago car je pense qu'il vous attend derrière la porte.

-Merci Monsieur."

Catherine prit le mot et commence à partir quand Rogue lui posa une dernière question.

"-Au fête avant que vous partiez, je voudrai savoir. Vos frère et sœur se débrouillent comment dans ma matière ?

-Mickael est très fort aussi et Océane ne s'y est mis que récemment mais je pense qu'elle se débrouillera très bien après quelques cours.

-Très bien, vous pouvez y aller."

Catherine sortit de la salle avec le professeur. Rogue fit entré les premières années qu'il avait tout de suite, dedans se trouvait Océane. Quand elle vit Catherine, elle voulut lui parler mais elle savait que si elle le faisait le professeur la fâcherait donc elle ne le fit pas. Drago était un peu plus loin et attendit que Catherine arrive pour lui parler.

"-Qu'est-ce que te voulait le professeur Rogue ?

-Il voulait savoir comment aller mes parents car ils sont allés à Poudlard ensemble.

-Oué je le savais car le professeur Rogue est un très bon ami à mon père ainsi que mon parrain, donc ton père le connaissait forcément.

-Le professeur Rogue est ton parrain ?

-Et oué, c'est pour ça qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et qu'il est plus sympa avec moi qu'avec les autres Serpentards."

Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'à qu'ils soient arrivés devant la salle de métamorphose. Catherine montra le mot au professeur McGonagall et elle ne leur dit rien à part d'aller s'asseoir. Ils s'assirent encore à côté de l'un et l'autre. Le cours se passa bien, Drago aida Catherine car la métamorphose n'était pas l'une des matières qu'elle arrivait très bien. Il lui fallait plus de temps pour réussir qu'à Drago.

A la fin du cours, les élèves allèrent tous dans la grande salle. Drago et Catherine se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table. Drago mangea avec son ami Blaise ainsi que d'autres Serpentards qui ne lui demandèrent rien à par Pansy mais elle arrêta quand Drago lui lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Catherine, elle mangea avec Mickael et Océane, ils se racontèrent leur matinée et Océane demanda à Catherine pourquoi elle était restée après le cours de Rogue, Catherine le leur dit. Bientôt se fut l'heure de reprendre les cours, Catherine avait enchantement, elle suivit ceux de sa classe et se plaça au font de la classe toute seule car pour cette matière les Gryffondors n'avaient pas cours avec les Serpentards au grand malheur de Catherine. Personne n'osa se mettre à côté d'elle sachant qu'elle traînait avec un Serpentard, donc elle resta toute l'après-midi toute seule, ce qui ne la dérangea pas car elle ne voulait pas parler aux autres.

A cinq heures, à la fin de son dernier cours, elle eut la surprise de voir Drago qui l'attendait en face de la porte.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Catherine.

-Ben je t'attendais. Je me suis dis qu'on pouvait aller se promener dans le parc pour que je te le fasse visité.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, en plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoir. Je les ferai après mangé."

Ils partirent dans le parc. Drago le fit entièrement visiter à Catherine. A la fin de la visite, ils allèrent sous un arbre et Catherine vint se blottir dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à parler, quand quelqu'un arriva.

"-Drago, s'écria Blaise.

-Oui, répondit Drago tout en gardant Catherine dans ses bras qui essayait de partir.

-Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout et c'est pour te retrouver avec cette Gryffondor dans les bras.

-Bon, il est temps que je fasse les présentations, répondit Drago tout en lâchant Catherine et se mettant debout. Blaise, je te présente Catherine, ma meilleure amie. Catherine, je te présente Blaise, mon meilleur ami.

-C'est donc Elle la fameuse fille que tu me parlais tout le temps et à qui tu écrivais ?

-Oui, exact Blaise.

-Ben alors si tu es cette fameuse fille, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Tu redonnes le sourire à mon petit Dray à chaque fois qu'il va pas bien et ça juste avec une lettre.

-Ben, lui c'est pareil, répondit Catherine mal à l'aise.

-Hé, je suis pas petit, répondit Drago outré.

-Mais non mon petit Dray, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Blaise et il éclata de rire avec Catherine."

Ils parlèrent tous les trois jusqu'à que se soit l'heure de manger. Le soir, Catherine expliqua à son frère et à sa sœur qu'ils pouvaient très bien aller mangeaient avec leurs amis, qu'elle pouvait manger toute seule. Ils acceptèrent mais avec réticence.

Pendant le repas une personne alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"-Salut Catherine, dit la personne et Catherine se tourna vers elle.

-Marie, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me parler à Poudlard, s'exclama Catherine.

-Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Tu es mon amie, même si c'est la première fois qu'on se voit.

-Ben je pensais que tu ne me parlerais plus quand tu aurais vu que je traînai avec Drago Malefoy.

-C'est vrai ça m'a fait bizarre quand je t'ai vu lui parler, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pas que je te parle.

-Merci Marie.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'être mon amie même si on se connaît que par rapport à internet."

Marie la prit dans ses bras. Elles mangèrent toutes les deux. Drago qui était à sa table avait surveiller Catherine et quand il avait vu ça, ça lui avait mis du baume au cœur de savoir que Catherine ne serait pas seule dans sa maison, sans compter son frère et sa sœur. Après manger, elles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Catherine s'attaqua à ses devoirs avec Marie et quand elles eurent fini, Catherine s'installa devant le feu pour lire et Marie monta dans le dortoir dormir. Neige, le chaton que ses parents lui avaient pris comme animal pour Poudlard, vint se mettre sur ses genoux et tout en lisant, Catherine le caressa. Le chaton s'appelait Neige parce que c'était une femelle, elle était aussi blanche que la neige et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Bien après des chapitres de son livre, Catherine alla se coucher.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction de leur père ? **

**Je voulais dire qu'à propos de Neige, elle est blanche car j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat blanc. D'ailleurs depuis un mois j'en ai un mais malheureusement c'est un mâle donc je ne l'ai pas appelé Neige mais Bandit (car il nous vole plein de truc mais surtout les cuillères). Mais sachez que Neige a été inventé bien avant que j'aie Bandit, en parlant de mon fauve (Bandit) il vient de s'incrusté dans ma chambre, le bandit !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre va plaire plus à ceux qui aiment le couple Drago et Hermione. Discussion à l'horizon pour eux deux.**

**A dans deux semaines. A+.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors que va-t-il bien ce passer entre Hermione et Drago ? De quoi vont-ils parler ? Vous avez juste à lire ce chapitre pour le savoir.

**Merci à torllusque, Gouline 971, kamomille (Merci pour tes compliments. Oui il y aura un couple Harry/Catherine, mais par contre faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres avant qu'ils se parlent) et Zenoroiise pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci aussi à Ma Didi de sa correction.**

**Désolé, d'habitude je mets le chapitre le matin mais je n'étais pas chez moi et je viens juste de me rappeller en lisant un chapitre d'une fiction que je ne vous l'avez pas encore mis aujourd'hui.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Catherine, Mickael et Océane ont reçu une beuglante de la part de leur père. Catherine a appris que ses parents sont allés à Poudlard avec le professeur Rogue et qu'il est le parrain de Drago. Elle a aussi enfin pu rencontrer Marie.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Neige, le chaton que ses parents lui avaient pris comme animal pour Poudlard, vint se mettre sur ses genoux et tout en lisant, Catherine le caressa. Le chaton s'appelait Neige parce que c'était une femelle, elle était aussi blanche que la neige et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Bien après des chapitres de son livre, Catherine alla se coucher._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 6 :Quand Drago et Hermione parlent.

Les jours et les mois passaient et Catherine réussit à s'adapter à Poudlard même si elle eut un petit peu de mal au début. Au début de l'année, elle ne voulait pas se faire d'autres amis que Drago qui l'était déjà depuis 15 ans, Blaise qui était souvent avec Drago et Marie qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps grâce à internet. Pour que Blaise soit devenu son ami, ça avait été très vite. Ils s'étaient bien entendu dès que Drago lui avait présenté. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que Hermione fasse tout pour devenir son ami alors que Catherine ne voulait aucun rapport avec les Gryffondors à part Marie mais Hermione en avait décidé autrement.

Le mois de Septembre était passé et le mois d'Octobre était bien entamé et Catherine ne parlait seulement qu'à Mickael et Océane, ce qui est normal, et à Marie, mais elle s'était mise aussi la plupart des Gryffondors à dos en traînant avec Drago et Blaise qui étaient des Serpentards. Plusieurs fois on lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas traîner avec des Serpentards mais Catherine faisait toujours la sourde oreille, d'ailleurs Catherine était très discrète. En classe, elle ne parlait que si on lui posait une question, quand elle ne comprenait pas elle ne posait jamais de questions pour comprendre elle préférait demandé à Drago ou à Marie à la fin du cours.

La plupart des soirs, Catherine se mettait sur le tapis devant la cheminée avec Neige sur les genoux et lisait, de temps en temps Marie s'asseyait à côté d'elle et se mettait à lire un livre aussi. Hermione essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais Catherine ne lui répondait pas. Même Harry avait essayé car il l'avait trouvé sympa sur le chemin de traverse mais à lui non plus elle ne parlait pas, c'était comme si la personne qu'ils avaient rencontré sur le chemin de traverse et celle avec qui ils essayaient de parler n'était pas la même. Quand à Ron, il leur disait que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler car c'était une fausse Gryffondor et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'elle aurait dû allé à Serpentard, quand Catherine l'avait entendu elle s'était levée et était parti dehors prendre l'air. Hermione avait fusillé Ron du regard car Hermione voulait devenir son amie et elle réussirait coûte que coûte même si cela voulait dire parler à Drago, son pire ennemi. Ce qu'elle fit, elle mit Harry au courrant bien sur il essaya de la dissuadé mais il reconnu que peut-être grâce à ça ils pourraient devenir ami, mais elle en dit rien à Ron car elle savait que si elle lui disait il lui hurlerait dessus.

Son plan de parler à Drago put être mis le mercredi deux semaines avant Halloween. Harry et Ron voulaient s'entraîner au Quidditch et elle avait bien voulu aller avec eux. Une heure après leur arrivé, Drago, Catherine et Marie arrivèrent. Catherine alla se poser en haut des gradins pour regarder Drago et Marie jouaient. Harry et Ron continuèrent comme si Drago n'était pas dans le ciel. Une demi heure après Ron en eut marre et alla prendre sa douche pour rentrer. Il proposa à Hermione de rentrer avec lui mais elle dit qu'elle préférait regarder Harry volait encore un petit moment. Ron partit donc tout seul vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago décida d'aller prendre sa douche et dit à Catherine et Marie, qui avait arrêté depuis un moment et avait déjà pris sa douche, que quand il serait près il viendrait les chercher dans les gradins. Quelques minutes après Hermione s'éclipsa sans qu'on la remarque mais Harry le vit bien et ne dit rien. Il décida d'aller vers Catherine et Marie pour parler avec Marie avec qui il s'entendait bien.

Dans le vestiaire, Drago sortit de sous la douche en serviette quand il vit Hermione assit sur un banc en train de le regarder.

« Punaise le corps qu'il n'a pas Malefoy, il est bien bâti. Je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de parler de Malefoy comme ça, c'est pas parce que j'ai besoin de lui que je dois parler de lui de cette façon. Il reste la fouine. »

« -Mmmm, fit Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ?

-Je suis venu te parler.

-Me parler ? Et de quoi ?

-Plutôt de qui ?

-Alors de qui ? Grouilles toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire de te parler, commença à s'énerver Drago.

-Calme-toi c'est bon.

-NON JE ME CALME PAS, TU ES DANS LES VESTIAIRES ET JE SUIS A POIL ALORS CASSE-TOI.

-Je croyais que ça te gêner jamais d'être à poil devant une fille.

-Oui mais pas l'amie de Saint-Potter. Bon tu me dis ce que tu veux.

-Ok, je suis venu pour te parler de Catherine.

-Catherine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben…non laisse tomber tu voudras jamais de toute façon. Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu te voir. »

Hermione était en train de sans aller quand elle sentit deux bras puissants la retenir et la collée à un mur. Drago la plaqua avec son corps contre le mur et Hermione frissonna au contact de son corps. Hermione avait très chaud pourtant il y a cinq secondes la pièce n'était pas si chaude que ça.

« -Alors Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Catherine, souffla Drago dans l'oreille d'Hermione ce qui la fit encore frissonné.

-C'est que…c'est que je la trouve distante avec nous, on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas se faire d'amis, répondit Hermione en hésitant.

-C'est qu'elle ne veut pas sans faire, c'est tout. Ca lui suffit d'avoir son frère, sa sœur, Marie, Blaise et moi. Elle ne veut pas de Gryffondor, à part Marie. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Ben j'aimerai bien devenir…heu…son ami.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que quand je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, elle avait l'air gentille.

-Mais je croyais que les Gryffondors la rejetaient à cause qu'elle traînait tout le temps avec deux Serpentards.

-Peut-être les autres mais pas moi. Ils sont complètement bêtes. Catherine peut bien traîné avec qui elle veut. En plus, apparemment elle te connaît depuis longtemps.

-Effectivement nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes né et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas dans la même maison que ça va nous séparé. Mais que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

-Je voudrai que tu m'aides à être ami avec elle. Attend avant de répondre, rajouta Hermione voyant qu'il allait parler. Je sais très bien que tu ne voudras pas et que si par miracle tu voudrais il faudrait te donner quelque chose en échange, mais je n'ai rien. En fête oublie, fait comme si j'étais jamais venue te voir ça sera mieux. »

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais Drago ne la lâcha pas.

« -Malefoy, lâche moi, s'il te plait, demanda Hermione.

-C'est oui, répondit Drago.

-Hein ?

-C'est oui, je vais t'aider.

-QUOI ?

-Mes oreilles Granger, souffla Drago.

-Désolé, c'est vrai tu vas m'aider mais pourquoi ?

-Oui je viens de te le dire. Je veux t'aider car Catherine a besoin de se faire d'autre ami même si elle a déjà Marie. Il y a bien aussi Mickael et Océane mais ils ne peuvent pas être toujours avec elle. Ils ont leur vie et des amis. Alors c'est pour ça que je vais t'aider même si pour ça je dois m'allier avec toi. Mais je pense que ça en vaut la chandelle car je sais que tu ne laisses jamais tes amis quand ils en ont besoin, que tu es toujours là pour eux et c'est d'une personne comme ça qu'à besoin Catherine. »

Fasse à ce que Drago dit d'elle, Hermione se mit à rougir.

« -Merci Malefoy.

-Non, merci à toi de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux par rapport que Catherine n'a que Marie comme amis à Gryffondor et que à part elle, tu es la seule à vouloir le devenir.

-Non, je suis pas la seule. Harry aimerait beaucoup aussi mais je sais que lui tu ne l'aideras pour rien au monde, déjà que ça doit être dur de m'aider moi alors Harry n'en parlons pas.

-Oui, tu as raison et en plus j'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit amie avec Saint-Potter.

-En tout cas, de m'avoir dit oui, ça prouve bien que tu tiens à elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensai que tu dirais oui.

-C'est vrai je tiens beaucoup à elle, comme si c'était ma sœur et même plus. Comme si c'était la moitié de mon cœur, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.

-Oui, je sais. On ne sort pas avec sa sœur. »

Et ils se mirent à rigoler. C'était bien la première fois que Drago entendait rire Hermione grâce à lui et il ne sait pourquoi ça lui mit du baume au cœur. Ils parlèrent de comment réussir leur plan. C'est quand ils eurent fini de parler qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même position qu'au début, c'est-à-dire Hermione contre le mur et Drago faisait pression sur son corps avec le sien et bien sur Drago est toujours en serviette.

« -Si, ça ne te dérange pas je voudrai bien m'habiller, dit Drago en s'éloignant d'Hermione.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit Hermione tout en commençant à partir mais elle revint sur ses pas et fit un bisou sur la joue de Drago. C'est pour avoir dit oui pour m'aider.

-C'est tout.

-Pffff, jamais content ces garçons. »

Sur ceux, Hermione partit laissant un Drago se tenant la joue et un peu rouge. Quand Hermione sortit elle se demanda bien pourquoi elle avait embrassé Malefoy sur la joue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, mais bon c'était pas si grave, après tout Malefoy allait l'aider et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Harry, Catherine et Marie. Harry avait volé encore un peu quand il décida d'aller vers les filles.

« -Je peux rester avec vous ? Normalement Hermione devait être là mais elle a disparu.

-Bien sûr que tu peux rester Harry, lui répondit Marie alors que Catherine soufflait de mécontentement.

-Merci. Vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?

-Heu…du bal de Halloween.

-Ha d'accord. Vous y allez avec qui ?

-Moi je n'ai personne pour le moment et Catherine va sûrement y aller avec Drago.

-Pas besoin de raconter ma vie Marie, répliqua Catherine.

-Pas besoin de me répondre comme ça, dit Marie.

-Je vois que je vous dérange, je vais y aller, décida Harry.

-Non Harry, reste. Faut pas faire attention à Catherine, elle n'aime pas parler aux autres.

-Et ben je parle à qui je veux, répliqua encore une fois Catherine.

-Mais oui Catherine. »

Ils parlèrent de tout est de rien même si Catherine ne parlait pas souvent alors que Marie faisait tout pour qu'elle participe, ce qui énerva Catherine. Au bout d'un moment Drago les appela.

« -Marie, Catherine, je suis prêt.

-Oui, on arrive, répondit Catherine toute contente de pouvoir enfin partir.

-Ben à plus Harry, dit Marie.

-A plus.

-Au revoir, dit Catherine. »

Les filles partirent rejoindre Drago et rentrèrent au château pour dîner car il était déjà l'heure. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle raconta à Harry sa discussion avec Drago en ne disant pas que Drago l'avait plaqué contre le mur et qu'elle lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue. Harry fut content même si Drago n'aiderait que Hermione car il se dit que quand Hermione serait amie avec Catherine peut-être qu'il le deviendrait grâce à Hermione aussi. Harry demanda à Hermione de l'attendre un petit moment, le temps qu'il prenne sa douche, ce qu'elle fit et ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre Ron à la table des Gryffondors pour manger.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors cette discussion entre Drago et Hermione ? Vous êtes d'accord comme quoi Catherine doit avoir d'autre ami à Poudlard ? Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?**

**Je tenais à vous dire qu'en ce moment je suis en train d'écrire un OS sur James Potter et Lily Evans. J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour en écrire un, je suis contente !!!! Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais vous le mettre. Autant vous dire que je l'ai terminé, mais avant de le poster il faut que je le relise, que ma best le lise et que je vois si je le trouve assez long ou pas, si je vous rajoute d'autre chose, comme des descriptions car il n'y en a aucune.**

**Je voudrai savoir, pour un OS : il faut à peu près qu'il fasse combien de pages Word ? Ne me dites pas que le nombre de pages on s'en fiche et que c'est plutôt le contenu qui compte. Je voudrai vraiment savoir, s'il vous plaît. Dite-moi un chiffre .**

**A dans deux semaines où peut-être plutôt vu que je suis en vacance depuis hier.**

**Peut-être que j'en mettrai un la semaine prochaine mais je veux beaucoup de reviews, sinon faudra attendre deux semaines naaa .**

**A+.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Nouvelle amitié ». Maintenant j'ai décidé que je vous donnerai le titre du prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors que va répondre Catherine ? Va-t-elle accepter la proposition que va lui faire Drago de la part d'Hermione ?

**Merci à Emma, Gouline971 et kamomille.**

**Merci aussi à Ma Didi de sa correction.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Hermione est allée voir Drago pour lui demander son aide. Elle veut devenir amie avec Catherine mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. Drago a accepté de l'aider.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Harry fut content même si Drago n'aiderait que Hermione car il se dit que quand Hermione serait amie avec Catherine peut-être qu'il le deviendrait grâce à Hermione aussi. Harry demanda à Hermione de l'attendre un petit moment, le temps qu'il prenne sa douche, ce qu'elle fit et ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre Ron à la table des Gryffondors pour manger._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle amitié

Depuis que Drago avait parlé avec Hermione, il cherchait une idée pour faire décider Catherine à avoir d'autres amis à Poudlard. Il décida que pour la convaincre le mieux à faire était de lui en parler seul à seul et de lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle devienne amie avec Granger du moment que ce n'était pas avec Potter et Weasley.

Drago prit la décision de lui parler le samedi qui arrivait, c'est-à-dire trois jours après que Granger lui est parlé. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans le parc vers le lac. C'était à peu près le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être seul pour parler, sachant qu'il commençait à faire froid dehors et que les élèves préférés restaient dans leur salle commune ou la bibliothèque, peu étaient les courageux à mettre le nez dehors. Ils se retrouvèrent à cet endroit à 10h pour avoir tout le temps d'en parler avant d'aller manger.

"-Salut Drago.

-Salut Cathy.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De toi.

-De moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben j'ai remarqué ou plutôt on m'a dit que à part Marie, tu ne voulais pas te faire des amis à Gryffondor.

-Ben en même temps, ils ne m'aiment pas à cause que je traîne avec vous.

-Oui, mais il y en a une qui aimerait bien être ton amie.

-De qui tu parles ? Et pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? A ce que je sache tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondors alors pourquoi veux-tu me pousser vers eux ?

-Je parle de Granger, elle aimerait beaucoup l'être.

-Granger est venue te parler ? Mais ce n'est pas ton ennemie ?

-Si mais elle est quand même venue pour me demander mon aide. Attends laisse moi parler je n'ai pas fini, ajouta Drago voyant que Catherine allait lui coupé la parole. C'est vrai je n'aime pas les Gryffondors et encore moins Potter, Weasley et Granger, mais je trouve qu'elle a été courageuse de venir me parler pour me demander de l'aide. Et je sais très bien que si tu ne veux pas d'elle comme amie c'est que tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère mais Granger m'a ouvert les yeux et je ne veux pas que tu n'es pas d'amis à cause de moi. Tu sais Catherine, je dois bien l'avouer, Granger est une personne bien, elle est toujours là pour ses amis. Je voudrais beaucoup qu'elle soit ton amie, si tu le désires, c'est comme tu veux.

-Mais Drago, si Granger devient mon amie. Tu devras la supporter puisqu'elle sera de temps en temps avec moi.

-La supportée n'est pas le plus important, le plus important c'est que tu es des amis et que tu sois heureuse.

-Mais je suis heureuse comme ça.

-Catherine, je voudrai au moins que tu réfléchisses à tout ça et quand tu auras pris ta décision va voir Granger et donne lui ta réponse. Tu sais, il lui a fallu vraiment beaucoup de cran pour me parler. Promet-moi que tu y réfléchiras ?

-Très bien, je t'y promets.

-Merci Catherine.

-Au faite Drago, pour lui rendre ce service, elle t'a donné quoi ?

-Rien du tout.

-Ha bon ? Ca m'étonne beaucoup.

-Si tu le dis. On va manger ?

-Ha oui j'ai faim.

-Tu veux manger à ma table avec Blaise et moi ?

-Les Serpentards ne vont rien dire ?

-Tu crois qu'ils osent parler avec moi. Non ils ne diront rien du tout.

-D'accord alors. Mais Marie ?

-Ben pour une fois elle mangera avec Potter et compagnie. En plus, il me semble qu'elle s'entend bien avec eux.

-Oui, tu as raison. Par contre j'irai la prévenir dès qu'on est dans la grande Salle.

-Ok."

Sur ce dernier mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dedans, Catherine alla à la table des Gryffondors pendant que Drago l'attendait au bout de la table, ne voulant pas aller plus loin. Catherine arriva devant Marie et lui parla.

"-Marie.

-Oui Catherine, répondit-elle.

-Ca te dérange si je ne mange pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Drago m'a invité à manger avec lui à sa table.

-Non, c'est bon mais les Serpentards ne vont pas t'accepter.

-Drago m'a dit qu'ils ne diront rien.

-Ok, bon appétit.

-Merci, à toi aussi."

Catherine retourna vers Drago et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table des Serpentards, plusieurs regards étaient tournés vers eux mais ils ne firent comme si de rien n'était. Certains Serpentards étaient choqués que Catherine mange à leur table.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait-là ? Elle n'a rien à faire à cette table, la sienne est là-bas, fit Pansy en montrant la table des Gryffondors.

-Elle est là, parce que je l'ai invité, répondit Drago.

-Mais c'est une Gryffondor, répliqua Pansy.

-Oui, mais c'est mon amie et ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord n'ont cas sans aller.

-Mais…

-Il n'est dit nulle part dans le règlement que les élèves d'une maison n'avaient pas le droit d'en inviter d'autres d'une autre maison à leur table, alors vous n'avez rien le droit de dire. C'est bien compris ?"

Aucun autres Serpentards n'intervinrent, le déjeuner se passa calmement et quand Dumbledore vit Catherine à la table des Serpentards il se mit à sourire. D'ailleurs le week-end aussi se passa bien. Dumbledore avait annoncé le dimanche qu'une sortie exceptionnelle avait été prévue le vendredi pour aller à Pré-au-Lard pour permettre aux élèves de s'acheter les affaires nécessaires pour le bal d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le samedi soir. Tous les élèves ne faisaient que parler du bal, ce qui agaçait beaucoup les professeurs car les élèves étaient beaucoup dissipés durant les cours.

Mais Catherine ne pensait pas beaucoup au bal, elle pensait surtout à la discussion qu'elle avait eu le samedi matin avec Drago. On était mardi matin et cela faisait trois jours que Catherine ne pensait qu'à cette discussion. Devait-elle devenir amie avec Granger ou pas ? Telle était la question qu'elle se répétait tous les jours que se soit en cours ou dans son lit.

Ce matin, elle avait enchantement et se mit comme d'habitude au font toute seule. Elle ne se mettait pas avec Marie car celle-ci se mettait à côté d'une autre copine à elle, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Catherine. Comme ça elle pourra encore réfléchir sur la réponse qu'elle allait donner à Granger pendant tout le cours. Mais elle ne put réfléchir longtemps car une personne s'assit à côté d'elle.

"-Salut, lui dit Hermione. Ca ne te dérange pas que je me mets à côté de toi ? Harry et Ron ne font parler que de Quidditch pendant le cours.

-Non, fait ce que tu veux."

En faite si Hermione s'était mise à côté de Catherine, c'était pour lui parler mais voilà maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était en train de réfléchir à comment lancer la conversation quand le professeur Flitwick arriva près d'elles.

"-Miss Granger, vous n'avait pas encore fait un seul exercice de révision que j'ai demandé.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur.

-Bien, alors maintenant faite-les."

Hermione s'exécuta et les réussi comme toujours.

"-Bien. A vous Miss Broke."

Catherine les réussit également du premier coup.

"-C'est très bien Miss. Allez les autres dépêchez-vous. Miss Granger et Miss Broke sont les seules à les avoir tous réussi alors que tout le monde devrait savoir les faire. 20 points pour Gryffondor."

Sur ces mots le professeur d'enchantement s'éloigna et alla vers d'autres élèves.

"-Tu es bonne en enchantement, affirma Hermione.

-Oui mais toi aussi."

Une heure d'enchantement était déjà passa quand Catherine reprit la parole auprès d'Hermione.

"-Tu sais, Drago est venu me voir et m'a parlé de ce que tu lui as demandé et…

-Oui et…

-Et j'ai réfléchi.

-Alors ?

-Ben…je veux bien qu'on devienne amie.

-C'est super, répondit Hermione très heureuse.

-Oui mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas rester avec Potter et Weasley, répondit Catherine.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais quand tu apprendras à les connaître, tu…

-Non, je ne veux pas je t'ai dit, l'interrompu Catherine.

-Très bien, c'est comme tu veux mais je ne resterai pas tout le temps avec toi car je ne veux pas abandonné les garçons.

-C'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que quand tu es avec moi je veux qu'ils ne soient pas là.

-Ok, mais moi je suppose que je vais devoir supporter Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben c'est comme tu veux, si tu ne veux pas alors on se verra sans lui.

-Non laisse faire, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Du moment qu'il ne me cherche pas, ça me va.

-Ok."

A ce moment, la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours. Hermione rangea ses affaires et alla retrouver Harry et Ron. Quand à Catherine, elle sorta de la classe où l'attendait Drago qui venait tous les jours la chercha à 12h et au dernier cours de la journée. Dès qu'elle arriva ver lui, elle lui dit :

"-J'ai parlé avec Hermione.

-Hermione… Donc ça veut dire que tu as accepté si tu l'appelles par son prénom.

-Tout juste. Par contre je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas traîner avec Potter et Weasley et elle a accepté. Et ça ne la dérange pas de traîner de temps en temps avec toi, du moment que tu ne la cherches pas.

-Ok mais je pourrai quand même la taquiner de temps en temps, demanda Drago en lui faisant les yeux de cocker.

-On verra, répondit Catherine avec un sourire."

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à se qu'il arrivent à la grande salle où ils se séparèrent. Drago alla manger avec Blaise à la table des Serpentards et Catherine avec Marie à la table des Gryffondors.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors c'était comment ? C'est cool que Catherine est une nouvelle amie ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu qu'elle ne devienne que l'amie d'Hermione, en tout cas pour le moment.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « La sortie à Pré-au-Lard ».**

**A la semaine prochaine pour avoir votre nouveau chapitre. A+.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Voilà ce que donne une sortie entre fille. En tout cas pour moi, j'ai à chaque fois les pieds en bouillie, pas vous ?

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui j'en fais une sortie , c'est aussi pour ça que je mets le chapitre plutôt car je mange là-bas et donc je ne serai pas là à l'heure que je vous le mets d'habitude.

**Merci à Gouline971, kamomille, Emma, Bibella, adenoide pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci aussi à Ma Didi de sa correction. (toujours la même phrase mais faut bien la remercier )**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Drago a parlé à Catherine que Hermione voulait devenir son amie. Catherine y a réfléchi et a décidé d'accepter mais à une seule condition, elle ne veut surtout pas rester avec Potter et Weasley. Mais pourquoi ?

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à se qu'il arrivent à la grande salle où ils se séparèrent. Drago alla manger avec Blaise à la table des Serpentards et Catherine avec Marie à la table des Gryffondors._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 8 : La sortie à Pré-au-Lard

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le cours d'enchantement et Catherine et Hermione se voyaient régulièrement. Tous les jours en dehors des cours, elles passaient au moins trois heures, soit que toutes les deux, soit avec Marie. Le plus souvent, elles parlaient pour mieux se connaître, autrement elles faisaient leurs devoirs. Pour le moment, Hermione n'avait pas dû supporter Drago et ça lui allait très bien. Toutes les trois avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble pour passer une journée entre filles et surtout pour s'acheter leur robe de bal. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Catherine que Ginny vienne avec elles.

Le vendredi arriva et les filles descendirent à 8 heures pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Pour un jour sans cours, beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà levés et on pouvait remarquer que c'était surtout des filles. Elles avaient prévu toutes comme Hermione, Catherine, Marie et Ginny, de passer toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard.

Vers 9 heures, les filles décidèrent de sortir de la grande salle quand Océane vint vers Catherine.

"-Cathy !

-Oui Océane.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre mon costume pour le bal d'Halloween ? S'il te plait, demanda Océane en faisait une mou adorable.

-Oui, bien sur. Aucun problème. Quel costume veux-tu ?

-Je veux me déguiser en princesse, répondit Océane.

-Ca m'aurait étonné que tu dises autre chose. Tu veux ta robe de quelle couleur ?

-Rose. Autrement ça serait pas une robe de princesse.

-Tu sais il n'y a pas que le rose pour une robe de princesse. Il y en a d'autre, l'informa Catherine.

-Si tu le dis, mais moi je veux ROSE.

-Très bien, je vais essayer de la trouver.

-Merci, je t'adore, lui dit Océane en lui faisant un gros câlin. A tout à l'heure.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure."

Océane partie et les filles purent enfin aller prendre une calèche qui les emmèneraient à Pré-au-Lard.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent là-bas, elles allèrent directement dans le magasin « Chiffon & co » pour qu'elles s'achètent leurs robes pour le bal. Elles rentrèrent dedans et fouillèrent pendant près d'une heure quand Catherine trouva enfin la robe qui conviendrait à sa petite sœur. C'était une robe vraiment magnifique et la ferait vraiment représentait à une princesse même si pour Catherine, Océane en était déjà une. Elle était rose comme elle le souhaitait. Elles cherchèrent encore deux heures dans le magasin et trouvèrent enfin les costumes qu'elles voulaient. Hermione avait décidé de se déguiser en fée, Ginny en petit chaperon rouge, Marie en l'impératrice Sissi et Catherine en sorcière, mais en sorcière comme les moldus les imaginaient dans les histoires qu'ils racontaient à leurs enfants le soir pour les endormir.

Il était midi quand elles sortirent enfin du magasin avec leurs costumes en main. Elles décidèrent de s'acheter des sandwichs et de se balader sur le chemin pendant qu'elles mangeaient, tout en regardant les magasins qu'elles voudraient aller dès qu'elles auraient fini de manger. Une demi heure après, elles avaient terminé et se rendirent dans une boutique pour qu'elles puissent se prendre le maquillage nécessaire qu'elles avaient besoin ainsi que des accessoires à ajouter à leurs costumes et pour leurs coiffures. Elles restèrent dedans une bonne heure car Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, Marie et Ginny décidèrent de prendre les choses en main et de choisirent ce qu'elle devait acheter.

Ensuite elles se rendirent à Honeydukes car Catherine voulait acheter des bonbons à Océane et voulait aussi sans prendre pour elle. Ginny l'imita et sans prit un gros sachet quand à Hermione et Marie elles n'en prirent qu'un tout petit peu. Après avoir acheter les bonbons, elles se dirigèrent vers la librairie de Pré-au-Lard car Hermione voulait s'acheter de nouveaux livres. Catherine fit un tour dans les allées de la librairie et trouva de très beaux livres, elle décida de sans prendre cinq. Ginny se prit un seul livre et Marie aucun.

Quand elles sortirent de la librairie, Ginny et Marie insistèrent pour aller dans le magasin de Quidditch et elles durent poussé les deux autres pour y arriver enfin. Catherine vit tout de suite Drago et Blaise, elle alla les rejoindre avec Hermione qui resta avec elle car elle préférait supporter un petit moment Drago que d'entendre Ginny et Marie parlaient de Quidditch.

"-Salut les gars, dit Catherine.

-Salut, répondirent les gars.

-Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, j'ai même trouvé mon déguisement et celui d'Océane, voyant que Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait du déguisement d'Océane elle rajouta. Elle m'a demandé de lui en prendre un comme elle est en première année elle ne peut pas aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Ha oui, j'avais oublié. Je peux voir ton déguisement ? demanda Drago avoir une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Certainement pas, tu attendras demain soir, répondit Catherine avec un magnifique sourire.

-Pffff, bon ben pas grave.

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais on y va Drago. Faut qu'on aille acheter nos déguisements, les interrompit Blaise.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai.

-De toute façon, on va aller récupérer Ginny et Marie avant qu'elles ne dévalisent le magasin, dit Catherine en riant.

-Ca vous direz qu'on se rejoigne aux Trois Balais dans une heure pour boire une Bièraubeurre et ensuite on rentrerait ensemble ? demanda Drago.

-Ben si ça dérange pas les filles, moi je veux bien, répondit Catherine en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Ok, dit Hermione."

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago et Blaise partirent et Catherine et Hermione allèrent récupérer Ginny et Marie qui regardaient les balais. Catherine expliqua qu'elles avaient rendez-vous dans une heure aux Trois Balais avec Drago et Blaise. Cela ne posa aucun problème à Ginny et à Marie. Elles sortirent du magasin quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à faire alors Catherine leur demanda si elles avaient le temps d'aller au coiffeur car elle voulait se couper les cheveux pour les avoir court. Quand elles sortirent du coiffeur, Catherine avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait aux dessus des épaules et avait décidé d'avoir une frange en diagonale, les filles lui dirent qu'elle était superbe. En allant aux Trois Balais, elles rencontrèrent Mickael qui leur demanda s'il pouvait rester avec eux car les garçons avec qui il était commencé à l'énerver, elles acceptèrent et il dit à Catherine que sa coiffure lui allait très bien. Ils se rendirent tous les cinq aux Trois Balais et cinq minutes après Drago et Blaise arrivèrent.

"-Re salut. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux Catherine ? demanda Drago qui venait de remarquer la nouvelle coiffure de Catherine.

-Je les ai coupé, j'en avais marre de les avoir longs. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Moi, j'aime beaucoup, répondit Blaise à la place de Drago.

-Si, j'aime bien mais ça fait bizarre. Je t'ai toujours connu avec les cheveux longs.

-Oui, mais ça change.

-Oué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mickael ? demanda Drago en ce tournant vers lui.

-Ben, j'ai vu les filles alors je suis allé les rejoindre car les gars avec qui j'étais m'énerver, répondit Mickael.

-Ok. Tu viens Blaise on va chercher des Bièraubeurres pour tout le monde, dit Drago.

-Ok."

Drago et Blaise allèrent chercher à boire et quand ils revinrent les filles ainsi que Mickael parlaient du bal.

"-Vous y allez avec qui au bal ? demanda Blaise quand il fut installer à la table avec Drago.

-Ben, moi j'y vais avec Ginny, répondit Mickael et Ginny hocha de la tête pour confirmer.

-Moi tu le sais déjà Blaise, j'y vais avec Catherine, dit Drago.

-Et toi, Granger ? dit Blaise.

-Avec Ron.

-Weasley ? Tu étais si désespéré pour y aller avec lui, la taquina Drago.

-Dra…, commença Catherine.

-Ron est mon ami et j'y vais avec qui je veux. Si tu n'es pas heureux tu n'auras qu'à m'inviter la prochaine fois, répondit Hermione sans avoir réfléchi. Heu… non je voulais pas dire ça, j'irai jamais au bal avec toi, ajouta-t-elle une voix forte.

-Et tu crois que j'irai moi aussi avec toi. Si tu le penses alors tu es folle, répliqua Drago en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux."

Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant céder face à l'autre. Un silence gênant s'installa pendant qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se dévisager. Pour l'arrêter, Catherine parla.

"-Et toi Blaise ? Tu ne nous as pas dit avec qui tu y allais.

-Avec une fille de cinquième année à Serpentard.

-Ok. Marie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. T'y vas avec qui ? demanda Hermione qui avait enfin détourné son regard de Drago."

Drago l'avait également détourné d'elle et fixait à présent Marie attendant sa réponse, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

"-Heu…...j'y vais avec…heu…Harry, répondit Marie.

-Quoi ? T'y vas avec Saint-Potter ? s'exclama Drago. Mais c'est pas possible vous trouvez personne ou quoi pour y aller avec eux ?

-Drago, arrête, répliqua Catherine. Marie va au bal avec qui elle veut et d'ailleurs elle s'entend très bien avec Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fais qu'elle aille au bal avec moi, Malefoy ? demanda une voix derrière eux qui n'était nul autre que Harry.

-Ben, je me disais qu'elle aurait pu trouver mieux, vu qu'elle est très mignonne pour une Gryffondor."

Marie se mit à rougir à la réplique de Drago.

"-Hermione, Ginny, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui ? questionna Ron.

-On se met avec qui on veut, Ronald, répondit Ginny.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Ginevra. Et vous n'allez pas avec n'importe qui, surtout quand il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, celui qui nous insulte depuis quatre ans.

-RON, tu sais très bien que si on est avec Malefoy, c'est parce que c'est l'ami de Catherine qui est notre ami à nous aussi. Moi je m'en fiche de devoir supporter Malefoy si je veux être avec Catherine, s'exclama Hermione.

-Mais Hermione, c'est quand même Malefoy.

-Hermione, Ginny, vous n'avez cas rentrer à Poudlard avec eux comme ça ils arrêteront de vous embêter, dit Catherine.

-HORS DE QUESTION. On reste avec vous. C'est pas mon frère qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, cria Ginny.

-Allez viens Ron. Elles ont raison, elles sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller toutes seules, intervint Harry.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Ron. Allez viens. A plus les filles."

Harry sorti des Trois Balais en tirant Ron derrière lui.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant Ron quand il s'y met, dit Hermione.

-Tu le trouves chiant Hermione, mais ça ne va faire que 5 ans que tu le connais. Moi, je le supporte depuis 14 ans. Quand tu l'auras supporté aussi longtemps que moi tu pourras vraiment dire qu'il est chiant, répondit Ginny.

-Je te plains Weasley, dit Drago.

-Merci, répondit Ginny en faisant pour la première fois un sourire à Drago."

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, en évitant certains sujets comme les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, les matchs des maisons… Vers cinq heures et demi, ils décidèrent de rentrer enfin à Poudlard. Ils prirent une calèche tous ensemble. Ils se séparèrent dans le halle pour aller poser leurs achats et retourner dans leur maison.

Arrivez dans leur salle commune, Mickael se mit devant le feu et les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir. Ginny alla dans celui de quatrième année et Catherine, Hermione et Marie dans celui des cinquièmes.

"-Tu as eu raison d'insister pour que Ginny vienne. Elle est très gentille, dit Catherine quand elles eurent rejoins leur dortoir.

-J'ai toujours raison, répondit Hermione ce qui lui valu de se prendre deux oreillers dans la figure.

-Arrête de te vanter, lui dit Marie."

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui tira la langue. Après quelques minutes elle ajouta.

"-Malefoy peut être sympa dans l'ensemble mais juste un peu pas beaucoup.

-Nous aussi on avez raison, rigolèrent Catherine et Marie."

Hermione se joignit à leur rire. Quand elles eurent finis de ranger leurs affaires, il fut l'heure d'aller manger. Hermione mangea avec Harry et Ron, ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui c'était passé dans l'après-midi. Le repas fut agréable pour tout le monde.

Dès que Catherine et Marie eurent fini de manger, elles montèrent dans la salle commune et commencèrent à faire les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Catherine faisait toujours en sorte de faire ses devoirs à l'avance pour pouvoir voir le plus souvent Drago après les cours car cela était difficile vu qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison mais elle réussissait toujours à le voir chaque jour.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors vous les trouvez comment leurs déguisement ? Nul ? Bien ? Super ? Ou autres ? Et le chapitre, il était comment ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Le bal d'Halloween ».**

**Mais qui va danser avec qui ? On ouvre les paris ? Allez !!! Dite des couples et je vous dirai si vous avez juste.**

**A dans deux semaines (les publications reviennent à la normale ). A+.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Et voilà le bal d'Halloween. Quoi dire de plus . J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Merci à Emma (ou Torllusque), Gouline971, kamomille pour leur reviews. Merci également à José pour sa review au chapitre 3 et à Zenoroiise pour ses 3 reviews.**

**Merci aussi à Ma Didi de sa correction.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Catherine, Hermione, Marie et Ginny sont allées à Pré-au-Lard acheter leurs déguisements pour le bal d'Halloween. Elles ont rencontré Drago et Blaise, ainsi que Harry et Ron. Ce dernier n'était pas très heureux que sa sœur traîne avec Malefoy.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dès que Catherine et Marie eurent fini de manger, elles montèrent dans la salle commune et commencèrent à faire les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Catherine faisait toujours en sorte de faire ses devoirs à l'avance pour pouvoir voir le plus souvent Drago après les cours car cela était difficile vu qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison mais elle réussissait toujours à le voir chaque jour._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 9 : Le bal d'Halloween

Le lendemain, les filles se levèrent tard car chacune avait veillé tard pour pouvoir terminer leurs devoirs. Hermione décida de passer la journée avec Harry et Ron, ils se baladèrent un peu dans le parc et ensuite rentrèrent à la salle commune, Harry et Ron jouèrent au échec pendant que Hermione regardait le feu en caressant Pattenrond. Ginny resta toute l'après midi avec Mickael à parler de tout et de rien. Catherine et Marie allèrent au bord du lac avec Drago et Blaise. Les filles parlaient du bal de ce soir quand aux garçons ils parlaient de Quidditch. A 17h, Catherine et Marie rentrèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre Hermione et Ginny et elles montèrent toutes les quatre au dortoir des filles de cinquième année pour se faire toute belle pour ce soir. Une heure après, Océane alla les rejoindre pour demander de l'aide à sa sœur.

A 19h50, elles décidèrent enfin de descendre, Océane étant toujours avec elles. Arrivaient dans la salle commune tout le monde les regarda. Les garçons ne pouvaient plus détacher leurs yeux d'elles.

Catherine était déguisé en sorcière, mais en sorcière comme les imaginer les moldus. Elle avait une robe noire qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et était déchirée en triangle en bas. Les manches étaient longues et étaient également déchirées aux extrémités en triangles et elles lui recouvraient la moitié des mains. Elle avait également un chapeau pointu noir avec une toile d'araignée dessus, des collants noirs ainsi que des bottines pointues noires. Comme maquillage, elle avait mis du fard noir et du mascara noir souligné par un crayon noir. Elle s'était vernie les ongles d'un vernis noir. Avec le tout elle avait mis sur ses épaules un châle en laine noir.

Hermione était habillée tout en bleu car elle avait choisi de se déguiser en fée bleue. Son déguisement était composé d'une longue robe d'un dégradé de bleu, mais surtout de bleu clair, lui recouvrant ses longues jambes. La robe était à bretelle avec un décolleté plongeant, moulante en haut mais qui devient plus large au niveau de la taille avec une ceinture en tissus qui lui entoure la taille et qui se ferme dans le dos en faisant un nœud et en laissant les deux bouts pendre sur la robe. Hermione portait des sandales bleues avec un peu de talon. Pour convenir avec le déguisement, elle s'était mise du fard bleu sur les paupières souligné d'un crayon bleu foncé avec du mascara bleu. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle les avait attaché avec un ruban bleu le même que celui autour de sa taille. Au contraire de Catherine, elle n'avait pas pris un châle mais une cape qui était bleue claire.

Marie avait choisi de se déguiser en Sissi l'impératrice. Sa robe était longue et blanche avec des reflets dorés. Les manches étaient longues, elles serraient jusqu'aux coudes et ensuite devenaient plus large. La robe avait un décolleté plongeant, elle serrait jusqu'à la taille et était plus large après. Elle était constituée de beaucoup de jupons et Marie avait un ruban doré à la taille avec un gros nœud dans le dos. La Gryffondor avait mis des escarpins blancs avec un petit nœud doré sur le dessus. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle avait une petite couette sur le dessus de la tête attaché par un ruban doré. Sur son visage elle avait mis du mascara noir et du rouge à lèvre rose clair avec des reflets dorés. Elle portait également sur le dos un châle blanc doré.

Quand à Ginny, elle avait décidé de s'habiller en chaperon rouge. Elle portait une robe rouge à fine bretelle avec un petit décolleté. La robe s'arrêté au genou, par-dessus la robe elle avait mis un chaperon qui était rouge. Elle avait aussi des souliers rouges. Elle s'était mise un fard rouge sur les paupières, du mascara noir. Sur ses lèvres, il y avait du rouge à lèvres rouge vif et elle avait mis également un peu de rouge sur ses pommettes. Quand à ses cheveux, elle les avait laissé lâcher comme ils étaient recouverts du chaperon.

La dernière des filles qui était Océane, comme toute les petites filles de son âge avait voulu s'habiller en princesse. Sa robe était rose avec tout plein de volants car elle avait absolument voulu que si elle se mette à tourner la robe en face de même et à son bonheur Catherine avait trouve une robe comme ça. La robe avait des manches courtes avec un col ovale, elle lui arrivait en dessous des genoux avec des sandales roses. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés en une unique natte qui était au milieu et elle avait aussi une couronne sur sa tête. Océane avait insisté pour que Catherine lui mette du maquillage et comme toute grande sœur quelle était elle avait craqué et avait mis du fard rose sur les paupières de sa petite sœur. Océane avait tout comme Hermione une cape sauf que la sienne était rose.

Le premier garçon à reprendre ses esprits fut Harry qui alla rejoindre Marie. Harry était déguisé en démon. Il avait un pantalon rouge ainsi qu'un maillot manches longues rouges une ceinture noir et des chaussures rouges. Il avait aussi des cornes rouges sur la tête et une queue rouge au dessus des fesses.

"-Tu…tu es…magnifique Marie, lui dit Harry.

-Merci, répondit Marie en rougissant ce qui fit rougir Harry. Toi aussi tu es très beau, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci."

C'est alors qu'un petit garçon de 11 ans environ approcha. Il était également déguisé en démon tout comme Harry.

"-Heu… Océane on peut y aller ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Oui, bien sur Fabien.

-Tu ne nous le présentes pas Océane ? demanda Mickael."

Mickael était déguisé en cow-boy. Il avait un pantalon marron foncé, une chemise beige à manches longues ainsi qu'une ceinture marron qui se dégrade au fur est à mesure en orange. A sa ceinture était accroché un lasso et il avait un chapeau sur la tête. Au pied il portait des santiagues.

"-Heu…oui si tu veux. Ben Fabien, voici mon grand frère Mickael et ma grande sœur Catherine ainsi que leurs amis. Mickael, Catherine voici Fabien mon cavalier et aussi un camarade de classe.

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Pourquoi…demanda Mickael.

-Mickael, laisse le, l'interrompit Catherine en lui lançant un regard noir. Allez vous amusez, bonne soirée à tous les deux.

-Merci, répondirent les deux enfants."

Quand ils furent partir Catherine s'exclama.

"-Mais tu avais vraiment besoin de lui faire peur ?

-Mais j'ai rien fait. J'allais juste lui poser quelques questions avant que tu ne m'interrompes, répliqua Mickael.

-Tu es vraiment pénible.

-Quoi ? Je suis pénible parce que je fais le grand frère. C'est de mon droit de lui poser des questions vu qu'il est le cavalier de ma sœur. Et j'aurai fait pareil pour toi si ton cavalier aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que Drago.

-Tu aurais fait ça et tu t'en serais pris une, c'est clair, répondit Catherine en colère. A ce que je sache c'est moi l'aînée donc tu n'as pas à me protéger, c'est à moi de le faire et c'est ce que je fais depuis que vous êtes nés alors maintenant tu arrêtes.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-C'est ce que je veux."

Sur ces derniers mots, Mickael alla vers Ginny en lui disant qu'elle était très belle et ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle commune pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

Ron qui était déguisé en vampire. Il avait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui donne l'air d'avoir était déchiré en bas. Par-dessus sa chemise il avait mis une veste fine. Les manches de la veste donnaient le même air que pour le bas du pantalon. Le devant de la veste s'arrêtait à la même hauteur qu'une veste normale mais le derrière descendait plus bas jusqu'à mi-cuisses et il avait des chaussures noirs. Pour avoir plus l'air d'un vampire, il avait changé la couleur de sa peau pour le blanc, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et ses canines étaient plus grandes. Il alla vers Hermione et décida de couper le silence qui devenait pesant depuis que Mickael était sorti avec Ginny.

"-On devrait descendre en bas. Les portes vont bientôt ouvrir.

-Oui, Ron a raison, allons en bas, dit Harry."

Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la grande salle, pendant le chemin Hermione s'était mise à côté de Catherine et lui parlait.

"-T'inquiète ça va s'arrangeait.

-Avant aujourd'hui, on s'était déjà disputer mais jamais comme ça, lui dit Catherine.

-N'y pense plus, il faut que ça te sorte de la tête. On va bien s'amuser. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Il t'attend où Malefoy ?

-Heu…devant la grande salle.

-Ok."

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent et Catherine remarqua immédiatement Drago qui était de dos.

"-Drago, l'appela Catherine."

L'interpellé se retourna et les filles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Drago était un ange. Il avait une robe longue et blanche avec des manches longues également et des chaussures blanches. Il avait dans le dos des ailes transparentes qu'on ne remarquait pas au premier coup d'œil, c'est pour cela que Catherine ne les avait pas vu même s'il était de dos. Il avait aussi un cercle doré au dessus de la tête caractéristique des anges. Elles restèrent bouche bée devant Drago. Il alla les rejoindre même si l'idée d'être à côté de Potter ne le réjouissait pas mais bon Catherine était vers lui.

"-Salut les filles.

-Heu…fut la seule chose qui sortirent de leurs bouches.

-Vous devriez fermer la bouche avant d'avaler des mouches."

Après cette réplique les filles refermèrent leurs bouches.

"-J'aurai du prendre un appareil. Ca aurait bien fait rire ma marraine de te voir comme ça Catherine, dit Drago.

-C'est bon. En tout cas, tu es très beau.

-Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle. Tiens avec Potter on a échangé nos rôles, d'habitudes c'est moi le démon et lui l'ange.

-Très drôle Malefoy, répliqua Harry.

-Vous allez pas commencer. La soirée n'a même pas encore commencé, dit Marie.

-C'est Malefoy qui a commencé, répliqua Harry.

-Non c'est pas vrai, dit Drago.

-Bon les gamins vous avez fini ? demanda Catherine.

-Je suis pas un gamin, répondirent Drago et Harry en même temps.

-Allez, viens Drago, les portes viennent d'ouvrir. Allons à la table des Serpentards avant que je le regrette, dit Catherine.

-Tu manges pas avec nous ? demanda Hermione.

-Non désolé, j'ai promis à Drago car il ne voulait pas trop manger avec pleins de Gryffondors autour de lui.

-Tu aurais peur de nous Malefoy, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Non…, commença à répondre Drago avant d'être coupé par Catherine.

-Non il n'a pas peur de nous, d'ailleurs au milieu de la soirée on viendra vous voir. En tout cas on viendra voir les filles. Ben à tout à l'heure.

-A t'à l'heure, répondirent les filles."

Catherine et Drago rentrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent rejoindre Blaise et sa cavalière à la table des Serpentards. Personne ne fit une remarque quand Catherine s'assit à côté de Drago. Tous les Serpentards avaient l'habitude que Catherine vienne de temps en temps.

Quand tout le monde fut rentré dans la grande salle et installait, Dumbledore se leva immédiatement toutes les conversations cessèrent.

"-Bonjour jeunes gens. J'espère que les décorations de la grande salle vous plaisent. Les professeurs y ont passé beaucoup de temps."

En effet la grande salle était magnifique. Il y avait des citrouilles avec des bougies à l'intérieur un peu partout dans la salle dans les airs. Il y avait aussi des toiles d'araignées dans tous les coins ainsi que des araignées, quelques squelettes. Encore plus de fantômes qu'en temps ordinaire et ils poussaient même des cri pour faire peur aux plus jeunes, ce qui réussissait assez bien. Des draps oranges et noirs recouvraient tous les murs de la salle. Les tables étaient recouvertes elles aussi des nappes oranges et noires et des bougies étaient posées sur les tables.

"-Je voulais ajouter que dans une heure les tables seront mis sur le côté pour pouvoir avoir une piste de danse mais que la nourriture et les boissons resteront quand même sur les tables. Je tiens aussi à préciser que les premières et deuxièmes ne pourront rester que jusqu'à 23 heures alors que de la troisième à la septième année pourront rester jusqu'à une heure du matin. Sur ces derniers mots je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée."

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Catherine discuta avec la cavalière de Blaise qui s'appelait Alison, elle était déguisée en princesse. Elle était grande, avait les cheveux longs et brun et les yeux bleus. Blaise quand a lui ne s'était pas donné la peine de se déguiser, il avait juste une robe noire avec des reflets verts qui n'était autre qu'une robe de soirée et non un déguisement. Les garçons parlèrent ensemble et de temps en temps parlaient à leurs cavalières. Au bout d'une heure le professeur Dumbledore se releva et le silence se fut.

"-Bien maintenant que nous avons mangé rien de mieux que de danser un peu. Je demanderai aux Serpentards… et aussi à leur invité, rajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard noir que lui lança Catherine, de se lever pour mettre leur table sur le côté."

Tous ceux qui étaient à la table des Serpentards se levèrent et Dumbledore mit la table contre le mur. Il demanda ensuite aux Poufsouffles de faire pareil, il mit leur table sur l'autre mur qui était en face des Serpentards. Il décida que pour la table des Gryffondors il la mettrait contre celle des Serpentards même si en principe elle aurait du être à côté de celle des Poufsouffles, ce qui fit lever plusieurs protestations mais Dumbledore ne changea pas d'avis. Il mit la table des Serdaigles à côté de celle des Poufsouffles.

"-Bien maintenant que cela est fait. J'invite les préfets-en-chef et les préfets à ouvrir le bal avec leurs cavaliers ou cavalières."

Le groupe qu'avait demandé Dumbledore commença à jouer et les préfets-en-chef et les préfets commençaient eux-mêmes à arriver sur la piste.

"-Catherine ? demanda Drago en lui tentant la main.

-Volontiers, répondit Catherine en mettant sa main dans celle de Drago."

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et Catherine vit que Hermione et Ron s'y trouvaient déjà. Quand la première chanson fut terminée, Catherine voulut retourner à la table mais Drago la maintenait contre lui. Elle le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

"-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es crevé avec seulement une danse, dit Drago.

-Non mais je…, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Drago mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

-Donc c'est parfait. On va danser encore, coupa Drago avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit fondre Catherine et qui n'imposa aucune résistance."

Ils dansèrent sur plusieurs chansons quand Catherine déclara qu'elle était crevée. Ils retournèrent à leur place sur la table des Serpentards mais Blaise et Alison n'étaient plus là.

"-Ben comme ils sont pas là, on peut aller rejoindre Hermione et Marie qui sont à leur table, dit Catherine.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tout juste. Aller viens et soit sympa avec Potter et Weasley, d'accord ? demanda Catherine.

-Très bien, mais je leur enverrai quand même quelques vanes.

-Pfffff, souffla Catherine."

Ils se levèrent de leur table et allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Marie ainsi que leurs cavaliers.

"-On peut s'asseoir ? demanda Catherine.

-Bien sur, répondit Hermione.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit oui Granger ? Tu aurais du dire non, dit Drago.

-On t'a pas demandé de venir Malefoy. Tu peux retourner à ta table, répondit Ron à la place d'Hermione.

-Drago ne commence pas, tu m'as promis alors tient ta promesse ou moi je tiendrai plus les miennes envers toi, intervint Catherine.

-Ok, mais je ne m'assois ni à côté de Saint-Potter, ni à côté de Weasmoche, c'est compris ?

-Oui Drago mais appelle les Potter et Weasley. Tes surnoms sont moches, répondit Catherine.

-Quoi ? Mes surnoms sont très bien, ça les caractérise très bien.

-Je vais le massacrer, dit Ron.

-Drago tu arrêtes et tu t'assois, répliqua Catherine.

-Je suis pas un chien et je m'assois si je veux, se défendit Drago.

-J'ai dit assis, dit Catherine en augmentant la voix ce qui fit que Drago s'assoit sans rien dire."

Harry et Ron parlèrent entre eux sans oublier de lancer des regards noirs à Drago qui en faisait de même et les filles parlaient ensembles. Drago s'ennuyait à mourir, Marie voyant ça lui proposa :

"-Drago, ça te dit qu'on danse ?

-Quoi mais tu vas pas danser avec lui, répliqua Harry.

-Harry arrête. Alors Drago.

-Ok Marie."

Drago et Marie allèrent sur la piste de danse. Pas longtemps après Hermione obligea Ron a y allé car elle voulait danser. Il ne restait que Catherine et Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry ne tient plus à ce silence.

"-Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse Broke ?

-Pourquoi je te l'accorderai ? Je te signal que je ne t'ai jamais parlé à part pour t'envoyer sur les roses.

-Faux. Sur le chemin de traverse quand Malefoy a insulté Hermione, tu nous as parlé.

-Peut-être mais pourquoi je dois dire oui ?

-Parce que nos cavalier et cavalière dansent ensembles et que nous sommes que tous les deux à cette table et que si tu dis non on va s'embêter jusqu'à qu'ils reviennent.

-D'accord mais qu'une seule danse."

Harry lui prit la main, à ce contact Catherine eut un frisson mais n'y fit pas attention. Quand ils se mirent sur la piste de danse la chanson se terminer et une nouvelle commença, c'était un slow. Ca ne plut pas trop à Catherine mais comme elle avait accordé une danse à Potter, elle ne pouvait plus dire non. Harry mit ses mains autour de la taille de Catherine et l'approcha de lui. A ce nouveau contact Catherine eut un nouveau frisson.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à chaque fois qu'il me touche je frissonne. Potter n'est rien pour moi, je ne ressens rien pour lui et de toute manière je n'en ai pas le droit ce qui règle le problème, pensa Catherine. »

A son tour Catherine mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Harry et la musique commença. Au début Catherine regardait devant elle mais elle en eut assez et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce qui fit qu'il serra encore plus Catherine contre lui.

"-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne ami, Catherine ? demanda Harry en le murmurant à l'oreille de Catherine ce qui lui valu encore un frisson.

-Je ne veux pas devenir ami avec les Gryffondors, répondit-elle en le murmurant aussi.

-Mais tu es bien ami avec Marie et Hermione et elles sont des Gryffondors.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Pourquoi ? Explique-moi j'aimerai comprendre. Je te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu es ami avec elles et pas avec moi ou les autres Gryffondors, lui dit Harry d'une voix très douce.

-Très bien. Marie je la connais depuis longtemps mais notre première rencontre fut à Poudlard.

-Comment peux-tu la connaître sans l'avoir rencontrer ?

-C'est quand faite mon père n'a jamais voulu nous envoyé à Beauxbâtons alors ma mère a réussit à le convaincre d'acheter un ordinateur, c'est un truc moldu, pour nous facilité l'école à la maison. Il a accepté et a mis internet dessus, ça permet de nous connecter partout. Et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Marie. J'allais sur les sites sorciers pour apprendre la magie en tout cas tout ce qui est à l'écrit et un jour je suis tombé sur Marie et on est devenu ami. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends tous surtout le truc avec l'ordinateur mais bon.

-T'inquiètes je comprends je connais les ordinateurs et internet. J'ai été élevé dans le monde moldu.

-Ha d'accord.

-Et pour Hermione ?

-Ben elle est allée demander de l'aide à Drago et j'ai rendu les armes face à lui.

-Oui, elle m'avait parlé de son idée, j'étais même au courrant. Mais faut surtout pas le dire à Ron ou il va devenir dingue.

-Pas une mauvaise idée."

Catherine se mit à rire et Harry la suivit bientôt dans son fou rire. Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors, quatre personnes étaient en train de parler de ce couple qui dansait sur la piste de danse et qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

"-Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.

-Fait gaffe à tes paroles Granger, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons ? demanda Hermione.

-Non.

-Tu dis surtout ça car tu ne veux pas que Catherine se rapproche de Harry.

-De ce côté, ça ne craint rien car Catherine ne sera jamais ami avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

-Tiens Weasley me parle. Je ne veux rien dire à part la vérité, répondit Drago.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Malefoy ? redemanda Ron.

-Rien une intuition. "

La discussion s'arrêta là car Harry et Catherine revenaient. La fin de la soirée se passa très bien. Jusqu'à la fin Catherine réquisitionna Drago pour danser car elle ne voulait pas danser avec Weasley ou re-danser avec Harry mais elle dansa quand même une danse avec Blaise et deux avec Mickael avec qui elle s'était réconciliée au milieu de la soirée. Drago en profita pour inviter Hermione a dansé avec la permission de son cavalier mais Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Ron de répondre.

"-Je danse avec qui je veux et j'ai envi de danser avec toi Malefoy. Allez viens, lui avait répondu Hermione."

S'il avait dansé avec Hermione c'est parce que Drago ne voulait pas être tout seul et qu'il voulait lui parler du petit service qu'il lui avait rendu et qui concernait Catherine.

A une heure, Dumbledore se leva et parla :

"-Je vois qui vous vous amusez bien mais l'heure est venu de rejoindre vos dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice, plusieurs exclamations fusèrent de partout. Silence. Je vous avais prévenu mais ne soyez pas triste vous aurez d'autres occasions de faire la fête. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Tous les élèves partir les un après les autres. Hermione et Ron étaient partis cinq minutes avant la fin et Harry et Marie venaient juste de partir quand à Mickael et Ginny, Catherine ne savait absolument pas où ils étaient.

"-Je te raccompagne, c'est pas conseillé d'être toute seule dans les couloirs à une heure du matin, dit Drago à Catherine.

-Ok, si ça te fait plaisir, lui répondit Catherine en lui faisant un magnifique sourire."

Ils marchèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors sans parler, quand en tournant à droite ils surprirent Ron et Hermione en pleine séance d'embrassades. Catherine posa sa main sur la bouche de Drago pour qu'il ne parle pas et passèrent sans les avoir vu et sans se faire surprendre ce qui marcha puisqu'ils ne les entendirent pas. Quand Catherine jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin elle enleva sa main de la bouche de Drago.

"-Et ben dit donc ils s'ennuient pas les préfets à ce que j'ai vu, dit Drago.

-Ben après tout, ça aller bien un jour finir comme ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben Ginny et Marie m'ont expliqué qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment sans oser l'un ou l'autre faire le premier pas.

-Dac. Et tu crois que Mickael et Weasley fille font la même chose.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je trouve qu'ils étaient assez proche pendant la fête.

-Ben c'est normal puisqu'ils y sont allés ensemble.

-Oui mais ils étaient plus proche que Potter et Marie.

-Et ben ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

-Catherine.

-Après tout Mickael est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Ca sera son problème pas le mien.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu dis.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Bon je te laisse. On est arrivé.

-Oui, bonne nuit Drago et merci pour cette soirée. J'ai beaucoup aimé y aller avec toi.

-Mais c'était un plaisir pour moi d'être avec une si jolie sorcière.

-Merci, répondit Catherine en rougissant.

-A demain."

Drago embrassa Catherine sur la joue et partit. Catherine rentra dans la salle commune et découvrit Mickael et Ginny sur un fauteuil en train de s'embrasser. Elle ne fit aucun bruit et alla à son dortoir. Arrivez dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et décida d'aller directement dormir tellement elle était crevé. Elle se mit en pyjama, poussa un peu Neige qui dormait sur son lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Neige alla immédiatement se mettre à côté de son cou, son endroit préféré pour dormir et se mit à ronronner. Catherine s'endormit en repensant à la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait vécue.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé le bal comment ? Les filles étaient moches, ça va ou belle ? Et les garçons ? **

**Les costumes de Drago et Harry étaient pas mal ? En plus quand je leur ai choisi ses costumes je n'avais même pas fait gaffe. C'est que en relisant le chapitre que j'ai capté.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Les bonnes surprises du lendemain ». Au programme petite séance qui vous fera rire, en tout cas je l'espère car en la relisant j'ai bien rigolé. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour l'écrire.**

**J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais lu « Harry Potter et Les Reliques de La Mort ». Il était super j'ai trouvé mais quelques fois je n'ai pas trop aimé certains passage.**

**A dans deux semaines. A+.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors voici le chapitre rigolo, en tout cas moi je le trouve drôle . J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Merci à Emma (torllusque), Gouline971, kamomille et Zenoroiise de leurs reviews adorable.**

**Kamomille : Merci pour ta reviews. Je suis contente que tu es aimée les costumes de Harry et de Drago. Moi aussi j'adore leur rapprochement même si c'est pas beaucoup mais ça viendra. ****Ben moi je n'ai pas aimé le combat final dans le tome 7, je trouve qu'il est trop vite fait. Bizous.**

**Et sans oublier de dire aussi merci à Ma Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Le bal a été super. Catherine a dansé avec Harry et ils se sont enfin parlés correctement, ce qui est un petit progrès. Hermione et Ron se sont déclarés leur flamme . Sans oublier Mickael et Ginny qui sont mignons tous pleins ensembles. Mais les couples vont-ils durer ou se séparer ?

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Drago embrassa Catherine sur la joue et partit. Catherine rentra dans la salle commune et découvrit Mickael et Ginny sur un fauteuil en train de s'embrasser. Elle ne fit aucun bruit et alla à son dortoir. Arrivez dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et décida d'aller directement dormir tellement elle était crevé. Elle se mit en pyjama, poussa un peu Neige qui dormait sur son lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Neige alla immédiatement se mettre à côté de son cou, son endroit préféré pour dormir et se mit à ronronner. Catherine s'endormit en repensant à la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait vécue._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 10 : Les bonnes surprises du lendemain

Le réveil fut plus dur que prévu. S'étant couché vers une heure du matin et certains plus car ils avaient prolongé la soirée, peu d'élèves furent présents au petit déjeuner à part les deux premières années.

Les plus long à se réveiller furent les Gryffondors et surtout les garçons de cinquième année. En tout cas, un garçon de cinquième année qui avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et qui n'était allé se coucher que vers trois heures du matin car il voulait passé du temps avec sa dulcinée. Ce garçon n'était autre que Ronald Weasley. Cela faisait vingt minutes que son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, essayait de le réveiller mais Ron continuait à dormir. Harry en eut assez, quand il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Sirius, de ce qu'il faisait le matin à son âge pour réveiller ses camarades de chambre et il décida d'appliquer ce que lui avait appris Sirius sur Ron. Cinq minutes à peine après que cette idée soit montée dans le cerveau de Harry Potter, tous les élèves de Gryffondors présent dans la salle commune purent entendre un cri provenant du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Et à peine deux secondes après, Harry déboula des escaliers suivit par un Ron Weasley en pyjama et entièrement tremper.

"-Je vais te massacrer, s'exclama Ron en courant après Harry dans la salle commune.

-Oué si t'arrives à me rattraper, répliqua Harry.

-T'inquiète je vais y arriver. Et quand je t'aurais attrapé, tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait.

-T'as cas t'en prendre à Sniffle c'est lui qui m'a soufflé cette idée.

-Ha oué et ben il va voir lui aussi quand je vais le voir. Maintenant Harry Potter VIENT LA.

-C'est pas bientôt fini votre cinéma Weasley et Potter, déclara Catherine en rentrant dans la salle commune.

-Broke aide-moi s'il te plaît ? dit Harry en venant se cacher derrière Catherine en la mettant entre lui et Ron.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher derrière une fille, Harry, se désespéra Ron

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Potter, gicle de là, intervint la fille en question.

-Mais…

-Tu vois elle veut pas te protéger alors vient par là que je te massacre, dit Ron.

-Weasley ? Pourquoi veux-tu massacrer Potter ? Je croyais que c'était ton ami, demanda Catherine.

-Tu ne remarques pas que je suis trempé ?

-Si.

-Et ben c'est pour ça que je veux le massacrer car cette andouille pour me réveiller m'a envoyé un seau d'eau entier sur moi.

-Hé j'ai essayé de te réveiller pendant vingt minutes mais ça n'a rien fait alors j'ai avisé, se défendit Harry pendant que Catherine riait à ce que lui avait dit Ron.

-Vas-y marre toi Broke. Surtout ne te gène pas, dit Ron vexer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley c'est ce que je fais."

Catherine se remit à rire avec Harry qui était toujours derrière elle et qui la maintenait en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille pour pas qu'elle s'en aille et le laisse à la porter de Ron. Pendant que Ron était tout dégoulinant d'eau et était aussi rouge qu'une tomate devant eux. C'est comme ça que Hermione, Marie, Ginny et Mickael les découvrirent en rentrant dans la salle commune. Marie, Ginny et Mickael ne pouvant se retenir se mirent à rire en voyant la scène, Hermione eux un sourire mais contrairement à eux elle se retint de rire et demanda plutôt.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es trempé Ron ?

-C'est la faute de Harry.

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai rien fait du tout, se défendit ce dernier.

-Je crois seulement que Potter a voulu devenir comme le déguisement qu'il portait hier, répliqua Catherine.

-C'est-à-dire Catherine ? Tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Marie qui avait réussi à s'arrêter de rire contrairement aux deux autres qui n'en pouvaient plus.

-A ce que j'ai compris Potter a essayé de réveiller Weasley pendant vingt minutes mais comme il n'y arrivait pas, il a vidé un seau d'eau sur Weasley et cette méthode a apparemment marché puisque Weasley est réveillé.

-C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesca Harry.

-Et pourquoi Harry te tient Catherine ? demanda Marie avec un grand sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Catherine et Harry qui se mirent à rougir.

-C'est quand faîte je suis allé me mettre derrière elle pour éviter que Ron m'attrape mais comme elle voulait partir j'ai mis mes mains sur sa taille pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, répondit Harry qui était maintenant aussi rouge que Ron mais pas pour les même raisons.

-D'ailleurs ça te dérangerai pas de les enlever, je suis sur que Hermione va retenir Son Ron maintenant qu'elle est là, répliqua celle où les mains de Harry étaient."

A la réplique de Catherine, Hermione devint toute rouge, Ron passa du rouge au cramoisi et Ginny et Mickael arrêtèrent de rire.

"-Comment ça Son Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Oups, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, dit Catherine.

-C'est pour ça quand on a croisé Malefoy il t'a demandé où était passé Ron et si la fin de la soirée c'était bien passé, hein ? demanda Ginny.

-Heu…oui c'est pour ça, répondit Hermione et quelques minutes après elle rajouta. Ron et moi, on est ensemble depuis hier soir."

Ginny sauta sur Hermione tout en lui parlant.

"-Mais c'est génial. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. En plus vous allez bien ensemble et il faut à Ron une fille comme toi Hermione.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, dit Marie.

-Moi aussi, dit Mickael."

Hermione et Ron étaient très contents que leurs amis le prennent comme ça mais un truc les dérangeait Harry n'avait toujours rien dit. Il avait l'air ailleurs, il devait sûrement réfléchir à ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils soient ensembles.

"-Harry ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien dit, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Heu…si ça va. Félicitation à tous les deux, répondit Harry.

-Tu es sincère Harry ? Car je ne veux pas que cela te dérange que Ron et moi, on soit ensemble et je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié, dit Hermione.

-Oui je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Et pourquoi cela changerait quelque chose à notre amitié ? Hermione, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie et petite sœur et Ron sera toujours mon meilleur ami et frère, répondit Harry honnêtement.

-Ho Harry, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux."

Harry se détacha de Catherine, alla vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça change ? Je veux seulement une seule chose ou même deux.

-Lesquels ? demanda Hermione en releva la tête qu'elle avait mis dans le coup de Harry quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

-De un, j'espère que vous vous engueulerez plus maintenant et de deux, je veux vraiment mais alors vraiment que vous ne vous embrassez pas devant moi autrement faudra aussi me faire un bisou.

-Pffff, t'es bête Harry, dit Hermione tout en s'écartant de Harry pour le taper sur l'épaule. Ron, ajouta Hermione en se tournant vers lui, tu devrais aller d'habiller.

-Oué, mais avant je vais massacrer Harry.

-Ho non !!! Broke protége-moi, dit Harry en se remettant derrière Catherine ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Bon, Weasley tu vas immédiatement t'habiller avant que je m'énerve et que Hermione doit aller te voir à l'hôpital, c'est compris ? intervint Catherine.

-Mais c'est une vraie tyran ta sœur Mickael ? dit Ron.

-Oué, imagine ce que je vis chez moi, répondit Mickael ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Catherine.

-Toi, tu te tais, s'énerva Catherine contre son frère. Et toi Weasley, va t'habiller, dit Catherine à Ron en élevant la voix ce qui fit partir Ron en courant vers son dortoir sous le rire des autres. Bien maintenant lâche-moi Potter, ton copain voulant te massacrer n'étant plus là, ajouta Catherine à l'adresse de Harry qui enleva ses mains à regret."

Immédiatement après Catherine alla dans son dortoir et redescendu cinq minutes après avec livres, plumes et parchemins pour faire les devoirs donnés par les professeurs pour la semaine prochaine. Elle passa devant les autres qui étaient toujours à la même place et elle partie sans rien leur dire à la bibliothèque. Ella passa toute son après midi à la bibliothèque mais elle n'était pas toute seule, Drago était venu la rejoindre une heure après pour passer du temps avec elle. Du coup, ils avaient tous les deux fait leurs devoirs ensemble.

Catherine réapparut à l'heure du dîner. Ella mangea avec Hermione, Marie et Ginny mais l'ambiance était bizarre.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes bizarre.

-En faite, c'est que Ron et Ginny se sont fâchés, répondit Marie ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Ginny.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi Ginny a lancé un regard noir à Marie ?

-Ok. Je me suis fâchée avec mon frère parce que je lui ai appris que je sortais avec Mickael et ça ne lui a pas plus, répondit Ginny.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de ce que pense ton frère ? Tu fais ce que tu veux et je suis sûre que si ta mère l'apprend elle serait très contente car mon frère est un gentil garçon.

-Et toi ? demanda Ginny.

-Quoi moi ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Si un peu mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble. Je pense qu'à force ton frère comprendra et il vous laissera tranquille. D'ailleurs, reprit Catherine quelques minutes après, pourquoi il ne veut pas que vous sortiez ensemble ?

-C'est quand faite mon frère est très protecteur, ce qui m'énerve, et il n'aime pas que je sorte avec des mecs même si il les aime. On en vient toujours à se disputer pour ça, lui expliqua Ginny.

-Et à chaque fois, il comprend et vous laisse tranquille ? demanda Catherine et Ginny lui répondit par un hochement de tête. C'est bon alors, laisse le temps y faire. Tu verras dans quelques jours il n'y pensera plus.

-Oué, comme d'hab."

A cette dernière remarque, les filles se mirent toutes à rigoler. Mais Catherine était inquiète, non par rapport à Ron mais par rapport à comment son père réagira lorsqu'il saura que Mickael sort avec une Weasley. Catherine décida de mettre cette peur de côté, ils ne reverraient leur père pas avant Noël, peut-être que décis là les choses auront changé.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ? Ca vous a fait rigoler ou c'était nul ? Je veux tout savoir sur vos réactions .**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Désobéir ou pas ? ». Cela vous dit déjà beaucoup de chose à propos du chapitre . Mais au programme, vous saurez enfin si des couples vont casser ou rester ensemble.**

**Alors qui reste ensemble et qui casse sur nos deux petits couples ? . (Les deux peuvent très bien se séparer.)**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines. A+**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors ce chapitre est très important car Catherine va devoir faire un choix. Mais que sera la réponse ? Et vous allez découvrir si des couples vont se défaire ou pas.

**Merci à kamomille (Pour les couples tu vas le savoir immédiatement en lisant le début du chapitre . Merci pour la faute, pour Moi c'était logique de mettre « décis là »), Emma, Gouline971 et lilichoco pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à ma Didi .**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry qui réveil Ron avec un seau d'eau et qui se protège derrière Catherine quand Ron veut le tuer, Hermione et Ron qui sortent enfin ensemble, ainsi que Mickael et Ginny. Mais les couples vont-ils durer ?

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_A cette dernière remarque, les filles se mirent toutes à rigoler. Mais Catherine était inquiète, non par rapport à Ron mais par rapport à comment son père réagira lorsqu'il saura que Mickael sort avec une Weasley. Catherine décida de mettre cette peur de côté, ils ne reverraient leur père pas avant Noël, peut-être que décis là les choses auront changé._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 11 : Désobéir ou pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le bal d'Halloween était passé. Mickael et Ginny filaient le parfait amour. Grâce à Hermione, Ron n'était plus fâché avec sa sœur, il lui avait même présenté des excuses ainsi qu'à Mickael.

Quand au couple Ron et Hermione s'étaient tout le contraire. La première semaine ensemble avait été parfaite mais Ron devenait très possessif et aussi très collant. Il allait partout où allait Hermione et cette situation énervée beaucoup sa petite amie, qui voulait avoir des instants à elle où elle pouvait reste qu'avec les filles ou même resté seule.

Donc maintenant, cela faisait quinze jours où les deux couples étaient ensemble mais le lundi de la troisième semaine cela allait changer.

Hermione était maintenant dans la salle commune depuis vingt minutes, elle attendait Ron, mais Monsieur n'était pas décidé à descendre alors elle décida d'aller dans la grande salle. Arrivez là-bas, elle vit Marie, Ginny et Mickael en train de parler aux autres garçons du dortoir de quatrième année. Hermione décida de se joindre à eux et ils se mirent tous à parler ensemble. Une heure plus tard, Harry arriva avec un Ron rouge de colère.

"-Oula, fit Ginny en les voyant arriver. Ron n'a pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur."

Quand les garçons furent arrivés à la table Ron se mit immédiatement à côté d'Hermione et Harry alla à côté de Ginny. Ginny l'interrogea du regard pour savoir pourquoi Ron était comme sa mais Harry se contenta d'oser les épaules. C'est à ce moment que Hermione décida de briser le silence qui c'était installé à l'arriver des deux garçons de cinquième année.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as Ron ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu me le demandes ? répondit Ron par d'autres questions.

-Oui je te le demande. On dirait que tu es énervé.

-Oui je suis énervé parce que ma copine qui devait m'attendre dans la salle commune n'était pas là et j'ai poireauté vingt-cinq minutes avant d'apprendre par une fille de deuxième année qu'elle était partie, alors oui je suis énervé, répondit Ron très en colère.

-Hé tu te calmes. Je te signal que je t'ai attendu aussi longtemps et comme tu n'arrivais pas j'ai décidé d'aller dans la grande salle sachant que tu allais forcément y aller.

-Ha oué mais on avait dit qu'on s'attendait dans la salle commune sauf bien sur, si tu préfères parler avec les garçons de quatrième année au lieu d'attendre ton copain et en même temps te faire draguer par eux.

-Mais tu débloques Ron, répondit Hermione.

-JE DEBLOQUE NON MAIS JE RÊVE, se mit à crier Ron.

-TU ARRÊTES DE ME HURLER DESSUS, dit Hermione en élevant elle aussi la voix. De toute façon j'en ai marre, t'as compris ? J'en ai marre que tu sois toujours sur mon dos. En faite Ron, tu es mieux en ami quand petit ami.

-C'est une façon de dire que c'est fini entre nous ? demanda Ron avec de la colère dans la voix.

-Parfaitement c'est fini. J'en ai ralbol."

Hermione se leva et partit la tête haute de la grande salle où tous les regards furent sur elle jusqu'à qu'elle sorte. Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"-Je trouve qu'elle a raison Hermione, dit Ginny.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ron.

-C'est vrai, tu la colles tout le temps. Tu ne la laisses même pas cinq minutes tranquille.

-Et toi Harry ? Tu penses ça aussi ? Que je la colle trop, demanda Ron à Harry.

-Heu…

-S'il te plaît Harry, répond. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu ne me diras pas de connerie, dit Ron.

-Ok. Ben je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Désolé Ron. Peut-être, comme l'a dit Hermione t'à l'heure, vous êtes pas fait pour être plus que des amis.

-D'accord. Je vais aller la voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement et savoir si elle veut rester mon amie.

-C'est une bonne idée, l'encouragea Harry. Elle doit être devant la salle de potion.

-Ok, j'y vais. A plus, répondit Ron."

Ron sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers les cachots où se trouvait la salle de potions. Il vit de loin Hermione qui discutait avec Catherine. Il décida de se rapprocher et de parler à Hermione.

"-Hermione ? Est-ce que je pourrai te parler ? S'il te plaît, seul à seule.

-Je vous laisse. Je vais plus loin, répondit Catherine avant que Hermione ne réponde."

Catherine s'éloigna et les laissa tous les deux.

"-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione pour couper ce silence qui devenait pesant.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Les autres m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux, j'ai vraiment été insupportable et je le regrette.

-Si tu tentes de te rattraper pour qu'on reprenne tous les deux, sache que tu…

-Non c'est pas ce que je veux, l'interrompit Ron.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? redemanda Hermione.

-Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant quand on était ami et qu'on s'entendait très bien même avec nos petites disputes quotidiennes, répondit Ron."

Aux derniers mots de Ron, Hermione se mit à rire. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin Ron reprit.

"-Hermione, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Sans Harry et Toi, je me demande ce que je ferai alors si je dois en perdre un de vous deux je ne sais pas comment je ferai car vous faîtes parti de moi. Je vous aime autant que si vous étiez mon frère ou ma sœur. Je ne peux pas me passer de vous et de votre amitié. Hermione, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi, je t'en pris."

Ron ayant dit tout ce discours avec tant de douceur dans sa voix et à ses yeux on voyait qu'il ne mentait pas car on pouvait y lire beaucoup d'amour. Ce qu'avait dit Ron, était tellement beau que Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle répondit d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

"-Oui, je te pardonne Ron. Pour moi aussi, vous comptez énormément tous les deux. Vous êtes les deux grands frères que je n'ai jamais eus et je ne veux pas vous perdre."

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui était grand ouvert et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

"-Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser partir Ron, fit une voix derrière eu qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Tu fais pleurer Hermione et pour cela je devrai t'en mettre une.

-Non c'est bon Harry. Ne frappe pas Ron, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres."

En même temps que Hermione parlait Harry s'approcha d'eux et mit une main sur l'épaule de Ron et son autre main dans le dos d'Hermione pour leur dire qu'il était là.

"-J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit tous les deux et sachez que pour moi vous comptez encore plus car vous avez été les premières personnes à me tendre la main et pour cela je vous considère comme ma vraie famille."

Aucunes des personnes qui étaient auprès d'eux ne voulu casser ce moment si magique pour le trio de Poudlard.

Catherine qui avait été là depuis le début, avait vu chacune de leur émotion et elle avait aussi remarqué l'arriver de Harry ainsi que des autre Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Les paroles de chaque personne du trio avaient été si belle que Catherine n'avait pu empêcher une larme solitaire de couler le long de sa joue. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir des amis comme ceux d'Hermione, toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Elle avait bien sur Drago mais il n'était presque jamais là puisque avant elle était en France et lui en Angleterre et les autres elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu et ne pouvait pas trop leur faire confiance, même pour Marie. A ce moment précis, Catherine enviait Hermione et elle avait très envie de faire comme Mickael et d'oublier ce que leur père leur avait dit quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

_Flash Back_

Edouard Broke avait demandé à Catherine et Mickael de venir à son bureau car il avait quelque chose de très important à leur dire.

Edouard était installé dans son fauteuil quand il entendit un coup à la porte.

"-Entrée."

Catherine et Mickael apparurent derrière la porte. Leur père leurs fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

"-Bien, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous parler ou plutôt de vous ordonner quelque chose. J'espère que vous obéirez et que je n'aurai pas à vous punir. Car si cela devrait arriver, vous vous rappèlerez longtemps de cette punition. Mais d'abord je vais vous dire à propos de quoi je veux que vous obéissiez. A Poudlard comme vous devez le savoir, il y a Harry Potter, celui qui a mit en échec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il rentre cette année en cinquième année, tout comme toi Catherine. Il est à Gryffondor. Vous allez être obligé de le voir et je pense surtout à toi, Catherine, puisque tu seras dans la même année. Je vous interdis de devenir ami avec lui, il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants deviennent amis avec le Survivant. Je suis bien clair ? demanda Edouard.

-Oui père, répondirent Catherine et Mickael.

-Oui père quoi ? insista Edouard.

-Oui père nous ne devons pas être ami avec Harry Potter, répondirent-ils.

-Bien passons au deux autres personnes que je ne veux pas que vous fréquentiez. Ils s'appellent Ronald Weasley, c'est le meilleur ami de Potter, et Ginny Weasley qui est sa sœur et qui est en quatrième année. Ils sont tous les deux à Gryffondors. Leur famille est une famille de sang-pur depuis aussi longtemps que celle des Malefoy mais se sont des traîtres à leur sang. Ils aiment les moldus. Je vous interdis d'être ami avec eux deux aussi. M'avez-vous bien entendu ?

-Oui père nous ne devons pas être ami avec Ronald et Ginny Weasley, répondirent-ils de nouveau.

-Bien, j'espère que vous obéirez car les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour vous mais aussi pour toute la famille. Vous pouvez disposer."

Catherine et Mickael sortirent du bureau de leur père et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour finir leurs valises, tout en parlant.

"-Catherine, on va vraiment ne pas devenir amis avec eux ? demanda Mickael.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Mais si on est à Gryffondor on va faire comment ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas si nous sommes à Gryffondor, père nous enverra une beuglante et ils ne voudront pas nous approcher.

-Catherine, je ne veux pas être à Serpentard.

-Moi non plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que toute notre famille est allée à Serpentard que nous irons, après tout Maman était à Serdaigle.

-Je préfère Serdaigle à Serpentard.

-Moi aussi."

_Fin du Flash Back_

En repensant à cette entrevue avec son père, Catherine eut un noeud à l'estomac. Devait-elle désobéir à son père ou pas ? Après tout, elle avait déjà enduré beaucoup de correction mais cette punition là serait sûrement celle qui ferait le plus mal.

Catherine fut sorti de ses pensées par Rogue qui arrivait. Le trio s'était apparemment séparé depuis un petit moment. Catherine avait pris une décision, il fallait qu'elle parle à Mickael et après elle déciderait, même si son cœur était plus pour désobéir à son père mais elle ne pouvait pas que l'écoutait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Mickael de toute urgence.

Catherine fut dans ses pensées pendant toute la journée. Les filles ne préfèrent pas lui demander pourquoi, elles préféraient que Catherine leur parle de son propre chef et non parce qu'elles lui avaient demandé, ce que Catherine aima beaucoup. Le repas du soir arriva enfin. Hermione mangea avec Harry et Ron. Quand à Catherine et Marie, elles mangèrent avec Mickael et Ginny. Océane ne mangeait que rarement avec eux, elle préférait ceux de son âge. A la fin du repas, Catherine attrapa Mickael et dit aux filles qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Mickael ne broncha pas et se laissa conduire dehors.

"-Mickael, il faut que je te pose une question très importante, j'y ai pensé pendant toute la journée, débuta Catherine directement.

-C'est pour cela que tu as été dans la lune toute la journée, dit Mickael mais voyant le regard interrogateur de Catherine il continua, c'est les filles qui me l'ont dit. Et elles m'ont dit que tu es comme ça depuis le cours de potions. Alors ?

-Tu es au courant de l'histoire entre Hermione, Potter et Weasley devant la salle de potions ?

-Oui, mais qui n'est pas au courant. Toute la journée tout le monde n'a fait que parlé de leur belle déclaration d'amitié devant tous les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de cinquième année. C'est à cause de ça ? s'interrogea Mickael.

-Est-ce que père est au courant pour toi et Ginny ? demanda Catherine sans répondre à la question de Mickael.

-Je déteste quand tu ne me réponds pas, répondit Mickael et après quelques secondes il continua, oui père est au courant.

-Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

-J'ai reçu une beuglante de ça part mais je l'ai eu quand il n'y avait personne.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il m'a ordonné d'arrêter cette relation, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Si je ne le faisais pas je la verrai passé et qu'après je n'oserai plus lui désobéir. Mais j'en ai rien à faire, je sais Catherine que tu nous as toujours protégé d'ailleurs je t'en remercie, mais d'inquiète maintenant je suis grand et je sais ce que je fais. Je prendrai mes responsabilités. Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

-C'est quand faite de les voir tous les trois ensembles, ça m'a donné envi…ça m'a donné envi de…

-Ca t'as donné envie de connaître mieux Harry et Ron, finit Mickael à sa place.

-Oui, mais je sais pas si je dois c'est pour ça que je voulais en parler avec toi d'abord.

-Tu sais Catherine à ta place j'hésiterai pas car tu as déjà eu de nombreuses punitions et une de plus ou une de moins ça fait pareil, non ?

-Je ne sais pas car je sais que celle là fera plus mal que les autres et…

-Catherine, arrête, intervint Mickael. Tu ne vas pas toujours laisser père contrôler ta vie. Il est peut-être notre père mais c'est nous qui faisons notre vie et pas l'inverse.

-En clair, tu me dis de désobéir.

-Non, je ne dis absolument pas ça. Je te dis de prendre tes décisions par toi-même et non par rapport à lui.

-D'accord.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien et ça se trouve vu comment je les ai traité ils voudront jamais devenir mes amis.

-Moi je ne crois pas, répondit Mickael devant le regard de Catherine il ajouta, Harry t'apprécie beaucoup et il voudrait bien te connaître plus mais toi tu ne veux pas. Quand à Ron, je crois qu'il veut bien essayé même si tu traînes avec Drago.

-Drago ? Si je deviens ami avec eux, ça ne va pas lui plaire.

-Il comprendra Catherine. En tout cas, les garçons sont des mecs géniaux mais comme tu les envois tout le temps paître tu peux pas le savoir.

-Bon d'accord, je vais essayer mais à mon rythme. Je vais d'abord rester avec eux mais sans être obliger de leurs parler. Ca sera bien déjà, non ?

-Oui Catherine. Fait comme tu veux, temps que tu y fais de ton propre chef.

-Merci Mickael.

-De rien. Un petit frère c'est fait pour ça, pour remettre sa grande sœur sur le droit chemin."

Ils se mirent à exploser de rire et décidèrent de rentrer car l'heure du couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, tout le monde se retourna car ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir Catherine rire, sauf à de rare moment. On pouvait plus souvent la voir sourire alors se fit un drôle d'effet à tout le monde. Mais Mickael et Catherine ne firent comme si de rien n'était, Mickael alla rejoindre sa copine et Catherine monta dans son dortoir. Elle était crevée, cette journée avait été un peu trop crevante à son goût.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Vous pensez que Catherine va réussir à devenir amie avec Harry et Ron ? Et son père que va-t-il lui faire ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle ». Drago va révéler quelque chose de très intéressant à Catherine et on va le voir aussi se mettre en colère.**

**A votre avis, Drago se fâche contre qui ? Je parie que vous ne trouverez jamais. A oui sans oublier que les relations de Catherine avec Ron et Harry vont évoluer.**

**Comme nous sommes en vacances (Houpy !!!), je vous mettrai un chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.**

**Le jour de Noël, j'essayerai de vous mettre mon OS sur James et Lily mais c'est pas sûre car ma meilleure amie ne l'a pas encore lu et que je préfère qu'elle la lise avant que je la poste.**

**Au cas où que je ne poste pas mardi, je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL !!!! Et passez de très bonnes fêtes avec votre famille ou vos amis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre de cette fiction. A+**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors Catherine va-t-elle désobéir ou pas ? Telle est la grande question de ce chapitre. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, au programme du Draginouchou avec engueulade, Harry qui est « fou » (comme il le dit dans une réplique ) et d'autres trucs...

_**Avant de mettre les remerciements et autres, j'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël. Perso je suis restée au lit tout le mercredi et le jeudi, pas terrible.**_

_**Pour une fois, je n'ai pas rererere…lu mon chapitre avant de la postée comme je le fais d'habitude car je n'ai pas le temps. Je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il ne restera pas trop de fautes.**_

**Merci à Gouline971, lilichoco et kamomille (et oui tu avais raison ) pour leurs reviews. Merci également à Space.reiser pour sa review au chapitre 5.**

**Sans oublier de remercier ma Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Ron et Hermione se sont quittés mais sont quand même rester amis. Catherine a eu une discussion avec son frère mais c'est à elle de choisir si elle désobéira ou pas.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ils se mirent à exploser de rire et décidèrent de rentrer car l'heure du couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, tout le monde se retourna car ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir Catherine rire, sauf à de rare moment. On pouvait plus souvent la voir sourire alors se fit un drôle d'effet à tout le monde. Mais Mickael et Catherine ne firent comme si de rien n'était, Mickael alla rejoindre sa copine et Catherine monta dans son dortoir. Elle était crevée, cette journée avait été un peu trop crevante à son goût._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 12 : Pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle

Poudlard devenait chaque jour un peu plus blanc. La deuxième semaine de décembre venait de se terminer, les élèves étaient à leur dernier week-end à Poudlard car il ne restait qu'une semaine avant que ce soit les vacances et avant que le château se vide de ses élèves.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Catherine voulait bien rester avec Harry et Ron quand elle était avec les filles. Hermione et Marie en furent très heureuses et Harry ne cacha pas non plus sa joie car à chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux il essayait de la faire parler. Au début, ça ne marchait pas Catherine ne parlait qu'aux filles et si les garçons lui posaient une question, elle donnait une réponse très courte et se mettait à parler avec l'une des filles ou bien parfois elle partait. Hermione leurs avait dit de patienter, c'était déjà bien qu'elle était avec eux et il ne fallait pas la repousser autrement à tous les coups elle repartirait. Ce cinéma dura toute la fin du mois de novembre mais au mois de décembre Catherine commença à parler un peu aux garçons sans non plus faire de longues discussions avec eux. Et chaque jour de décembre, elle parlait de mieux en mieux avec eux, surtout avec Harry car sans l'avoir jamais dit à personne, elle appréciait énormément Harry depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur le chemin de traverse. Elle le trouvait très mignon et il dégageait une aura pleine d'amour et de gentillesse de lui que tu ne pouvais que l'appréciait, en tout cas de son point de vue. Et cela avait été très dur de lui parler froidement pendant les premiers mois à Poudlard mais maintenant c'était du passé. Le lendemain de la conversation avec Mickael, elle était allée voir Drago pour lui dire, il avait très mal réagit.

"-Tu ne peux pas être amie avec Potter et Weasley. Tu sais ce qui va t'en coûter Catherine. Tu crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine. Tu vas être amie avec eux et quand ton père le saura tu te prendras des coups de ceintures mais tu es folle même inconsciente."

Alors Catherine lui avait raconté sa conversation avec Mickael et avait insisté comme quoi c'était à elle de prendre les décisions qu'elle voulait et non à son père et que c'était à elle de mener se vie comme elle le souhaitait. Avec ces deux arguments Drago ne dit plus rien et la laissa faire. Il ajouta juste qu'il serait toujours là si elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il l'aimait énormément.

Catherine était très heureuse d'être avec les personnes qu'elle aimait bien ou pour certaines beaucoup. En plus de ça, c'était le week-end et elle pourrait le passé avec eux. C'est de bonne humeur que Catherine arriva à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après la grande salle commença à se remplir et bientôt les quatre tables furent remplies de nourriture avec pleins d'élèves affamés autour. Le reste des Gryffondors de cinquième année ne tardèrent pas à arriver ainsi que Mickael et Ginny. Quand la grande salle fut pleine, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

"-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, c'est parfait. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Un bal de Noël sera organisé vendredi prochain, déclara Dumbledore mais il ne put rien rajouter d'autre car les élèves étaient tous en train de parler. Silence !!!! cria-t-il et le calme revint. Laissez moi terminer et après vous pourrez en parler entre vous. Alors, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue jeudi prochain, vous finirez donc les cours mercredi matin. Vendredi soir, il y aura le bal mais il ne sera accès qu'à partir de la quatrième année. Les trois premières années auront aussi une fête mais dans une autre salle, c'est ainsi et pas autrement pas besoin de se plaindre ça ne changera rien. Le bal pour les plus grands s'arrêtera comme celui d'Halloween à une heure du matin et pour les plus jeunes il se finira à vingt-trois heures. Quand au Poudlard Express, il viendra vous cherchez à la gare de Pré-au-Lard samedi après-midi à une heure et les calèches commenceront à aller à la gare à partir de midi et demi. Bien, j'ai fini. Je vous laisse discuter mais ne faite pas trop de bruit, merci."

Dès que le professeur Dumbledore eut fini de parler un gros brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle. Les plus jeunes étaient mécontents de ne pas avoir le même bal que leurs aînés, quand aux plus vieux ils se demandaient déjà avec qui ils pourraient y aller.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marie, Catherine, Mickael et Ginny sortirent de table. Mais dans le couloir, une voix interpella Catherine.

"-Catherine, attend-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? demanda Catherine.

-Je peux te parler seul à seule ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-T'inquiète Potter, je vais pas lui demander de m'accompagner. Je te laisse ce plaisir, répondit Drago et à ces mots Harry devint tout rouge.

-Bon Drago, laisse le tranquille. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle à l'adresse des Gryffondors, je vous rejoins à la salle commune.

-D'accord. Bye Drago, dit Marie.

-Bye."

Drago emmena Catherine dans le parc devant le lac gelé. Catherine serra plus fort sa cape autour d'elle, Drago voyant ça, se mit derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"-Catherine, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Je vais péter un câble si tu ne m'aides pas.

-Explique-moi.

-Pour faire simple, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Granger ou plus tôt je l'aime beaucoup. Dès qu'elle est avec nous, je suis très heureux et mon cœur bat très vite. Quand je l'ai aidé à devenir ton ami, j'ai senti mon cœur tout léger. Aide-moi s'il te plaît, je sais pas quoi faire.

-Ben dit lui ce que tu ressens.

-Non, elle ne va jamais me croire. Catherine, ça va faire cinq ans que je l'insulte, elle ne va pas me pardonner comme ça.

-Alors montre lui que tu as changé.

-Comment ? demanda Drago intéressé.

-Pour commencer tu ne l'insultes plus, tu ne lui envoies plus de vanes. Tu es plus sympa avec Harry et Ron. Je suis sûre que ça sera déjà bien et qu'elle appréciera.

-Tu en es sûre ? Car ça va être dure à être sympa avec Potter et Weasley.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre. Et je peux même te dire qu'elle aime bien maintenant quand on passe un peu de temps avec toi, avant elle faisait la gueule mais ça va mieux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Ha oui tu pourrais aussi l'appeler par son prénom Hermione, qui est un très joli prénom.

-Mais pour ça il faut que je lui demande.

-En effet.

-Heu…Cathy…A ton avis si je lui demande d'aller au bal avec moi, elle dira oui ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas mais tu n'as cas lui demander, ça sera plus simple.

-Ok.

-Et Blaise, il va demandé à qui ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

-Non, mais ça serait bien qu'il y aille avec Marie. Ils s'entendent bien et Marie a un petit faible pour lui.

-Elle te l'a dit ? s'étonna Drago.

-Non, mais ça se voit et Hermione aussi l'a remarqué.

-D'accord, je lui en parlerai.

-Merci."

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment. Ils étaient si bien comme ça. Catherine debout appuyait contre Drago et lui qui l'enlaçait de ses bras protecteurs. Catherine avait toujours aimé être dans les bras de Drago, elle si sentait si bien. Ils restèrent encore un long moment ainsi quand Catherine coupa ce silence.

"-Tu devrais lui demander ce week-end.

-Hein ? De quoi ? demanda Drago perdu dans ses songes.

-De Hermione, je parle. Tu devrais lui demander ce week-end avant que quelqu'un te devance, expliqua Catherine.

-Oui, tu as raison. Cette aprèm vous restez avec nous ? demanda Drago avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix.

-Je suis désolé mais on a promit aux garçons de rester avec eux. Mais vous avez qu'à venir comme ça tu pourras mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai dit.

-Je sais pas si Blaise voudra, tu sais…

-Drago, l'interrompit Catherine. Ca ne dérangera pas Blaise, tu essayes de te défiler.

-Mais non.

-Alors vous passerez l'aprèm avec nous, un point c'est tout.

-Pffff. Il y aura qui ?

-Heu,…Harry, Ron, Hermione, elle prononça bien le prénom d'Hermione comme pour le pousser, Marie et Moi. Si vous venez on sera sept.

-Bon ok, on viendra, se résigna Drago.

-Génial. Maintenant on peut rentrer j'ai froid.

-Et tu as la bonne nouvelle à annoncer aux autres. Ils vont être heureux.

-Tu m'énerves, souffla-t-elle."

Ils rentrèrent dans le château et prirent chacun un chemin différent pour aller dans leur salle commune. Arrivez dans celle des Gryffondors, Catherine alla vers le feu pour se réchauffer sans voir que les autres étaient piles devant aussi, assit sur les fauteuils. C'est alors que deux mains enlacèrent la taille de Catherine et la fit bascule vers lui. Catherine laissa échapper un petit cri ne sachant pas qui l'avait tiré vers lui.

"-Alors, tu as peur de moi maintenant ? demanda une voix douce appartenant à un beau jeune homme ayant les yeux verts.

-Harry, tu m'as fait peur. Tu es fou ?

-Oui, je suis totalement fou."

A cette réplique, tous leurs amis se mirent à rire bientôt suivit par Harry et Catherine. Quand ils arrêtèrent de rire, Catherine se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Harry et qu'il la tenait par la taille. Elle voulut se lever mais il la serra encore plus contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"-Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde."

Ce qui fit frissonné Catherine. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se libérait de ses bras, elle préféra se laisser aller contre lui en mettant sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne le vit pas mais qu'elle abandonne aussi vite fit naître un énorme sourire sur le visage de Harry. Tous les autres virent le sourire de Harry et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire eux-mêmes. C'est Marie qui rompit le silence.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Drago ?

-Rien d'important. On a parlé de tout et de rien. Et il voulait qu'on se voie cette après-midi.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec vous mais…je…

-Vas-y crache le morceau, dit Ron.

-Je lui ai demandé de se joindre à nous cette après-midi avec Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron sans passé par quatre chemins.

-Parce que Drago est mon meilleur ami et que vous vous êtes mes amis. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir mes amis tous en même temps, répondit Catherine calmement.

-Oué mais nous si on veut pas le supporter, dit Ron.

-Et ben tant pis j'irai passé mon après-midi avec lui, répondit-elle.

-Ha non, intervint Harry. Tu passes ton aprèm avec nous et si faut avoir Malefoy et Zadini pour t'avoir aucun problème.

-Mais Harry…essaya Ron.

-En plus les garçons, Malefoy peut-être sympa quand on commence à le connaître, dit Hermione.

-Merci Hermione, remercia Catherine avec un grand sourire qui voulait en dire plus loin qu'un simple remerciement.

-Et moi ? J'ai le droit à rien, réclama Harry. Après tout je t'ai aidé."

Catherine tourna un peu la tête et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

"-Ca te va comme remerciement ? demanda Catherine avec un sourire.

-Oui. Je peux en avoir un autre ? demanda Harry tout innocemment.

-Désoler mais non."

Harry lui fit la tête du chien battu.

"-Non ça ne marche pas, ajouta Catherine.

-S'il te plait, dit Harry en gardant sa tête de chien battu comme il avait vu Sirius le faire.

-Bon ok, mais c'est bien parce que tu me fais pitié, céda Catherine en rigolant."

Et du coup elle lui refit un bisou sur la joue mais pour ce deuxième bisou elle devint toute rouge car le premier avait été fait sans réfléchir mais pas lui. Mickael se mit à rire sous sa barbe alors que Catherine le fusilla du regard. Ensuite, ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. A midi, Harry concéda enfin à laisser Catherine se relevait pour aller déjeuner. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle, arrivaient vers l'entrée des cachots Catherine vit Drago et Blaise en sortir. Elle se mit à courir vers eux pour leur dire que c'était bon pour cette après-midi et qu'ils se rejoignaient à une heure dans le halle. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Harry qui avait été le seul à l'attendre, les autres étaient rentrés dans la grande salle pour aller prendre assez de place pour tous. Le déjeuner était délicieux comme d'habitude mais en plein milieu du repas on put entendre une dispute chez les Serpentards.

"-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas aller au bal avec moi ? L'année dernière on y est allé ensemble, demanda Pansy.

-Justement l'année dernière c'était l'année dernière et cette année je veux pas y aller avec toi, répondit Drago.

-Depuis qu'elle est arrivée tu es différent.

-Oui je suis différent. Ca te pose un problème ? demanda Drago menaçant.

-Dragounichou, ces gens sont des personnes mal fréquentables à comparer de…

-A comparer de qui ? De toi ? Non mais là c'est le monde à l'envers. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Si depuis ma première année je restais avec toi, c'est parce que nos pères se connaissent mais tu sais quoi Pansy. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne peux pas te voir en peinture avec ta face de bulldog. Et maintenant que Catherine est là, je préfère rester avec elle car pour moi elle fait parti de ma famille. On se connaît depuis toujours et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor que je vais rejeter la seule personne qui me comprend comme personne."

Aux mots de Drago, Catherine se faisait de plus en plus petite car plusieurs paires de yeux étaient braquées sur elle parce que ni Catherine ni Drago n'avaient jamais expliqué comment cela se faisait qu'ils se connaissaient, à part quelques personnes qui le savaient mais ils étaient très peu. Il y avait eu des rumeurs mais rien de bien sérieux. Catherine devenait aussi de plus en plus rouge à vu d'œil.

"-D'accord, je veux bien accepté que tu traînes avec Broke mais pourquoi Souk, Granger et Weasley fille ? continua Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus que moi ?

-Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?

-Ben oui.

-Au début, je ne traînai qu'avec elles car c'étaient les amies à Catherine mais maintenant ça ne me dérange plus. J'ai même eux quelques conversations avec elles. Marie Souk est une personne très gentille que j'apprécie beaucoup. Ginny Weasley est bien différente de ce que mon père m'avait dit sur les Weasley, c'est une vraie furie quand elle se met en colère autrement le reste du temps c'est bien agréable de discuter avec elle. Quand à Hermione Granger, je l'avoue enfin, c'est la fille la plus intelligente de notre année et juste avec ça tu ne pourras arriver à sa hauteur. D'ailleurs à aucunes des quatre tu peux arriver à la hauteur. Elles sont nettement supérieures en intelligence que toi, soit dit en passant ce n'est pas compliqué et si elles le désiraient vraiment, elles pourraient avoir tous les mecs de Poudlard à leurs pieds alors que toi non. Sans oublier ma petite princesse, Océane, qui n'a peut-être que onze mais en la voyant on voit clairement qu'elle deviendra aussi belle que Catherine et que ma marraine, et aussi intelligente qu'elles. Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te parler."

Drago se leva, regarda vers la table des Gryffondors où il reçu cinq merveilleux sourires et sortit de la grande salle pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Après ce qu'il avait dit à Pansy et devant toutes les personnes qui étaient en train de manger, de l'air ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, surtout si le vent était glacial.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vous êtes content ? Elle leur parle enfin.**

**Je trouve que je suis allée un peu vite mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre entre mais j'aime bien. Surtout le moment où Harry la prend par la taille .**

**Prochain chapitre : « Commencement de l'entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ». Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter .**

**A la semaine prochaine. A+**

**Passer de bonnes fêtes pour le Nouvel An.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors maintenant que va-t-il se passait entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ? Vont-ils faire amis-amis ?

_**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon nouvel an. Perso je l'ai passé avec ma meilleure amie et sa sœur devant la télé . Et sa sœur et moi ont été verte car on recevait aucun sms pour la nouvelle année lol.**_

_**Je suis désolée de vous postez le chapitre le soir. D'habitude c'est le matin ou vers une heure mais on va dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir à cette heure-là car maintenant le matin je vais à la piscine. Au début j'avais pensé vous mettre le chapitre le dimanche mais je pense que je vous le mettrai le samedi soir ou peut-être l'après-midi si je ne fais rien. Ca dépendra.**_

**Maintenant je voudrais dire merci à lilichoco, GaBy27, Gouline971, kamomille (encore une fois, oui tu avais raison pour Drago et Hermione lol) et Zenoroiise (pour les trois) pour leurs rewiews ainsi qu'à clodina pour sa rewiew au chapitre 7.**

**Et à Didi pour sa relecture du chapitre.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Catherine est enfin devenue amie avec Harry et Ron. Drago a avoué à Catherine qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione. Et pour finir, Drago a déclaré haut et fort devant toute la grande salle les qualités qu'il trouvait à Catherine, Marie, Hermione et Ginny sans oublier sa petite princesse Océane.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Drago se leva, regarda vers la table des Gryffondors où il reçu cinq merveilleux sourires et sortit de la grande salle pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Après ce qu'il avait dit à Pansy et devant toutes les personnes qui étaient en train de manger, de l'air ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, surtout si le vent était glacial._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 13 : Commencement de l'entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard

Pendant que Drago était dehors, dans la grande salle il y avait un monstrueux bazard.

"-C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, disait un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Oué, apparemment maintenant il aime bien les filles de cinquième année de Gryffondors, disait un autre.

-Mais quand même il a insulté pendant presque cinq ans Granger et maintenant il l'adore, c'est insensé, disait un troisième."

Et dans toute la grande salle, on pouvait entendre des discutions semblables. Quand à la table des Gryffondors vers les quatre filles concernées, c'était le calme complet car aucunes n'avaient encore reprit ses idées. Il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour commencer à reparler.

"-Ouha, c'était vraiment très sympa ce qu'il a dit sur nous Malefoy. Vous trouvez pas ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui mais en même temps pour moi je le savais déjà un peu, rigola Catherine.

-C'est bizarre qu'il est dit ça de vous. Surtout de Ginny et d'Hermione, s'exclama Harry.

-Non moi ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Catherine et les regards de ses amis se tournèrent tous vers elle, surprit de qu'elle venait de dire.

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Drago vous parle mieux maintenant. Il vous envoie toujours des vannes mais il vous insulte de moins en moins toutes les deux.

-Oui, tu as raison. Et Parkinson aussi, Malefoy a vraiment beaucoup changé.

-Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il pense de vous, vous ne voulez pas l'appeler par son prénom ? demanda Catherine.

-Ok pour moi mais faudra lui demander avant. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas, déclara Ginny.

-Tu dis des bêtises, il dira oui, dit Catherine. Hermione ?

-Heu…oui, je veux bien.

-On y va ? Il va être une heure, demanda Marie.

-Ben nous on s'en va. On est désolé encore de ne pas se joindre à vous mais on veut passer l'aprèm en amoureux, dit Mickael.

-Aucun problème. A plus tard, répondit Catherine."

Mickael et Ginny sortirent de la grande salle.

"-On va où cette aprèm ? On va pas rester dehors il fait froid, demanda Marie.

-Harry ? On peut aller au septième étage, dit Hermione.

-D'accord.

-Mais il y a Malefoy. On va pas lui révéler cette salle, s'exclama Ron.

-On la révèle bien à Catherine et Marie. Et ça se trouve il la connaît déjà, déclara Hermione.

-Pffff."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marie et Catherine sortirent à leur tour de la grande salle. Quelques secondes après Blaise en fit de même et les rejoignit dans le halle.

"-Il est où Malefoy ? Il est en retard, demanda Ron.

-Il doit sûrement être…commença Catherine.

-Dehors, termina Blaise.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup on le voit arriver, dit Ron."

Et en effet Drago venait de rentrer dans le halle. Juste en le regardant, on pouvait voir que dehors il faisait très froid même si on avait une cape parce que celle de Drago était recouverte de givre.

"-Mais Dray, ça va pas, dit Catherine. Il fait froid dehors, tu vas être malade."

Et tout en parlant, elle s'était avancée vers Drago, avait enlevé sa cape et l'avait mise sur Drago tout en la serrant bien autour de lui pour que la cape le réchauffe.

"-Non Catherine. Tu vas avoir froid.

-Tais-toi. Tu la gardes un point c'est tout et tu ne discutes pas, le ton qu'avait pris Catherine était calme mais dur."

Harry décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ron était devant avec Hermione ensuite derrière eux il y avait Drago, Blaise et Marie et enfin Harry et Catherine. En montant les étages, Catherine avait de plus en plus froid, après tout ils se promenaient dans un château et dedans il ne fait jamais très chaud surtout en hiver. Harry, qui remarqua quelques minutes après qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de frissonner, décida d'enlever sa cape et de la mettre sur les épaules de Catherine. Il prit également Catherine par la taille pour qu'elle soit plus proche de lui et qu'il puisse lui donner un peu de sa chaleur.

"-Harry c'est toi après qui va avoir froid.

-T'inquiète avec toi à côté, je n'aurai pas froid."

A ces paroles, Catherine se mit à rougir et quand il y vit il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour. Ils marchèrent encore pendant cinq minutes quand Ron s'arrêta et qu'Hermione passa trois fois devant une statue. Au troisième retour d'Hermione, une porte qui n'était pas là avant apparue. Hermione ouvrit la porte et invita les autres à rentrer dedans. Quand tout le monde fut rentré, on put entendre des exclamations de Catherine et de Marie.

"-Wahou, elle est grande cette salle, s'exclama Marie.

-Je vous présente la Salle sur Demande, dit Harry. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant la statue, comme la fait Hermione, et de penser très fort à ce que l'on désire et la salle vous le donne, expliqua Harry.

-En tout cas, cette salle est magnifique, dit Marie."

En effet, Hermione avait choisi une salle composée d'une très grande cheminée où il y avait un très bon feu dedans. Devant le feu, il y avait un grand tapis rouge et or. Autour était disposée des canapés et des fauteuils, certains étaient rouges d'autres verts. Il y avait également des poufs. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, se trouvait une grande table en chêne avec plusieurs chaises autour. Les murs étaient recouverts de toile, il y en avait aux armories de Gryffondor et d'autres de Serpentard. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

"-On va s'installer ? demanda Hermione."

Aussitôt tout le monde se jeta sur un fauteuil ou un canapé. Harry entraîna Catherine vers un canapé car il la tenait toujours par la taille et fit comme ce matin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'est-à-dire qu'il la fit asseoir de nouveau sur ses genoux alors que Drago lui lançait un regard noir. Catherine ne préféra rien dire et rien faire car elle ne voulait pas mettre Drago en colère mais elle ne voulait pas aussi se lever parce qu'elle se sentait très bien dans les bras de Harry. D'ailleurs ce dernier fut heureux autant que ce matin qu'elle n'essaye pas de se retirer de son étreinte.

Drago s'était avachi sur un canapé vert, Ron avait fait pareil mais sur un rouge. Hermione, Marie et Blaise s'étaient chacun assis comme il faut dans un fauteuil qui était de la couleur de leur maison. C'est Hermione qui commença à parler.

"-Alors vous faites quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ?"

A cette question, Harry sentit Catherine se contracter mais ne fit aucune remarque.

"-Ben moi je rentre chez moi, répondit Blaise.

-Pareil. J'ai mes frères et ma sœur qui viennent alors je ne vais pas les louper, déclara Marie.

-Tu nous as jamais parlé de ta famille, dit Ron.

-Ben si vous voulez j'en parlerai tout à l'heure quand tout le monde aura répondu. Alors Ron, tu fais quoi ?

-Ben je vais passé Noël chez un ami de ma mère, répondit-il en regardant Harry. Et il y aura toute ma famille et sûrement d'autres personnes.

-Ok, Harry ?

-Pareil que Ron. Je passe toujours mes vacances avec lui que ce soit Noël ou autres, répondit-il.

-C'est pas pénible à la fin ? demanda Drago.

-Ho que si, en plus dormir avec un ronfleur c'est un calvaire.

-Tu vas voir toi."

A ces mots, Ron se leva et voulut le taper sur la tête mais c'est Catherine qui prit le coup étant sur les genoux d'Harry.

"-Vous en n'avez pas marre tous les deux. C'est tout le temps moi qui prends les coups.

-Désolé Catherine, s'excusa Ron en baissant la tête. C'est Harry que je voulais taper pas toi.

-Très bien, dit Catherine et elle tapa Harry sur la tête.

-Hé !!! J'ai rien fait.

-Je te rends le coup que je me suis prise à ta place et si tu râles je t'en donne un autre.

-Ok c'est bon, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en prendre un autre.

-Et toi, Granger ? demanda Drago.

-Drago, vous ne pouvez pas vous appelez par vos prénoms ? D'ailleurs Ginny est d'accord aussi.

-D'accord mais pas pour eux, répondit Drago en montrant Harry et Ron.

-Je suis d'accord avec Malefoy, dit Ron.

-Pour une fois, soupira Hermione.

-Bon alors Gran…Hermione. Tu fais quoi ? redemanda Drago.

-Je vais passé ma première semaine avec mes parents.

-QUOI ? cria Ron. Tu viens pas avec nous ?

-Heu…non. Mais je viendrai la deuxième semaine, je me suis arrangée avec ta mère. Ton père viendra me chercher chez moi.

-Non Hermione, tu peux pas me faire ça. Je vais devoir rester avec lui tout seul, dit Harry sur un ton tragique.

-Tant fait pas Harry. Ginny sera là et il y aura les jumeaux aussi.

-Heureusement.

-Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas je serai tenté de te tuer dans ton sommeil quand on sera là-bas.

-Oué fait ça Ron et tu auras ta mère sur le dos pour avoir assassiner son Harry chéri, répondit en rigolant Hermione, ce qui fit rire tout le monde quand elle prononça le surnom de Harry.

-C'est pas drôle, se défendit Harry.

-Mais oui Harry chéri, dit Catherine en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Harry pour se faire pardonner qui devint tout rouge.

-Heu…toi par contre tu peux continuer de m'appeler comme ça, si ça me permet d'avoir d'autres bisous.

-Potter, n'en profite pas ou je te fais avaler ta langue de serpent, dit Drago à qui le bisou sur la joue n'avait pas plus du tout.

-Tu es jaloux Malefoy, rétorqua Harry.

-Pas du tout, si tu savait tous les bisous que j'ai eu de Catherine ainsi que les câlins, répondit Drago pour faire enrager Harry ce qui marcha assez bien.

-Je vais le…

-Les garçons, souffla Catherine, vous voulait bien arrêtez vous êtes pénibles à la fin.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors Catherine, tu fais quoi pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda Marie.

-Heu…je rentre chez moi et je vais voir mon chéri.

-Ton chéri ? Je croyais que c'était moi, demanda jalousement Harry.

-Que tu es bête. Mon chéri est un petit garçon de cinq ans à qui j'ai beaucoup manqué.

-C'est vrai qu'il a du s'embêter tout seul. Pauvre Killian.

-Et toi Drago ? demanda cette fois Hermione.

-Ben je rentre. Et comme ça je pourrai voir Catherine tous les jours, répondit Drago en regardant Harry pour le rentre jaloux ce qui marcha assez bien puisqu'il serra Catherine plus contre lui.

-Alors Marie, raconte, demanda Ron.

-A ok. Je suis la dernière d'une famille de quatre enfants. L'aîné, Christian, a 27 ans. Il a une copine et habite avec elle, pour le moment il fait des petits jobs comme ça. Ensuite il y a Pierre qui a 22 ans, il habite aussi avec sa copine et il est Auror. Et ma sœur, Milie, a 21 ans. Tout comme mes frères elle habite avec son copain et elle est coiffeuse. Mes parents travaillent tous les deux au Ministère. Voilà vous connaissez ma vie. Et vous ?

-Ben moi je suis le dernier des garçons, commença Ron.

-Ho non, on en a pour une heure, murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Catherine, ce qui la fit frissonné et elle afficha un sourire à ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

-L'aîné est Bill, sa copine s'appelle Fleur Delacour et il travaille pour la banque Gringotts. Charlie travaille avec les Dragons, Percy au Ministère. Fred et Georges sont en septième année mais ils ont très envie de ne pas la finir et d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, d'ailleurs je me demande où ils vont trouver l'argent nécessaire."

Tout à coup, Harry se raidit et Catherine le sentit mais ne préféra rien dire devant les autres comme lui l'avait fait avant.

"-Après il y a moi et la petite dernière qui est aussi la seule fille Ginny. Ma mère ne travaille pas, elle préfère s'occuper de nous et de la maison. Mon père est au Ministère. Voilà. Zadini ?

-Ben moi c'est simple je suis fils unique, dit Blaise. Ma mère reste à la maison et mon père est au Ministère. Hermione ? Heu… je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

-Bien sur. Je suis aussi fille unique. Mes parents sont moldus et travaillent tous les deux comme dentiste, c'est un métier pour soigner les dents, répondit-elle. Drago ?

-Fils unique, ma mère reste à la maison mais maintenant elle rend visite au petit chéri de Catherine ainsi qu'à ma marraine. Mon père gère le patrimoine des Malefoy. Potter ?

-Ha ha très drôle. Que dire, je suis fils unique et j'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante qui sont des moldus. Et j'ai aussi un cousin. Je les déteste tous les trois, dit-il amèrement.

-Tu as raison. Ils sont complètement cin…, commença Ron.

-Ron !!! intervint Hermione.

-Non Hermione, il peut le dire, ils sont cinglés. Et toi Catherine ?

-Je suis l'aînée de quatre enfants. Ensuite il y a Mickael, Océane et le petit dernier Killian qui a cinq ans. Ma mère reste à la maison, elle s'occupe de Killian et va rendre visite à Narcissa. Mon père travaille aussi au Ministère.

-Alors maintenant on peut parler de quoi ? demanda Marie.

-Vous allez au bal avec qui ? demanda Ron."

Six personnes dirent en même temps.

"-Personne."

Quelques minutes après.

"-Et toi Ron ? demanda Hermione

-Avec Lavande, répondit-il.

-Tu lui as demandé quand ?

-Il y a quelques jours mais c'est quand faite j'ai surpris les préfets-en-chef en parler alors j'ai demandé à Lavande si elle voulait bien aller au bal avec moi, si il y en avait un.

-A d'accord."

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à cinq heures quand Ron déclara qu'il devait rejoindre Lavande. Ensuite Marie partit et Blaise décida de la raccompagner. Hermione alla à la bibliothèque et Drago partit dix minutes après prétextant des devoirs non fini pour lundi.

Harry et Catherine étaient donc seuls dans la salle sur demande. Catherine était toujours dans les bras de Harry et n'avait aucune envie d'en bouger, ce qui ne dérangea pas du tout Harry bien au contraire, il aimait beaucoup l'avoir dans ses bras et espérait que cela allait durer longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Perso je trouve que Harry prend beaucoup ses aises avec Catherine lol. Mais en même temps c'est super.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Invitation au bal de Noël ». Alors qui va inviter qui ? On ouvre un deuxième pari même si je trouve que celui-là est très facile. Il y a juste à bien lire l'avant dernier paragraphe et on trouve tout de suite.**

**Les cours reprenant, les publications normales reprennent elles aussi lol, sauf que se sera un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais sûrement le samedi quand même au pire le dimanche (mais ça ne me plait pas, je dors le dimanche lol).**

**A dans deux semaines. A+**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors petite difficulté pour certain garçon qui tourne autour du po au lieu de se lancer lol. Vous verrez bien de qui je parle.

_**Bon ben c'est décrété, je publie maintenant le samedi soir vers 22h ou 23h. Le temps que je regarde mes email, que je fasse mes jeux et que je lise les nouveaux chapitres que les autres auteurs ont publié.**_

_**En ce moment, je suis en train de vous préparer une surprise pour les vacances de février ou avant ça dépendra si j'ai terminé. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne vous en dit pas plus lol.**_

**Merci à Morgane, kamomille, Gouline971 et lilichoco pour leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : Je suis contente que tu mets laisser une review. Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et pour les couples, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir en lisant le chapitre. Ta phrase pour encourager Harry m'a bien fait rire lol. Bizous.**

**Kamomille : On commence toujours par le meilleur lol. Comme je l'ai dis à Morgane, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même pour les couples du bal lol. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry et Catherine se sont énormément rapprochés et Harry est très entreprenant avec elle.Certains Gryffondors et Serpentards ont passé l'après-midi ensemble sans se lancer des sorts. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Harry et Catherine dans la pièce. De quoi vont-ils parler ?

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Harry et Catherine étaient donc seuls dans la salle sur demande. Catherine était toujours dans les bras de Harry et n'avait aucune envie d'en bouger, ce qui ne dérangea pas du tout Harry bien au contraire, il aimait beaucoup l'avoir dans ses bras et espérait que cela allait durer longtemps._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 14 : Invitation au bal de Noël

Cela faisait cinq minutes que les autres étaient partis de la salle, il ne restait que Harry et Catherine. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux garder ce moment dans son esprit quand Harry décida de couper court au silence.

"-Alors, tu es contente de rentrer le week-end prochain ? demanda Harry.

-Bof.

-Pourquoi ? Ton petit frère t'a pas manqué ?

-Ha si énormément. En faite, une partie de moi veut rentrer pour revoir ma mère et Killian mais l'autre veut rester ici car je ne veux pas revoir mon père.

-Tu n'aimes pas ton père ? se renseigna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas mais mon père est quelqu'un de très strict comme celui de Drago. On n'a pas le droit de faire un faux pas chez moi autrement tu es puni et les punitions ne sont pas des petites fessées.

-D'accord.

-Et toi tu connais cet ami à la mère de Ron ? questionna à son tour Catherine.

-Ho oui. Il est très gentil et c'est aussi un ami au professeur Lupin, c'était notre professeur de…

-De défenses contre les forces du mal lors de votre troisième année.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry.

-Pendant les grandes vacances, je voyais Drago au moins deux semaines et il m'écrivait beaucoup alors je savais tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

-Ha d'accord.

-Lui n'aimait pas beaucoup ce professeur et Lucius non plus. Je trouve ça idiot car Lucius trouvait qu'il n'avait pas la compétence pour enseigner à des enfants étant un loup-garou, c'est nul.

-Il t'a même dit ça, Catherine fit un mouvement de tête pour dire oui. Moi je l'aimai beaucoup en plus c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père ainsi que celui de ma mère. Ca a été la première personne à me parler d'eux et à prendre soin de moi, mise à part la mère de Ron.

-Et ils étaient comment tes parents ? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, rajouta précipitamment Catherine.

-Non c'est bon. Mon père, James Potter, était un homme ayant les yeux marron et j'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui. Il était un bon élève à Poudlard et aimait beaucoup faire des tours avec ses amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Si tu demandes à Rogue il va te dire qu'il était vantard, orgueilleux et que je lui ressemble beaucoup de ce côté.

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Merci. Ma mère, Lily Evans, était rousse et avait de magnifiques yeux verts dont j'ai hérité. D'ailleurs Lupin a été le premier à me reconnaître juste par rapport à mes yeux et non par rapport à ma cicatrice. Elle avait un tempérament de feu, elle était douce quand il fallait mais pouvait très bien se mettre en colère, surtout envers mon père, rigola Harry. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, j'aurai tellement aimé les connaître.

-Je sais mais faut te dire que ta vie ne serait pas du tout la même, que tu n'aurais pas rencontré les gens que tu connais et que peut-être qu'on ne t'aurait jamais connu.

-Oui, tu as raison."

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes quand Harry osa enfin poser la question qui depuis tout à l'heure ne voulait pas sortir.

"-Catherine ? Veux-tu bien venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?"

En disant cela, Harry serra encore plus fort Catherine contre lui ayant peur que ce moment se termine. Catherine, quand à elle réfléchissait à ce que cela comporterait si elle lui disait oui. Elle était certaine que son père avait entendu qu'elle traînait avec Harry et Ron. Qu'est-ce que cela ajouterait de plus à sa punition si elle allait au bal avec Harry, rien. Ca décision était prise. Elle mit ses jambes sur le côté pour pouvoir voir Harry et lui dit tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

"-Ca sera avec un grand plaisir que j'irai au bal avec vous Monsieur."

La façon dont elle avait formé sa réponse fit rire Harry et bientôt Catherine le suivit. A ce moment précis, Ils étaient autant heureux l'un que l'autre et ne pensaient à rien d'autre.

Au même moment, Blaise était en train de raccompagner Marie à la tour des Gryffondors et il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Comment je lui demande ? Elle ne voudra jamais même si on se parle, elle me dira non. Le pire c'est que si elle me dit non, je ne sais pas avec qui j'irai car aucunes filles ne me donnent envie d'y aller avec elles à part Marie. Je fais comment ? La meilleur façon de savoir est de lui demandée."

Blaise sortit de ses pensées et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

"-Heu…Marie ?

-Oui, Blaise.

-Je voudrais te poser une question.

-Oui vas-y, répondit Marie en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir qui était désert.

-Heu,…est-ce que…heu…tu…heu..., hésita Blaise.

-Oui, aida Marie.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal de Noël avec moi, demanda Blaise avant de ne plus avoir le courage de lui demander comme il faut.

-Heu… je ne sais pas, voyant le regard déçu de Blaise elle rajouta. Mais tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes avec les Serpentards. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'embête.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Marie pas tout à fait rassurer. Ben c'est d'accord, je vais au bal avec toi.

-C'est vrai ? demanda confirmation Blaise.

-Oui bien sur.

-C'est génial, fit Blaise en prenant Marie dans les bras et en la faisant tourner autour de lui."

Marie riait de bon cœur et Blaise était très heureux. Ils continuèrent leur marche et jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Encore au même moment, dans le château un jeune homme blond courrait pour rattraper une jeune fille brune qui était partie à la bibliothèque. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut devant la porte, il reprit son souffle et décida d'entrée. Il découvrit la jeune fille tout au fond le nez dans de gros grimoires qui n'avaient pas du beaucoup servir vu la couche de poussière. Le jeune décida de se racler la gorge pour montrer sa présence. La jeune fille releva la tête.

"-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle surprise de sa présence.

-Je te cherchai, répondit-il.

-Tu me cherchais et pourquoi ? On vient de se quitter.

-Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas devant tout le monde.

-Très bien maintenant on est que tous les deux, tu peux m'en parler, non ?

-Si. Je vais être direct Hermione. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui fait durer avant de poser la question qui l'intéresse.

-Ha bon ? Il me semblait que tu étais justement en train de te donner du temps, répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien. Hermione, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?"

Il fallut un long moment à Hermione pour que les mots de Drago monte à son cerveau.

"Drago veut aller au bal avec moi, pensa Hermione, Drago veut aller au bal avec moi. J'y crois pas Drago veut aller au bal avec moi."

Quand elle leva la tête vers Drago, d'ailleurs elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir baiser, elle capta le regard si envoûtant de Drago et ne put sans séparer.

"-Tu…tu es…tu es sûre de vouloir y aller avec moi ? demanda avec hésitation Hermione.

-Oui, tout a fait sûre. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben tu pourrais y aller avec d'autres filles plus jolies, répondit timidement Hermione.

-Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce matin, j'ai dit que vous étiez toutes les quatre très belle et tu es incluse dans les quatre, lui expliqua Drago et Hermione rougit car Drago la trouvait belle et il lui disait en face. Et de plus, c'est avec toi que je veux aller au bal et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Heu…

-Hermione, continua Drago en lui prenant la main et Hermione rougit encore plus, tout ce que j'ai dit ce matin est vrai. Tu es intelligente et belle, tu pourrais avoir tous les garçons à tes pieds si tu le souhaitais.

-Merci Drago pour ce compliment. Mais tu es…

-OUI je suis…

-Chutt, intervint la bibliothécaire.

-Oui, je suis sûre, murmura Drago. Maintenant la question est de savoir si tu veux te montrer au bras du plus beau mec de Poudlard.

-Vantard, déclara Hermione, en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-Aie, fit Drago en faisant semblant d'avoir mal ce qui fit pouffer Hermione.

-Oui, je veux bien y aller avec toi.

-Merci, répondit Drago avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres que beaucoup de filles espérées un jour leur voir adressaient. Je vais te laisser, je vois que tu as du travail, reprit Drago.

-Oui, merci. A plus tard.

-A plus."

Drago partit laissant Hermione à ses bouquins. Hermione continua de bosser jusqu'au repas mais avec un jeune blond et de magnifique yeux gris dans la tête.

Quand les cinq Gryffondors de cinquième année se réunirent pour manger, chacune des trois filles avaient un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres. Les garçons préférèrent ne poser aucune question mais il avait leur idée sur la question même s'ils espéraient qu'une d'entre elles serait fausse.

Après le repas, les filles filèrent dans leur dortoir et se racontèrent tout. Catherine expliqua le merveilleux moment qu'elle avait passé avec Harry jusqu'à qu'ils durent se décoller l'un de l'autre pour aller manger. Marie la timide mais touchante demande pour aller au bal de Blaise. Et Hermione la demande assez direct de Drago mais qui était magnifique. Elles étaient toutes les trois surexcitées d'aller au bal et se promirent d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble pour s'aider à choisir leurs robes et Ginny serait bien sur avec elle.

"-De toute façon, elle n'aura pas le choix, décida Hermione.

-Si elle veut savoir avec qui on y va, faudra qu'elle vienne avec nous, conclu Marie."

Et elles se mirent toutes les trois à rire jusqu'à que le sommeil les gagne. Elles rêvèrent chacune de leur prince charmant.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vos réactions ? Génial, ça va, bof, nul, à revoir ? Dites-moi tout ? lol.**

**« Prince Charmant », ça fait très conte de fée lol mais je trouve que ça aller parfaitement bien avec l'après-midi qu'elles avaient passé et surtout quand elles étaient chacune avec leur garçon.**

**Le prochain chapitre se nomme : « Une sortie mouvementée ». Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Au rendez-vous, des secrets vont être révéler par une rencontre que certaines personnes n'auraient jamais voulu qu'elle arrive et bien d'autre chose.**

**A dans deux semaines. A **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va se passer à Pré-au-Lard. En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'il y a une fille, dans sa review, qui a tout à fait deviné ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre.

_**Alors pour ma petite surprise, je pensais pouvoir vous la mettre pendant les vacances mais ça va être un peu compliquer. Il va peut-être falloir attendre plus longtemps, je l'ai terminé mais le problème c'est que mon correcteur n'a plus d'ordinateur. Avec ce que je vous ai dit, vous avez deviné. La surprise est une nouvelle fiction ou plutôt un OS. Si vous voulez plus de renseignement aller voir mon profil. Je suis sûre que ça plaira à plusieurs personnes, vu sur quel couple l'histoire est écrite. Je l'ai appelé « Quand deux ennemis se rapprochent ». Je vous la mets dès que c'est possible.**_

_**Il y a également une autre fiction que je dois vous mettre « La marraine de Harry Potter **__ou __**Les deux amours de Sirius Black ». Elle est entièrement terminée mais je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de la faire lire à ma meilleure amie pour avoir son avis. Je vais essayer pendant les vacances de vous mettre au moins le premier chapitre mais ce n'est pas sûr.**_

**Alors merci à Morgane, Gouline971, Ninie, kamomille et lilichoco pour leurs reviews. Merci également à vince pour sa review du chapitre 13.**

**Morgane : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je suis désolée de te faire attendre toutes les deux semaines pour pouvoir lire la suite. Si tu adores le couple DM/HG, ma surprise (dont j'ai parlé au dessus) devrait te plaire. Bizous.**

**Ninie : Je suis contente que tu mets laisser une review et je suis également contente que mon histoire te plaise. Bizous. Je t'adore.**

**Kamomille : Désolé pour la longueur du chapitre. Oué tu as raison comme d'hab et je me demande bien qui a trouvé cette fois pour la sortie lol, tu vas le savoir en lisant la suite lol. Ben maintenant que tu connais la surprise de février, tu en dis quoi ? Bizous.**

**Vince : Je t'ai déjà répondu sur MSN mais en même temps il y avait rien à dire. A part félicitation pour avoir trouver comment laisser une review lol.**

**Merci à Ma Didi. Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi !!!!!!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Les garçons ont chacun fait une proposition aux filles pour le bal et elles ont toutes acceptées pour le bonheur des garçons. Mais maintenant, il faut se trouver une robe ou un costume. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer à Pré-au-Lard pendant la sortie ?

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Et elles se mirent toutes les trois à rire jusqu'à que le sommeil les gagne. Elles rêvèrent chacune de leur prince charmant._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 15 : Une sortie mouvementée

La fin du week-end et les trois jours d'école, qui leurs restaient, passèrent très vite. Et aujourd'hui était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les quatre filles y allaient ensemble, Drago y allait avec Blaise et Harry, Ron et Mickael s'y rendaient tous les trois. Mais les filles avaient convenu avec les garçons de se retrouver à quatre heures aux Trois Balais et qu'ensuite ils pourraient se promener dans le village avec leurs cavaliers ou cavalières. Ron ne voulait pas trop laissé Hermione seule avec Drago mais si résigna quand il en parla et qu'elle lui lança un regard noir, quand à Drago il ne voulait pas que Catherine reste avec Harry mais bon elle était assez grande et savait quel risque elle prenait.

Les filles partirent sous les coups de dix heures. Elles prirent des heures pour choisir leurs robes car elles voulaient chacune être la plus belle. Après se fut autour du magasin de chaussures où elles y passèrent autant de temps. Pour le plaisir de Ginny et Marie, Hermione et Catherine voulurent bien faire un tour dans le magasin de Quidditch, où elles n'y restèrent pas longtemps au grand malheur des deux fans. Elles allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de maquillage et enfin dans un autre pour acheter les accessoires nécessaires pour compléter leurs tenues. Sans oublier de manger. Il leurs resta trente minutes avant le rendez-vous et elles décidèrent de faire un saut à Honeyduks pour prendre des sucreries. Mais dans le magasin, elles ne virent pas que certains garçons qu'elles devaient rejoindre y étaient aussi. Un des trois garçons qui les avaient remarqué, alla vers l'une d'entre elle et lui couvrit les yeux.

« -C'est qui ? demanda le garçon.

-Mmmm, je ne sais pas, répondit Catherine, peut-être bien Drago.

-Ho, fut le seul mot que le garçon put prononcer.

-Mais non, je rigole. Cette voix ne peut appartenir qu'à Harry chéri, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Tu rigoles de moi, ce n'est pas gentil, répondit Harry en la retournant pour qu'elle soit face à lui. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, jusqu'à que quelqu'un parle.

« -Il faudrait y aller. Dray et Blaise vont nous attendre, déclara Mickael. »

Et c'est tous les sept qu'ils arrivèrent au bar où était déjà Drago et Blaise.

« -Vous attendez depuis longtemps, demanda Catherine.

-Non, cinq minutes tout au plus Cathy, répondit Drago. »

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent à boire. Les filles dirent aux garçons dans tous les magasins où elles étaient allées et Ginny et Marie râlèrent car elles n'étaient restées que cinq minutes dans celui de Quidditch. Blaise et Mickael promirent aux filles d'y retourner si elles le souhaitaient et elles en furent heureuses. Ils discutaient depuis trente minutes quand Ron s'excusa car Lavande venait de rentrer dans le bar, il alla la rejoindre. Drago et Hermione partirent, ensuite Mickael et Ginny et enfin Blaise et Marie. Harry et Catherine étaient une fois de plus tous les deux.

« -Tu veux aller où ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Pré-au-Lard à part les magasins.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter le village.

-D'accord. »

Ils sortirent du bar et se promenèrent dans tout le village. Le dernier lieu où Harry conduit Catherine fut la cabane hurlante, que Drago lui avait très peu parlé. Harry lui raconta qu'en troisième année, il avait fait peur à Drago mais ne lui dit pas comment et aussi que Drago ne savait pas que c'était lui et ne le sait toujours pas. Catherine promit de garder le secret. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à regarder la cabane quand elle sentit Harry derrière elle qui mit ses mains sur ses épaules, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« -Tu as froid ? demanda Harry qui avait senti le frisson de Catherine.

-Non ça va. »

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, quand ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. En se retournant, ils se trouvèrent en face d'un homme musclé et grand, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

« -Père ? dit Catherine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda abruptement Edouard.

-Heu…

-Plusieurs personnes m'avaient déjà informé que tu le fréquentais mais j'ai préféré ne pas les croire. Je ne pensais pas que tu me désobéirais comme ton frère. Mais en même temps je ne suis pas étonné, tu es bien comme ta mère pour fréquenter des Gryffondors et encore plus qu'en ces Gryffondors s'appellent Potter. Telle mère telle fille, comme dit le proverbe, parla sèchement Edouard.

-Père je ne comprends pas. Mère n'a jamais fréquenté des Gryffondors, répondit timidement Catherine.

-Ha bon ? Alors dans quelle maison autre que Gryffondor étaient James Potter, Sirius Black ou encore Remus Lupin, demanda Edouard alors que Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ha oui et aussi Lily Evans-Potter. Hein Catherine, dans quelle maison ils étaient à part Gryffondor ? »

Catherine ne répondit pas mais ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son père parlait des parents de Harry et de leurs amis.

« -Tu n'as rien à dire ? Ca ne m'étonne pas comme ta mère, dit Edouard, il s'arrêta quelques minutes et reprit. En tout cas, j'espère que tu profiteras bien du bal de demain car tu savais très bien qu'en me désobéissant tu serais sévèrement puni. Et n'espère pas non plus revoir tes petits amis car aucun de vous trois n'y retournera.

-Dumbledore vous laissera pas faire, intervint Harry.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de Dumbledore. Il sera bien obligé de ne rien dire quand je lui annoncerai que je vous change tous les trois d'école.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait, se défendit Catherine.

-Vous n'avez rien fait, ça c'est la meilleur, s'énerva Edouard. Et si tu veux savoir, vous irez à Durmstrang, au moins Durmstrang est une vraie école pas comme Poudlard.

-Oui si vous voulez former des futurs Mangemorts, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

-Toi tu commences vraiment à m'énerver. Catherine, tu diras à ton frère que lui aussi n'échappera pas à sa punition même si tu as toujours réussi à leurs éviter, cette fois tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez les punir ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, demanda Harry.

-Tiens, tu ne lui as pas expliqué, Catherine, ce qui t'en coûterait de le fréquenter ainsi que les Weasley.

-Non et il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

-Moi je crois le contraire. Potter, demanda Edouard en ce retourna vers lui, sais-tu comment les familles de Sang-Pur punissent leurs enfants et même les éduques ?

-Non.

-Alors je vais te l'apprendre. Certaines familles de Sang-Pur utilisent les sorts sur leurs enfants, certains les frappent ou encore utilisent les deux. Tu as compris ?

-C'est ça que vous appelez les punitions ? demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes un monstre. Faire ça à ses propres enfants, c'est monstrueux.

-J'élève mes enfants comme je l'entends, dit Edouard tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Harry, ce n'est pas un gamin de quinze qui va me dire comment je dois faire.

-Père ? dit Catherine.

-Toi tu te tais, j'en ai marre de t'entendre. De toute façon, je dois y aller. A samedi Catherine. »

Edouard commença à partir quand il se retourna.

« -Au faite, tu diras à Drago que je l'ai vu avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, il me déçoit. Moi qui croyais que l'apprentissage de Drago était efficace. En tout cas, tu lui diras qu'il ne va pas sans sortir comme ça et que Lucius sera au courant. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Edouard transplana. Catherine tomba à genoux dans la neige et commença à pleurer. Harry s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« -On va trouver une solution. Vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous. »

Catherine le repoussa durement.

« -Mais tu es malade, si on ne rentre pas c'est à ma mère et à mon frère qu'il va s'en prendre. On est obligé de rentrer, cria Catherine. »

Ils entendirent des pas et virent Drago et Hermione qui approchaient en courant.

« -Catherine, il est là. On l'a vu, s'exclama Drago.

-Je sais, nous aussi on l'a vu. Ho Drago, dit Catherine en se jetant dans ses bras. Il va prévenir ton père.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, il nous l'a dit et il a dit…il a dit que…, mais Catherine ne put finir elle pleurait tellement que les mots ne sortaient plus.

-Il a dit qu'il les enverrait tous les trois à Durmstrang et préviendrait ton père comme quoi tu étais avec Hermione, termina Harry. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-Non Potter. C'est de la faute de personnes. Si seulement mon parrain n'avait pas changé mais en tout cas je te promets qu'il ne te touchera pas Catherine, ni toi, ni Mickael.

-Drago ? demanda Catherine après s'être calmer. Je ne veux pas y retourner mais je suis obligée pour Killian et Maman.

-Catherine, essaya Drago.

-Non, j'ai toujours était là pour eux, je les ai toujours protégé et ça ne va pas changer, répondit Catherine décider.

-Très bien.

-J'ai une question Drago. Père a parlé tout à l'heure que Maman avait fréquenté les Gryffondors quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Et que ces Gryffondors étaient les parents de Harry ainsi que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tu es au courant ? Et Black c'est quelqu'un de ta famille, demanda Catherine.

-Black est le cousin de ma mère mais il a été renié par sa mère car il n'avait pas les mêmes idées qu'elle. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais oui, ils ont dû aller à l'école ensemble mais je peux pas tant dire plus. Si tu veux je demanderai à mon parrain.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes avec lui. On peut rentrer ? J'ai froid.

-Bien sûr. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le calme à Poudlard. Hermione n'avait pas tout compris mais préféra ne rien demander. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils allèrent manger ensuite Catherine alla trouver son frère et sa sœur qui étaient dans la salle commune. Elle leurs expliqua l'entrevu avec leur père. Elle leurs dit également de profiter de ces deux derniers jours car ils ne reviendraient pas, leur père ayant choisit de les envoyer à Durmstrang. Ceci ne leurs fit pas plaisir mais ils s'y résignèrent. Quand ils eurent fini de parler, Catherine alla s'effondrer sur un canapé, quelques secondes après Harry arriva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit cette étreinte et ne voulut plus le lâcher. Une heure après, Catherine était toujours dans ses bras et Harry commença à parler.

« -Catherine, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

-Moi non plus, mais on peut rien faire. C'est notre père.

-Tu sais Catherine, tu es vraiment une fille géniale. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, lui déclara Harry.

-Merci Harry. Toi aussi, tu es génial comme mec. Et tu es très…beau. Ce que j'adore le plus chez toi, ce sont tes yeux. Grâce à eux, on peut toujours savoir ce que tu ressens. Toutes tes émotions passent par là. On dirait deux émeraudes. »

Tout en disant cela, Catherine n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Harry dans les yeux, elle s'était perdu dans ces deux grands yeux verts. Harry s'approcha de Catherine, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre mais quelqu'un vint les déranger.

« -Harry, je monte, tu viens ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

-Oui, cinq minutes. »

Ron partit et Catherine parla à Harry.

« -De toute façon, je suis crevée. Je vais me coucher. En plus il est tard.

-Ben il n'est que minuit et tout le monde est parti se coucher mais il n'est pas tard, dit Harry en rigolant.

-Alala ces garçons. Bonne nuit Harry. »

Catherine se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles mais Harry lui attrapa le poigné et l'embrassa vite sur les lèvres en lui soufflant.

« -Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves Cathy. »

Il partit aussi vite qu'il l'avait embrassé par les escaliers des garçons. Catherine monta dans son dortoir en pensant à Harry, au baisé, au bal et aussi qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. C'est avec tout ça en tête qu'elle s'endormit.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce chapitre ?**

**Ce n'est qu'un petit baisé de rien du tout mais je réserve le vrai baisé pour plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.**

**Je voudrai savoir de tous les personnages qui sont dans mon histoire, que se soit ceux que j'ai inventé ou ceux de J.K.Rowling, lequel est votre préféré dans les garçons ? Lequel est votre préféré dans les filles ? Lequel détestez-vous ? Moi il n'y a pas photo lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une superbe soirée ». Vous avez déjà deviné de quoi ça va parler ? J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrez également en le lisant dans deux semaines.**

**A dans deux semaines. A **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors enfin le bal. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi perso je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le relire.

_**Je pense mettre très prochainement le premier chapitre de « La marraine de Harry Potter **__ou __**Les deux amours de Sirius Black ». Soit dans la semaine ou soit la semaine d'après mais pas plus tard.**_

_**Quand à mon OS « Quand deux ennemis se rapprochent », je ne sais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout quand vous l'aurez. L'ami qui doit me le corriger ne l'a pas encore commencé il me semble. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas si vous devez attendre plusieurs semaines, j'y suis pour rien. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir à lui non plus car il a eu des problèmes avec son ordinateur. Donc c'est la faute de personnes lol.**_

_**Je sais que je me rabâche mais ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, je suis vieille maintenant lol (je le dis chaque année étant l'aînée avec mes copines lol), puisque j'ai pris un an de plus lundi et oui 17 ans de conneries lol.**_

**Merci à Ninie, christ, Gouline971, Morgane, lilichoco, kamomille et marcpotter12 pour leurs reviews.**

**Ninie : Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots lol. Et voilà enfin la suite. Maintenant qu'on est en vacance, tu ne vas plus pouvoir me harceler pour savoir la suite lol, à part avec MSN bien sûr. Bizous. Je t'adore.**

**Morgane : Contrairement à toi, je suis moins sadique lol mais en même temps ce n'est que ma première fiction (sans compter mon OS). Tu as raison d'espérer qu'ils ne partent pas mais pour cela il faudra que tu attendes, si je ne me trompe pas, le chapitre suivant donc le 17. C'est vrai que le baiser à la fin est le meilleur lol. Bizous.**

**Kamomille : Oui j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas sûre mais tu as quand même trouvé lol, d'ailleurs quand je l'ai vu sur le coup j'avais été surprise. Oué mais leur baisé n'est qu'un tout petit, le vrai baisé n'arrivera que dans très longtemps et si tu as adoré leur petit baisé tu ne seras déçu car il y en aura d'autres lol. **

**Alors maintenant que vous avez répondu à mes questions, je vais en faire de même. Harry et Catherine sont mes personnages préférés et Drago est juste derrière Harry pour les garçons. Et je déteste Edouard, le père de Catherine, et aussi Lucius Malefoy pour comment il se comporte avec Drago, il m'insupporte.**

**Ha oui, j'ai oublié. Merci à Didi pour avoir relu mon chapitre. Je l'avais complètement zappé pour une fois lol.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Edouard sait montrer lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et a déclaré à Catherine qu'il allait les changer d'école après Noël. Harry a apprit ce que Catherine allait avoir pour être devenu son ami contre les ordres de son père. Drago risque également gros en rentrant chez lui pour avoir fréquenter une Sang-de-Bourbe. Le bal arrive et les jeunes comptent bien en profiter.

Bonne lecture.

**PS : Désoler de vous mettre le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui (dimanche) mais hier j'ai eu un petit problème avec fanfiction. Il ne voulait pas modifier mon chapitre. Encore désoler.**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Il partit aussi vite qu'il l'avait embrassé par les escaliers des garçons. Catherine monta dans son dortoir en pensant à Harry, au baisé, au bal et aussi qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. C'est avec tout ça en tête qu'elle s'endormit._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 16 :Une superbe soirée

Contrairement aux jours d'école qui étaient passés vite, la journée du vendredi passa très lentement pour les élèves de Poudlard de la quatrième année à la septième qui étaient pressés d'être le soir pour pouvoir se divertir avec le bal. Les plus impatientes étaient bien sûre les filles. Elles ne faisaient que parler du bal. Certaines étaient dans leur dortoir pour choisir telle maquillage, telle bijoux… Mais Catherine, Hermione, Marie et Ginny ne faisaient pas parties de ses filles là. Elles préféraient rester avec les garçons.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry et Ron avaient bien voulu supporter Drago et Blaise. Ron avait ronchonné mais Harry réussit à le convaincre. C'était Catherine qui avait demandé qu'ils passent toute la journée ensemble. Harry qui savait très bien pourquoi elle avait demandé ça, ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Catherine le remarqua.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, lui avait-elle murmurait, ça ne sera pas la dernière journée qu'on passera ensemble. »

Ensuite, elle lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue et était allée rejoindre les autres. La matinée ainsi que l'après-midi furent géniales. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dehors et faire une bataille, les filles contre les garçons. Les garçons étaient plus nombreux et allaient gagner, Harry décida de les trahir et alla au secours des filles. Elles lui en furent reconnaissantes car grâce à lui elles gagnèrent car les garçons n'en pouvaient plus. Ils allèrent ensuite manger et l'après-midi ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle sur demande qu'ils firent découvrir à Mickael et Ginny. Bien sur Harry avait encore pris Catherine dans ses bras et ne voulut plus là lâcher. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry, Ron et Drago s'envoyaient régulièrement des vannes mais les autres firent comme si rien ne se passer. A six heures, les filles décidèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir pour se faire belle pour ce soir. Chaque garçon retourna dans sa salle commune et ils ne montèrent dans leur dortoir qu'à sept heures, le bal étant à huit heures.

A sept heures quarante-cinq, les filles descendirent de leur dortoir.

Catherine avait une robe noire possédant un décolleté plongeant, elle s'attachait dans le cou et il y avait une fleur couleur argent sur le côté gauche. Elle lui allait jusqu'aux genoux d'un côté et pour l'autre au dessus. En faite, le bas de la robe était coupé en diagonal. Elle avait mis des escarpins noirs.

Hermione avait choisi une robe rouge à fines bretelles, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. La robe la moulait et possédait un léger décolleté. Elle avait des ballerines rouges. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux.

Marie portait une robe rose pâle n'ayant pas de bretelles. Sur la robe se trouvait dessiner des flocons de neige. Elle lui arrivait à mis mollet et sur le coté droit se trouvait une fente qui remonté jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse. Elle avait également lâché ses cheveux. Elle avait également revêtu des chaussures pointues bleues.

Quand à Ginny, elle avait craqué pour une robe blanche à bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos. La robe lui allait au dessous des genoux. Elle était toute simple mais très belle. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux descendre en cascade sur ses épaules mais elle y avait quand même mis un lys blanc sur le côté gauche. Tout comme Catherine elle avait mis des escarpins mais les siens étaient blancs.

Toutes les filles avaient également un châle sur les épaules. Ils étaient tous de la même couleur, blanc.

Pour les garçons, Ron avait décidé de mettre un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, Michael avec mis un pantalon et une chemise noirs avec sa cape quand à Harry il avait décidé de mettre un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas rentré dans son pantalon et avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts.

En les voyant, Mickael et Harry se présentèrent immédiatement devant leur cavalière en leurs proposant chacun leur bras. Quand à Ron, il alla rejoindre Lavande qui était vêtue d'une robe fushia. Harry présenta également son bras à Hermione pour l'emmener jusqu'en bas des grands escaliers à son cavalier qu'elle accepta après que Catherine lui est fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle dise oui et Mickael en fit de même avec Marie. Ils descendirent tous les huit dans le halle. Drago et Blaise y étaient déjà. Drago était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise noire et avait laissé tout comme Harry trois boutons ouverts, quand à Blaise il s'était habillé de la même façon que Mickael, pantalon et chemise noirs. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards étaient sur Drago et Hermione. Tout le monde savait qu'ils se parlaient mieux mais au point d'aller ensemble au bal, personne n'en aurait douté. Ils se prirent une table qui pouvait contenir dix personnes et commencèrent à discuter. Ils mangèrent et à neuf heures Dumbledore se leva.

« -J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. Maintenant que nous nous sommes régalés comme tous les soirs, il est temps de danser ce qui nous permettra sûrement de mieux digérer, dit-il avec le sourire. »

Aussitôt de la musique s'échappa de l'estrade, où se trouvait le groupe de musique dont Dumbledore avait choisi.

« -Catherine ? demanda Harry en lui tendant sa main.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Monsieur, répondit-elle. »

Harry conduisit Catherine sur la piste et se mirent à danser. Les autres les suivirent bientôt. Plusieurs chansons passèrent quand les musiciens chantèrent enfin un slow. Harry rapprocha immédiatement Catherine de lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

« -Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Catherine qui se mit à frissonner, mais tu es magnifique. Cette robe te va très bien.

-Merci. Tu es très mignon habillé comme ça. Surtout avec la chemise à moitié ouverte, dit Catherine lui montrant les trois boutons ouverts.

-C'est pour que les filles craquent, répondit-il charmeur.

-Et ça marche ?

-A toi de me le dire. »

Catherine se rapprocha encore plus de Harry et Harry lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Ils avaient dansé depuis une heure quand Catherine décréta qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Ils retournèrent à leur table et commencèrent à parler. Quand Harry vit que tout le monde revenait à leur table, il s'excusa auprès de Catherine et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

« -Monsieur ?

-Oui, Harry, répondit le professeur.

-Je me demandai si c'était possible de chanter une musique.

-Vous…vous voulez chanter Potter ? s'étrangla le professeur Rogue.

-Oui, c'est possible ? redemanda Harry.

-Oui bien sûr Harry. Tu sais déjà qu'elle chanson tu veux chanter ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, j'ai même les partitions pour les musiciens.

-Parfait, vas les voir et dit leurs que je suis d'accord.

-Merci Monsieur. »

Harry partit et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Rogue continuèrent de parler.

« -Ceci me rappelle de bon souvenir, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Bof.

-Mais je ne pensai pas que Harry aurait eu la même idée que James au même âge mais surtout le même jour.

-Après tout, j'ai toujours dit que Potter Junior ressemblait à son père. Alors pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

-Tu as raison Severus. »

A ce moment là, une musique s'éleva qui fit arrêter la conversation entre les deux professeurs ainsi que toutes celles des élèves. Et une voix se fit entendre qui n'appartenait à aucun des chanteurs du groupe.

_J'ai la gorge nouée _

_  
Une porte à pousser _

_  
Tu ne dois rien savoir _

_  
De mon émoi _

_  
C'est un jour de soleil _

_  
Mais tout est triste en moi _

_  
Et je me suis juré _

_  
D'être fort pour toi_

Quand Catherine entendit cette voix, elle sut tout de suite à qui elle appartenait.

« -Harry. »

Elle se leva et se rapprocha. C'était bien Harry qui chantait et elle remarqua qu'il ne faisait que la regarder comme si la chanson lui était destinée, alors Catherine l'écouta mieux et comprit les paroles.

_Et pourtant _

_  
Je crois, vraiment _

_Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses_

_Pour que je craque et_

_Que je me montre_

_Vulnérable enfin_

Car, je sais que tu vas 

_  
Nous quitter mon ange _

_  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire _

_  
Illumine mon été _

_  
Je sais que tu vas nous _

_  
Quitter mon ange _

_  
Mais comment oser te toucher _

_J'ai si peur de voir _

_  
Mes mains trembler _

_  
Je m'assois sur ton lit _

_  
Dans toutes ces vagues de plis _

_  
Où tu pourrais te noyer _

_  
Pour une éternité_

Je vais dire des bêtises, 

_  
Te raconter mon château, _

_  
Parler devient ma hantise, _

_  
Et s'il me manquait des mots? _

Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, Catherine ne le remarqua pas mais tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux car de son côté Harry se rapprochait d'elle tout en continuant de chanter et elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque des larmes coulées de ses propres yeux.

_Pourtant je crois, vraiment _

_  
Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses_

_  
Pour que je craque et _

_  
Que je me montre _

_  
Vulnérable enfin_

Car, je sais que tu vas 

_  
Nous quitter mon ange _

_  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire _

_  
Illumine mon été _

_  
Je sais que tu vas nous _

_  
Quitter mon ange _

_  
Mais comment oser te toucher _

_  
Si j'ai peur de voir _

_  
Mes mains trembler_

Et si j'étais trop lâche 

_  
Pour voir la vérité _

_  
Et l'accepter avec courage _

_  
Comme toi tu le fais_

Car, je sais que tu vas 

_  
Nous quitter mon ange _

_  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire _

_  
Illumine mon été _

_  
Je sais que tu vas tout _

_  
Quitter mon ange _

_  
Et si loin de moi t'envoler..._

Je le sais que tu vas 

_  
Nous quitter mon ange _

_  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire _

_  
Illumine mon été _

_  
Je sais que tu vas nous _

_  
Quitter mon ange _

_  
Mais comment oser te toucher _

_  
Si j'ai peur de voir _

_  
Mes mains... trembler_

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Harry prit Catherine dans ses bras et elle se blottie contre lui.

« - Je sais que tu vas tout quitter mon ange et si loin de moi t'envoler…, rajouta Harry dans le creux de l'oreille de Catherine pour qu'elle seule l'entende. »

Autour deux, la musique avait reprit et les élèves dansaient. Quand Catherine fut calmée, elle se sépara des bras de Harry.

« -Merci, c'était très beau Harry, dit Catherine. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, Catherine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Harry sur la bouche d'un baiser chaste. Elle se sépara de nouveau de lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire, il le lui retourna. Ils retournèrent à leur table où les autres étaient encore là.

« -C'était magnifique Harry, s'exclama Hermione qui avait aussi versé quelques larmes sachant très bien pourquoi Harry avait chanté cette chanson plutôt qu'une autre.

-Oué c'est vrai. Je savais pas que tu chanter aussi bien, ajouta Marie.

-Ben moi je le savais. Sachant qu'il chante à chaque fois qu'il est sous la douche, dit Ron.

-C'est pas vrai, se défendit Harry.

-Si tu veux je vais chercher les gars comme témoins ? demanda Ron.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit Harry alors que tout le monde rigolait.

-Harry ? demanda Lavande. Pourquoi as-tu chanté cette chanson plutôt qu'une autre ? Et pourquoi as-tu chanté une chanson à Catherine ? Il y aurait de l'amour dans l'air, dit Lavande toute contente qu'il y est des nouveaux ragots.

-Ce…, commença Harry.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires Lavande. Quand on voudra une personne pour lancer des rumeurs aussi fausses les une que les autres on t'appellera, compris ? demanda Catherine.

-Très bien, répondit Lavande qui se leva et partit rejoindre Parvati.

-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ? demanda Ron.

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Elle essaye de savoir tous avant tout le monde pour pouvoir diffuser les nouvelles ou alors elle lance carrément de fausses rumeurs. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux pas voir les filles comme ça, s'expliqua Catherine. Tu viens Harry ? On va danser ? demanda Catherine à Harry.

-Oui. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Catherine était heureuse, elle avait dansé avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard, sans vexer Drago, il lui avait chanté une merveilleuse chanson et elle l'avait embrassé.

Quand il fut l'heure de retourner dans les dortoirs, Dumbledore mit gentiment ses élèves hors de la grande salle, leur rappelant que le Poudlard Express partait à une heure pile demain après-midi. Harry raccompagna Catherine jusqu'aux escaliers de son dortoir mais Catherine lui déclara qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de dormir et préféra se diriger vers un canapé. Harry vint la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« -Est-ce que je peux mettre ma tête sur tes jambes ? demanda Catherine.

-Bien sûr. Viens. »

Catherine s'allongea et mit sa tête sur les jambes d'Harry. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête contre lui. Quand à Harry, il décida de lui caresser les cheveux. Quelques minutes après, Harry entendit Catherine émirent des pleures étouffées.

« -Chuuuuuut, ne pleure pas, lui dit Harry. Je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

-Ne…ne dit pas ça…si tu ne le…penses pas, lui répondit Catherine coupé par les pleures.

-Chut. »

Harry consola Catherine comme il put, quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle lui parla.

« -J'ai peur Harry. J'ai peur de lui. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire mais je ne veux pas que Mickael y prenne aussi. Je sais qu'il est grand mais c'est mon petit frère et ça sera la première fois que je n'arrive pas à le protéger.

-Catherine, quand Mickael a désobéit il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il l'a fait de sa propre volonté tout comme toi.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas que père le touche. Ca serait pour moi comme si j'avais échoué dans le rôle de la grande sœur qui doit protéger les plus petits de sa famille.

-Je sais Catherine mais tu n'y peux rien. On devrait aller se coucher. Tu es épuisée, ne dit pas le contraire ça se voit. »

Catherine se releva et arrangea sa robe. Harry en fit de même et la raccompagna jusqu'à l'escalier. Catherine lui fit un câlin auquel Harry répondit et il lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

« Bonne nuit. On s'attend dans la salle commune pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit, répondit Catherine.

-Alors je t'attendrai, ajouta Harry en s'éloignant le sourire aux lèvres »

Dès que Catherine posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit avec la tête de Harry et de son merveilleux sourire en tête.

**Fin du chapitre**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors vos impressions ? C'était cool que Harry chante une chanson pour Catherine ? Et le bal, vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

**Pour la robe de Catherine, je ne vais pas vous mentir mais j'ai décrit une robe que j'ai et que j'aime beaucoup et pour celle d'Hermione, je me suis inspirée d'une autre à Moi. Par contre je ne peux pas la voir Lavande. Je suis désolée pour ses fanes mais elle me soule trop, elle se mêle de la vie des autres. Si elle apparaît dans ma fiction c'est que je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait sortir avec Ron à part elle. Même si elle me soule, je trouve qu'elle fait un beau couple avec Ron.**

**La chanson que chante Harry s'appelle « Mon Ange » de Nolwenn Leroy. Je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement à ce chapitre et à la situation. En plus, je tenais absolument à la même car c'est ma chanson préférée, je la trouve magnifique et j'adore les chansons que fait Nolwenn. Si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant le chapitre, allez sur youtube ou sur google. Je viens aussi de mettre la musique et le clip sur mon blog cathy1102 (vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile).**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une bonne mais aussi mauvaise surprise ». Remus Lupin va enfin apparaître dans ma fiction pour ma plus grande joie, car j'adore ce personnage. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher votre lecture quand vous le lirez.**

**Vu que je suis en vacance. Je vous dis à samedi prochain. A .**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Vous allez enfin savoir la bonne surprise mais qui à la fois une mauvaise lol.

_**Pour le premier chapitre de « La marraine de Harry Potter **__ou__** Les deux amours de Sirius Black » ça avance très bien. Je vais passer le premier chapitre à ma copine cette après-midi et j'espère beaucoup qu'elle l'aura terminé pour lundi ou mardi. Dès qu'elle me dit que c'est bon, je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus et je vous le mettrais.**_

**Merci à Gouline971, Morgane, marcpotter12, ninie, lilichoco,, kamomille et Big apple pour les reviews.**

**Morgane : Ben en faîte tes reviews étaient passées mdr, la prochaine fois attend le lendemain je te conseil lol. En tout, j'en ai eu 11 de ta part. Oui, moi aussi je trouve que Harry et Drago sont sexy habillés comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai fait chanter Harry, j'ai tout de suite pensé que James aurait pu faire pareil à son âge, puisque tout le monde dit qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Merci pour mon anniversaire. Tu dois être en vacances maintenant non ? Tu dois être contente lol, moi il me reste qu'une semaine snif. Bizous.**

**Kamomille : Tu sais quoi, j'adore quand tu me donnes des idées géniales. Au départ je n'avais même pas pensé à Luna mais depuis que j'ai lu ta review, ça me trotte dans la tête. Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et je pense savoir comment je vais faire pour faire entrer Luna en jeu, merci beaucoup. En plus, j'aime beaucoup Luna même si elle est un peu bizarre, comme tu l'as dit lol. Pour James et sa chanson, depuis que je l'ai écrit je pense à la développer car je pense que c'est important que Harry l'apprenne. En plus, je sais ce que je veux dire et ça ne va pas du tout être pareil que avec Harry et Catherine. Je dis d'avance pauvre James lol. Bizous.**

**Big apple : Merci, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plus. Je suis toujours énormément contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. La prochaine rencontre avec Edouard (le père de Catherine) est dans un très long moment. Je peux te dire que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 28 et que Edouard est toujours pas réapparu, donc je crois que tu vas attendre un petit peu et même beaucoup lol. Dans les chapitres, parfois ils parlent de lui mais c'est tout pour le moment, mais t'inquiète pas vous allez le revoir lol.**

**Avec les reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai remarqué que vous aimiez beaucoup Remus. Je suis contente car il va rester pendant plusieurs chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien mais je pense parler de lui jusqu'à la fin ou dans ces environ là lol.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Le bal de Noël vient de passer. Harry a chanté une chanson pour Catherine et celui-ci c'est vu remercier par un baiser. Drago et Hermione ont fait sensation à leur entrée dans la grande salle. Quand à Lavande, elle a voulu tout savoir sur le couple Catherine et Harry mais Catherine s'est énervée sur elle (ndla : tant mieux, elle a raison lol).

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dès que Catherine posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit avec la tête de Harry et de son merveilleux sourire en tête._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 17 : Une bonne mais aussi mauvaise surprise

Quand Catherine se réveilla le matin, se fut de très bonne humeur. Ses rêves avaient été très beaux. Mais en s'habillant, elle aperçu sa malle fermée où toutes ses affaires étaient et se rappela qu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais plus à Poudlard. Cela suffit pour que sa bonne humeur disparaisse. Elle finit de se préparer et regarda son réveil qui affichait neuf heures, c'est alors qu'elle se rappela que Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa cape et descendit. En bas, elle remarqua immédiatement un jeune homme avec les cheveux en bataille assit dans un fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« -Salut.

-Ha salut Catherine, répondit-il. Tu t'es levée bien tôt.

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est pas grave. On va manger ?

-Je te suis, répondit-il. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et quand ils y furent, commencèrent à manger. A dix heures, Ron, Hermione, Marie, Mickael et Ginny les rejoignirent.

« -Vous vous êtes levés bien tôt, remarqua Ron.

-Ben, on arrivait pas à dormir, alors autant manger, répliqua Harry.

-Alors votre soirée, elle était comment ? demanda Catherine.

-Pour nous c'était super, répondit Ginny alors que Mickael acquiesçait.

-Blaise est super. J'ai passé une superbe soirée avec lui, répondit Marie en rougissant un peu.

-Moi pareil avec Lavande, dit Ron.

-Et toi Hermione ? demanda Catherine voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

-Heu…

-Malefoy n'a pas été méchant au moins avec toi, commença à dire Ron, autrement, je vais…

-Non Ron, l'interrompit Hermione. Drago a été…un ange.

-Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

-Oui tu as bien compris. Il a été très galant. Il m'a même raccompagné jusqu'à la tour, répondit Hermione rêveuse. »

Après chacun leur tour, ils félicitèrent Harry encore une fois pour la chanson qu'il avait chanté. Ils parlèrent encore un petit moment quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et qu'une petite voix se fit entendre.

« -Severus ? »

Tous les élèves tournèrent leur visage vers leur professeur de potions qui était subitement devenu tout blanc.

« -Severus, dit une nouvelle fois la petite voix remplit de sanglots. »

C'est alors que Catherine reconnut cette voix, elle regarda Mickael mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Le professeur de potions se leva et s'avança quand l'enfant, car c'était un enfant, couru dans ses bras.

« -Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le professeur de potions d'une voix calme que ses élèves ne lui connaissaient pas.

-C'est Maman, elle m'a dit de prendre l'ours et de te rejoindre. Faut retourner à la maison, s'il te plaît. »

Aux derniers mots de l'enfant, Catherine n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle regarda vers son professeur mais ne pouvait distinguer l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras. Elle se leva mais Mickael lui retint la main.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas reconnu la voix de cet enfant ? Mickael fit non de la tête. C'est Killian. Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Il doit s'être passer quelque chose à la maison. »

Elle n'attendit pas que son frère réponde, elle se leva et alla vers son professeur. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Drago la fixait, lui aussi pensait avoir reconnu cette voix mais ce n'était pas possible.

« -Killian ? appela Catherine. »

La tête de l'enfant se tourna vers Catherine et quand il la vit, il fit un sourire mais qui était quand même triste.

« -Cathy, dit-il. »

Il descendit des bras du professeur et sauta dans ceux de Catherine. Drago n'attendit pas une minute de plus et se leva pour les rejoindre.

« -Faut aller à la maison, dit Killian en recommençant à pleurer.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique-moi, demanda gentiment Catherine.

-Ils se sont fâchés, je crois qu'ils parlaient de vous et de Dumstrang mais je suis pas sûr. Et ils ont commencé à crier. Maman m'a dit de prendre l'ours, je l'ai pris et je me suis retrouvé dans le halle, je crois.

-Killian ? dit Drago qui arrivait. Catherine, pourquoi il est là ?

-Miss Broke ? parla Rogue. Gardez votre petit frère avec vous. »

Le professeur Rogue retourna à la table des professeurs et commença à parler avec le directeur. Catherine qui voulait en savoir plus, mit Killian dans les bras de Drago et rejoignit la table des professeurs. Pendant ce temps, Drago alla à celle des Gryffondors où Hermione lui laissa une place.

« -Miss Broke, je vous ai dit de vous occuper de votre frère, dit le professeur Rogue quand il la vit arriver.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

-Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, Miss, répondit le directeur.

-Monsieur, il faut aller chez moi. Si mon père est en colère, cela va mal aller.

-Oui, nous le savons Miss, répondit calmement Albus.

-S'il a osé la toucher, je massacre Edouard, répondit en colère Rogue.

-Calmez-vous Severus. Nous allons aller au manoir.

-Je veux venir, réclama Catherine.

-Hors de question Catherine. Tu restes ici, répliqua vivement Rogue sans avoir remarquer qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom et que toute la grande salle avait entendu puisqu'il l'avait presque crié. Tu t'occupes de tes frères et sœur.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux. Et si Catherine, tu obéis, dit Dumbledore toujours calmement. Nous viendrons vous voir tous les quatre quand nous reviendrons.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Minerva, continua le directeur en se tournant vers la directrice adjointe, voulez-vous bien appeler Remus Lupin de toute urgence. Pour qu'il vienne ici et s'occupe des enfants. Racontez lui tout.

-Oui professeur, répondit-elle.

-Bien, Catherine tu retournes à ta table. Si vous voulez vous pouvez rester là, je suppose que Monsieur Malefoy va vouloir rester avec vous, donc se sera mieux. Dès que nous revenons, nous venons vous voir. Severus, allons-y. »

Le directeur ne laissa pas le temps à Catherine de répondre et partit par la porte qui était derrière leur table avec le professeur Rogue.

« -Tu devrais retourner à ta table, lui dit doucement le professeur McGonagall. »

Catherine obéit et retourna à sa table. Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Catherine ? Où est Maman ? demanda Océane qui les avait rejoint quand Catherine parlait avec les professeurs.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où sont partis les professeurs ? demanda Mickael.

-Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue sont allés au manoir et le professeur McGonagall est allée prévenir Remus Lupin pour qu'il vienne à Poudlard, répondit-elle.

-Lupin va venir ? Pourquoi ? questionna Harry.

-Pour s'occuper de nous, si j'ai bien compris.

-Catherine ? appela Drago.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je n'arrive pas à calmer Killian, répondit-il. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-Killian, faut pas pleurer, dit doucement Catherine.

-Je veux Maman, répondit-il. »

Catherine prit Killian dans ses bras.

« -Maman n'est pas là. Elle est au manoir.

-Severus est allé la chercher ? demanda-t-il du petite voix.

-Oui.

-Mais faut qu'il fasse attention, il était vraiment en colère. Il était déjà en colère depuis une semaine car il a reçu une lettre disant que tu lui avais désobéit.

-Il le sait depuis une semaine ?

-Oui. Et jeudi quand il est rentré. Lucius est venu à la maison et lui aussi était en colère.

-Ca va être ma fête, dit Drago. Je suis mort.

-Ne dit pas de conneries.

-Quoi ne dit pas de conneries. Catherine, tu connais mon père et tu sais très bien que fréquenter Potter, Weasley et Granger ne passera jamais.

-Tu n'as cas dire que c'est de ma faute, ce qui est vrai.

-Et que tu prennes tous, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hermione.

-Catherine et Mickael…

-Non tu te tais, interrompit Catherine.

-Non. Leur père leur avait interdit de fréquenter les Weasley et Potter, s'ils ne voulaient pas être puni mais ils ont désobéit.

-Et qu'elle rapport avec toi ? demanda Hermione.

-Hermione réfléchit. Je suis un Malefoy et je passe tout mon temps avec toi. Ca aurait peut-être pu passé mais Edouard, le père de Catherine, nous a vu et tout raconté à mon père. Tu crois que ça a fait plaisir à mon père qu'Edouard lui dise que j'étais avec une…, tu comprends ?

-Oui, répondit dans un murmure Hermione.

-Cathy ? demanda Killian.

-Oui mon chéri.

-C'est quoi l'histoire avec Dumstrang ?

-C'est simple, Catherine respira un grand coup et reprit, père veut nous envoyer là-bas après les vacances.

-Quoi ? crièrent Ron, Marie et Ginny, heureusement pour eux tout le monde était sorti car ils avaient fini de manger.

-Tu le savais Mickael ? l'interrogea Ginny.

-Oui mais je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je voulais passer ces derniers jours avec toi le plus possible et je ne voulais pas que tu me demandes pourquoi je partais en sachant que c'était de…, Mickael ne put finir.

-De ma faute, t'inquiète j'ai compris.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Et personnes étaient au courrant que vous alliez partir ? demanda Ron.

-En plus de nous trois, il n'y avait que Harry, Hermione et Drago au courrant.

-Pourquoi ils le savaient eux ?

-Parce que Drago est mon meilleur ami et que ça le concernait et Harry et Hermione parce qu'ils étaient là quand mon père me l'a dit jeudi. »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler car ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et ils purent voir Remus Lupin entrait. Harry se leva et alla dans ses bras.

« -Bonjour Harry. Tu es content de me voir vu cet accueil.

-Oui, très content. »

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres et quand Remus vit Catherine, il ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfait.

« -Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère quand elle avait ton âge, s'exclama-t-il.

-Alors vous êtes bien allé à Poudlard avec ma mère ? demanda Catherine.

-Oui mais comment le sais-tu ? Je croyais que Edouard détestait parler de nous.

-Il a dit que j'étais comme ma mère parce que je fréquentais des Gryffondors et surtout les Potter. Et il a parlé de James Potter, Sirius Black, Vous et Lily Evans-Potter.

-Ha très bien.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de ma Maman ? demanda Killian d'une petite voix.

-Désoler mais non. Albus et Severus ne m'ont pas appelé. Je sais que ce que m'a dit le professeur McGonagall.

-D'accord, répondit tristement Killian.

-Je suis sûr qu'on aura bientôt des nouvelles d'eux. Alors, est-ce que je vais me rappeler de tous les prénoms, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'ambiance ce qui marcha puisqu'ils se mirent tous à rire. Alors il y a Marie Souk, Blaise Zabini (qui les avait rejoint quand tout le monde partait), Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Toi tu dois être Mickael Broke, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais trois mois. Après Catherine Broke, dans tes bras ça doit être Killian Broke le petit dernier et là-bas c'est Océane Broke.

-Comment vous nous connaissez ? Et vous m'avez vu quand j'étais bébé ? demanda Mickael.

-Alors, oui je t'ai vu bébé ainsi que Catherine. Quand aux deux autres, Aurore m'a toujours prévenu quand elle avait un nouvel enfant.

-Vous deviez être très ami avec notre mère pour nous avoir vu bébé et pour qu'elle vous écrive ? dit Catherine.

-Oui mais je vous raconterais plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Océane.

-Parce que nous sommes revenu, déclara une voix derrière eux. »

Tout le monde sursauta à part Remus. Catherine se tourna immédiatement vers les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue.

« -Alors ? Où est Maman ? demanda-t-elle.

-On devrait aller dans mon bureau en parler, dit le directeur.

-Non, pas besoin. Il n'y a que Ron, Hermione, Marie et Ginny qui ne sont pas au courant de ce que fait mon père quand il est énervé. Vous pouvez le dire devant eux.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, commença Dumbledore, Edouard était assit dans son fauteuil en train de regarder le feu et Aurore…Aurore était par terre baignant dans son sang. »

Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre, Killian recommença à pleurer, Océane le suivit et des larmes glissa sur les joues de Catherine, quand à Mickael il ne devait pas pleurer il devait être fort pour tous les trois. Drago prit Océane dans ses bras et la consola, Ginny prit la main de Mickael et la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Catherine serra son petit frère contre elle. Dumbledore attendit que les petits se calment pour continuer.

« -Nous avons tout de suite envoyer Aurore à Saint-Mangouste où elle reçoit tous les soins nécessaire. Quand à votre père, nous avons appelé des Aurors qui sont venus le prendre et l'emmenait au Ministère.

-Pffff, à tous les coups, il va sans sortir. Vous auriez pu au moins me laisser me défouler sur lui pour venger Aurore. Edouard n'est qu'un…

-C'est bon Severus nous avons comprit, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Nous aurons des nouvelles de votre mère dans l'après-midi.

-D'accord mais nous allons resté à Poudlard ? demanda Catherine.

-Non quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous, déclara le directeur.

-Qui ?

-Albus, il faudrait peut-être leur raconter toute l'histoire avant de commencer par là, dit Remus.

-Oui c'est vrai. Moi je ne suis pas concerné, je vous laisse leurs raconter tous les deux.

-Quoi ? Mais où ça ? demanda Rogue.

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la salle qui se trouve à deux portes de l'appartement du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal mais cette discussion ne concerne pas tout le monde.

-Oui, les Broke, Potter et Drago vous venez, les autres retournaient dans vos salles communes respectives, ordonna Rogue.

-Blaise peut venir dans notre salle commune autrement il va être tout seul ? demanda timidement Marie.

-Oui Miss Souk, il peut.

-Mais…, commença Rogue mais un regarde de Dumbledore et il s'arrêta.

-Bien, je vous laisse. »

Dumbledore partit les laissant seuls. Rogue et Remus demandèrent aux concernés de les suivre et les autres allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Fin du chapitre**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vos impressions. Vous pensiez à ça ? Ou vous étiez complètement à côté de la plaque lol ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Quand des secrets sont dévoilés ». Alors vous pensez à quoi comme secrets ?**

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui viennent de l'être, bonne rentrée pour les autres et pour ceux qui ne restent qu'une semaine (comme moi) profités en bien, les autres aussi d'ailleurs lol.**

**A la semaine prochaine. A plus.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Et voilà des secrets vont tomber. Catherine va enfin mieux comprendre pourquoi son père à parler de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans-Potter.

_**Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai enfin publié le premier chapitre de « La marraine de Harry Potter **__ou__** Les deux amours de Sirius Black ». Allez voir. J'espère beaucoup qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas ma meilleure amie a aimé.**_

**Merci à Gouline971, ninie, Morgane, kamomille, hermymy, lilichoco de leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : Je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'es ni folle, ni conne. Ha non, je ne plains pas du tout pour les reviews lol. Tu voulais la suite la voici lol, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizous.**

**Kamomille : De rien pour le compliment et l'honneur lol. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu es bien l'une des seuls à trouver à tous les coups, faudra me dire ton secret lol. Bizous.**

**Hermymy : Je suis contente que tu m'ais laissé une review. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. A vrai dire je ne sais pas où je pioche mes idées, ça me vient comme ça sur le coup, mais tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir demander, ma meilleure amie me l'a aussi demandé au début de la semaine lol. Bizous.**

**Et également un grand merci à Ma Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Killian est arrivé le lendemain du bal en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner. C'est sa mère qui l'a envoyé car son père était dans une colère noire. Dès que Killian leur explique pourquoi il est là, les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore partent au manoir Broke. Remus débarque et quand les professeurs reviennent, Remus et Rogue prennent les Broke ainsi que Harry et Drago à part pour une explication.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dumbledore partit les laissant seuls. Rogue et Remus demandèrent aux concernés de les suivre et les autres allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 18 : Quand des secrets sont dévoilés

Quand ils furent arrivés dans la salle, Drago, Océane, Killian et Mickael s'installèrent dans le canapé, Harry et Catherine partagèrent un fauteuil et Rogue et Remus s'assirent en face d'eux.

« -Bien, je commence et tu continues après ? demanda Remus.

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir.

-Alors, ce que je vais vous racontez commence dans le Poudlard Express lors de la première année d'études de vos parents qui sont allés ensemble à Poudlard. Tout d'abord je vais vous les présentez. James Potter était le père de Harry, Sirius Black le parrain de Harry ainsi que le meilleur ami de James, Moi j'étais l'ami de James et Sirius tout comme Peter Pettigrow. Aurore Bird et Edouard Broke sont les parents de Catherine, Mickael, Océane et Killian. Et Lily Evans, la mère de Harry. »

Remus reprit son souffle et recommença à parler.

-James, Sirius, Peter et Moi étions dans notre compartiment quand deux jeunes filles entrèrent. La première était rousse et avait les yeux verts, la deuxième les cheveux marron ainsi que ses yeux, c'était Lily et Aurore. Elles nous ont demandé si elles pouvaient venir car tous les compartiments étaient pris. Et depuis ce jour, une amitié s'est créée entre nous, en tout cas quand James et Lily ne s'engueulaient pas.

-Ce qui était très rare avec Potter, commenta Severus.

-Si tu veux tu racontes ?

-Non, non vas-y.

-Bien. Aurore a été envoyé à Serdaigle mais ça ne nous a jamais empêché de la voir. Elle et Lily sont vite devenues les meilleures amies. Quand James et Lily se disputaient Aurore était toujours au milieu car elle les aimait beaucoup. Elle a toujours considéré James comme son grand frère ainsi que Sirius, moi j'étais plutôt celui de Lily. Lors de notre cinquième année des groupes ont été fait en potions, Aurore avait cette matière avec les Serpentards et c'est comme ça qu'elle a été mise avec Severus et qu'ils sont devenus amis.

-A cause que nous étions ensemble nous devions souvent nous voir alors on allait à la bibliothèque. Lily nous rejoignait parfois car Potter n'aimait pas savoir que Aurore était seule avec moi et Lily avait été choisi pour me surveiller puisque ni Potter ni Black ne voulait se trouvaient à côté de moi et ce qui était mon cas aussi. Un après-midi où nous travaillons tous les deux, Lily n'était pas là, Edouard et Lucius sont arrivés. Quand Edouard remarqua Aurore, il ne put détourner son regard tellement qu'il la trouvait belle. Et depuis ce fameux après-midi, Edouard racontait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver avec Aurore. A force de persévérance, le charme d'Edouard porta ses fruits et à la fin de notre sixième année ils sortirent enfin ensemble, quelques temps après ce fut Lily qui sortit avec Potter.

-Notre septième année se passa à merveille même si James et Sirius n'aimaient pas que Aurore sorte avec un Serpentard mais au fur et à mesure de l'année ils s'habituèrent à les voir ensemble. A la fin de l'année James demanda Lily en mariage et Edouard à Aurore. Ce fut Aurore qui se maria la première. Lily était sa demoiselle d'honneur et au grand malheur d'Edouard nous étions invité. Sirius ne voulut pas y aller mais James ne le laissa pas parler plus qu'il lui hurla dans les oreilles qu'il viendrait qu'il soit pour ou contre. Se fut un merveilleux mariage et rien de grave ne se passa. En tout cas les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se frappèrent pas. Quelques mois après, se fut le mariage de Lily. Bien sûr Aurore était la demoiselle d'honneur, Edouard fut invité mais s'excusa en disant qu'il avait du travail et demanda à Severus d'y aller. Devant Aurore il ne dit rien et il y alla. Il fallut au moins vingt minutes pour calmer James.

-C'est tout, je croyais que c'était une heure, rigola Severus.

-Attend vingt minutes c'est beaucoup, on a dû avoir une patience fou avec lui, Sirius et Moi. Le mariage sa passa bien aussi, à par que Sirius voulut foutre Severus dans le lac mais Aurore arriva à temps.

-Oué.

-Les mois filaient et les deux paires de jeunes mariés étaient heureuses. Mais en mai, Aurore nous annonça une bonne nouvelle, elle était enceinte. Tout le monde sauta de joie. Quand elle atteint son cinquième mois de grossesse, Lily nous déclara à son tour qu'elle était enceinte. D'office Sirius se déclara comme le parrain, ni Lily ni James n'eurent le cœur de lui dirent non même si ils auraient choisi lui de toute façon. Au mois de février, une petite fille vit le jour, Aurore décida de l'appeler Catherine Lily Broke. La marraine fut Lily et le parrain Severus.

-Quoi ? demanda Catherine.

-Oui, je suis ton parrain, dit Rogue.

-Bon je continue. Narcissa annonça le même mois qu'elle était enceinte. Cinq mois plus tard alors que Lily allait accoucher Aurore nous annonça qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, une semaine après Lily accoucha d'un petit garçon. Elle l'appela Harry James Potter, le parrain fut Sirius comme il s'était lui-même proclama l'étant neuf mois avant et la marraine fut Aurore. »

Harry était abasourdi, il avait une marraine et de plus c'était la meilleure amie de sa mère et s'est la mère de Catherine. Il n'en revenait pas.

« -Au mois de novembre se fut Narcissa qui accoucha, elle aussi d'un petit garçon, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Le parrain fut Severus et la marraine Aurore. Au mois de février, on fêta les un an de Catherine et trois mois après son petit frère montra le bout de son nez. Tout le monde fut heureux mais bientôt Dumbledore parla avec James de leur sécurité et James décida de mettre sa famille en lui sure avec un gardien du secret. Les seules personnes qui purent encore les voir furent Sirius, Peter et Moi. Au mois de juillet, Aurore fit baptiser Mickael, le parrain devait être James mais comme il ne pouvait venir, Aurore décida que ce rôle me revenait. Elle choisit donc comme deuxième prénom à Mickael, Remus. Plus les jours avançaient et plus Voldemort frappait. Le 31 octobre, il découvrit où se trouvait les Potter et assassina James et Lily mais avec Harry il ne put pas et se volatilisa. Le lendemain Sirius fut arrêté pour avoir tuer douze moldus et Peter.

-Pourquoi, tu ajoutes ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, l'interrompit Harry.

-Parce que c'est ce que le Ministère déclara ce jour-là.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, Sirius n'est pas un meurtrier.

-Ha bon ? Tu le défends alors que c'est lui, le meilleur ami de ton père, qui la vendu ainsi que toi et ta mère à Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Drago.

-C'est faux mon parrain n'a jamais été le gardien du secret.

-Oué bien sûr.

-Mais…

-Potter a raison Drago, les interrompit Severus.

-Severus, dit Lupin.

-Autant qu'il sache la vérité et non ce que pense le Ministère. Black n'était pas le gardien du secret c'était Pettigrow mais ça personne ne le sut et quand on découvrit les Potter, le Ministère arrêta Black. Il fut envoyé à Azkaban. Il y a deux ans, il s'est évadé et nous avons découvert la vérité mais n'ayant pas Pettigrow sous la main Black ne peut pas être innocenté. Maintenant Drago, je ne veux pas que tu dises ceci à ton père, il ne doit rien savoir.

-Oui. Donc Black n'est pas du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Black, jamais de la vie. Il a été renié par sa famille à cause qu'il ne voulait pas être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Heu Monsieur, demanda d'une petite voix Océane à Remus.

-Tu peux m'appeler Remus et d'ailleurs vous aussi. Je ne suis plus professeur à Poudlard et après tout j'étais et je resterai l'ami de vos parents sauf des tiens Drago mais c'est pas grave.

-D'accord. Je voudrai savoir est-ce que Killian et Moi avons aussi un deuxième prénom et des parrains, marraines ?

-Je sais que ton parrain est Lucius et que ta marraine est une jeune fille qui est devenue l'amie de ta mère en France, elle s'appelle Sarah. Ton deuxième prénom est le même que ta marraine, Sarah. Quand à Killian, je sais rien de son parrain et de sa marraine mais je sais que ton deuxième prénom est James, en l'honneur du garçon de Gryffondor qui a toujours pris soin d'elle.

-Merci.

-De rien. Maintenant je pense que nous pourrions aller manger, dit Remus.

-Heu, il y a un problème, répliqua Catherine.

-Quoi ?

-On va où tous les quatre ? On ne reste pas à Poudlard ? demanda Catherine.

-A oui. Ben normalement dans le monde magique quand les parents ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs enfants, ce sont les parrains et marraines qui les prennent en charge et quand il y a plusieurs enfants c'est le parrain ou la marraine du premier enfant qui doit s'occuper de tous les enfante. En l'occurrence, Catherine tu es l'aînée et ta marraine n'est plus là donc c'est ton parrain qui doit prendre soin de vous.

-Quoi ? cria Rogue qui venait de se réveiller. Ca ne va pas la tête, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'enfant moi. Tu n'as qu'à les prendre, ça fera pareil. Après tout Mickael est ton filleul.

-Oui mais c'est à toi d'en prendre soin.

-Mais je suis sûr que Black sera content qu'ils soient avec lui.

-Severus, dit Remus.

-Moi je veux aller avec Severus, réclama Killian en se levant et en allant sur Rogue qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vois Killian veut aller avec toi, répliqua Remus.

-Oui mais je suis sûre que les autres voudraient bien rester avec Potter et compagnie. De toute façon je ne sais pas m'en occuper.

-Ils peuvent bien venir avec nous, demanda Harry.

-Tu vois, dit Rogue. En plus, ils seront mieux là-bas, Madame Weasley pourra en prendre soin.

-Bon d'accord, abdiqua Remus.

-Mais tu viendras pour Noël ? demanda Killian.

-Heu…

-Oui professeur Rogue, si Monsieur Black veut bien vous pourriez venir, dit Catherine.

-Alors Severus ?

-Black ne voudra jamais.

-S'il vous plait. Ca sera la première fois que nous passons Noël sans aucun de nos deux parents, alors soyez là, supplia Catherine.

-Bon très bien mais que si Black veut, répondit Rogue.

-Youpi, cria Killian.

-Par contre Killian, tu voudras bien rester avec moi, dit Remus.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux pas rester avec Cathy ?

-C'est qu'ils ont leurs bagages à finir et que tu ne fais pas partie de Poudlard, tu n'es dans aucune maison et je préférerai que tu restes avec moi.

-Mais… »

Catherine se leva et s'agenouilla devant Killian qui était toujours sur Rogue.

« -Il a raison Killian, on n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de toi. Mais tu sais, Harry m'a dit qu'il était très gentil. Je suis sûre qu'il prendra soin de toi. Et je pense que Harry a raison, je lui fais confiance et tu me fais confiance ? demanda Catherine et Killian dit oui de la tête. Tu veux bien aller avec lui ?

-D'accord, répondit Killian.

-Si tu veux Killian, on ira les voir un petit moment dans le train, dit Remus.

-Vous prenez le train ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit ? taquina Remus.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Harry.

-Je sais, je te taquine, répondit Remus et Harry lui tira la langue. Tiens après ça on dit que ça a 15 ans moi je dis plutôt 2 ans, rigola Remus.

-Bon on va manger, moi j'ai faim, dit Killian.

-Killian ? s'écria Catherine. C'est mal poli.

-Allez on va manger, dit Rogue.

-Oué mais je peux manger avec Cathy ? demanda Killian.

-D'accord et dès que tu as fini je viendrai te chercher, répondit Remus. »

Ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent vers la grande salle. En chemin, ils trouvèrent Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Marie, Mickael et Ginny. Dans la grande salle, les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers leur table, les Gryffondors et Killian vers la leur et Remus alla à celle des professeurs avec Rogue. Tout le monde s'étonna qu'il soit présent, d'ailleurs il y eut plusieurs murmures.

« -Au faite, ils viendront tous les quatre avec nous, Ron, lui apprit Harry.

-Cool, Sir…Sniffle sera content d'avoir quatre personnes en plus et Maman va les chouchouter.

-Les pauvres, fit Hermione.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez dire le prénom du parrain de Harry devant moi, dit Marie avant que Ron réponde à Hermione. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent vers elle surprit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Harry méfiant.

-Ben vous pouvez dire Sirius, je sais que vous allez là-bas, déclara Marie.

-N'importe quoi, dit Harry.

-Mes parents m'ont parlé de lui car ils vont souvent le voir à cause des réunions.

-Quoi ? Tes parents en font parti, dit Ron.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ils connaissent même tes parents Ron et d'autres personnes.

-Tu vas venir alors ? demanda Catherine.

-Ben mes parents veulent jamais que je vienne puisqu'on n'a pas le droit d'assister au réunion mais je demanderai quand même puisque vous êtes là.

-Cool, répondit Catherine.

-Tu nous caches beaucoup de choses comme ça ? demanda Harry.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas mon cher, taquina Marie. »

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire chez Sirius, ils décrirent la maison aux quatre Broke et à Marie. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à midi vingt quand Remus vint vers eux.

« -C'est moi ou quand j'arrive vous arrêtez de parler ? demanda Remus.

-Un peu des deux, rigola Harry et Remus lui secoua les cheveux. Fais pas ça, j'aime pas.

-Tout comme James. Dès que Sirius lui faisait, il s'en suivait une bataille d'oreiller à chaque fois. Alors Killian tu as fini ?

-Oui, mais je peux pas rester plus ? S'il te plait, demanda Killian.

-Désoler mais non car j'avais pas pensé mais va falloir te trouver des vêtements chauds car tu vas avoir froid dans le train, lui répondit Remus. Mais tu auras le temps de les voir tous quand on sera là-bas.

-D'accord.

-Tu viens ?

-Je peux aller faire un bisou à Drago ? demanda Killian.

-Oui vas-y je t'attends. »

Killian partit comme une fusée et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Plusieurs élèves le regardaient et se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il vit Drago, il se précipita dans ses bras et se cala bien dedans. Killian lui fit un bisou et lui expliqua que Remus devait lui trouver des vêtements mieux alors il avait demandé à venir le voir avant d'aller en trouver.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors.

« -Remus, tu as prévenu Madame Weasley et Sniffle qu'on venait ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr. Ils vous attendent tous avec impatience. Madame Weasley sera à la gare ainsi que Maugrey et Tonk.

-D'accord. Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que les parents de Marie assistaient aux réunions ?

-Parce que vous me l'avez jamais demandé, c'est aussi simple que ça et que je trouve que vous aviez pas besoin de le savoir, répondit Remus. Bon je vous laisse Killian revient. A tout à l'heure. »

Remus partit avec Killian, ils allèrent voir les elfes de maison qui trouvèrent des vêtements plus adapter à Killian. Quand aux Gryffondors, ils étaient remontés à leur tour, avaient descendu leurs malles dans la salle commune et s'étaient assis ou couchés sur les fauteuils, les canapés et même sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Ils s'étaient également changés et avaient mis des vêtements moldus.

Catherine s'était couchée sur le ventre sur le tapis et regardait la cheminée en pensant à sa mère. Comment allait-elle ? S'en sortirait-elle ? Et son père, irait-il à Azkaban ? Ou serait-il acquitté ? Et eux que deviendraient-ils si leur père allait à Azkaban et si leur mère ne s'en sortait pas ? Seraient-ils envoyés dans un orphelinat ? Ou bien séparaient pour être placé dans des maisons différentes ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et sans qu'elle s'en rende conte des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Les autres ne virent rien car ils étaient occupés à discuter entre eux mais Harry le remarqua car depuis tout à l'heure, il l'observait et quand il vit ses larmes, il se leva et s'allongea sur le dos de façon à voir son visage.

« -Catherine ? l'appela Harry en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient avec ses doigts.

-Oui.

-Ca va ?

-Bof.

-Bof ? Je savais pas que ce vocabulaire existait dans ta bouche, répondit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère qui marcha un peu puisqu'il reçut un faible sourire.

-C'est à force de te fréquenter. Ce qui n'est pas très bien pour mon vocabulaire.

-Si c'est comme ça, dit Harry en faisant semblant de se lever.

-Non reste, lui dit doucement Catherine.

-D'accord. »

Harry se rallongea par terre sur le dos et Catherine mit sa tête sur son torse mais l'enleva vite quand elle sentit Harry se tendre.

« -Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, dit Catherine confuse.

-Non, tu peux la remettre j'ai juste été surpris, lui dit gentiment Harry. »

Elle remit sa tête sur son torse. Harry passa son bras droit autour d'elle et sa main gauche vint caresser ses cheveux bruns. Toutes les questions que se posait Catherine, il y a cinq secondes, disparurent et firent place à la tranquillité. Elle était bien et ne voulait plus bouger, elle voulait que ce moment dure très longtemps mais l'heure de partir arriva.

« -Désolé, les tourtereaux de vous dérangez mais faut y aller. Le train arrive dans quinze minutes. On a pile le temps de prendre les calèches pour aller à la gare, dit Hermione. »

Les deux tourtereaux en question devinrent rouge d'embarra. Ils se levèrent tous, prirent leurs malles ainsi que les cages de leurs animaux et partirent prendre les calèches.

**Fin du chapitre**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Alors vous vous doutiez de ça pour les secrets ?**

**Quel est votre passage préféré ? Moi j'adore quand Catherine à sa tête sur le torse de Harry et qu'il caresse ses cheveux.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Dans le Poudlard Express ». Alors à votre avis qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer dedans ?**

**A dans deux semaines pour connaître la suite. Et oui, pour Moi les cours reprennent lundi donc le postage de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines reprend aussi, malheureusement pour vous lol. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui leur restent encore une semaine et profitez en bien (ça ne vous dit pas d'échanger lol).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Un voyage dans le train tout à fait normal ainsi que de nouvelles rencontre pour les Broke.

_**Bon je vais me faire un peu de pub, j'aime pas trop ça mais bon. Alors, s'il vous plait. Allez lire ma fiction « La marraine de Harry Potter **__ou__** Les deux amours de Sirius Black ». Pour le moment, j'ai publié les deux premiers chapitres et je n'ai eu que 4 reviews, snif. Ca me ferait très plaisir que vous alliez la voir et que vous laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Donc allez-y.**_

**Merci à Gouline971, kamomille, lilichoco, Morgane et ninie pour leur reviews.**

**Kamomille : En faite pour une fois, tu as totalement faux, parce que l'apparition est au prochain chapitre lol. Quand à la bagarre Gryffondor/Serpentard je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'était une bonne idée. Bizous.**

**Morgane : Moi aussi j'adore James ainsi que Remus sans oublier notre Sirius nationale lol. Bizous.**

**Ninie : Si tu es encore perdu, dit-le moi et je te ré expliquerais une nouvelle fois. Bizous. Je t'adore.**

**Ainsi qu'un grand merci à Ma Didi que j'adore.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les Broke, Harry et Drago apprirent le passé de leurs parents quand ils étaient à Poudlard par Remus et Severus. Ils apprirent également qui étaient leurs parrains et marraines (sauf pour Killian). Il fut décidé que les Broke passeraient les vacances de Noël chez Sirius au Square Grimmaurd.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Les deux tourtereaux en question devinrent rouge d'embarra. Ils se levèrent tous, prirent leurs malles ainsi que les cages de leurs animaux et partirent prendre les calèches._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 19 : Dans le Poudlard Express

Vu qu'ils étaient huit, Océane était restée avec eux, ils durent prendre deux calèches. Dans la première se trouvait Harry qui était à côté de Ron, en face de Harry se trouvait Catherine et à côté d'elle Marie. Dans la deuxième, Ginny et Mickael étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et en face d'eux se trouvaient Hermione et Océane. Arrivez à la gare, ils virent Remus et Killian de loin, Océane alla les rejoindre et tous les sept allèrent se trouvaient un compartiment. Hermione expliqua à Catherine, Mickael et Harry que Drago et Blaise viendraient au milieu du voyage les voir.

Catherine s'assit dans le sens où le train roulerait et regarda le paysage. Le train démarra cinq minutes après. Les autres décidèrent de faire une bataille explosive, Harry demanda à Catherine mais elle refusa.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il roulait. Ron venait à l'instant de partir pour aller retrouver Lavande dans son compartiment. Catherine était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le vit pas partir. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui lui monta sur les genoux.

« -Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Remus a bien voulu qu'on vienne. »

Elle regarda le compartiment et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'absence de Ron, mais vit Remus et Océane qui s'étaient installés. Remus était pile devant elle.

« -Il est où Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

-T'as pas écouté t'à l'heure ? dit Hermione. Il est allé rejoindre Lavande dans son compartiment.

-Ha d'accord. »

Elle se remit à regarder le paysage avec Killian blottie contre elle. Remus ne faisait que la dévisageait. Harry, Marie, Mickael, Ginny et Océane jouaient à la bataille explosive et Hermione lisait un livre. Au bout d'un moment Killian s'endormit dans ses bras. Les autres étant occupé Remus en profita pour lui parler.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Catherine ? Tu es songeuse, lui dit Remus.

-Il y a de quoi avec ce qu'ils nous arrivent à tous les quatre.

-Oui, tu as raison. Tu penses à quoi ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret.

-A Maman, à père et à nous quatre et aussi à notre avenir.

-Votre avenir ? Comment ça ?

-Je me pose pleins de questions et même en me concentrant les réponses ne me plaisent pas.

-Peut-être que je peux t'aider, proposa Remus.

-Ben je me demande ce qu'on deviendra, si père va à Azkaban et si Maman ne s'en sortait pas. Je me demande si on serait envoyé dans un orphelinat ou si on nous séparerait tous les quatre. C'est d'être séparer que j'ai le plus peur, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient loin de moi.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on laisserait faire ça Catherine ? demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Même si Severus n'a pas eu très envie de vous prendre, il ne laisserait personnes vous séparaient. Et pareil pour le professeur Dumbledore, ou bien Sirius ou Moi. Personne ne vous séparera alors enlèves-toi ça de la tête. Pour ta mère, ne penses pas négativement car nous ne savons rien de son état. Il faut garder espoir pour toi et pour tes frères et sœur. Quand à ton père, tout suppose qu'il ira à Azkaban mais comme l'a dit Severus, il serait capable de s'en sortir. Mais en tout cas je veux que tu t'enlèves cette idée qu'on laisserait quelqu'un vous séparait, c'est compris ? demanda Remus.

-Oui très clair.

-Ca a répondu à tes questions ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Bon, Océane ? appela Remus et la concernée le regarda. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher la marchande de bonbons ?

-Ho oui, répondit-elle très intéressée.

-Bien alors réveilles ton petit frère mais doucement.

-Killian réveilles-toi, on va acheter des bonbons.

-Quoi? demanda Killian endormi.

-On va acheter des bonbons, alors lèves-toi.

-D'accord.

-Viens, je vais te porter, déclara Remus en prenant Killian dans ses bras. Bon on vous laisse à plus tard.

-Attend, on vient avec toi, dit Ginny, moi aussi je veux des bonbons.

-On voit pas la gourmande, la taquina Mickael ce qui lui valu un coup dans les côtes. »

Et tous les quatre partirent, Catherine retourna à son paysage. Hermione et Marie sortirent à leur tour du compartiment et allèrent se dégourdir les jambes. Harry s'assit à côté de Catherine comme ils étaient seuls dans le compartiment. Il la regarda intensément et décida de lui prendre la main droite avec sa main à lui gauche. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire. Harry ne put s'empêcher, il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa doucement et ensuite s'éloigna un peu. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Catherine décida de choisir un passe temps mieux que de regarder par la fenêtre, elle regarda Harry dont les yeux étaient fermés.

« Il est si mignon, pensa-t-elle, j'aurai du désobéir bien avant pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Même si Remus m'a rassuré comme quoi on ne serra pas séparer je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Et si père n'allait pas à Azkaban et nous reprenait, je ne reverrai plus jamais Harry. Juste à cette pensée, je me sens triste. Ca c'est sûre, si je ne revoyais plus Harry, je serai malheureuse et mes pensées n'iraient que vers lui. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Mieux ne faut pas y penser tout de suite. Il faut mieux que je profite de cet instant. »

Le voyage continua et Hermione, Marie, Mickael et Ginny revinrent. Drago et Blaise leur firent aussi une visite. Harry s'était endormi et quand Drago et Blaise partirent Catherine posa sa tête sur celle de Harry et s'endormit quelques minutes après.

« -Vous croyez qu'on est obligé de les réveiller ? demanda Ginny. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux.

-Je suis d'accord qu'ils sont mignons mais faut les réveiller on arrive bientôt, répliqua Hermione.

-Ils vont trop bien ensemble, dit Marie. A votre avis pourquoi ils sortent pas ensemble ?

-Je suis sûre que Harry ne serait pas contre, vu les regards qu'il lui jette et vu aussi comment il la couve du regard quand elle va pas bien, dit Hermione.

-C'est de la faute de Catherine, dit Mickael.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Malgré ce qu'elle m'a toujours dit, je suis certain qu'elle a peur de notre père et que malgré elle, cela l'empêche de s'engager avec un garçon. Elle a peur qu'il lui fasse du mal comme notre père.

-Mais Harry ne lui en ferait jamais, c'est une perle, dit Hermione. Il est toujours prévenant et prend soit de toutes les personnes de son entourage.

-Mais Mickael, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'elle est peur comme tu dis ? demanda Ginny.

-Il faut savoir que mon père n'a pas toujours été comme ça, on ne sait pas pourquoi il a changé du jour au lendemain. Depuis que Catherine a 10 ans, dès qu'elle fait une bêtise, elle a le droit à des coups de ceintures comme punition.

-C'est horrible, s'exclama Marie.

-Oui et le pire, c'est que quand, sans le faire exprès, nous faisons une bêtise à notre tour, elle fait tout pour se la mettre sur le dos pour qu'on n'est rien. Et à force de se recevoir des coups, elle a même gardé les cicatrices dans le dos. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne met jamais des hauts comme tous les autres filles.

-Mais pourtant le jour du bal, sa robe était ouverte dans le dos.

-Oui.

-Hé les filles vous vous rappelez le jour où elle l'a essayé, elle a évité toutes les glaces dans son dos et ne se mettait que de face devant nous, se rappela Marie.

-Ha oué maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai, approuva Ginny.

-Sûrement que pour pouvoir la mettre, elle a cherché partout dans les livres pour trouver une formule lui permettant de cacher ses cicatrices pendant toute la soirée, expliqua Hermione.

-Oui.

-En tout cas, maintenant faut les réveiller. On arrive dans quinze minutes. Je réveille juste Catherine comme ça elle aura l'honneur de réveiller son beau prince dormant. »

Hermione se rapprocha de Catherine et la secoua un peu.

« -Catherine, réveilles-toi, on arrive bientôt et faut que tu réveilles Harry.

-Heu…, oui je suis réveillée, répondit-elle. »

Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry dormant sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'appela.

« -Harry, Harry, réveilles-toi. Tu as assez dormis.

-Mmmmm.

-Allez, réveilles-toi. On arrive bientôt et tu vas revoir Sirius.

-Sirius, fit Harry complètement réveiller.

-Ha enfin. Quand tu veux tu te réveilles.

-Grrrr, grogna Harry. »

A la réaction d'Harry, ils se mirent à rire et Harry finit par les rejoindre. Harry en bon gentleman descendit les bagages des filles des filets avec l'aide de Mickael. C'est alors que Ron apparut enfin.

« -Désolé, j'aurai du revenir avant pour faire une partie du voyage avec vous.

-C'est pas grave. Mais tu dois descendre ta malle, lui rétorqua Harry.

-T'aurais pu me le faire, dit Ron.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pas une fille toi. »

Et tout le monde se remit à rire. Quand le train s'arrêta, Mickael et Ginny sortirent les premiers suivit par Ron, Hermione et Marie. Catherine voulut sortir mais Harry la retint par la main et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« -Pour te remercier de m'avoir laisser dormir contre ton épaule. En plus j'ai très bien dormi.

-De rien. Et si tu continues à m'embrasser je vais y prendre goût et plus pouvoir m'en passer, dit-elle en rigolant.

-C'est le but recherché, répondit Harry et il lui refit un bisou sur la bouche. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Harry sortit du compartiment. Catherine le suivit et ils retrouvèrent les autres plus loin avec sept adultes dont l'une devait être Madame Weasley puisqu'elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux que Ron et Ginny.

« -Harry, mon chéri, s'exclama Madame Weasley, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien Madame Weasley et vous ?

-Très bien maintenant que vous êtes arrivés, répondit-elle. Tu dois être Catherine ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Catherine.

-Oui Madame.

-Harry, Catherine, commença Marie, je vous présente mes parents, dit-elle en montrant un homme et une femme qui lui ressemblaient. David et Amandine Souk. Maman, Papa voici Catherine Broke et Harry Potter.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrez, dit Madame Souk.

-Nous de même, répondit Harry.

-Catherine, l'appela Madame Weasley, je te présente Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil, c'est un ancien Auror, Nymphadora Tonk qui est une Auror et voici Monsieur et Madame Granger, les parents d'Hermione, dit Madame Weasley en montrant l'une après l'autre les personnes.

-Bonjour, répondit timidement Catherine. »

Maugrey la salua d'un geste de la tête, Tonk lui adressa un sourire ainsi que Madame Granger et Monsieur Granger la regarda juste.

« -Où est Killian et Océane ? demanda Catherine à Mickael.

-Regarde, ils arrivent. »

En effet, Remus arriva avec Killian dans les bras et Océane à côté de lui poussant son chariot.

« -Bonjour, dit Remus. On a eu du mal à sortir du train.

-Remus trouvait plus la sortie, se moqua Océane.

-Pffff, tu racontes que des bêtises, répliqua Remus.

-Bien sûr. »

Et tout le monde rigola. Ensuite les Granger partirent et Madame Weasley dit à Hermione que Arthur viendra la chercher dans une semaine chez elle. Marie demanda à ses parents si il était possible qu'elle vienne avec eux quand ils iraient voir Madame Weasley pour leurs affaires. La mère de Ron qui comprit à quoi faisait allusion Marie, déclara aux Souk qu'elle pourrait venir comme ça elle verrait Harry, Ron, Catherine, Mickael, Ginny et peut-être Hermione. Madame Souk n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée mais Madame Weasley assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Quelques minutes après, les Souk partirent et Marie promit aux autres de bientôt les voir et de beaucoup leur écrire. Ensuite, Madame Weasley appela Fred et Georges car ils allaient partir mais quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, Killian sauta des bras de Remus et courut en criant.

« -Tata, Tata. »

**Fin du chapitre**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vos réactions ?**

**Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand-chose à par quand Mickael parle avec les filles, mais bon. Je suis désolée, il est aussi un peu court à comparer des autres.**

**Petite question : Qui est la personne que Killian appelle à la findu chapitre ? Vous avez une idéee ? Moi je trouve que c'est facile lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Discussion et nouvelle rencontre ». Alors pour ce chapitre, le deuxième Maraudeur va nous faire l'honneur de se montrer enfin, j'ai nommé l'irremplaçable Sirius Black. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.**

**Je voudrais vous prévenir que pour le prochain chapitre qui est dans deux semaines, vous l'aurez peut-être que le dimanche ou même lus tard. En faite, le mardi 25 mars je m'en vais en Espagne (c'est génial !) et je ne reviens que le samedi matin vers les 6h et je compte dormir dès mon retour. Et après, je dois me rendre chez une amie pour récupérer tous les cours que je vais recopier le dimanche. Donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je le posterai mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez.**

**Bon ben je vous à deux semaines et un peu plus (peut-être).**

**PS : N'oubliez pas d'aller lire ma deuxième fiction « La marraine de Harry Potter **ou **Les deux amours de Sirius Black ». Oui je sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je fais de la pub en un chapitre mais ce n'est pas grave. Allez-y s'il vous plait. Bizous.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors vous allez découvrir qui est cette personne que Killian appelle Tata même si la plupart a déjà trouvé lol.

_**Je veux juste vous dire que Barcelone c'était génial, même si j'avais les pieds en compote le soir lol. Mais je suis contente d'être rentrée car ma famille, mes amis et vous m'ont manqué. Malheureusement je n'ai pas écrit autant que je voulais et j'ai très peu avancé dans « Une Serpentarde, un Gryffondor, une Histoire » mais je vais me rattraper pendant les vacances. De plus, il faut que je continue le chapitre 29 de « Une vie différente d'avant » qui n'est constitué que d'une seule et unique phrase pour le moment lol.**_

**Merci à luckyleny, kamomille, morhane, Ninie, delseroasn et lilichoco pour leurs reviews.**

**Kamomille : Je peux bien te le dire, tu as raison lol. De toute façon, tu vas le découvrir dans la première phrase du chapitre. Pour Lucius, tu verras par toi-même.**

**Morgane : Tu as raison, toi aussi lol, c'est Narcissa. Je vois que l'arriver de Sirius te fait plaisir, j'en suis contente.**

**Merci aussi à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Ils ont tous pris les Poudlard Express pour rentrer pour les vacances de Noël. Remus l'a également pris mais il s'est pris un autre compartiment avec Killian et Océane, laissant les plus grands ensembles. Harry s'est endormi sur l'épaule de Catherine qui s'est elle aussi endormi à son tour. Quand elle voulut sortir du compartiment Harry lui a déposait un baiser sur les lèvres. Maintenant ils sont sur le quai de gare et Killian vient de crier Tata.

Bonne lecture.

**PS : Je m'excuse pour le retard mais je vous avais prévenu. J'étais trop crevé pour faire une mise en page correcte de ce chapitre.**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Quelques minutes après, les Souk partirent et Marie promit aux autres de bientôt les voir et de beaucoup leur écrire. Ensuite, Madame Weasley appela Fred et Georges car ils allaient partir mais quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, Killian sauta des bras de Remus et courut en criant._

_« -Tata, Tata. »_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 20 : Discussion et nouvelle rencontre

Cette personne n'était autre que Narcissa qui arrivait vers eux avec Lucius et Drago.

« -Bonjour Killian, dit Narcissa en lui faisant un câlin. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien mais Maman me manque, répondit-il tristement.

-Il ne faut pas être triste mon poussin, elle va bientôt revenir, le rassura Narcissa.

-Bonjour Tata, dit Océane en allant vers elle.

-Ha ma puce, répondit la tata en question en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

-Bonjour Tonton, dit Océane à l'adresse de Lucius.

-Bonjour. Alors c'est avec vous qu'ils vont, ajouta Lucius.

-Oui Malefoy, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'eux, confirma Remus.

-N'importe quoi.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tu ne les connais pas. C'est Narcissa et Moi qui les connaissont le mieux et qui seraient plus aptes à prendre soin d'eux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Remus.

-C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune, Lupin. ?

-En quoi c'est tes affaires ? demanda Remus.

-En quoi ce sont mes affaires ? répéta Lucius. Je te signale, Lupin, qu'il est hors de question que tu es mes neveux et nièces, si tu dois te transformer. D'ailleurs même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas que tu les ais.

-Comme si leur sécurité contait pour toi.

-Oui, justement.

-Ha bon ? Si ça contait tant que ça pour toi, tu n'aurais jamais laissé faire Edouard, répliqua Remus qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Si Edouard les élève comme ceci, je n'ai pas à intervenir. De toute façon, les sang-pur ne sont pas élevés comme les autres qui se disent sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas Lucius, intervint Maugrey. Maintenant si vous avez fini, on pourrait y aller.

-Oui Alastor.

-Hors de question, je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent avec lui, répliqua vivement Lucius.

-Très bien Malefoy, vous n'avez cas leur demander avec qui ils souhaitent aller, dit Maugrey.

-Très bien. Alors les enfants, vous préférez venir avec Narcissa, Drago et Moi ou allez avec lui, dit Lucius en désignant Remus du doigt.

-Moi, je veux aller avec Remus. Il est très gentil, répondit Océane d'une petite voix.

-Moi aussi, dit Killian en allant dans les bras de Remus.

-Mais vous ne le connaissez que depuis quelques heures, répliqua Lucius.

-Oui, mais on sera avec Madame Weasley, qui a l'air très gentille, et il y aura aussi Ron, Harry et Ginny, expliqua Mickael. Et en plus Remus, est mon parrain alors je veux aller avec lui.

-Vous leur avez tous raconté ? demanda Narcissa.

-En effet, répondit Remus. Avec Severus, on leur a dit juste avant de manger.

-Très bien, dit froidement Lucius. Et toi Catherine ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup aller avec vous pour être avec Drago mais je suis désolée, je reste avec mes frères et sœur, étant l'aînée je dois m'occuper d'eux, expliqua calmement Catherine tout en regardant Drago pour s'excuser.

-Bien. Narcissa, Drago, allons-y, dit Lucius.

-Vous venez me dire en revoir tous les quatre ? demanda Narcissa. »

Catherine, Mickael, Océane et Killian allèrent vers elle et elle les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

« -Vous prenez soin de vous, leur dit-elle.

-Promit, répondit Catherine pour tous les quatre.

-A bientôt mes chéris. »

Lucius, Narcissa et Drago étaient en train de partir quand Catherine remarqua.

« -Drago, l'appela-t-elle, tu nous dis pas au revoir ? »

Drago regarda son père pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller les voir.

« -Vas-y, on t'attend plus loin, lui dit son père, mais ne nous fais pas attendre très longtemps. »

Lucius et Narcissa passèrent la barrière et Drago alla vers Killian et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Au revoir mon bonhomme. Ne mènes pas la vie trop dure à Catherine et Mickael, hein ? dit Drago à Killian.

-Peut-être, répondit Killian les yeux brillant de malice.

-Coquin, fit Drago en le reposant à terre. »

Drago se dirigea ensuite vers Océane et la prit également dans ses bras.

« -Toi, tu ne fais pas de bêtises, lui dit Drago.

-J'en fais jamais, se défendit-elle.

-Mais oui ma princesse, on va te croire, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Il alla vers Mickael.

« -Toi, tu prends soin de ma princesse et de mon bonhomme.

-Bien sur comme d'hab, répondit Mickael. »

Drago le serra lui aussi dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie de toujours et la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et Drago la serra très fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

« -Ne me serre pas trop fort, tu vas m'étouffer, s'exclama Catherine.

-Désolé, dit-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte, tu vas beaucoup me manquer maintenant que je suis habitué à te voir tous les jours.

-C'est que deux semaines avant c'était plusieurs mois, dit-elle, mais j'essayerai de te voir, murmura-t-elle tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, reprit-elle plus fort. Je t'écrirais promis.

-J'y compte bien. »

Il embrassa Catherine sur la joue et s'éloigna d'elle. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« -Potter, j'ai un service à te demander ? dit-il.

-Heu…oui, répondit Harry surpris et d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul.

-Je veux que tu prennes soin de Cathy, S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu es un mec mort, dit Drago sérieusement.

-Aucun problème Malefoy, je prendrai soin d'elle. Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Harry aussi sérieusement que Drago. »

Pour conclure cette promesse, les deux ennemis depuis leur première année se serrèrent la main, ce qui étonna tous les adultes à par Remus. Drago était en train de partir quand il se retourna.

« -Cathy, tu diras à Marie qu'elle va beaucoup manquer à Blaise et il aimerait beaucoup qu'elle lui écrive.

-D'accord, je lui envoie un hibou pour lui dire dès que je suis arrivée. Bye Dray, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Drago partit rejoindre ses parents et rentra chez lui. Quand aux autres ils se dirigèrent aussi vers la sortie. Remus poussa Catherine et Harry car ils n'avaient pas trop envie de bouger. Dehors, les enfants remarquèrent que deux voitures étaient garées devant la gare et qu'apparemment elles les attendaient.

« -Bien, commença Madame Weasley. Fred, Georges, Killian et Océane, vous venez avec Maugrey et Moi. Les autres, vous prenez l'autre voiture avec Remus et Tonk. »

Tous s'exécutèrent sans discuter tellement qu'ils étaient fatigués. Dans la voiture, Catherine mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et s'endormie. Ginny fit pareil avec Mickael et dans l'autre voiture Océane et Killian s'endormirent aussi. Le trajet dura quinze minutes à peine mais cela suffit pour les endormir. Arrivez devant la maison, Remus réveilla les filles et les sortit de la voiture, pour la deuxième voiture Fred et Georges furent désignaient pour porter les deux petits.

« -Remus, vous avez le papier ? demanda Maugrey.

-Heu, oui. »

Remus regarda dans ses poches et cinq secondes après en sortie un petit bout de papier en mauvais état.

« -Comment on fait pour les petits ? demanda Lupin.

-Ils dorment donc il n'y aura aucun problème pour qu'ils rentrent, répondit Maugrey.

-Bien. Catherine et Mickael, lisez se papier mais dans votre tête et ne posez aucunes questions. »

Ils le firent et quelques secondes après, ils virent une maison assez vieille apparaître devant eux.

« -Vous ne faites aucun bruit quand vous serez à l'intérieur jusqu'à que je vous l'autorise, ajouta Remus. »

Catherine et Mickael acquiescèrent. Tonk ouvrit la porte et les un après les autres ils y rentrèrent. Catherine hésita un instant mais Remus lui mit la main sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit avancée tout de suite. Ils marchèrent dans le noir pendant cinq minutes quand Catherine distingua enfin de la lumière. Quelques secondes après, ils étaient tous dans une pièce qui avait du être avant une cave mais qui était maintenant aménagée en cuisine et un peu plus loin se trouvait un feu avec un canapé et deux fauteuils autour.

« -Ha vous êtes enfin arrivés, s'exclama une voix qu'aucun des deux Broke encore réveillés ne connaissaient et ils ne pouvaient distingués la personne car elle était dans le noir.

-Oui, on a été retenu par Lucius Malefoy qui ne voulait pas que les enfants viennent avec moi, comme si je lui aurai laissé les emmener, répondit Remus.

-Je t'aurai assassiné Lunard si t'aurais fait ça. »

La personne sortit de l'ombre.

« -Sirius, s'exclama Harry en allant courir dans les bras de cette personne.

-Tu croyais que c'était qui ? demanda Sirius en rigolant et en soulevant Harry du sol. Comme tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, dit Harry en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Malefoy Senior vous a pas trop embêté ? demanda-t-il.

-Lucius est gentil, il voulait juste s'occuper de nous, déclara Océane qui s'était réveillée. »

Sirius la regardait comme si elle était folle mais après se rappela qu'elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était née et qu'il avait du toujours être plus gentil avec elle qu'avec les autres.

« -Peut-être pour toi mais pas pour moi. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai rayé Malefoy Senior des personnes gentilles mais bon. Tu ne me présentes pas Lunard ? le taquina Sirius.

-Tu peux très bien les reconnaître par toi-même.

-Très bien. Alors la petite fille qui m'a parlé doit être Océane. »

Océane acquiesa de la tête.

« -Après le petit qui dort dans les bras de Georges doit être le petit dernier de la famille donc Killian.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Mickael.

-Toi tu dois être Mickael, lui répondit Sirius. »

Sirius chercha ensuite Catherine du regard et quand il la trouva, il ne put rien dire.

« -Elle…elle. »

Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche après trente secondes sans réussir à articuler un mot.

« -Oui comme tu peux le voir, c'est le portrait craché d'Aurore, lui dit Remus.

-Catherine ? dit Sirius.

-Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

-Approches-toi. »

Catherine s'approcha de Sirius et il la regarda sous toutes les coutures mais il resta longtemps à fixer ses yeux.

« -Tu as de magnifique yeux comme ta mère même s'ils sont marron, ils sont très beaux.

-Merci, mais Mickael a les même, répondit-elle.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué.

-Bien, les interrompit Madame Weasley. Je suppose que les enfants ont faim et aussi sommeil, alors nous allons manger et après au lit.

-Et pour le petit, Maman ? demanda Georges.

-Tu n'as qu'à le poser sur le canapé et s'il dort toujours quand on aura fini, on l'emmènera dans sa chambre.

-En parlant de chambre, ils vont dormir où ? demanda Harry.

-Océane et Killian vont partagé la même chambre qui est au même étage que celle des jumeaux. Catherine ira dans celle de Ginny et Hermione, quand à Mickael il va dans la votre. Dans les deux chambres, un lit a été ajouté, répondit Sirius.

-Ok. »

Ils mangèrent de bonne appétit à par Catherine car elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour sa mère mais voyant Remus posait son regard sur elle, Catherine se força à manger un peu ce qui fit sourire Remus. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Madame Weasley accompagna les enfants en haut, Georges portant Killian qui dormait toujours, et ils allèrent se coucher.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors c'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Perso j'adore quand Drago est allé vers Harry pour lui demander de veiller sur Catherine, c'est mon passage préféré de ce chapitre. Et vous, c'est quoi votre passage préféré ? Dites-moi tout, lol.**

**Alors le prochain chapitre se nomme « Non je ne veux pas, désolée j'ai peur ». Alors à votre avis qui pourrait bien dire ces deux bouts de phrases ? Vous pensez que ça va parler de quoi ? Moi je ne dis rien lol, je vous laisse chercher.**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Vous allez enfin savoir qui dit ces deux petites phrases et aussi pourquoi cette personne les prononce .

**Merci à lilichoco, Morgane, delseroasn, luckyleny, kamomille, Ninie et Miss Moony62 de leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Morgane : Vais-je te dire si tu as raison à propos du titre du chapitre ? (sadique pas du tout ), je crois je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, tu vas le savoir en lisant le chapitre . Bizous.**

**Kamomille : Mdr pour les indices. Tu me diras c'était à ce que tu as pensé quand tu l'auras lu. Bizous.**

**Et merci à ma Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Remus et Maugrey se sont disputés avec Lucius sur le quai de gare car ce dernier ne voulait pas que les enfants Broke aillent avec un loup-garou. Finalement, ils ont demandé l'avis aux enfants qui ont tous voulu aller avec Remus. Arrivez au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius les a reçu et a été étonné que Catherine ressemble autant à sa mère.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Ils mangèrent de bonne appétit à par Catherine car elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour sa mère mais voyant Remus posait son regard sur elle, Catherine se força à manger un peu ce qui fit sourire Remus. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Madame Weasley accompagna les enfants en haut, Georges portant Killian qui dormait toujours, et ils allèrent se coucher._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 21 : Non je ne veux pas, désolée j'ai peur

Catherine se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin car elle avait fait un rêve où sa mère était décédée et leur père n'allait pas à Azkaban et qu'il les reprenait. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir tout de suite alors elle décida de descendre dans la cuisine et de se mettre dans le canapé qui était en face de la cheminée. Mais quand elle y arriva, une personne était déjà assise sur le canapé et contemplait le feu.

« -Harry ? »

Harry se retourna et vit Catherine.

« -Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit dans la cuisine, dit Catherine.

-Oué, répondit vaguement Harry en se remettant à la contemplation du feu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien je regarde le feu.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es levé à quatre heures du matin pour regarder le feu, dit Catherine.

-Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai fais un mauvais rêve et que je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma chambre car je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir tout de suite.

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Moi aussi j'ai fait un cauchemar, ajouta-t-il plusieurs secondes après.

-Tu veux me le raconter ?

-Non j'ai pas très envie mais toi tu peux me le dire. »

Catherine alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry et lui raconta tout son rêve. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas terminé.

« -…et il était odieux avec nous, il nous frappait en disant que c'était de notre faute si elle n'était plus là. Qu'on n'aurait jamais dû naître et plein de choses de ce genre, termina Catherine en pleure.

-Chuttt, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, la réconforta Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux. Ca ne va pas se passer.

-Qu'est-ce…que tu…en sais ? demanda Catherine coupé par des sanglots.

-Parce que ni Sirius, ni Remus et ni le professeur Rogue ne laisseront faire ça. Ils tiennent trop à vous pour ça. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui. »

Catherine se calma rapidement et posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux et qui avait mis son autre main dans le dos de Catherine. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, si bien qu'ils s'endormirent sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre.

Les premiers levaient dans la maison furent les adultes et en entrant dans la cuisine, ils découvrirent Catherine profondément endormit dans les bras de Harry qui dormait lui aussi.

« -Ils sont mignons tous les deux, remarqua Molly.

-Oui, mais faut mieux ne pas faire trop de bruit car s'ils sont là c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à dormir, répondit Remus. »

Les adultes se mirent autour de la table et commencèrent à parler pendant que Molly prépara le petit déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla et sentit un corps chaud contre lui, il se rappela que c'était Catherine, il baissa la tête et la vit endormi sur lui. Il lui caressa la joue jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« -Bonjour, dit Harry.

-Bonjour, répondit Catherine.

-Ha !! Vous êtes enfin réveillés, s'exclama une voix à côté d'eux. »

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et eurent un sursaut en voyant Sirius penchait vers eux.

« -On se demandait quand vous alliez enfin vous réveillez.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Harry.

-Huit heures.

-C'est trop tôt pour se lever, répondit Catherine en refermant les yeux.

-Ha non vous ne vous rendormez pas, on a à discuter. Alors vous allez vous levez et allez déjeuner. »

Catherine et Harry ne protestèrent pas et allèrent à table. Madame Weasley leur servit à chacun un bol de céréales. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'elle avait son bol et Catherine n'avait fait que tournaient les céréales dedans, quand Sirius commença à parler.

« -Catherine ? »

Elle releva la tête.

« -Remus m'a parlé ou plutôt il nous a parlé des questions que tu te posais. Et tu ne devrais plus y penser car il est hors de question qu'on vous sépare. Tu sais avec Remus on vous connaît, Mickael et toi, depuis bébé et même si cela fait quatorze ans qu'on ne vous a pas vu, on tient beaucoup à vous. Et aussi, on veut pas que Aurore nous tombe dessus, essaya de plaisanter Sirius mais ça ne marcha pas. En clair, enlèves-toi cette idée de la tête.

-Oui mais si père ne va pas en prison, répliqua Catherine.

-Il ira en prison car il a agressé Aurore et que si elle le peut elle témoignera. Et aussi il t'a frappé et…

-Je ne devrais pas témoigné, le coupa Catherine et en parlant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Heu…si. Ton témoignage est très…

-Il est hors de question que je témoigne, répliqua vivement Catherine.

-Mais le Ministère veut t'entendre et…commença Remus.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Catherine, calmes-toi.

-Je ne témoignerai pas, dit Catherine en se levant.

-Catherine, assis-toi.

-Je m'assiérai que si vous me jurez que je ne témoignerai pas.

-Mais Catherine, il faut que tu comprennes que ton témoignage…essaya de nouveau Remus.

-NON J'AI DIS, JE NE VEUX PAS, cria Catherine.

-Catherine, tu te calmes, dit Sirius tout en s'approchant. »

Catherine se figea en le voyant approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

« -NE T'APPROCHES PAS, cria Catherine.

-Mais je ne vais rien te faire, je veux juste que tu te calmes, répondit Sirius en approchant toujours.

-NON, VAS T'EN. »

Sirius approcha encore. Catherine prit peur et se précipita vers la sortie et la franchit. Elle courut dans les rues de plus en plus vite ayant peur qu'on la retrouve et qu'elle se prenne de nouveaux coups. Au bout d'une heure à courir, Catherine n'en pouvant plus, se recroquevilla sur un banc et s'endormit quelques secondes après.

Dans la maison, tout le monde était figé, personnes n'avaient compris pourquoi elle était partie. Sirius fut le premier à réagir et courut vers la porte, Remus en fit de même. Ils sortirent dehors et Sirius se transforma en chien. Il se mit à renifler et courut vers une direction, Remus derrière lui. Plusieurs fois Sirius se trompa et ils durent rebrousser chemin mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Une heure et demi plus tard, ils trouvèrent enfin Catherine. Elle était couchée sur un banc et dormait. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, elle était gelée. Remus déposa sa cape sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent, tout le monde était dans la cuisine, les enfants étaient en train de déjeuner à part Harry qui avait le regard vide et le visage pâle mais il reprit des couleurs en voyant Remus allait vers la cheminée avec Catherine dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le tapis de la cheminée et mit les couvertures que lui donna Madame Weasley sur Catherine.

« -Comment elle va ? demanda Mickael. Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

-Elle va bien, peut-être que par contre elle sera malade car quand on la trouvait elle était gelée. On l'a trouvé sur un banc où elle… »

Mais Remus ne put continuer que quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« -Où est-elle ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda Severus Rogue, visiblement inquiet.

-Oui on l'a trouvé, elle est devant la cheminée en train de dormir, répondit Remus. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en pointant Catherine du doigt.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Et en plus au courrant ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est Molly qui m'a appelé mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Entre temps, Harry s'était levé et était allé vers Catherine en la prenant dans ses bras pour essayer de la réchauffée.

« -Comment avez-vous pu la laisser s'en aller ? s'exclama Rogue à peu trop fort vu que Catherine remua.

-Arrêtes de crier, tu vas la réveiller. Et c'est pas notre faute ou peut-être un peu mais on n'a pas réagi quand elle est partie. Elle est sortie de la maison comme une fusée, répondit Sirius.

-C'est bon pas besoin de me raconter, Molly l'a fait quand elle m'a appelé. »

Le silence s'installa, on entendait juste le feu et Rogue qui marmonnait que Sirius était incapable de s'occuper d'enfants. Sirius ne préféra rien dire. Les enfants décidèrent de commencer leurs devoirs à part Harry qui resta à côté de Catherine en la gardant dans ses bras et Killian qui fit des dessins en regardant les autres travaillaient.

Catherine se réveilla à midi alors que les autres étaient à table sauf Harry qui c'était dépêché de manger pour retourner vers elle. Quand Harry vit qu'elle était réveillée, il lui dit.

« -Salut. Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure. Tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça.

-J'ai eu peur, s'expliqua Catherine.

-De qui ? De Sirius ? Il ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal.

-Je le connais pas et il m'a fait peur.

-D'accord maintenant tout est arrangé, tu es là. »

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la bouche mais aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué qu'on les regardait, quand quelqu'un se mit à parler.

« -Ho non c'est pas vrai. Ils sont ensembles. Ma filleule sort avec Potter Junior, je suis maudit.

-Mais non Severus, répliqua Remus.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout si ils sont ensembles. Et puis ils sont tellement mignons quand ils sont ensembles comme ce matin sur le canapé, dit Sirius.

-Quoi ce matin ?

-On les a retrouvé endormi l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis maudit, maugréa Rogue. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait intensément Catherine alors que Remus, Sirius et Rogue parlaient tous les trois d'eux deux.

« -Alors Catherine ? C'est vrai ? murmura Harry pour que eux seuls entendent.

-De quoi ? murmura-t-elle aussi.

-Qu'on est ensemble comme la dit le professeur Rogue.

-Heu…Harry, commença Catherine timidement.

-Oui.

-Je suis bien avec toi mais…non on n'est pas ensemble, j'ai…

-T'as quoi ? demanda Harry calmement.

-J'ai peur, répondit Catherine.

-Peur ? s'exclama Harry. Mais de quoi ?

-De toi.

-Quoi ? Je comprends rien, dit Harry complètement perdu.

-J'ai peur que tu sois comme mon père.

-QUOI ? cria Harry ce qui fit tourner la tête de tout le monde.

-Mon père était gentil au début et à la fin, il est…, essaya d'expliquer Catherine mais Harry l'interrompit.

-MAIS CA VA PAS ? cria Harry en se mettant debout. Je deviendrai jamais comme lui, continua plus doucement Harry. Non mais je rêve, je suis pas comme ça MOI envers les gens que j'aime. Je fais plutôt le contraire, je les protège. Je pensais pas que tu me croyais capable de ça. »

Après lui avoir tout déballer, Harry partit et quelques secondes après on entendit la porte de sa chambre claquée. Catherine se recoucha sur le tapis et se recroquevilla sur elle.

« Harry ne voudra plus me parler, pensa-t-elle. J'en suis sûre. Je n'aurai pas du lui dire ça mais c'est la vérité. J'ai peur qu'il devienne comme mon père. J'ai beau me dire qu'ils sont différents, je ne peux penser le contraire. J'ai peur des hommes à cause de ce que me faisait subir mon père et maintenant c'est moi qui en paye les conséquences ainsi que les garçons qui veulent devenir plus proche de moi. »

« -Catherine ? l'appela Rogue. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas à son appelle. Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans réponses, c'était comme si elle était dans son monde.

Sirius de son côté était monté voir son filleul pour parler avec lui. Il frappa à la porte.

« -Harry ? C'est Sirius.

-VAS T'EN. JE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE, répondit Harry. »

Mais Sirius ne l'écouta pas et rentra dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son filleul, où il était couché, et s'assit dessus à côté de lui. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux mais Harry se releva.

« -JE T'AI DIS QUE JE VOULAIS VOIR PERSONNE, ALORS SORT DE MA CHAMBRE, cria de nouveau Harry.

-Harry, tu te calmes. Ici je suis chez moi, alors si je veux rentrer dans ta chambre je rentre, c'est compris ? demanda Sirius. »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il se recoucha et tourna le dos à son parrain comme s'il n'y avait personne.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère ? demanda doucement Sirius.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit abruptement Harry.

-Du moment que ça te concerne, ce sont mes affaires. Alors j'attends, ajouta Sirius d'un ton plus fort.

-Très bien. Elle ne veut pas qu'on sorte ensemble, décida enfin à dire Harry.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Sirius surpris.

-Parce qu'elle a peur que je devienne comme son père. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je deviendrai jamais comme ça. Je ne pourrai jamais frappé ma femme ou mes enfants, répondit Harry alors que la colère remontait en lui.

-Oui je sais Harry, dit Sirius en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Mais il faut comprendre Catherine, elle a peur des hommes.

-Peur des hommes, répéta Harry en se mettant assit sur son lit face à Sirius. Je ne comprends pas, elle n'avait pas peur de moi avant et elle n'a pas peur de Mickael ou de Killian.

-Oui mais Mickael et Killian sont ses frères. Quand à toi ou aux autres garçons, elle n'a pas peur de vous du moment que vous êtes gentils et que vous demandez pas plus qu'une simple amitié.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi autrement elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois ? demanda Sirius curieux.

-Ben on c'était déjà embrassé sur la bouche plusieurs fois bien avant.

-D'accord mais peut-être que Catherine a peur d'aller plus loin qu'un simple bisou échangeait de temps en temps.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, répondit Harry.

-Harry, mets-toi un peu à sa place. Ce n'est pas simple pour elle. Son père a toujours été gentil avec elle et du jour au lendemain il se met à la battre. C'était l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance et en qui elle n'avait pas peur, alors imagines. Maintenant à la moindre bêtise il la battait. Pour elle, il la trahie, elle ne peut plus avoir confiance en lui. Alors elle doit se dire que tous les hommes sont comme ça, à part quelques exceptions comme ses frères et Malefoy Junior. Tu comprends mieux ? demanda Sirius.

-Heu…oui je crois. D'après toi, je suis allé trop vite. Je n'aurai pas du lui demander de sortir avec moi ?

-Non, tu pouvais très bien lui demander mais tu n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela quand elle t'a dit sa raison pour te dire non.

-Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle doit s'en vouloir car quand tu es parti Rogue a essayé de lui parler mais elle ne répondait pas. Il l'a appelé au moins trois fois sans qu'elle donne de réponse. Elle doit beaucoup s'en vouloir.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente.

-Elle est encore en bas ?

-Oui et dans la même position, en tout cas c'est comme ça qu'elle était quand je suis parti. »

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**

**Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment de moment préféré. Et vous, vous en avez un ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Je te demande pardon ». Alors, à votre avis qui demande pardon ? Harry ? Catherine ? Où bien même les deux ? Moi je penche plus pour…en faite je ne vais rien dire, je vous laisse réfléchir lol.**

**A tout ceux qui sont en vacances, je leur en souhaite d'en passer des super et de bien s'amuser. Pour ma part, je suis en VACANCES lol. Part contre, vous savez d'habitude quand je suis en vacances, je vous mets un chapitre de cette fiction toutes les semaines mais comme j'en publie une autre en même temps vous n'aurez pas le droit à ça pour ces vacances là, désolée.**

**A dans deux semaines. Amusez-vous bien ou travaillez bien, c'est au choix.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Deux ou trois personnes auraient aimé qu'il n'y est que Catherine qui s'excuse mais moi j'ai décidé que c'était au deux car je trouve qu'ils ont tous les deux un truc à se reprocher, même si Catherine a peut-être une plus grosse part.

**Merci à Ninie, delseroasn, torllusque, morgane, luckyleny et kamomille pour leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : C'est sûre que dire non à Harry, c'est inimaginable, il est tellement…lol. Pour le bisou et le baiser, tu as raison mais moi j'aime bien y marquer comme ça. Quand à qui s'excuse, je l'ai marqué juste au dessus. De rien pour ce chapitre lol, tu n'as à me remercier, c'est un bonheur d'écrire surtout quand des personnes donnent leur avis. Bizous.**

**Kamomille : D'accord pour ton idée lol. Tout a fait raison pour les deux lol. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Merci pour mes vacances mais maintenant je vais reprendre snif lol. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Catherine s'est enfuie de chez Sirius quand celui-ci s'est approché d'elle alors qu'elle avait peur. Sirius et Remus l'ont retrouvé. Ensuite, elle a parlé à Harry, celui-ci s'est fâché et est parti dans sa chambre. Son parrain est monté le voir pour en discuter.

Bonne lecture.

**PS : Je m'excuse de ne publier la suite qu'aujourd'hui mais en faite hier, j'étais de déménagement et je suis rentrée vers 21h-22h. Et à cette heure-là, je n'avais aucune envie de relire et de faire la mise en page du chapitre, en plus j'étais un peu crevée et je suis sûre qu'il y aurait eu encore plus de fautes que d'habitude. Encore désolée.**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Elle est encore en bas ?_

_-Oui et dans la même position, en tout cas c'est comme ça qu'elle était quand je suis parti. »_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 22 : Je te demande pardon

Quand Harry eut fini d'écouter Sirius, il décida de descendre. Arrivez dans la cuisine, il remarqua Rogue, Madame Weasley et Lupin en train de parler dans un coin de la cuisine et Catherine qui était toujours devant la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti, comme lui avait dit Sirius.

Les adultes le voyant entrer, décidèrent de sortir pour que lui et Catherine puissent parler calmement. Harry s'approcha de Catherine et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux remarquant une présence à côté d'elle et dès qu'elle vit que c'était Harry, elle s'assit rapidement.

« -Harry, commença timidement Catherine, je m'…

-Non, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi. Je n'aurai jamais du réagir comme ça mais je l'ai très mal pris que tu me compares à lui. Sirius m'a expliqué pourquoi tu as dit cela et j'ai compris mais tu comprend que ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal de t'entendre me comparer à lui.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas qu'à toi de t'excuser. Je sais bien que tu es différent de lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser ça. Tu sais quand il a rencontré ma mère il était très gentil, il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Quand on était petit, il s'occupait de nous trois mais un jour en revenant du travail il a complètement changé d'attitude. On ne sait même pas pourquoi. C'est à cause de lui que je ne veux pas devenir plus qu'une amie avec les garçons. Je ne veux pas souffrir autant que ma mère.

-Mais Catherine, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. Regarde Monsieur Weasley, Sirius et Remus, ils sont gentils et si tu veux on peut mettre aussi Rogue. Ca se trouve lui aussi est sympa, en tout cas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Catherine se mit à rire, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry.

« -Rigolee pas, c'est vrai. Rogue ne m'aime pas et je peux pas lui en vouloir en sachant ce que mon père et Sirius lui faisaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais je pense quand même qu'on peut le mettre du même côté que Remus et Sirius.

-Et depuis quand tu penses cela à propos de lui ?

-Depuis que je l'ai vu devenir tout blanc quand Killian est rentré dans la grande salle et aussi quand il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Ha d'accord mais on s'égare un peu du premier sujet.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Harry je te demande pardon. Mais pour le moment je n'ai confiance en aucun mecs à par mes frères et Drago. Une partie de moi veut bien te croire la preuve je suis plus proche de toi que de Ron, mais l'autre me rappelle toujours ce qu'a fait mon père à ma mère. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais si j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis, peut-être que tu changeras ta réponse.

-Comment ça ?

-Si j'arrive à te montrer que je ne deviendrai jamais comme ça.

-Et comment tu veux me le prouver ?

-Pour le moment, je ne sais pas mais ça viendra. Ou peut-être en te consolant quand tu ne vas pas bien, en étant là pour toi.

-Comme te l'a demandé Drago ?

-Oui et non, ça sera parce que j'ai envi et non parce qu'il m'a menacé. »

Après s'être réconciliés, ils reparlèrent de tout et de rien, tout en rigolant. De leur côté, les adultes n'avaient rien loupé de leur conversation. En sortant de la cuisine, ils étaient restés derrière la porte au cas où comme l'avaient précisé Rogue et Black, qui les avait rejoint quelques minutes après que Harry était rentré dans la cuisine.

« -C'est bien qu'ils se soient expliqués, commença à dire Madame Weasley. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils finiront ensemble.

-Hors de question, répliqua immédiatement Rogue. Ma filleule ne sortira pas avec Potter Junior.

-Moi, j'aimerai bien qu'ils finissent ensemble, dit Remus, mais c'est à eux de choisir, ajouta-t-il tout bas pour que personnes d'autres que lui n'entendent.

-Comment peux-tu réagir encore comme ça, Rogue ? l'interrogea Black. Après ce qu'il a dit de toi, il t'a désigné comme quelqu'un de gentil. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas comment il peut te trouver gentil, beurk. Va falloir que je lui parle à ce sujet.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on n'aurait jamais dû écouter leur conversation, c'était privé. Si tu lui en parles, Harry le saura et ne va pas être content envers nous et Catherine aussi, argumenta Remus pour le dissuader de parler à Harry.

-Oué, répondit Black sceptique, mais quand même. Bon Rogue, reprit-il quelques secondes après, t'as pas répondu à ma question. Je la répète : Comment peux-tu réagir encore comme ça, Rogue ?

-Potter peut penser ce qu'il veut de moi, même que je suis gentil, mon opinion envers lui ne changera pas et je ne veux en aucune façon qu'il devienne plus qu'un ami pour Catherine.

-Mais pourquoi ? Aurore était bien amie avec James et Lily ainsi que Sirius et Moi et tu n'as jamais rien dit, répliqua Remus.

-Tu crois ça ? Quand je lui ai dit que Edouard, Lucius et Moi étions vos ennemis, elle m'a juste demandé « Pourquoi ? ». Et comme ma réponse ne lui allait pas, elle est restée amie avec vous. Elle m'a déclaré qu'elle arrêterait d'être ami avec vous, si je lui donnai un bon argument. Bien sûr, vous haïr n'en était pas un bon. Mais de toute façon je n'empêche pas Catherine de devenir ami avec Potter puisqu'elle l'est déjà, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent plus l'un pour l'autre.

-Elle nous a dit exactement la même chose.

-De plus, Catherine étant la fille d'un Serpentard, elle ne peut pas sortir avec un Gryffondor déjà qu'elle a été répartie dans cette maison, ajouta Rogue.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis bien allé à Gryffondor et je suis sorti avec les filles de cette maison et ça n'a rien fait, déclara Black.

-Toi ce n'est pas pareil. Depuis ta naissance, tu as été le vilain petit canard de la grande famille des Black.

-Je vais le…

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas de toi dont il est question, l'interrompit Rogue. C'est de Catherine et de Potter et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle sorte avec lui.

-Ce n'est ni à toi de choisir Severus, ni à Sirius ou quiconque d'autre. C'est Harry et Catherine qui choisiront tous seuls. J'espère que vous ne ferez rien pour les en dissuader d'être ensemble, dit Remus en regardant Severus, où le contraire en les incitant, ajouta-t-il en regardant cette fois Black.

-Bon vous avez fini tous les trois ? intervint Madame Weasley qui était restée silencieuse pendant leur petite discussion. Vous êtes pire que des gamins et pourtant Fred et Georges sont vraiment pénibles. J'y crois pas que vous arrivez à les surpasser.

-C'est bon Molly, on arrête, répondit Remus.

-Très bien maintenant qu'ils ont fini tous les deux, je retourne dans la cuisine. »

Madame Weasley poussa la porte et entra en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry et Catherine qui n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré et continuaient leur discussion.

Ensuite les trois parrains rentrèrent aussi dans la cuisine.

« -Ha !! s'exclama Black. Vous vous êtes réconcilié, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Rogue fit une grimace pour lui ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle c'était l'inverse. Les paroles du parrain d'Harry les firent sursauté. Harry et Catherine regardèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent que les adultes étaient revenus dans la pièce.

« -Tu…je veux dire vous êtes là ? demanda Harry.

-Bonne déduction Potter, répliqua Rogue ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Harry ainsi que de son parrain.

-Oui on est là, répondit Black à la question de Harry.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Non quelques secondes. Quand on vous a entendu rire ensemble, on a pensé que vous aviez fini de parler et que vous vous étiez réconciliés à entendre les rires que vous échangiez, on avait tord ? demanda Black.

-Non Sirius. Bien sur que non, on sait expliquer et tout est revenu dans l'ordre.

-Très bien. »

Madame Weasley se mit à ranger la cuisine et à faire la vaisselle avec sa baguette. Les trois autres adultes s'assirent à la table et Remus essaya d'engager une conversation avec les deux autres mais peine perdue quand les deux autres s'appellent Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. Quand à Catherine et Harry, ils se remirent à parler et à rigoler.

« -Catherine ? l'appela Madame Weasley. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, tu devrais monter et d'habiller car je te rappelle que tu es encore en pyjama.

-Oui Madame. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Catherine joignit les gestes à la parole. Elle se leva et sortie da la cuisine pour monter à l'étage quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« -Attends-moi. »

Catherine se retourna et vit Harry.

« -Les autres doivent êtres dans ta chambre sûrement. Je viens avec toi.

-D'accord. »

Ils montèrent dans le silence à la chambre des filles et quand Catherine ouvrit la porte tous les regards furent braqués sur eux. Ils mourraient d'envie de poser la question mais personne ne le fit pendant plusieurs minutes quand Ginny prit le taureau par les cornes et la posa.

« -Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Rien que vous ne devez savoir. Le plus important c'est qu'on se soit réconcilier, fit Harry à l'étonnement de Catherine qui croyait qu'il allait tout leur expliquer.

-On a le droit de savoir on est vos amis, dit Ron.

-Oui mais on est pas obligé de tout dire à ces amis, répliqua Harry. »

Un silence s'installa et pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne bougea. Ce fut Catherine la première qui se dirigea vers sa valise prit les affaires dont elle avait besoin et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, les autres s'étaient assit les un à côtés des autres et parlaient des cadeaux de Noël qu'ils espéraient avoir.

A quatre et demie, le parrain de Catherine alla dans la chambre des filles, frappa et entra.

« -C'est pour vous dire que le goûter vous attends, dit-il.

-D'accord on descend, répondit Catherine.

-Je suis monté aussi pour vous dire que j'y allai.

-Ho non. Pourquoi ? Tu peux bien rester ? demanda Killian en allant dans les bras de Rogue.

-Non, je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à faire et puis Black ne sera pas content si je reste plus. Mais on se verra bientôt.

-Oui Killian. Oublies pas le professeur Rogue vient mardi pour Noël donc dans deux jours, dit Mickael.

-Houpy, répondit Killian en sautant partout.

-Killian, calmes-toi, lui dit Rogue. Allez tous en bas. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte quand Rogue en appela trois.

« -Catherine, Mickael et Potter restaient, il faut que je vous parle. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois pour savoir s'ils avaient fait quelque chose.

« -Vous n'avez rien fait, ajouta Rogue qui avait lu en eux. J'ai juste quelque chose à vous dire. »

Ron, Ginny, Océane et Killian sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent Catherine, Mickael et Harry avec le professeur Rogue.

« -Bon asseyez-vous. »

Les trois adolescents obéirent et s'assirent sur le lit de Harry. Rogue alla sur le lit de Ron qui était en face d'eux.

« -C'est à propos d'Aurore, commença Rogue mais il fut interrompu.

-Quoi ? Il sait passer quelque chose ? demanda Catherine.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais déjà Catherine.

-Désolée.

-Bon, alors. Demain Lupin va à l'hôpital et il a proposé que Catherine et Mickael aillent avec lui.

-C'est vrai ? On va pouvoir voir Maman, s'exclama Mickael.

-Calmes-toi Mickael. Oui c'est vrai et j'ai dit oui. Après tout c'est lui qui vous garde. Mais Black a ajouté que Potter avait également le droit de venir étant son filleul.

-Oui c'est vrai, il a le droit de voir Maman, affirma Catherine.

-C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit et je suis sûr que Aurore n'aurait pas été contente que je mis oppose. Donc vous irez tous les trois demain après-midi voir Aurore à Saint-Mangouste.

-C'est génial. Hein Harry ? Tu es content ? Tu vas rencontrer ta marraine, lui demanda Catherine.

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop envi de la voir comme ça pour la première fois que je vais la rencontrer, répondit-il timidement.

-Mais ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu la vois, dit Catherine.

-Catherine, il était bébé. Comment veux-tu qu'il s'en souvienne ? déclara Rogue. Potter, c'est comme vous voulez. Pour une fois je ne suis pas contre, ça ne sera pas tous les jours. Réfléchissez et dites-le demain matin à Lupin.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien, je vous laisse. Je dois y aller.

-Au revoir Monsieur, dirent les trois adolescents en même temps.

-A bientôt. »

Rogue sortit de la chambre, suivit de quelques minutes après par les trois adolescents.

Catherine et Mickael étaient extrêmement heureux. Ils pourraient enfin revoir leur mère même si elle ne leur répondrait pas. Le plus important pour eux était qu'ils allaient enfin la voir.

Quand à Harry, il était partagé entre la joie et la peur car il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette femme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou pas. Harry décida de mettre ce problème de côté et d'être attentif à ce que disaient les autres personnes qui étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? Il vous a plu ? Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous n'êtes pas trop déçus qu'ils se soient excusés tous les deux ?**

**C'est bien qu'ils aillent voir leur mère (ou marraine) à l'hôpital.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Saint-Mangouste ». Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.**

**A dans deux semaines. Et bonne reprise pour ceux qui reprennent les cours lundi (j'en fais parti snif, je veux pas y retourner, je suis bien devant mon ordi ou à aller dehors avec mes amis snif !!).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Ben vous allez savoir quelle décision a prit Harry. Va-t-il aller voir sa marraine à Saint-Mangouste ou pas ? Et que va-t-il se passer là-bas quand Catherine ira voir sa mère ?

**Merci à lilichoco, delseroasn, kamomille, luckyleny et Morgane pour leurs reviews.**

**Kamomille : A vrai dire il n'y a rien à répondre à ta review lol. Bizous.**

**Morgane : Bon si tu étais en vacances, je t'excuse de ton retard lol. C'est clair que pour refuser de sortir avec Harry, il faut être dingue mais bon c'est comme ça. Qui te dit que Harry va aller voir Aurore. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaite pas la rencontrer dans un lit d'hôpital, surtout si elle est dans le coma, c'est mieux de la voir réveiller. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi lol.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry et Catherine se sont demandés mutuellement pardon. Les adultes ont bien sûr écouté la conversation et Sirius a failli avoir une discussion avec Harry car celui-ci a dit que Rogue pouvait être gentil. A la fin de la journée, Rogue est allé chercher les enfants dans leur chambre pour goûter et pour leur dire qu'il partait. Il a également prit à part Catherine, Mickael et Harry pour leur dirent que demain ils pourront aller à Saint-Mangouste avec Remus s'ils le souhaitent voir Aurore. Les deux Broke ont accepté, quand à Harry il ne sait pas encore s'il doit y aller.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Quand à Harry, il était partagé entre la joie et la peur car il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette femme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou pas. Harry décida de mettre ce problème de côté et d'être attentif à ce que disaient les autres personnes qui étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 23 : Saint-Mangouste

Le dimanche soir, quand Harry se coucha dans son lit, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Rogue dans l'après-midi : « Allez voir sa marraine, Aurore, à Saint-Mangouste avec Catherine, Mickael ainsi que Remus. ». Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait y aller.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il y réfléchissait dans son lit quand le visage de Catherine lui apparut dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne pas y aller pour elle ? Après tout, quand Rogue avait dit que Harry pouvait aussi venir, Catherine avait tout de suite affirmer que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il avait aussi le droit de voir Aurore étant son filleul.

Sur les coups de une heure du matin, Harry décida qu'il irait demain à Saint-Mangouste et de dormir s'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'inquiète. Parce qu'il aurait une sale tête dans quelques heures quand il descendrait prendre son petit déjeuner.

De son côté, Catherine ne dormait pas car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, tout comme Harry, à sa mère qu'elle verrait le lendemain. Elle avait peur de la réaction qu'elle aurait quand elle verrait sa mère allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait alors qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas ou pas pour le moment. Comment aller aussi réagir Mickael ? Ne serait-il pas choqué de voir sa mère dans cet état ? Tiendrait-il le coup ? Ce qui était sûre pour Catherine c'est que elle, elle ne devait pas craquer, être forte comme elle l'a toujours été pour ses frères et sa sœur. Et de plus Remus serait là, s'il y avait un problème ainsi que Harry.

« -Harry, dit-elle tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller les filles. »

Comment devait-elle faire avec lui ? Comment réagir ? Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était avec lui. Avant de s'endormir, elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien plus tard.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit ou plutôt le matin que Catherine et Harry arrivèrent enfin à trouver le sommeil sans savoir que la personne dont ils réfléchissaient n'arriver pas à dormir aussi.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine les adultes étaient déjà là ainsi que Catherine. Juste en voyant la tête de Catherine, Harry devina qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière comme lui. Harry s'installa à table et Madame Weasley lui servit un bol de lait et mit devant lui des tartines. Il commença à manger quand Sirius l'interrompit.

« -Alors Harry ? Ca va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien. Tu as pris ta décision ? Tu vas à Saint-Mangouste ou pas avec Remus ? »

A cette question, Catherine releva la tête pour bien entendre la réponse de Harry. Au fond d'elle, Catherine espérait qu'il dise oui pour qu'il soit près d'elle cette après-midi à l'hôpital.

« -J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'aller à Saint-Mangouste voir ma marraine.

-C'est très bien Harry que tu es décidé d'y aller. Je suis sûre que si Aurore aurait été réveillé elle aurait été très contente, lui dit Sirius.

-Oui si tu le dis. On y va à quelle heure ? demanda Harry à Remus.

-Vers deux heures, si cela convient à tout le monde. »

Harry et Catherine hochèrent la tête. Les adultes commencèrent à parler entre eux et Catherine et Harry se reconsacrèrent à leur petit déjeuner. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la matinée que les autres enfants se levèrent. Pour passer le temps, Remus leur proposa de se remettre à leur devoir et qu'il pourrait les aider s'il le souhaitait, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

A midi, ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires d'école et mirent la table. Une demi heure après, les adultes comme les enfants étaient installés à table et mangeaient le bon repas qu'avait préparé Madame Weasley. Durant le repas, une discussion sur le Quidditch furent lancés au plus grand malheur de Madame Weasley et Hermione.

A une heure et demi, Remus demanda à Catherine, Mickael et Harry d'aller se préparaient pour qu'ils soient à l'heure à l'hôpital. Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine en train de dire au revoir aux autres personnes étant dans la maison. Quand ils eurent fini, ils sortirent de la maison et Remus tendit sa baguette devant lui. C'est alors qu'un bus arriva à toute vitesse et s'arrêta pile devant eux. Le contrôleur descendu et commença à parler mais Remus l'interrompit.

« -C'est bon, on veut quatre tickets s'il vous plait et nous allons à Saint-Mangouste.

-Bien Monsieur, les voici, répondit le contrôleur vexé d'avoir était interrompu quand il avait voulu parler.

-Merci. Venez on va se mettre là-bas, ajouta Remus à l'adresse des enfants. »

Remus les conduisit au fond du bus où ils restèrent debout. N'ayant pas été prévenu que ce bus démarrait au quart de tour, Catherine et Mickael faillirent se trouver part terre. Mais grâce au réflexe de Harry, il rattrapa Catherine par la taille avant que cela se produise. Quand à Mickael, Remus le rattrapa également mais grâce à ses sens de loup. Durant tout le voyage, Harry garda Catherine contre lui en la tenant par la taille. Catherine n'essaya même pas de s'enlever de son étreinte tellement qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Quand à Mickael, Remus l'avait lâché mais gardait quand même un œil sur lui où cas où qu'il tombe.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes devant l'hôpital ou plutôt devant une vitrine d'un vieux magasin qui était fermé. Harry voulu parlé mais Remus lui intima de se taire en le regardant. Remus approcha d'un vieux mannequin et lui parla. Cinq secondes après Remus poussa Mickael et Harry devant lui qui traversèrent le mur et fit de même avec Catherine en lui prenant la main. Ils retrouvèrent les deux garçons dans le halle.

« -Venez, on va aller à l'accueil car je ne sais pas où se trouve Aurore, leur dit Remus. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Déjà plusieurs personnes faisaient la queue. Ils prirent leur mal en patience et attendirent leur tour. Au bout de dix minutes toutes les personnes avant eux étaient passées.

« -Bonjour, fit Remus à la personne de l'accueil. Nous voudrions savoir à quel étage et à quelle chambre se trouve Madame Broke Aurore ?

-Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda la sorcière.

-Voici deux de ses enfants, répondit Remus en désignant Catherine et Mickael, voici son filleul, ajouta-t-il en montrant cette fois Harry, et moi je suis un ami à elle ainsi que le parrain de son fils. Cela vous suffit.

-Oui mais…

-Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ses enfants venir seuls la voir, l'interrompit Remus.

-Oui vous avez raison. Je vous demande cinq secondes. »

La femme chercha pendant un petit moment dans ses papiers quand elle trouva enfin.

« -Madame Broke Aurore se trouve au quatrième étage, porte 20.

-Merci. »

Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers, Harry, Catherine et Mickael le suivirent. Ils montèrent en silence les quatre étages. Arrivez au bon étage, Remus se mit à chercher la porte que lui avait indiquer la sorcière d'accueil. Quand il la trouva, il ne rentra pas dans la chambre mais se retourna vers les enfants.

« -Vous êtes sûr tous les trois de vouloir rentrer ? leur demanda Remus. Je ne suis pas encore allé la voir mais ça vous fera sûrement un choc de la voir comme ça.

-Je veux rentrer, affirma Catherine. C'est comme si elle dormait, non ?

-Pas tout a fait Catherine.

-Je veux la voir aussi, dit Mickael. »

Harry ne parla pas mais fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'il voulait aussi y aller. Remus n'insista pas et ouvrit la porte. Les enfants et lui entrèrent.

La chambre était simple, les murs étaient blancs. Elle était composée d'un bureau, de deux chaises, d'un fauteuil, d'une armoire incrustée dans le mur et d'un lit d'une place. Dans cette chambre tout était blanc, que se soit les murs, les rideaux ou les draps du lit.

Catherine s'approcha et vit sa mère qui était dedans. Remus avait dit vrai, cela lui faisait un choc de voir sa mère comme cela. Pour elle sa mère avait toujours était souriante, en tout cas quand son père ne se mettait pas en colère, et maintenant elle était dans se lit le visage très pâle. Son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres, d'habitude même quand elle dormait elle avait un sourire mais là rien. Catherine sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Mickael lui prendre la main et la serrait fort dans la sienne. Quand elle décida à jeter un coup d'œil à son frère, elle vit qu'il était aussi très pâle. Elle vit également que Harry et Remus étaient restés au fond pour ne pas les déranger. Elle s'avança un peu plus du lit de sa mère en lâchant la main de son frère. Catherine prit la main de sa mère qui était légèrement froide et commença à lui parler.

« -Bonjour Maman, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Tu sais je suis venue avec Mickael, il est à côté de moi. Océane et Killian ne sont pas là, ils sont trop petits pour venir à l'hôpital mais ils t'embrassent très fort et tu leur manques beaucoup. Ils veulent que tu guérisses vite. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'eux, nous aussi on veut que tu te remettes vite. Tu sais Poudlard c'est génial. Le château est très beau, par contre c'est grand, sans Drago je me serai perdu. La plupart des professeurs sont strictes mais ça va, ils nous font travail dur pour qu'on réussisse. Océane à un peu de mal dans certaines matières mais je l'aide le soir. Je me suis fais des amis, d'ailleurs père ne les aime pas, tu as du en entendre parler par lui. Ils s'appellent Marie Souk, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et le dernier tu dois le connaître Harry Potter. C'est le fils de Lily Evans-Potter, ta meilleure amie et ma marraine. D'ailleurs Harry est ici ainsi qu'un ami à toi Remus Lupin. Il y en a un autre qui voulait venir mais il n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez lui. »

Catherine s'approcha de l'oreille de sa mère et dit à voix basse.

« -C'est Sirius Black. »

Elle se remit comme elle était avant et continua.

« -Il avait très envi de te voir, donc il faut vite que tu te réveilles autrement il va faire une mauvaise tête. Bon je m'arrête là, ça fait longtemps que je parle. Je vais laisser les autres si ils veulent. Je t'aime Maman. Remet toi vite, tu me manques beaucoup. »

Catherine embrassa sa mère sur le front et recula du lit. Elle fit un sourire à Mickael qui s'avança et prit la place qu'occupait sa sœur il y a une seconde.

« -Salut Maman. Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Catherine a à peu près tout dit. »

Mickael resta silence quelques secondes le temps de trouver ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« -Ha oui, elle t'a pas dit. Elle aime beaucoup Harry même si elle veut pas le dire, elle veut juste être son ami alors que je suis sûr qu'elle meurt d'envi d'être plus. »

Aux paroles de son frère, Catherine devint toute rouge et trouva le sol très intéressant. Quand à Harry, il essaya de voir la réaction de Catherine mais elle restait obstinément la tête baissait.

« -Mais bon quand tu te réveilleras tu lui feras entendre raison car Harry est un mec super. Remus et Sniffle, le parrain de Harry, ont dit qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et que tu l'aurais beaucoup aimé. Alors vivement que tu te réveilles pour le voir et aussi pour nous voir tous les quatre sans oublier aussi Drago qui pense beaucoup à toi. Tu sais, c'est Remus qui nous garde mais on passe les vacances de Noël chez Sniffle, il y a aussi la famille Weasley avec nous et Madame Weasley prend soin de nous. »

Mickael s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

« -Ca fait bizarre, c'est le premier Noël qu'on va passer sans toi et père. On va le passer avec des étrangers en quelque sorte car on les connaît depuis pas très longtemps. J'aurai tellement aimé le passer avec toi mais tu ne seras sans doute pas réveillé demain. Je te promets quand on reviendra je t'emmènerai ton cadeau. Bon je m'arrête je sais plus du tout quoi dire. A part que tu me manques et que je t'aime. »

Mickael s'avança et déposa, comme l'avait fait Catherine avant lui, un baiser sur le front de sa mère. Ensuite il recula. Le silence s'installa mais Remus le brisa quelques minutes après.

« -Vous voulez rester un peu plus longtemps ou vous voulez rentrer ? demanda Remus aux enfants.

-On peut rester encore un peu s'il te plait, répondit Catherine.

-D'accord. »

Ils restèrent auprès d'Aurore jusqu'à seize heures quand Remus annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer car Molly allait se faire du soucis. Remus se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir mais il n'eut pas le temps car quelqu'un l'ouvrit. Cette personne n'était autre que Narcissa Malefoy accompagnée de son fils Drago.

« -Drago ! cria Catherine en allant dans ses bras. »

Harry remarqua que Drago fit une grimace quand Catherine sauta dans ses bras mais ne dit rien.

« -Bonjour, fit poliment Remus.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Narcissa en se tournant vers Catherine.

-Oui, depuis quatorze heures, répondit-elle en se détachant de Drago. Mais on allait partir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Remus.

-On peut rester un peu plus longtemps s'ils vous le souhaitaient les enfants. »

Harry voulut répondre non mais Catherine le devança.

« -Oui, j'aimerai bien. »

Ils restèrent une heure de plus à l'hôpital à parler avec Narcissa et Drago. Catherine ne put demander à Drago si Lucius avait osé sans prendre à lui comme Narcissa se trouvait à côté. Harry resta dans son coin à regarder sa marraine sur son lit. Remus participa à la conversation avec eux. Mais à dix-sept heures Remus déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils dirent au revoir à Narcissa et à Drago et sortirent de la chambre et après de l'hôpital.

Au grand déplaisir de Mickael qui n'aimait pas se moyen de transport, ils reprirent le magicobus. Harry fit comme pour l'aller et prit Catherine dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle ne dit rien et se laissa aller contre lui. Aucun n'osa parler dans le bus. Quand ils en descendirent, ils attendirent que le magicobus est disparu pour rentrer dans la maison de Sirius.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Beaucoup de personnes devaient se trouver dans cette pièce car ils entendirent avant même dit être beaucoup de bruit. Dès que Remus ouvrit la porte, Killian se jeta sur lui et Madame Weasley prit Catherine, Harry et Mickael chacun leur tour dans leur bras.

« -Qu'est-ce qui sait passé ? demanda immédiatement Remus en voyant la mine grave de plusieurs personnes. »

Personne n'osa répondre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Sirius ne parle.

« -C'est Edouard. »

Catherine se tendit tout de suite.

« -Continue, demanda Remus.

-Arthur vient de nous apprendre qu'ils viennent de le relâcher.

-Quoi ? C'est pas possible j'ai mal entendu.

-Non c'est vrai Remus, moi aussi j'y croyais pas.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Et où est-il ? questionna Remus.

-Malefoy est venu à son aider et il a pu partir en promettant de rester chez les Malefoy.

-Elle ne nous a rien dit, s'exclama Mickael.

-Qui elle ? demanda Sirius.

-Narcissa. On l'a vu à l'hôpital avec Drago. Ils venaient voir Maman.

-Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore au courant.

-Oui. »

Catherine, Mickael et Harry allèrent s'assoirent sur un fauteuil près de Ron, Ginny, Océane et les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Killian était encore dans les bras de Remus et ne voulait plus en redescendre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Depuis que Sirius avait parlé Catherine n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et ne faisait que regardé le feu. Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle.

« -Il a essayé de récupérer ses enfants, déclara Arthur. Mais le Ministre ne lui a pas accordé.

-Encore heureux, répondit Sirius.

-La date du procès a été fixé, ajouta Arthur. Ce sera le mercredi 9 janvier, si vous préférez le mercredi de la reprise des cours. Catherine et Mickael sont tenus de venir. »

A son prénom Catherine releva de la tête. C'était obligé, elle devra témoigner contre son père, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle décida que dormir serait la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle se leva et annonça.

« -Heu… je vais dormir.

-Mais tu n'as pas mangé, déclara Madame Weasley. Tu n'as pas faim.

-Non merci Madame Weasley. Je veux seulement dormir.

-Très bien ma chérie. Bonne nuit.

-Merci. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Catherine partit de la cuisine et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir avant longtemps mais elle ne pouvait rester avec eux en voyant leur regard la fixait constamment.

A dix heures quand Ginny vint se coucher, Catherine n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce ne fut que très tard qu'elle put enfin trouver le sommeil.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Je tiens à m'excuser, ça fait deux fois de suite que je vous mets le chapitre que le dimanche mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'oublie à chaque fois. J'essayerais dans deux semaines de ne pas l'oublier.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Noël et une arrivée surprenante ». Alors à votre avis, qui est cette arrivée surprenante ? Vous avez une petite idée ou pas ?**

**Je suis super contente car ça fait quelques jours que j'ai enfin réussi à écrire le chapitre 29 de cette fiction. Ca faisait au moins un mois que j'étais déçu, alors je vous dis pas comme je suis contente de l'avoir terminer.**

**Maintenant, j'ai commencé le chapitre 30 et j'ai déjà écrit deux paragraphes. J'espère terminer ce chapitre bientôt et aussi avancer énormément dans cette fiction très vite, puisque j'ai le plan détaillé de tout ce que je souhaite mettre dedans. Et je peux vous dire que la fiction continue jusqu'aux grandes vacances de nos héros (en tout cas, jusqu'au mois de juillet).**

**A dans deux semaines. A plus.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Alors vous allez enfin savoir qui est cette arrivée surprenante lol. Plusieurs personnes m'ont donné la bonne réponse mais je ne vous dis pas laquelle est bonne. Lucius Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Edouard Broke ? Aurore Broke ? Vous allez le découvrir en lisant ce chapitre.

_**Avant de passer aux remerciements, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Virginie alias Ninie qui a eu 17 ans hier. Je te souhaite encore un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. J'espère que tu as bien été gâtée. J'espère également que ce chapitre te plaira. Je te fais de gros gros gros gros bizous.**_

**Merci à Morgane, Ninie, delseroasn, kamomille et LuckyPotterCullen pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent.**

**Morgane : pour ce chapitre là (le 24) comment tu as trouvé que ça allait parler de Noël mdr, ce n'était pas du tout précisé dans le titre lol. Tu as raison ce n'est pas très plausible que ça soit lui l'arrivée surprenante mais bon je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu vas le savoir dans quelques secondes en lisant ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Pour ta question concernant le nombre de chapitre, pour te répondre franchement je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu vois pour le moment je ne suis qu'aux vacances de Noël (que je n'ai pas encore terminé) et j'ai écrit 30 chapitres donc je pense que minimum il y en aura 50-60 et même plus. Car j'ai encore beaucoup d'idée pour cette fiction. Heu…pourquoi tu voulais savoir le nombre de chapitres ? Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi pour sa relecture.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry a décidé d'aller voir sa Marraine. Catherine, Mickael et Harry sont allés à Saint-Mangouste voir Aurore accompagné de Remus. Là-bas, ils ont croisé Narcissa et Drago. En rentrant au Square Grimmaurd, ils ont apprit que Edouard avait été libéré et qu'il avait essayé d'avoir leur garde mais cela avait échoué. Le procès a été fixé pour le 9 janvier. Cela a un peu chamboulé Catherine qui est montée se coucher sans manger.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_A dix heures quand Ginny vint se coucher, Catherine n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce ne fut que très tard qu'elle put enfin trouver le sommeil._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 24 : Noël et une arrivée surprenante

Quand le lendemain Catherine se réveilla, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait tourné dans son lit toute la nuit en pensant et re-pensant à sa mère. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël, ce qui lui fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres car elle adorait ce jour de l'année. Mais il disparut vite quand elle se rappela que sa mère ne serait pas avec eux.

Elle resta une heure dans son lit quand elle entendit Ginny se réveillait dans le lit en face du sien et s'approchait. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent.

« -Bonjour. Joyeux Noël ! lui dit Ginny.

-Merci, à toi aussi Ginny.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es dans ton lit réveillé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois une heure mais je ne suis pas sûre.

-Ca fait une heure et tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Moi, c'est la première chose que je fais sauf cette fois, rigola Ginny. »

Catherine l'a suivit dans son rire. Avec Ginny tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, dès qu'elle rigolait son rire se projeter sur les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle.

Elles étaient toujours en train de rigoler quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« -Entrée, dit Ginny. »

Ce n'était autre que Ron, Harry et Mickael encore en pyjama qui franchirent la porte de leur chambre.

« -Joyeux Noël les filles, s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, répondirent-elles.

-Vous n'avez pas encore ouvert vos cadeaux ? leur demanda Ron.

-Tu vois bien que non, lui dit sa sœur.

-Tu es malade Ginny ? D'habitude c'est la première chose que tu fais et après tu descends en bas pour remercier tout le monde.

-C'est qu'on parlait et rigolait aussi. Et vous, vous les avez ouvert ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit son petit copain. D'ailleurs, merci à toutes les deux.

-Oui, merci, dit Harry.

-Bon ben on va en bas, vous nous rejoignez dès que vous avez ouvert vos cadeaux, leur dit Mickael.

-Ok, à toute de suite, répondit Ginny. »

Les garçons sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps les filles ouvrirent leur cadeau et n'arrêtaient pas de pousser de oh d'admiration en voyant leurs cadeaux.

Catherine avait reçu un magnifique bracelet en or blanc de Drago, un roman moldu d'Hermione, des bonbons d'Océane, du maquillage de Ginny, un livre sur les loup-garou de Mickael, une carte de Blaise, un nécessaire de beauté de Marie, des bonbons de Ron, le colis de Madame Weasley, plusieurs autres livres de la part de Sirius et de Remus, ainsi que des livres sur les potions de Severus et sans oublier Harry qui lui offrit un collier en or avec comme pendentif un griffon et derrière il y avait une inscription « Avec tout mon amour, Harry ». Catherine mit immédiatement le collier sans oublier de le montrait à Ginny.

Quand à Ginny, elle avait reçu un collier avec un cœur en argent de Mickael avec marquer « Je t'aime », un livre de sort d'Hermione, un album photo de Harry qui était vide pour qu'elle puisse mettre celles qu'elle veut, un petit ours de Catherine, des accessoires de coiffure de Marie, des bonbons de Ron et le colis de sa mère.

Dès qu'elles eurent fini, elles s'habillèrent. Elles décidèrent de remettre leur robe du bal de Noël. Quand elles furent prêtes elles descendirent en bas. Sirius, Remus, Monsieur Weasley, Tonk, Maugrey ainsi que Bill et Charlie parlaient au bout de la table ensemble. Pendant que Ron, Harry, Mickael, Océane et Killian étaient devant le feu en train de s'amuser. Les premières à les voir furent Sirius qui se mit à les siffler.

« -Wahou les filles. Vous êtes magnifiques, s'exclame-t-il ce qui les fit devenir toutes rouges.

-Sirius a raison, vous êtes très belles, ajouta Remus. »

Les filles qui étaient déjà rouges passèrent à cramoisi.

« -Merci, répondirent-elles très bas. »

Mickael s'approcha de Ginny, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans faire attention que tous les frères de Ginny lui lançaient un regard noir. Catherine remarqua que Harry n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table et Madame Weasley leur servit leur petit déjeuner en leur disant de faire attention à leurs robes. Quand elles eurent fini, il était onze heures, c'est ce moment précis que choisi Severus Rogue pour apparaître à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine.

« -Bonjour, fit-il. »

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent. Killian se précipita dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

« -Tu m'as manqué Severus, lui dit Killian.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit-il. »

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« -J'ai dû emmener quelqu'un avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas, commença à s'énerver Sirius.

-J'ai demandé à Albus et il était d'accord. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Sans ma permission, tu aurais pu prévenir. Et d'ailleurs c'est qui ?

-Viens, dit Severus en parlant en direction de la porte. »

C'est alors que Drago apparut.

« -Drago, dit Catherine en courant dans ses bras.

-Cathy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu… on va dire que mon père n'était pas très content en sortant de la gare et qu'il sait défouler. Et que ma mère avait peur car il a recommencé hier, quand je suis rentré de Saint-Mangouste, à cause que Edouard n'a pas eu votre garde, aucun des deux n'était content. Elle a donc décidé de m'envoyer chez mon parrain jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Je suis désolée, lui dit Catherine qui avait mis sa tête dans son cou qui était mouillé à cause qu'elle avait pleuré en apprenant ce qu'avait fait Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, la réconforta Drago. Tu sais ça va mieux, je n'ai presque plus mal, Severus m'a soigné.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Catherine était toujours dans les bras de Drago.

« -De toute façon, il y a bien assez à manger pour une bouche de plus, dit Madame Weasley. »

Après la réplique de Madame Weasley, les conversations reprirent. Drago et Catherine allèrent auprès des autres vers le feu. Severus s'installa à la table avec Killian sur ses genoux et parla avec Maugrey. Les enfants parlèrent de leurs cadeaux disant ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Quand se fut au tour de Catherine de parlait, elle dit.

« -Merci beaucoup Drago pour le bracelet, il est très beau.

-De rien. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il tirait bien, répondit Drago. C'est quoi ce collier, je ne le connais pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le cou de Catherine.

-C'est Harry qui me l'a offert. D'ailleurs merci, il est magnifique.

-De rien.

-Ce qu'elle oublie de te dire, c'est qu'elle a sauté partout dan…, commença Ginny. »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Catherine venait de lui sauter dessus et lui avait mis les mains devant la bouche.

« -Arrêtes Ginny, tu dis que des bêtises.

-Ché pa vré.., essaya de parla Ginny.

-Si maintenant tais-toi.

-Voyons Catherine, n'étouffe pas ma copine, j'en ai besoin, lui dit Mickael.

-Ok mais tu te tais. »

Catherine commença à enlever sa main quand.

« -la chambre en…, Catherine lui avait remit la main sur la bouche et la chatouiller. »

Ginny se tortillait dans tous les sens car elle craignait beaucoup la chatouille. C'est alors que Drago souleva Catherine et la fit lâcher prise.

« -Laisse là. Je veux savoir ce que Ginny a à dire.

-Drago, je…

-Je sais tu m'aimes.

-Grrrr, fit Catherine ce qui fit que tout le monde rigola.

-Alors Ginny va s'y répète ta phrase. Ne t'inquiète pas je la tiens.

-Ok, répondit Ginny sous le regard meurtrier de Catherine. Elle a sauté partout dans la chambre en voyant le cadeau de Harry. En disant qu'il était trop beau et qu'elle adorait la gravure derrière le médaillon. »

Catherine devint toute rouge, elle ne pensait pas que Ginny allait aussi dire cela. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était toute rouge, Harry l'était aussi.

« -C'est quoi l'inscription ? demanda Ron.

-« Avec tout mon amour, Harry », c'est trop mignon.

-Je…, commença Drago mais il ne put finir car Madame Weasley avait déclaré que le repas était près. »

A table Catherine se mit le plus loin possible de Drago car elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse une remarque à propos de l'inscription et de Harry car elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle se mit alors entre son parrain et Remus et en face de Sirius.

« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Parce qu'ils arrêtent pas, lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord.

-Tu as un très joli collier, Catherine, lui fit Remus avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en ce concentrant sur son assiette. »

Le repas fut très bon, comme toujours quand c'était Madame Weasley qui le faisait. Ils restèrent jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi à table. Ensuite Mickael et Ginny allèrent dans la chambre des filles pour rester un peu seul. Océane et Killian restèrent en bas et jouèrent avec Sirius. Quand à Harry, Ron, Drago et Catherine, ils montèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Ron s'étala dans son lit, Drago fit de même sur celui de Mickael, Harry alla sur le sien et incita Catherine à s'asseoir dessus. A peine quelques minutes passèrent que Ron et Drago s'étaient endormis. Harry en profita pour parler avec Catherine.

« -Heu…c'est vrai, tu l'as aimé le bijou ?

-Oui, il est très beau, répondit-elle en touchant le bijou.

-Est-ce qu'a dit Ginny ?

-Heu…ben…heu…oui, répondit Catherine en rougissant. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand Catherine bailla.

« -Tu es fatiguée ?

-Oui mais je ne peux pas aller dormir dans ma chambre puisque Ginny et Michael y sont, je ne vais pas aller les déranger.

-Ben on peut se partager mon lit, si tu veux.

-Heu…oui. »

Catherine qui était au fond du lit assise se déplaça vers le haut et se coucha sur le côté gauche, Harry sur le côté droit. Mais ce n'était pas simple le lit était vraiment petit. Harry se retourna vers Catherine qui était de dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ce qui tira un frisson à Catherine.

« -On aura plus de place comme ça, se justifia Harry. »

Catherine lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Harry. Ils se regardèrent et se firent chacun un magnifique sourire.

« -Bonne nuit, lui fit Harry et il lui fit un bisou sur le front. »

Catherine mit sa tête dans le cou de Harry et une main sur son torse. Harry resserra son étreinte. C'est sûr que cette position était beaucoup mieux que l'autre et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre avec chacun un sourire sur le visage.

Ils dormaient tous les quatre depuis maintenant plus de trois heures quand la porte s'ouvrit une première fois avec une exclama de surprise.

« -Tu as vu ils sont trop mignons Harry et Catherine, fit la première voix douce.

-Oui et les deux autres qui dorment n'importe comment. Viens on va en bas le dire aux autres, en plus il est bientôt l'heure de manger, fit la deuxième voix qui était un peu plus grave.

-D'accord. »

Les deux personnes refermèrent la porte doucement et descendirent en bas. Dix minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois et cette fois se ne fut pas deux personnes qui entrèrent mais six.

« -C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, fit Remus.

-Rrrrr, grogna Severus.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Remus, dit Tonk qui était à côté du loup-garou.

-Faudrait les réveiller, il est tard, fit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

-Sirius tu ne vas pas faire ça ? lui demanda Remus.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Sirius fit un mouvement du poigné avec sa baguette et quatre sauts remplis d'eau apparurent au dessus de chaque personne endormit.

« -Non Sirius, c'est mon lit dans lequel dort Drago, s'exclama Mickael.

-Je te promets que je le sécherai, quand à eut ils se débrouilleront, ils auront qu'à ce changer. »

Et sans que personne n'ajoute quelque chose Sirius fit un autre mouvement de baguette et les sauts se vidèrent.

« -Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, firent trois voix, Catherine n'ayant pas crier. »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent cinq personnes pliées en deux, Rogue avait juste un sourire qui disparu vite.

« -C'est qui, qui a fait ça ? demanda Ron en se levant de son lit entièrement tremper.

-Tu devines pas ? C'est évident, dit Harry. C'est Sirius, il y a que lui qui peut faire un truc pareil, surtout à son filleul.

-Ben quoi, c'était trop tentant, se défendit le parrain.

-D'accord mais maintenant tu nous sèches ainsi que nos lits.

-Désolé mais c'est non, j'ai pas envi. Si vous voulez être sec vous avez qu'à vous changer.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'affaire moi, dit Drago en se relevant du lit.

-Demande à Harry.

-Ca ne va pas, répondit Drago et il se tourna vers Severus. Tu veux bien me sécher s'il te plait.

-Débrouille- toi avec Black, répondit-il et il sortit de la pièce.

-Quoi ? N'en revint pas Drago.

-On vous laisse vous changez. »

Les cinq autres personnes sortirent et ils se retrouvèrent que tous les quatre. Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit qui fit un drôle de bruit à cause de l'eau.

« -Il est pénible ton parrain, fit Ron.

-Oué mais pas tout le temps. Imagine Remus et mon père ont dû subir ça tous les matins pendant sept ans, alors plein toi pas.

-Oué.

-Bon moi, je vous laissai je vais me changer, leur dit Catherine en se dégageant des bras de Harry qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. »

Quand Catherine se releva de son lit, Harry la regarda. Même mouiller elle était superbe et encore plus. Ses cheveux marron raides étaient maintenant légèrement ondulés. Sa robe qui lui allait déjà très bien, lui collait désormais à la peau et montrait encore plus ses formes qui plaisait énormément à Harry. Il l'a dévoré carrément des yeux. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Drago avait vu qu'il fixait Catherine avec l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Catherine leur fit un petit signe de la main et sortit pour aller dans sa chambre mettre autre chose. Drago se tourna vers Harry.

« -Ce n'est pas en la dévorant du regard que tu arrivera à sortir avec elle. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec elle.

-Avant je ne voulais pas mais je vois bien comment tu la regardes et surtout comment ELLE te regarde quand elle est sûre que tu ne vois rien.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin d'accord, quelle joie surtout qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi, fit ironiquement Harry.

-Potter, il lui faut du temps. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a subi pendant cinq ans. Elle t'en a parlé, rajouta vite Drago voyant que Harry aller parlait, mais tu ne pourras jamais savoir comment elle a souffert.

-Et toi tu le sais ? demanda méchamment Harry.

-Plus que toi, vu comment mon père me punit. »

Harry baissa la tête voyant qu'il avait été dur envers Drago alors que celui-ci avait raison. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

« -Désolé je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça.

-Quoi ? Je rêve, Potter s'excuse auprès de moi.

-C'est bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à sortir avec elle'' ?

-Pour qu'elle sorte avec toi, il faut qu'elle ait confiance en toi. Qu'elle puisse te confier tout ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Qu'elle aille vers toi quand tout va mal comme quand tout va bien. Qu'elle est envie de rester de longues heures qu'avec toi, tous les deux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui mais pour certaines choses c'est bon.

-Peut-être mais faut continuer. Catherine est une fille fragile.

-Oui je le sais.

-Si tu le sais c'est parfait. Maintenant tu veux bien me passer des affaires ?

-Je croyais que tu les voulais pas ? parla pour la première fois Ron depuis que Catherine était sortie.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix sauf si je veux être malade, lui répondit Drago.

-Un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull, ça te va ? lui demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un jean ?

-C'est ce que je porte.

-Bof mais bon si t'as que ça c'est bon. »

Dans sa valise, Catherine prit une jupe verte et un pull rouge. Quand elle fut prête, elle alla devant la chambre des garçons et frappa. Elle entendit une voix dire.

« -Cinq secondes. »

Elle attendit devant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago changeait.

« -Wahou, ça te va bien les affaires moldus, remarqua Catherine en faisant le tour de Drago. »

Il portait un jean assez délavé et un pull en laine vert.

« -Mais tu ne quittes les couleurs de Serpentards pour rien au monde, dit-elle.

-Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

-Oué comme les Gryffondors, dit Harry en train d'enlever les draps de son lit.

-Ha ! Des garçons qui bossent c'est pas mal. Tu pourrais les aider Drago, lui dit Catherine en voyant Harry et Ron changeaient les draps de leur lit.

-Ils ne m'ont rien demandé.

-Pffff.

-De toute façon on a fini, répondit Harry pour lui et Ron. Allons manger. »

Ron et Drago passèrent en premier dans les escaliers suivis de Catherine et de Harry. Arrivez devant la porte de la cuisine Harry souffla à l'oreille de Catherine.

« -Le vert te va très bien, en plus c'est ma couleur préférée. »

Catherine rougit et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Severus et Molly se disputaient.

« -Vous restez ici, dit Molly.

-Non, nous allons rentrer.

-Mais n'importe quoi. Sirius dit quelque chose.

-Hein ? Oui, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard menaçant de Molly. Cela ne me dérange pas, après tout Drago est mon petit cousin, je vais pas le foutre à la porte.

-C'est réglé, vous passez la nuit ici, fit Molly avec un ton sans réplique.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Drago.

-Vous restez cette nuit. Tu vas dormir dans la chambre des garçons. Sirius ira rajouter un lit après manger dans la chambre. Et Severus dormira dans la chambre à côté de celle de Remus. Maintenant à table. »

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Ensuite les enfants allèrent devant la cheminée et parlèrent, pendant que les adultes parlaient entre eux.

A dix heures, Madame Weasley fit montée les enfants dans leur chambre. Trente minutes après, Ginny et Catherine allèrent dans celle des garçons. Ils étaient tous couchés sur leur lit et un quatrième lit avait été installé en face de celui d'Harry pour Drago. Ginny alla dans les bras de son chéri et Catherine s'assit sur celui de Drago à la déception de Harry. Quand les filles partirent Ginny embrassa Mickael, quand à Catherine elle fit un bisou sur la joue à Mickael et à Drago. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Ron s'exclama.

« -Et nous ? On a pas le droit à un bisou sur la joue.

-Pffff. »

Catherine se dirigea vers Ron lui fit un bisou et alla vers Harry, elle se baissa pour l'embrasser sur le joue mais au dernier moment Harry tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harry la prit dans ses bras mais n'alla pas plus loin qu'un simple bisou sachant que ça ne plairait pas à Catherine. Il la relâcha et lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Les filles retournèrent dans leur chambre avant que Madame Weasley ne les voie dans celle des garçons.

Harry s'endormit avec la tête de Catherine dans sa propre tête.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**

**Quelle partie vous a le plus plu ?**

**Moi j'adore quand Sirius les arrose tous les quatre. J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce passage et aussi en le relisant.**

**Vous ne trouvez pas que Lucius est horrible avec Drago ? Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Drago a fait une grimace dans le chapitre d'avant quand Catherine lui a sauté dans les bras.**

**Je veux toutes vos impressions. Alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, s'il vous le voulait bien sûr mais si vous décidez de le faire ça me fera très plaisir.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une bonne nouvelle pour certain mais mauvaise pour d'autres ». Je pense que le titre ne vous sert pas à grand-chose lol. Je suis sûre que personne ne trouvera et que vous allez vous imaginer des trucs énormes. Alors je vais être gentille, dans ce chapitre il ne sera ni question d'Edouard, ni de Narcissa et ni de Aurore. Lucius sera de la partie pour ce chapitre mais il n'apparaîtra pas très longtemps. Maintenant je vous laisse vous creuser les ménages et j'espère que vous allez essayer de trouver de quoi ça va parler. Celui qui trouve, a le droit de me demander ce qu'il veut concernant mes fictions comme par exemple que je lui écrive un OS ou que je publie plus tôt. Alors essayais de trouver, moi je trouve que ça vaut le coup.**

**A dans deux semaines. A plus.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Après deux semaines d'attendent vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'est la bonne nouvelle pour certain et la mauvaise pour d'autre. Je dirai à la fin du chapitre si quelqu'un a trouvé ou pas.

**Merci à delseroasn, Ninie , morgane, kamomille, LuckyPotterCullen, fan2haru, Marine et shadow-death pour leurs nombreuses reviews.**

**Morgane : Franchement je ne sais pas quoi te répondre lol à part merci pour ta review. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Severus arrive au Square Grimmaurd comme promis pour passer Noël avec les enfants Broke mais il arrive avec un invité qui n'est autre que Drago que Narcissa lui a laissé jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Catherine, Drago, Ron et Harry se sont endormis dans la chambre des garçons et c'est Sirius qui les réveille en leur versant de l'eau glacée. Harry prête des vêtements moldus à Drago et cela lui va à merveille. Madame Weasley réussit à convaincre Severus de rester le soir avec Drago jusqu'au lendemain.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Harry s'endormit avec la tête de Catherine dans sa propre tête._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 25 : Bonne nouvelle pour certains mais mauvaise pour d'autres

Le lendemain, la première chose que Catherine regarda en se levant et de vérifiait si le cadeau que Harry était toujours à son cou. Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé hier. Pour son bonheur il était toujours là. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, elle le regarda et passa ses doigts sur l'inscription « Avec tout mon amour, Harry. ». Ce n'est que quand elle entendit Ginny se réveillait qu'elle sortit de sa contemplation et qu'elle sortit de son lit pour aller se préparer pour descendre en bas.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, elles eurent la surprise d'y voir le professeur Dumbledore qui était assit sur une chaise regardant Sirius et Severus se criait dessus. Les filles remarquèrent que les garçons se trouvaient eux aussi là. Harry était un peu pâle mais ce n'était rien à comparer de Ron, on aurait dit un mort vivant. Les filles allèrent les rejoindre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny à Mickael.

-Dumbledore vient d'apprendre aux adultes qu'il va y avoir une grande réunion demain ainsi que plusieurs pendant la semaine et qu'aucun enfant n'est permit de rester.

-Et ben ? Ce n'ai pas grave, on va aller au Terrier.

-Justement il ne veut pas car il dit que c'est pas assez sûr pour Harry.

-On va où alors ?

-Fred et Georges vont aller chez leur ami Lee Jordan et pour nous le professeur Dumbledore a déclaré qu'on devait aller chez le parrain à Catherine. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que les filles réagissent, le temps que cette information monte dans leur cerveau.

« -QUOI ? cria Ginny ce qui fit que les adultes se retournèrent. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Malheureusement pour moi Miss Weasley, il est sérieux, répondit Severus Rogue à la place de Mickael.

-Mais…mais…, essaya de parler Ginny.

-Il n'y a pas de mais Ginny, dit Madame Weasley. Ton père et Moi avons accepté que ton frère et toi alliez là-bas. Quand à Catherine, Mickael, Océane et Killian, ils y vont aussi. Il ne reste que Harry.

-Qui n'ira pas. Je mis oppose. Je ne laisserai pas mon filleul pendant une semaine avec Rogue, répondit abruptement Sirius.

-Comme si ça me faisait plaisir de l'avoir mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, fit méchamment Rogue.

-Il n'ira…, commença Sirius mais il fut coupé par Dumbledore.

-Sirius, Harry est votre filleul mais il n'est pas sous votre garde. Il est sous la mienne étant le directeur de Poudlard, commença Dumbledore. Donc Harry ira chez Severus. Là-bas, il sera en sécurité. Cependant si cela peu vous rassurez Remus ira leur rendre visite. N'est-ce pas Remus ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers le loup-garou.

-Bien sûr.

-Voilà qui est réglé. Vous partez cette après-midi. »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand Harry parla enfin.

« -Et Hermione, professeur ? Monsieur Weasley devait aller la chercher dimanche chez elle pour qu'elle passe la deuxième semaine avec nous.

-Ha Miss Granger ? Si Remus accepte, il pourra aller la chercher et l'emmènera chez Severus.

-Quoi ? Vous croyiez que j'en ai pas assez comme ça. Faut qu'il y en ait une de plus.

-Severus, soupira Dumbledore. Bon maintenant tout est dit. Au revoir et bonne après-midi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Dumbledore sortit de la cuisine et ensuite de la maison. Personne n'osa parler ou bouger après qu'il soit parti à part Madame Weasley.

« -Les enfants, vous devriez monter préparer votre valise comme vous partez cette après-midi. »

Catherine et Mickael hochèrent de la tête, quand à Harry, Ron et Ginny ils étaient encore sous le choc. Ils allaient passer une semaine avec leur professeur de potion, le seul professeur q'ils n'aimaient pas. Même si Harry l'avait vu d'un nouveau jour depuis qu'il savait que Rogue était le parrain de Catherine, Harry ne voulait pas pour autant passer une semaine avec lui. Heureusement que les autres venaient.

Catherine et Mickael entraînèrent les autres avec eux dans les escaliers. Ensuite les filles et les garçons se séparèrent et Océane qui était montée avec eux alla dans sa chambre. Drago était aussi monté mais préféra aller avec Catherine et Ginny. Ils passèrent tout le reste de la matinée dans leur chambre pour faire leur valise et pour parler. Ce n'est qu'à midi quand Madame Weasley les appela qu'ils descendirent.

Fred et Georges étaient déjà partis chez leur ami Lee Jordan avec un immense sourire sur leur visage, à cette instant Madame Weasley avait pensé « Pauvre Madame Jordan, il lui faudra bien du courage pour sans sortir avec eux trois. ».

Harry alla s'installer à côté de son parrain qu'il ne reverrait pas avant une semaine, Catherine se mit à côté de lui pour son bonheur et de l'autre côté de Catherine, Drago s'installa. Les autres se mirent de part et d'autre de la table. Le déjeuner fut silencieux, seuls les adultes parlaient, les enfants préféraient se taire. A la fin du repas quand Harry se leva, Sirius lui attrapa l'épaule et l'emmena dans une autre pièce à l'égard des autres.

« -Harry, je suis désolé, lui dit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras. J'aurai voulu que tu restes avec moi. Déjà que je ne te vois pas souvent alors une semaine de moins, je te raconte pas. Sachant que tu es obligé de la passé avec l'autre crasseux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé rester avec toi.

-Je te promets qu'à ton retour on se rattrapera. On passera les quelques jours qui restent ensemble. Il y aura les autres autour mais ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'on est tous les deux. Ca te va ?

-Oui Sirius. Je pourrai t'écrire en étant là-bas ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai encore mieux, lui répondit son parrain en s'écartant de lui. »

Sirius plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche et en sortit un petit miroir. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -C'est un miroir qui appartenait à James. Moi aussi j'ai le même. Ca s'appelle des miroirs à double sens. Grâce à ses miroirs on peut se parler même si nous sommes très éloignés. Le plus souvent avec ton père on s'en servait quand l'un de nous deux était en retenu pour qu'elle paraisse moi longue. Tu as compris ?

-Oui mais je fais comment si je veux te parler ? Pour t'appeler ? le questionna Harry.

-Tu as juste à te mettre devant le miroir et à dire mon prénom. Si je te réponds pas tout de suite, réessaye et dit le plus fort. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Comme cela on se sera pas vraiment séparé, on pourra se parler.

-Oui c'est une très bonne idée mais comment ça se fait que tu es celui de mon père ?

-En faite une fois j'ai eu besoin du sien pour parler avec Remus de je ne sait quelle chose et je ne lui ai jamais rendu. C'est Remus qui me la rendu quand je suis revenu ici.

-D'accord. On devrait retourner dans la cuisine, ils vont se demander où on est. Et sûrement que le professeur Rogue va vouloir bientôt partir.

-Oui tu as raison mais tu sais Harry, devant moi tu n'as pas à l'appeler professeur, comme quand tu parles de lui avec Ron ou Hermione.

-Très bien. On y va ?

-Attends, cinq secondes, lui répondit Sirius. »

Il s'approcha de son neveu et le reprit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte faite par l'homme qu'il considérait le plus comme son père.

« -Bonne change pour la semaine, lui glissa Sirius à l'oreille. »

Après, ils retournèrent vers les autres qui ne demandèrent pas où ils étaient. Rogue décida de partir cinq minutes après. Les enfants descendirent leurs valises, Rogue les réduisit et ils mirent chacun leur valise dans leur poche. Ensuite vint l'heure des embrassades qui dura longtemps. Sirius garda longtemps Harry et Catherine dans ses bras, il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais avoir Catherine dans ses bras le rendait encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était.

Quand les embrassades prirent fin, au plus grand bonheur de Rogue, Rogue se dirigea vers la porte et les enfants le suivirent. Arrivez dehors, il agita sa baguette et le magicobus arriva.

« -Killian et Océane vous restaient avec moi. Quand à vous six, ne vous éloignez pas trop. »

Rogue resta au rez-de-chaussée avec Océane et Killian, alors que les autres montaient au premier étage. Catherine décida de débuter la conversation.

« -C'est comment chez le professeur Rogue ? demanda Catherine à Drago qui était à côté d'elle.

-C'est assez grand. Sa maison est sur trois étages, répondit Drago.

-Je paris que tu as la plus grande chambre, fit Harry qui était de l'autre côté de Catherine.

-Pas du tout. C'est Catherine, Ginny et Hermione qui auront sûrement la plus grande.

-Tu sais déjà avec qui on va être ? demanda curieuse Ginny.

-Non mais je pense qu'il vous mettra toutes les trois et que vous aurez la plus grande chambre qui est en face de la mienne et qui n'a jamais été occupé.

-D'accord, dit Ginny. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes mais Catherine recommença à parler et en même temps se leva du siège où elle était assisse.

« - Je reviens. Je vais voir le professeur Rogue et lui demandais si on peu passer à la maison avant d'aller chez lui car Killian n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Catherine descendit un étage du magicobus et alla vers Rogue.

« -Professeur ?

-Oui Catherine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voudrai savoir si il serait possible qu'on passe à la maison avant d'aller chez vous car Killian n'a que les affaires que Madame Weasley lui a donné, donc pas beaucoup.

-Je ne sais pas Catherine. On risque de croiser Lucius et même peut-être ton père.

-S'il vous plait et en plus vous êtes là.

-Bon très bien. Je vais aller voir le conducteur et toi tu restes avec eux deux le temps que je revienne.

-D'accord. »

Rogue partit à l'avant du bus et annonça au chauffeur leur nouvelle destination. Catherine fit ce que lui avait demandé Rogue et garda son petit frère et sa petite sœur jusqu'à qu'il revienne. Elle remonta ensuite au premier étage pour annoncer au autre qu'ils allaient au manoir Broke. Quinze minutes après, le magicobus les déposa devant le manoir.

Quand ils furent rentrés dedans Severus leur parla.

« -On monte tous en haut chercher faut affaires à tous les quatre mais vous vous dépêchez.

-Oui professeur, répondit Catherine.

-Tu sais Catherine, tu peux m'appeler Severus et ça vos aussi pour vous deux Mickael et Océane mais c'est comme vous voulez.

-Heu…je veux bien essayer, fit Catherine.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Océane et Mickael fit un hochement de tête positif.

-Bien montons.

-Heu…professeur, commença Harry. Je voudrai boire s'il vous plait.

-Je vois que vous êtes poli maintenant Potter, lui répondit-il alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir. Drago, tu connais la maison ?

-Oui.

-Alors va lui donner un verre d'eau mais dès que c'est bon vous nous rejoigniez.

-Oui Severus. »

Harry suivit Drago pendant que les autres montaient à l'étage. Harry préféra attendre Drago dans le salon. Il remarqua qu'il avait été entièrement décoré de la couleur de Serpentard et qu'il y avait plusieurs serpents un peu partout sur les murs. Les portraits représentaient des personnes toutes habillées de vert mais qui n'avaient pas l'air sympathique.

« -Ils appartiennent à la famille d'Edouard, lui apprit Drago qui était revenu et qui avait fait sursauté Harry.

-La prochaine fois prévient, tu m'as fait peur.

-C'était fait exprès. Tiens ton verre d'eau. »

Drago tendit un grand verre d'eau froid à Harry qui le prit.

« -Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Tiens première fois que Potter me dit merci.

-Il y a une première fois à tout.

-N'importe quoi. »

Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux. C'est alors que quelqu'un parla.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout court ?

-Père ?

-Tu le vois bien, répondit Lucius Malefoy en s'approchant de Drago, Harry étant à deux pas de Drago. Je repose ma question qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter ?

-On est venu avec Severus parce qu'il fallait des affaires pour Killian.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu étais avec Potter et surtout pourquoi tu rigolais avec lui, alors que c'est ton ennemi ? cria carrément Malefoy.

-C'est…que…heu…

-Réponds. »

Cinq secondes passèrent et Drago ne répondit rien. Son père perdant encore plus son calme, leva sa main et frappa Drago au visage qui fut propulser au sol. Harry alla immédiatement vers lui.

« -Ca va Malefoy ?

-Oui, c'est pas la première fois ni la dernière, répondit-il à vois basse pour que son père ne l'entende pas.

-Lucius ? l'appela Severus qui était arrivé avec les enfants alerté par le bruit. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Drago ?

-Severus, tu me déçois. Tu laisses Drago fréquenter Potter. La sang-de-bourbe et les traites à leur sang ne suffisaient pas, il faut qu'il le fréquente aussi.

-Ne l'appelais pas ainsi père, répliqua Drago qui s'était relevé.

-En plus, tu oses la défendre. La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit, s'il n'y avait pas eu ta mère tu aurais pris beaucoup plus.

-Et j'aurai encaissé sans changer de point de vu par rapport à Hermione, Marie et Ginny.

-Tu me fais honte Drago. Edouard avait raison, ils auraient dû rester en France. La distance entre Catherine et Toi étaient très bien avant.

-Non.

-Si, au moins si elle n'aurait pas été là, tu ne serais pas devenu comme tu es maintenant, ami avec les sang-de-bourbe et les amis des moldus.

-Je ne regrette rien et au moins elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

-Baliverne.

-Si tu as terminé Lucius, on voudrait partir, lui demanda Severus.

-Et pour aller où ? Chez toi, je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Je croyais que c'était le loup-garou qui s'en occupait.

-Ne parlait pas de lui ainsi, les interrompit Harry.

-Potter restait calme, lui dit son professeur de potion. Venez, on y va. Au revoir Lucius.

-Oui, je dirai à Edouard que vous êtes passés.

-Fait le si ça t'amuse. »

Severus prit Killian dans les bras et sortit de la maison suivit par les autres enfants. Quand ils furent enfin sortis de la propriété, Severus appela une nouvelle fois le magicobus. Les enfants allèrent en haut pendant que leur professeur restait en bas avec Killian et Océane.

« -Ca va Drago ? lui demanda Catherine en passant sa main sur sa joue quand le magicobus démarra. Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal.

-C'est rien, d'habitude c'est pire.

-Je m'excuse Malefoy, lui dit Harry. C'est de ma faute.

-Non Harry, répondit Catherine. C'est Lucius ce n'est pas toi.

-Elle a raison Potter. Pour mon père fréquentait les…les personnes comme Hermione ainsi que les Weasley ou Toi, c'est une honte.

-Tu t'es fait battre à cause de nous ? parla Ginny.

-Pas tout à fait mais je m'en fiche. Il voulait que j'arrête de parler aux filles, ce que je ne voulais pas et ça ne lui a pas plus, du coup il s'est défoulé.

-Moi qui n'aimait déjà pas Lucius Malefoy maintenant je le déteste. Heu…désolée Drago, s'excusa Ginny en se rendant compte qu'elle insultait son père.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux sur lui, ça ne me touche pas. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes quand ils furent enfin arrivés à leur destination de départ, la maison de Severus Rogue.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors, verdict ?**

**C'était comment ?**

**Ca méritait le coup d'attendre deux semaines ?**

**Moi j'aime bien quand Drago et Harry sont tous seuls en bas dans le manoir des Broke et qu'ils discutent avant que Lucius arrive.**

**Alors mon petit jeu c'est Ninie qui l'a gagné. C'est elle qui était le plus proche. En même temps, elle m'a harcelé au lycée pour que je lui donne des indices. Je lui en ai même donné un qui servait un peu à rien, je lui ai parlé du miroir lol. Alors Ninie, tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? **

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « La maison de Severus Rogue ». Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur ce chapitre, le titre explique clairement de quoi ce chapitre parlera.**

**Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais j'ai fini le chapitre 30 et je suis en train d'écrire le 31 que j'espère terminer avant de publier le chapitre 26.**

**Au faite, je suis depuis vendredi en vacances mais je dois réviser pour le bac de français (galère ! ! ! ! !) par contre quand le bac sera fini, je ne ferai pas comme pour les petites vacances. C'est-à-dire vous mettre des chapitres toutes les semaines car autrement je vais être dans le caca car je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitre d'écrit d'avance donc voilà. Je suis désolée de cette mauvaise nouvelle.**

**A dans deux semaines. A plus.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Et voilà, vous allez découvrir la maison de Severus Rogue. Au rendez-vous également, quelques petites tensions entre les gars lol.

**Merci à lilichoco, kamomille, delseroasn, Morgane et Ninie pour leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : C'est clair que Severus n'a pas de chances de devoir s'occuper d'autant d'enfants mais en même temps à par Killian et Océane, ils sont assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes tout seul. Et pour Harry, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas de po, devoir passer quelques jours de ses vacances avec son horrible professeur de potion, le pauvre lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizous.**

**Je remercie également Didi pour avoir donner son avis sur ce chapitre et sur toute la fiction lol.**

**Résume du chapitre précédent : **Harry ainsi que les enfants Broke et Weasley apprennent qu'ils vont devoir passer plusieurs jours de leurs vacances avec leur professeur de potion. Sirius si est opposé, ne voulant pas que son filleul aille avec Rogue mais n'ayant pas la garde de Harry, il ne peut rien dire. Et Harry est contraint d'y aller.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes quand ils furent enfin arrivés à leur destination de départ, la maison de Severus Rogue._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 26 : La maison de Severus Rogue

La maison était assez grande de l'extérieur et elle était composée de trois étages (ndla : rez-de-chaussée + deux étages). Severus fit avancer les enfants, ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

« -Bien, commença-t-il en fermant la porte, je vais vous faire visiter et après je vous montrerai vos chambres. »

Severus prit environ une demi-heure pour montrer aux enfants toutes les pièces se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée. Il commença par la cuisine, ensuite par le salon, la salle à manger, le bureau de Severus et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à avoir terminer de leur faire visiter le bas.

Arriver devant les escaliers qui permettaient de rejoindre le deuxième étage, Mickael remarqua une porte que Severus ne leur avait pas parlé.

« -Et cette porte, elle mène où ? demanda-t-il.

-Cette porte mène à mon laboratoire. Et c'est interdit d'y aller. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui professeur, répondirent les enfants.

-Et si on a besoin de vous parler et que vous êtes là-bas, on fait comment ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à frapper et je viendrais mais vous ne rentrez surtout pas. Des produits dangereux se trouvent dans cette pièce. Bien, maintenant montons que je vous montre vos chambres. »

Severus passa en premier dans les escaliers, suivis par les enfants. Drago préféra rester derrière, n'ayant pas besoin d'écouter son parrain, puisqu'il connaissait la maison déjà.

« -Cette pièce est ma chambre. Interdiction d'y pénétrait sans mon autorisation. A droite de ma chambre se trouve la salle de bain. Voici, la première chambre qui vous est attribuée, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. C'est celle de Killian et d'Océane. »

Il entra dans la chambre suivit de Killian et d'Océane. La chambre était entièrement bleue et était composée de deux lits une place mis à côté et se trouvant en face de la porte. A côté de la porte se trouvait une grande armoire et sur le mur de gauche un bureau. Les enfants mirent leurs affaires au milieu de la pièce et Severus leur rendit leur taille normale.

Ensuite le maître de maison ressorti de la pièce et laissa les deux enfants rangeaient leurs affaires dans l'armoire. Il se dirigea vers une deuxième porte se trouvant à côté et l'ouvrit.

« -Celle-ci est celle de Mickael et de Monsieur Weasley.

-Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron. D'habitude, je dors toujours avec Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ou chez Black, alors vous dormirez dans la chambre que je vous ai donné, sans Monsieur Potter. »

Ron ne répondit rien mais lançait un regard noir à son professeur. Le jeune Weasley était persuadé que leur professeur faisait exprès de ne pas les mettre dans la même chambre. La chambre quand à elle, ressemblait à la première à part que les murs étaient plus foncés. Le professeur rendit leur taille normale à leurs affaires et comme pour Killian et Océane, les laissa ranger leurs vêtements.

Rogue monta à l'étage suivant suivit par Catherine, Ginny, Harry et Drago. Arriver sur le palier de la première chambre, il l'ouvrit et entra. Quand ils furent tous les quatre à l'intérieur, Catherine, Ginny et Harry purent remarquer que cette chambre était beaucoup plus grande que les deux autres. Elle était composée d'un grand lit à baldaquin, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Les murs quand à eux étaient entièrement rouges.

« -Voici la chambre des filles. Lorsque Miss Granger viendra, je ferai rajouter un lit d'une place. »

Il remit comme pour les autres leurs affaires à leur taille.

« -Suivait-moi Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous montrez votre chambre, ajouta-t-il en sortant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre qui se trouvait en face de celle des filles.

-Hors de question, intervint Drago quand il vit où son parrain se dirigeait. Il ne dormira pas dans ma chambre.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui choisi Drago. Tu es obligé de la partager.

-D'accord mais pas Potter. Pourquoi pas Mickael ?

-Je ne veux pas que Messieurs Potter et Weasley soient ensemble. Ils vont faire du bruit. De tout manière, tu n'as pas le choix. Il dormira avec toi, un point c'est tout et tu lui feras de la place pour qu'il range ses affaires où ça ira mal. »

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago, Harry vit qu'elle était à peine plus petite que celle des filles. Les murs étaient verts avec une bande argentée. Un grand lit à baldaquin vert si trouver ainsi qu'une armoire, un bureau et plusieurs étagères avec divers objets dessus qui devaient appartenir à Drago.

« -Alors Monsieur Potter, vous partagerez la chambre de Drago avec lui. Je ne veux aucun problème alors vous ne vous entretuez pas. Suis-je clair ? demanda-t-il à Drago et Harry.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Oui, Severus, répondit à son tour Drago.

-Très bien. Drago fait lui de la place pour qu'il range ses affaires. Le dînée est servi à 19h. »

Severus sortit de la chambre en laissant Harry et Drago seul. Le Serpentard décida de vider deux étages de l'armoire pour les laisser au Survivant. Quand il eut fini, il laissa Harry rangeait ses affaires pendant qu'il se coucha sur son lit.

« -Si on ne veut pas se tuer, il va falloir imposer des règles, déclara Drago.

-Ha oui et lesquels ? Que je sois ton esclave ? Tu peux rêver Malefoy.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Ta gueule Malefoy.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit en premier.

-Alors ? Quelles règles ? demanda Harry. Et tu dis des règles égales pour tous les deux.

-Bien sûr. Premièrement, on éteint les lumières dès que l'un des deux veut dormir.

-Aucun problème.

-Deuxièmement, on ne fout pas le bordel dans la chambre.

-Oui, ensuite.

-On ne doit pas déranger l'autre en faisant du bruit ou autre chose.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. Tu vois quelque chose Potter ?

-Non, c'est bon. »

Et pour signer leur accord, ils se serrèrent la main. C'est ce moment là que choisir les filles pour entrer dans la chambre.

« -Ha vous êtes devenus amis ? s'exclama Ginny heureuse.

-Ca va pas la tête, t'es malade, répondit Drago.

-Dommage.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes serrés la main ? demanda Catherine.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu es trop curieuse Cathy, lui dit Drago.

-D'accord. Tu viens Gin, on y va ?

-Ok. »

Ginny ouvrit la porte et sortit quand se fut au tour de Catherine, elle se retourna vers la garçons.

« -On était juste venu vous dire que c'est l'heure d'aller manger. En plus, il me semble avoir compris qu'il n'aime pas quand on n'est pas à l'heure pour manger. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit à la salle à manger avec Ginny. Les garçons se regardèrent cinq minutes avant de comprendre les dernières paroles de Catherine. Quand ils les comprirent, ils sortirent en courant de la pièce et descendirent les escaliers comme des malades. Si bien que Harry faillit se rompre le cou en se cassant la figure mais il se rattrapa de justesse à Drago et ils finirent de descendre l'escalier sur les fesses. En se relevant, Drago lança un regard noir à Harry et ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver dans la salle à manger.

Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était arrivé et installé mais le repas n'avait pas encore était servit. Drago alla s'installer à la gauche de Severus et Harry à côté de Catherine. A peine cinq secondes après, les plats apparurent devant eux comme à Poudlard.

« -Ca a fait comme à Poudlard, s'exclama Killian. Comment t'as fait ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé deux elfes de maison pour faire à manger ainsi que quelques taches domestiques le temps que vous êtes ici. D'ailleurs, vous en connaissez un tous les quatre, dit-il aux enfants Broke.

-A bon, fit Killian. Je ne connais pas d'elfe de mai…à si, j'en connais un.

-Vas-y Killian, appelle-le et il viendra.

-Dobby, s'exclama Killian. »

Un pop se fit entendre et un elfe apparut devant eux. Cet elfe n'était autre que Dobby.

« -Bonsoir Messieurs Killian et Mickael, Miss Catherine et Océane, Miss Weasley, Messieurs Malefoy, Weasley et Potter. Ainsi que le professeur Rogue.

-Bonsoir Dobby, fit le professeur.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu Dobby, dit Catherine.

-Dobby est très heureux de vous voir Miss. Dobby est aussi très heureux que Monsieur Killian se rappelle de lui. Pourtant quand Dobby vous a vu la dernière fois, vous étiez tout petit. Dobby se rappelle que vous veniez juste de commencer à parler.

-Oui mais le premier mot qu'il avait dit été Dobby, expliqua Catherine.

-Miss a raison et Dobby avait été honoré. Dobby va se retirer et retourner voir Winky à la cuisine.

-Winky est là aussi ? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby a demandé au professeur Dumbledore si elle pouvait venir avec lui. Dobby n'aime pas laisser seule Winky et le professeur Dumbledore a accepté. Dobby en était très heureux. Dobby va vous laissez manger. »

Et dans un deuxième pop, Dobby disparut.

« -Comment tu connais Dobby ? demanda Catherine à Harry à voie basse.

-C'est un peu grâce à moi qu'il a été libéré de la famille des Malefoy.

-D'accord. »

Le repas put enfin commencer et se passa dans le calme. A part Killian, personne ne parla sauf pour lui répondre. Après le repas, Killian et Océane allèrent dans leur chambre, Mickael et Ginny dans celle de ce dernier et les quatre plus grand dans celle des filles. Ils se mirent à discuter tous les quatre, non sans que les garçons se lancent des vannes ou des regards noirs.

« -Vivement qu'Hermione arrive, s'exclama Catherine au bout d'un moment ayant marre que les garçons se cherchent.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente d'être seule avec nous ? demanda Drago.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais j'en ai marre que vous fassiez les gamins. En plus, Hermione pourra te tenir Drago.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa Ron dans sa salive. Il ne sort quand même pas avec Hermione ?

-Non à mon grand malheur mais j'espère bien que…

-Ha non, pas avec lui. Plutôt mourir qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy. Si tu sors avec elle, je te tue.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec elle. Elle n'est peut-être plus mon ennemie mais…mais…

-Tu ne peux même plus te justifier, Dray. Tu es pris au piège.

-Mon père me tuerait, ça te va comme explication ?

-Et mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me ferait s'il m'avait sous la main à ton avis ? Il me ferait souffrir pour avoir désobéit à ses ordres et il s'en prendrait à Killian, Mickael et Océane.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Tu crois. Tu veux que je te dise un truc Drago ? Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé.

-N'importe quoi.

-Peut-être au début mais à partir de mes dix ans, il était toujours heureux de pouvoir me battre alors que je n'avais rien fait, ne dit pas le contraire c'est vrai. Contrairement à Lucius, même s'il t'a élevé durement, il t'a toujours aimé avec Narcissa.

-Mon père a un cœur de pierre. La preuve, tout à l'heure.

-C'est parce que c'est contre ses principes que tu traînes avec Harry, Ron ou Hermione. Mais quoi que tu fasses, il a toujours était fier de toi, même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit. En tout cas, Narcissa le disait souvent à Maman dans ses lettres.

-N'empêche Malefoy est un Mangemort, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'aime pas sa femme et son fils.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Catherine. Tu te fais passer pour une martyre alors que c'est faux.

-On peut revenir au sujet initial ? demanda Harry avant que Catherine ne réponde.

-Le sujet n'a pas à être continuer, Hermione ne sortira jamais avec lui, répliqua Ron en désignant Drago.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir Ron, dit Harry.

-Quoi tu veux qu'elle sorte avec lui ? s'exclama Ron surpris.

-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, oui. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et peut importe que se soit Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que son bonheur qui m'intéresse et si elle veut être avec lui alors je ferai des efforts. Si tu tiens à elle, Ron, tu en feras de même, répondit Harry calmement en regardant Drago. De toute façon, Hermione ne nous laissera pas le choix, c'est sa vie.

-Mais Harry.

-Changeons de sujet si vous le voulez bien avant qu'on ne se fâche, fit Harry. »

Ron préféra bouder et retourna dans sa chambre et Drago prétexta qu'il devait aller voir Severus. Harry et Catherine se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux. Catherine était assisse en tailleur sur son lit et Harry était debout à côté de l'armoire.

« -Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, à propos d'Hermione ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Hermione est une grande fille et elle sait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous.

-Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si elle sort avec Drago ?

-Un peu mais c'est à elle de voir. Néanmoins s'il lui fait du mal, il aura affaire à moi ainsi qu'à Ron, je pense. »

Les dernières paroles de Harry firent rire Catherine et il en fut heureux. Depuis que le père de Catherine s'en était pris à sa mère, elle ne riait que très rarement et voir qu'il pouvait la faire rire, était un bonheur pour lui.

« -Et toi si tu touches à Dray, je t'en mets une, fit Catherine riant toujours.

-Tu crois ? demanda Harry en s'approchant dangereuse du lit.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle. On ne touche pas à mes frères et sœur et pour moi Drago est mon frère.

-Ha oué. »

Harry était à présent à côté du lit et sans un avertissement, il se jeta sur Catherine qui ne le vit pas venir. Il réussit vite à maîtriser Catherine, étant plus fort. Il s'assit sur elle en lui tenant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Que je t'en mets une, si tu touches à Dray.

-Oui mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis plus fort que toi. Donc tu ne réussiras jamais.

-Ca ne compte pas, tu m'as pris par surprise. C'est de la triche, se plaignit Catherine en se tortillant.

-C'était le but, rigola Harry. Arrête de bouger.

-J'arrêterai de bouger si tu me lâches.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de te lâcher ? lui demanda Harry.

-Tu vas t'en prendre une, Potter, fit Drago qui était revenu dans la chambre sans que personne ne le voie. »

Harry se releva en lâchant Catherine. Il était devenu tout rouge et elle n'en était pas loin non plus. Il alla vers la porte de la chambre en déclarant qu'il était fatigué et partit dans la chambre de Drago. Quand à Catherine, elle se rassit en tailleur sur son lit. Drago ne rajouta rien et sortit à son tour de la chambre pour aller dormir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Harry en train de parler à un miroir, ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu et continua sa discussion.

« -…, en plus Dobby est là. Il y aussi Winky. Le professeur Dumbledore les a envoyé ici pour qu'ils s'occupent de nous.

-Alors pour le moment, ça se passe bien ? demanda une voix que Drago reconnu comme celle de son cousin Sirius Black.

-Oui, par contre je dors dans la même chambre que Malefoy.

-Tu devrais dire que je t'accepte dans ma chambre, ne put s'empêcher d'ajoutait Drago. »

En entendant la voix de Drago, Harry lâcha le miroir qui, heureusement, tomba sur le lit.

« -Tu es fou ? J'aurai pu le cassé, s'exclama Harry en récupérant le miroir.

-Le pauvre chou, il n'aurait pu continuer à parler à son cher parrain pendant sa visite chez le méchant professeur de potion.

-Je vais dormir Sirius, à plus tard, dit Harry en s'adressant au miroir.

-Oui, à plus tard. Si il y a un problème, n'hésites pas, lui répondit-il avant que Harry ne range le miroir au fond de sa valise. »

Harry se mit dos à Drago et décida de se mettre en pyjama. Le Serpentard en profita pour en faire autant. Chacun se coucha d'un côté du lit et ils ne se parlèrent pas. Pour chacun des deux garçons se fut compliqué de trouver le sommeil en sachant que leur meilleur ennemi était à côté dans le même lit.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre ?**

**Vous trouvez comment la relation entre Drago et Harry ?**

**En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire.**

**Alors, j'ai une petite annonce à faire lol. Il y a une semaine et demie, j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire, « Quand deux ennemis se rapprochent ». Qui est un OS consacré au couple Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Quelques personnes comme lacrevette35, Ninie, morgane et Anonyme l'ont lu, d'ailleurs je leur dis merci de leurs reviews très gentilles. Alors si vous aimez le couple Hermione et Drago, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire, cela me fera très plaisir.**

**Maintenant revenons à « Une vie différente d'avant ». Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « L'arrivée d'Hermione ». Je pense que le titre veut tout dire et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter.**

**A dans deux semaines. A plus.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Et voilà le chapitre où Hermione débarque chez Severus Rogue pour le bonheur des autres. Remus va proposer une petite sortie aux enfants la veille de rentrer chez Sirius, je ne vous dis pas quoi, vous le découvrirez en lisant le chapitre.

**Merci à Morgane, Ninie, kamomille, delseroasn, LuckyPotterCullen et lilichoco pour leur reviews.**

**Morgane : Drago n'arrive jamais au bon moment lol. Oui j'ai vu que tu adores ce couple, malheureusement en ce moment je n'écris plus rien sur eux (à part dans cette fiction où je veux les mettre ensemble lol). J'écris plutôt sur les Maraudeurs, la plupart des fictions que je commence et même presque toutes sont sur eux. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les enfants arrivent chez leur professeur de potion et découvrent enfin la maison dans laquelle il habite quand il n'est pas à Poudlard. Rogue leur a à chacun attribuer une chambre bien précise mais Drago s'énerve quand il apprend que Harry va venir dans la sienne. Drago apprend également que Harry possède un miroir pour communiquer avec son parrain. Dumbledore a envoyé Dobby et Winky à Rogue pour l'aider.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Harry se mit dos à Drago et décida de se mettre en pyjama. Le Serpentard en profita pour en faire autant. Chacun se coucha d'un côté du lit et ils ne se parlèrent pas. Pour chacun des deux garçons se fut compliqué de trouver le sommeil en sachant que leur meilleur ennemi était à côté dans le même lit._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 27 : L'arrivée d'Hermione

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent assez rapidement. Le jeudi, Severus avait insisté pour qu'ils continuent leurs devoirs. Ils avaient obéis et pendant qu'ils les faisaient, Dobby s'occupait de Killian avec Winky, en lui faisant faire des dessins et de la peinture.

Le vendredi, Catherine avait demandé à Severus, si Mickael, Drago, Harry et elle pouvaient aller à l'hôpital avec lui pour voir Aurore. Il avait été réticent à laisser Killian, Océane et les Weasley seuls chez lui mais Dobby lui avait assuré qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien et que Winky et lui s'en occuperaient à la perfection en leur faisant continuer leurs devoirs, pour le malheur des trois plus grands. Grâce à l'appuie de l'elfe de maison, ils purent aller à l'hôpital voir leur mère ou marraine. Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi et ne revinrent que vers dix-huit heures.

Le samedi, le maître de maison leur demanda de continuer leurs devoirs qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé. Quand à l'après-midi, il leur laissa quartier libre en leur ordonnant de restant dans la maison ou dans le jardin mais pas ailleurs. Mickael et Ginny en profitèrent pour rester un petit moment ensemble et quand ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la chambre des filles, ils furent accueillis par des oreillers lancés en pleine tête. Ils s'amusèrent donc plus de deux heures à faire une bataille d'oreillers, jusqu'à qu'ils soient crevés et qu'ils s'étalent soit sur le lit, soit sur le sol. Bien sûr Ginny s'étala sur Mickael qui la prit dans ses bras. Ron était couché par terre entre Killian et Océane qui avaient participé à la bataille. Quand à Catherine, elle est sur son lit à moitié couché sur Drago et l'autre moitié était sur Harry. Elle était donc confortablement installée sur le torse de Harry et ses jambes sur celui de Drago, quand Severus rentra dans la chambre. En les voyant tous les huit comme cela, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il décida de les laisser dormir mais en échange prit une photo d'eux pour qu'ils aient quand même un souvenir de la semaine qu'ils passaient chez lui.

Le dimanche fut bien agité. Les enfants se réveillèrent tous dans la chambre des filles en se demandant, pour ceux qui ne dormaient pas normalement ici, pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cette chambre. C'est Catherine qui leur remit les idées en place, quand elle parla en gardant sa tête contre le torse d'Harry.

« -On a fait une bataille d'oreillers et on était tellement crevé qu'on s'est couché un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai, admit Mickael.

-C'est bizarre que Severus ne nous est pas réveillé, s'exclama Drago.

-Peut-être qu'il a eu pitié des petits, dit Catherine.

-Ou pitié de tout le monde, tout simplement, contredit Drago.

-Je ne pense pas. Il s'est amusé à nous prendre en photo, dit calmement Harry avec une enveloppe dans ses mains.

-QUOI ? fit Catherine en se relevant et en prenant l'enveloppe des mains de Harry. J'y crois pas, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes après.

-Allez fait voir, demanda Mickael.

-De toute façon, on a chacun une photo, fit remarquer Harry. »

Ils prirent chacun leur photo et repartirent ensuite chacun dans leur chambre pour se changer et aussi se laver.

Après le déjeuner, ils s'installèrent avec le professeur de potion dans le salon. En attendant que Remus arrive avec Hermione, ils firent des parties d'échec, le professeur lut un livre de potion et Killian et Océane dessinèrent.

Ce n'est qu'à deux heures que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le professeur se leva en ordonnant aux enfants de rester à leur place et partit ouvrir. Quand il revint dans le salon, il était accompagné de Remus et d'Hermione qui tenait Pattenrond dans ses bras.

« -Remus, s'exclama Killian en allant dans les bras du loup-garou.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Remus en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

-Oui, Severus est très gentil et en plus il y a Dobby, répondit-il en se blottissant contre lui.

-Tout se passe bien alors. Sirius qui avait peur que tu les martyrises, ajouta-t-il à Severus.

-Ha ha ha !! Il est très drôle Black. »

Remus reposa Killian par terre et remarqua qu'aucuns des autres enfants n'avaient bougé.

« -Vous ne dites même plus bonjour ? s'exclama Remus. Et à Hermione non plus ? »

Les simples mots de Remus firent que Catherine, Ginny, Ron et Mickael se jetèrent sur Hermione. Pendant que Harry prenait la place que quelques minutes avant Killian occupé, c'est-à-dire les bras de Remus. Océane aussi alla réclamer son câlin au grand damne d'Harry qui dû laisser sa place, mais alla du coup voir Hermione. Après que les embrassades furent terminées, Catherine et Ginny montrèrent à Hermione la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes les trois. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le salon pour que Remus donne des nouvelles de Sirius, de Molly, d'Arthur et des autres, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Les enfants expliquèrent à leur tout ce qu'ils ont fait et Hermione leur raconta également sa semaine avec ses parents.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Drago et Ron s'affrontèrent avec le jeu d'échec pendant que les autres regardaient. Harry en profita pour se mettre à côté de Catherine et put remarquer qu'elle avait toujours son bijou autour du cou.

« -Tu ne le quittes plus ? lui demanda Harry au creux de son oreille.

-Non, je l'ai toujours avec moi, répondit-elle en touchant le médaillon. Il est tellement beau que je ne veux pas m'en séparer.

-Cela prouve que j'ai de très bon goût.

-Oui puisque je l'adore. »

Ils se regardèrent et se firent un magnifique sourire quand Remus s'exclama assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, ou plutôt les enfants vu qu'il en avait parlé avant à Severus.

« -Je voudrai savoir, si ça vous intéresserez de faire une sortie dehors ? demanda Remus.

-Et où ? demanda Ginny.

-Dans un parc d'attraction moldu.

-Génial, s'exclamèrent Hermione et Harry.

-Au moins, il y en a deux qui connaissent. Pour les autres je vais vous expliquez. »

Remus prit plus d'une demi-heure pour leur expliquer ce qu'était un parc d'attraction et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en allant là-bas. Hermione et Harry l'aidèrent également à tout expliquer. Si les petits et les filles étaient enchantés d'aller là-bas, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron, Mickael et Drago. Les filles durent faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour réussir à les convaincre. Au bout d'un quart, Mickael accepta pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie. Ron accepta également quand Ginny lui promit de lui lancer le sortilège de chauve-furie s'il disait non. Quand à Drago se fut plus compliqué. Catherine essaya par tous les moyens mais rien à faire, Drago s'entêtait à dire non. Sa meilleure amie employa donc les grands moyens en demandant à Hermione de le convaincre.

« -Allez Drago, vient, s'il te plait. Ca me fera super plaisir que tu viennes. En plus, les parcs d'attraction moldus sont super, fit-elle en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu. S'il te plait, dit oui.

-Pourquoi le convaincre ? demanda Ron. S'il veut pas venir tant mieux, on passera une meilleure journée sans lui.

-Ron !! dit Ginny en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Tais-toi un peu. Tu n'as qu'à monter dans ta chambre pour écrire à ta chère Lavande, ça fait longtemps que tu ne lui as pas envoyé de lettre.

-Je t'en pose des questions, lui répondit méchamment son frère.

-Alors tais-toi. Tu peux continuer Hermione, lui dit en souriant Ginny.

-Drago ?

-Mon père ne veut pas que je…

-Tu n'es pas chez ton père, Drago, intervint Severus. De plus, je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser en allant là-bas. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix, je dois sortir quelques heures ce jour-là et je ne te laisserai pas tout seul ici. Donc tu iras avec Lupin et les autres, discussion close. »

A six heures, Remus voulut partir mais Killian insista auprès de Severus pour que le loup-garou reste manger avec eux. Au regard du garçon, le maître de maison ne put qu'accepter et demanda au deuxième adulte qui répondit par l'affirmation mais en précisant qu'il devait prévenu Sirius.

« -Je vais le faire, Remus, lui déclara Harry. Comme ça je pourrai lui parler.

-Lui parler ? fit le maître de potion.

-Heu…lui écrire je voulais dire, se reprit le garçon. Ca veut dire pareil.

-Pas tout a fait Potter.

-Bon ben je monte lui écrire, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le mot écrire. »

Harry monta à l'étage, dans la chambre de Drago. Le garçon espérait vraiment que son professeur de potion n'avait pas compris qu'il pouvait parler avec son parrain quand il voulait. Remus était au courant, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était désigné pour le prévenir. Mais le problème était que Drago était au courant et il espérait que celui-ci se tairait car depuis le jour où il l'avait surpris Harry n'en avait pas reparlé avec lui. Le Survivant rentra dans sa chambre et alla prendre le miroir qui se trouvait, comme toujours, au font de sa valise.

« -Sirius ? l'appela Harry. »

Harry n'eut aucune réponse.

« -Sirius t'es là ? demanda Harry plus fort. Allez répond, je dois te parler. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« -Dommage, j'avais des trucs à te dire à propos de Rogue, tant pis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Rogue ? demanda la voix de Sirius. »

Quelques secondes à peine après, la tête de Sirius fit son apparition dans le miroir.

« -Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Servilus ? demanda son parrain.

-Rien, c'était juste une excuse pour te faire venir.

-Grrr, grogna Sirius. Tu voulais me dire quoi, alors ?

-Remus ne rentre pas tout de suite. Il mange avec nous, il ne rentrera qu'après.

-Servilus l'a invité à manger chez lui ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu rigoles ?

-C'est Killian qui l'a supplié et Rogue a cédé.

-Ce petit a de l'avenir à Poudlard, comme j'en avais à votre âge, pour mener toutes les personnes qu'il souhaite à la baguette.

-Et tu menais qui à la baguette à l'école ? demanda Harry intéresser.

-Heu…Pompom, elle ne me refusait jamais rien quand je lui faisais mes yeux de chien battu. C'était très rare que cette technique ne marche pas.

-C'est ce qu'a fait Killian.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, ce petit est doué, très doué.

-Il va donc vous mener par le bout du nez quand il reviendra chez toi pendant que nous serons à Poudlard, en conclut Harry.

-Peut-être ben que oui, peut-être ben que non. Après tout, c'est moi le maître du regard de chien battu, personne ne peut m'égaler.

-Alalala, les parrains ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-A qui parles-tu Harry ? demanda Catherine qui était sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Catherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en bas ? demanda Harry surpris en cachant le miroir sous le dessus de lit.

-Ben, Drago et Ron poursuivent leur partie d'échec pour savoir lequel est le meilleur, n'importe quoi ces garçons. Mickael et Ginny roucoulent, les petits demandent des précisions sur le parc d'attraction avec Severus à côté et Hermione lit un livre. Comme je m'embêtais en bas toute seule et je me suis dis que je pouvais monter voir pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps à envoyer une lettre à ton parrain. Alors, quelles sont tes justifications ?

-Heu… »

Catherine jeta un regard sur la chambre et remarqua que Hedwige était toujours dans sa cage.

« -Harry, ce n'est pas bien, lui reprocha Catherine. Tu avais dit à Remus que tu prévenais Sirius et tu ne l'as même pas fait.

-Mais si, je l'ai fait.

-Arrête de mentir, Hedwige est toujours là, dit-elle elle lui montrant la chouette mangée. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps, si tu n'as pas prévenu ton parrain ?

-Mais…

-Montres-lui Harry, fit une voix dans la chambre.

-C'est qui, qui a parlé ? demanda Catherine en regardant de nouveau partout.

-Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Harry souleva le dessus de lit et en sortie le miroir qu'il posa au dessus.

« -Approches-toi Catherine.

-C'est quoi ? Un miroir, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui mais c'est un miroir magique. Il en existe un deuxième comme lui. Ils sont appelés les miroirs à double sens. Tu peux parler à la personne qui possède le deuxième juste en disant son prénom pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Tu as compris ?

-Oui je crois. Et le deuxième, c'est Sirius qui l'a ? demanda-t-elle imaginant déjà que la réponse était affirmatif.

-Oui en effet, c'est moi qui l'ai, répondit de nouveau la voix. »

Harry prit le miroir dans ses mains et le montra à Catherine. La jeune fille le prit et put voir le visage de Sirius qui lui souriait.

« -Sirius ?

-Salut Catherine. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Ca fait bizarre de te voir à travers le miroir.

-Peut-être mais c'est plus pratique que d'envoyer un hibou ou une chouette. Ca va beaucoup plus vite.

-Oui en effet. Beaucoup de personnes sont au courant que tu as ce miroir, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-A vrai dire seul Malefoy est au courant.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit à Hermione et à Ron mais à Drago si.

-En faite, il m'a surpris quand je parlais à Sirius. J'ai d'ailleurs failli briser le miroir à cause que cette fouine m'a fait peur.

-Harry !! Ne l'appelles pas ainsi, soupira Catherine.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle comment ?

-Drago ? proposa la jeune fille.

-Tu peux rêver.

-Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre querelle les amoureux, mais je vais y aller. Je vais prévenir les autres que Remus rentre plus tard. A bientôt.

-Salut Sirius, dirent Catherine et Harry qui étaient devenus rouge quand Sirius les avait appelé « les amoureux ». »

Sirius disparut du miroir et Harry reprit le sien des mains de Catherine pour ensuite se diriger vers sa valise pour le remettre dedans à l'abris des curieux.

« -On retourne en bas ? proposa le jeune homme. Il va être l'heure de manger.

-D'accord. »

Harry tendit sa main à Catherine pour l'aider à se relever du lit, elle l'accepta et ils descendirent en bas main dans la main sans le remarquer. Ils ne le remarquèrent que quand ils furent sur le point de rentrer dans la salle à manger. Catherine retira sa main pour ouvrir la porte. Tous les autres étaient déjà installés et les deux adolescents prirent les deux places restantes. Catherine fut à côté de Killian, alors que Harry fut à côté de Remus mais ils furent quand même l'un en face de l'autre.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Tout le monde participa à la conversation à part Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de dévisager Catherine en se disant qu'elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa mère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas pris que de sa mère. Le reste devait sûrement être de Edouard son père. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Remus qui le fit sursauter.

« -Calme Harry, fit Remus à voix basse en souriant. Alors tu as prévenu Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Ils sont bien pratique ses miroirs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est sûr.

-J'ai remarqué que Catherine était montée.

-Oui et elle sait pour les miroirs. Elle m'a entendu parler tout seul et Sirius a déclaré bien fort dans la chambre que je pouvais lui dire. En même temps, elle me prenait pour un menteur car je lui ai dit que j'avais prévenu Sirius mais Hedwige se trouvait dans sa cage, donc heureusement que je lui ai dit.

-En tout cas, je suis content que ces deux miroirs resservent de nouveau. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que celui de ton père n'avait pas servit, qu'il était recouvert d'une très grosse couche de poussière. J'espère que tu en prendras soin.

-Ho oui, autant que la cape d'invisibilité, mon balai et mon couteau. Et je peux te dire que aucun des trois n'est abîmé, à part peut-être le balai mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

-Vous parlez de quoi tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure à voix basse ? demanda Océane curieuse.

-Ho de rien, répondit Remus.

-Oué, fit-elle septique. »

La conversation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux à voix basse prit fin et ils reparlèrent avec les autres et cette fois Harry se joignit à la conversation, notamment parce qu'Océane lui parlait du Quidditch. A huit heures, Océane et Killian furent mis au lit par Dobby alors que les autres personnes restaient en bas. Les adultes parlèrent à voix basse de l'ordre et les enfants jouèrent encore au échec. Ron et Drago entreprirent encore une partie l'un contre l'autre étant à égalité, chacun avait gagné une partie. Les autres les regardèrent sauf Catherine qui préféra se coucher sur le ventre devant la cheminée. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver de sa mère qui dans son rêve était enfin sortie de son long coma. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un rêve mais Catherine espérait beaucoup que bientôt, il deviendrait réel.

Elle était perdue dans son rêve quand elle sentit quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et put constater que Harry l'avait rejoint et qu'il s'était couché sur le dos, comme une fois quand ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à Poudlard avant de partir de l'école. Harry regardait le plafond et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Catherine décida de mettre une main sur son torse, ce qui fit réagir Harry qui tourna la tête vers elle en lui adressant un merveilleux sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer son sourire. Il est tellement beau. A en croire Sirius et Remus, son sourire doit lui venir de son père comme ils disent qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup. Si seulement j'arrêtais d'être aussi coincée envers lui. J'ai l'impression que plus il se rapproche de moi et plus je m'éloigne, c'est vraiment stupide, il faut que j'arrête de reculer et qu'à la place j'avance. En plus, je sais que je l'aime, mon cœur bat très vite à chaque fois qu'il est à côté de moi, comme toute de suite. Il faut que je me débloque mais je ne sais pas comment faire, peut-être qu'avec le temps en étant éloigné de mon père. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais attendre. C'est la meilleure solution pour le moment, je pense. »

De son côté, Harry pensait également à Catherine.

« Comment puis-je faire pour qu'elle me voit autrement qu'en ami ? J'aimerai tellement devenir plus. Pour moi, je sais que Catherine est la fille que j'attendais depuis longtemps. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour, elle oubliera tout ce que son père lui a fait pour enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaite, en espérant que j'en fasse partie. On est tellement proche à certains moments que c'est cela qui me fait tenir le coup et me fait penser qu'un jour se ne sera plus que des petits moments mais que se sera pour toujours. Je l'aime tellement. »

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Remus qui déclara qu'il devait rentrer au Square Grimmaurd. Ils lui dirent tous au revoir et à mardi pour aller au parc d'attraction. Remus sortit ensuite de la maison et transplana directement devant chez Sirius.

Quand aux enfants, Severus les envoya au lit et alla lui-même se couchait.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

**Il vous a plu ?**

**Dites-moi tout, je vous écoute lol.**

**Alors le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Jeu et Explication ». Dans ce chapitre, Hermione va proposer un jeu mais les garçons ne seront pas tout à fait d'accord et il faudra que les filles réussissent à les convaincre d'accepter. Je ne vous dis pas quel jeu, je vous laisse trouver le nom du jeu vous-même. Comme la dernière fois, si vous trouvez vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez. Alors réfléchissez bien. En faite, ce jeu est un jeu que d'habitude les garçons aiment bien. On y joue surtout lors des anniversaires. Avec ces deux indices je pense que vous allez trouver, alors maintenant creusez-vous les méninges lol.**

**Quand à « explication », certaines personnes vont devoir s'expliquer face à d'autres pour des trucs qu'ils ont fait et qu'ils n'ont dit à personne. Vous pouvez aussi tenter de trouver qui va devoir s'expliquer. Je vous dis juste qu'il y en a deux qui doivent s'expliquer face à tous les autres lol. Mais là, si vous trouvez, vous ne gagnez rien.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais en faite, je ne me rappelais plus que je devais poster ce chapitre samedi. Je ne m'en suis souvenue que hier quand j'étais chez ma meilleure amie et après quand je suis rentrée chez moi, ça m'ai complètement sorti de la tête. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'espère que malgré le retard, il vous plaira.**

**A dans deux semaines. A plus.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Et voilà, vous allez enfin découvrir le jeu que va proposer Hermione aux autres ainsi que ceux qui vont devoir s'expliquer et aussi sur quoi.

_**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre juste après avoir poster le dernier deux jours avant mais bon comme tout le monde l'a deviné le jeu est bien celui de la bouteille. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas avoir plusieurs gagnant, du coup c'est celui qui a répondu juste en premier qui gagne. Donc le gagnant, et en l'occurrence la gagnante, est Kamomille. Et la Miss a demandé que je poste le prochain chapitre plutôt, ce que je fais et quoi de mieux que le jour de la fête de ma meilleure amie pour le poster lol. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Je souhaite donc une bonne fête à ma meilleure amie Didi ainsi qu'à une amie très proche de moi Mandine, qui s'appelait toutes les deux Amandine lol.**_

**Merci à kamomille, Ninie, ****LuckyPotterCullen****, ****marcpotter12**** et Morgane de leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : Tu vas être contente que je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui lol. Hé oué c'est le jeu de la bouteille, vous avez tous deviné snif ! ! ! ! lol. Pour le parc d'attraction, il faudra que tu attendes le chapitre suivant, donc encore deux semaines. Pour les explications, je ne dis rien, tu le découvriras en lisant le chapitre. Bizous.**

**Et merci à ma Didi et encore Bonne Fête ! ! ! !**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Hermione est enfin arrivée chez Rogue accompagné de Remus. Ce dernier propose aux enfants de les emmener dans quelques jours dans un parc d'attraction. Catherine découvre que Harry peut parler grâce à un miroir à son parrain.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Quand aux enfants, Severus les envoya au lit et alla lui-même se couchait._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 28 : Jeu et Explications

Pour les enfants, le lundi fut la journée la plus longue de toute la semaine passée chez Severus Rogue. Ils étaient tellement pressés d'être le lendemain pour que Remus vienne les chercher et qu'ils aillent tous les dix (ndla : les neuf enfants et Remus) au parc d'attraction. Même Drago qui au départ n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, était maintenant pressé de s'y rendre. Cela c'était fait grâce à Hermione qui leur en avait parlé toute la matinée, en leur décrivant à la perfection chaque attraction qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble. Drago avait alors été séduit par les attractions qui faisait peur, en espérant être à côté d'Hermione à ces moments là.

L'après-midi, Killian et Océane décidèrent de faire du dessin et de la peinture sous la surveillance de Dobby et de Winky. Severus resta toute la journée dans son laboratoire, en n'en sortant que pour manger avec les enfants à midi. Quand aux sept autres enfants, ils allèrent s'installer dans la plus grande chambre, en l'occurrence celle des filles, où Hermione décida de mettre un jeu moldu en place : le jeu de la bouteille. Harry connaissant le jeu se révolta immédiatement.

« -Je refuse d'embrasser un mec. T'es folle Hermione, s'exclama assez fort Harry.

-C'est quoi ce jeu ? demanda calmement Catherine.

-Harry, calmes-toi. Je vais expliquer. En faite, on se met tous en cercle et la première personne qui commence doit faire tourner une bouteille vide au milieu du cercle. Quand la bouteille s'arrête elle désigne une personne que la première personne doit embrasser sur la bouche.

-Ca va pas Hermione. Imagine que je tombe sur Malefoy, beurk. Ou même sur Harry, s'en te vexer Harry, s'exclama Ron.

-T'inquiètes moi non plus je ne tiens pas à t'embrasser.

-Attendez les garçons, on va rajouter une règle. Quand ça tombe sur deux garçons ou deux filles, ils ou elles peuvent embrasser l'autre personne mais sur la joue. Du moment qu'il y a un bisou ça va. Cela convient à tout le monde ? De toute façon, on a rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps.

-Moi je suis ok, répondit Ginny. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde avait dit oui. Même s'il avait fallu pousser un peu les garçons qui ronchonnaient.

Ils s'étaient assis par terre pour former le cercle dont Hermione leur avait parlé pendant que celle-ci était partie chercher une bouteille vide. Catherine s'était assise au pied du lit, à sa gauche se trouvait Hermione et à sa droite Drago. Ensuite à côté de Drago, il y avait Mickael, Ginny, Harry et Ron qui était de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

« -Alors qui commence ? demanda Hermione quand celle-ci se fut installée à côté de Catherine avec la bouteille dans les mains.

-Honneur à celle qui a eu l'idée de ce jeu, déclara Harry qui fut approuvé par Ron et Mickael.

-D'accord, aucun problème. »

Hermione fit tourner la bouteille qui ne s'arrêta que plusieurs secondes après. Et comme de par hasard, la bouteille s'arrêta sur le premier qui avait râlé.

« -Harry, dit Hermione en le regardant.

-Heu…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as la trouille de m'embrasser. C'est juste un smack rien de plus, rigola Hermione en s'approchant de Harry.

-Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Harry. »

Ce dernier combla les derniers écarts entre eux, embrassa Hermione sur les lèvres et s'écarta immédiatement après.

« -Alors Potter, elle embrasse bien ? demanda Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? répliqua Ron à la place d'Harry.

-Bon c'est à Harry maintenant, intervint Ginny. »

Harry lança la bouteille de mauvaise humeur. La bouteille s'arrêta devant Ginny.

« -Hors de question, grogna Mickael. Harry n'embrassera pas ma copine.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décides, chéri, répliqua gentiment Ginny. C'est la bouteille. En plus depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'ai toujours voulu embrasser Harry.

-Heu…, rougit Harry.

-Tu fais ton timide, Potter. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Drago et se dirigea vers Ginny pour ensuite l'embrasser.

« -Tu ne trouves pas, Hermione, qu'il embrasse bien ? fit Ginny, ce qui fit rougir Harry.

-Tu as raison, répondit-elle.

-Quoi ? cria Mickael.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, tu embrasses mieux, le rassura Ginny.

-Oué mais tu…, mais il ne put terminer car Ginny venait de l'embrasser passionnément.

-S'il vous plait. Ginny, c'est à ton tour, lui fit Hermione.

-Ha oui ! »

La bouteille s'arrêta cette fois devant Catherine. Ginny sourie, se leva et fit la bise à Catherine sur la joue. L'aînée des Broke fit tourner la bouteille à son tour qui décida de s'arrêter pile à sa droite, donc sur Drago.

« -Aucun problème, déclara Drago.

-Tu parles vous avez l'habitude, laissa échapper Mickael.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mickael ? lui demanda un Harry jaloux.

-Ben oui quand ils étaient petits, ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche. D'ailleurs nos parents pensaient quand grandissant, Drago et Catherine sortiraient ensemble et qu'ils pourraient les marier.

-Comme si j'aurai pu épouser mon meilleur ami, affirma Catherine.

-D'accord mais en attendant vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés, fit malicieusement Hermione. »

Catherine tourna sa tête vers Drago qui la prit entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Catherine.

« -C'était comment Catherine ? l'interrogea Drago. C'est mieux que quand on était petit ?

-Oué mais je préfère les lèvres d'Harry. »

A cette déclaration plus personne ne parla. Harry était content qu'elle ait dit cela mais quand tous les regards furent tournés vers lui, il devint immédiatement rouge. En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Catherine mit sa main devant sa bouche et sa couleur de peau qui était rose pâle à l'origine passa au rouge cramoisi, encore pire que la couleur qu'avait pris les joues de Harry.

« -Comment ça ? demanda Drago après un long silence. Tu as embrasé Potter ?

-Heu…, ne sut répondre Catherine.

-Tu ne nous l'as même pas dit, s'injurias Ginny.

-Je ne vous dis pas tout.

-Très bien, fit Ginny vexer. Les garçons sortaient de notre chambre et allaient dans celle de Drago. On doit parler entre filles.

-Aucun problème comme ça je vais pouvoir me venger de Harry, accepta Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit ? demanda ce dernier.

-Justement tu ne m'as rien dit, moi ton meilleur ami. »

Ron tira Harry en dehors de la chambre suivit par Mickael. Quand à Drago il se retourna vers elles.

« -Je ne peux pas rester avec vous ? Je veux pas aller avec ces deux là.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Hermione. »

Drago sortit de la chambre mécontent car il devait rester au moins une heure avec les deux autres zigotos, heureusement qu'il y avait Mickael.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Dans la chambre des filles :

« -Comme ça tu as embrassé Harry, fit Ginny. Et on peut savoir quand exactement et où ?

-Mais c'est ma vie.

-On est bien tes amies et entre amies on se dit tout, argumenta la dernière des Weasley.

-Bon très bien. Posez-moi les questions que vous voulez aujourd'hui et après on y revient plus, leur dit Catherine.

-D'accord. Hermione, tu commences ?

-Ok. Alors vous vous êtes embrassés quand pour la première fois ?

-La veille du bal de Noël, répondit Catherine sans donner plus de détails au désespoir des filles mais qui ne lâchèrent pas l'affaire comme ça.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? On veut tous les détails, répliqua Ginny.

-Bon d'accord, je vais tous vous dire. Alors, la veille du bal comme vous le savez puisque vous étiez là, on la passait tous ensembles.

-Oui, répondirent Ginny et Hermione.

-Ben le soir, il était minuit par là, je parlais avec Harry depuis de nombreuses heures quand il s'est approché de moi, il a voulu m'embrasser mais Ron est arrivé en déclarant qu'il allait au lit et demanda à Harry si il venait avec lui.

-Il n'arrive jamais au bon moment, grommela Ginny. Je te jure ce frère là, j'aimerai bien le changer.

-Mais non tu l'adores ton frère, arrêtes de dire le contraire, la contredit Hermione.

-Oué, bref. Continue Catherine.

-Ron est parti. J'ai remarqué l'heure et j'ai déclaré que j'allais me coucher. Je me suis dirigée vers les escaliers du dortoir mais Harry m'a attrapé le poigné et m'a embrassé. Ensuite, il m'a souhaité une bonne nuit et il est parti dans son dortoir.

-C'est mignon mais par contre, on dirait qu'il est un peu parti comme un voleur, dit Ginny.

-Ben moi j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées donc ça ne m'a rien fait qu'il parte, expliqua Catherine.

-Et après ? Vous vous êtes encore embrassés ? Où ? Quand ? Dis-nous tous Catherine,

fit une Ginny surexcitée.

-Ben on s'est embrassé pendant le bal après qu'il me chanter sa chanson. Dans le Poudlard Express avant qu'on sorte sur le quai. Chez Sirius comme tu as pu le voir Ginny.

-Quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassés chez Sirius et personne ne m'a rien dit, s'écria Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ginny.

-Heu…ben…heu…je m'en rappelai plus mais maintenant que Catherine le dit, ça me revient.

-Oué, justifies-toi.

-Allez les filles c'est pas grave, essaya de les calmé l'aînée des Broke.

-Ben à comparer de toi c'est pas grave, répliqua Ginny en souriant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Marie. On a appris avant elle que tu avais embrassé plusieurs fois Harry, alors que c'est celle de nous trois que tu connais le mieux et que vous êtes tout le temps fourrées ensembles, non ?

-Ho non !! Elle va me tuer, commença à paniquer Catherine.

-Mais non, calmes-toi, dit Hermione.

-Le côté positif, c'est que si elle me tue, vous ne m'embêterez pas à propos de Moi et de Harry.

-Pffff, même pas drôle, fit Ginny ce qui les fit toutes les trois explosées de rire. »

Elles parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure de chacune de leurs relations avec les garçons. Catherine avait trouvé cela juste après qu'elle est due elle-même leur dire tout. Ginny parla de Mickael, de comment il se comportait avec elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi attentionné que lui et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que les filles lui demandent de se taire. Hermione pensa qu'elles allaient l'oublier mais en vain. Elle fut comme les deux autres interrogées. Elle du leur parler de Drago, de comment elle le trouvait, si elle voulait sortir avec lui et de pleins d'autres choses.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Dans la chambre des garçons au même moment que les filles dans la leur :

Quand Drago arriva dans la chambre, Mickael était assit sur le lit, Harry était debout adossé à la fenêtre et Ron était également debout mais faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Il était en train de parler à Harry ou plutôt de l'engueuler.

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé, souffla Harry.

-Mais je suis ton meilleur ami quand même. On dit tout à son meilleur ami.

-Je te signal que je n'ai rien dit à Hermione non plus et pourtant elle est ma meilleure amie au même titre que toi.

-Encore heureux que tu lui es rien dit. Pourquoi elle aurait eu le droit de savoir alors que moi tu m'aurais rien dit ? protesta Ron.

-Ron arrête d'être jaloux, c'est pénible à la fin, soupira le jeune garçon aux yeux verts émeraudes.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, répliqua vivement Ron.

-Si tu n'appelles pas ça de la jalousie, alors ça s'appelle comment pour toi ? intervint Drago qui s'était posé contre la porte après être rentrer dans la chambre.

-On t'a sonné Malefoy ? Non, alors tais-toi.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, Weasley. De plus, je te signale que tu es dans ma chambre, alors c'est toi qui vas te taire.

-Pour reprendre ta phrase, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, Malefoy.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, se plaignit Mickael. C'est fatiguant à la fin.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire à Weasley de ne pas commencer.

-Ho oui bien sûr, c'est toujours de ma faute.

-Parfaitement.

-STOP, cria Harry. Vous m'énervez à la fin. Ron, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre à propos de Catherine et de Moi. Est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu avais largué Lavande ? Non, je l'ai appris en remarquant comment tu réagis dès qu'on parle d'elle.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait Ron tais-toi. Quand à toi Malefoy, laisse Ron parlait, ne répond pas à ses provocations et peut-être que je ne tuerai aucun de vous deux avant que nous retournions chez Sirius. Bon maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais en bas. A plus tard. »

Harry, furieux, quitta la chambre en laissant les trois autres bouches bées. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après qu'ils retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole. En tout cas, Ron et Mickael parlèrent sur le comportement de Harry. Quand à Drago, il préféra se taire ne voulant pas partager son point de vue sur le sujet.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Quand elles rejoignirent les garçons, il était plus de cinq heures de l'après-midi. Harry n'étant pas là, Hermione descendit en bas pour le chercher et remonta plusieurs minutes après avec lui. Les garçons remarquèrent qu'il n'était plus en colère. Ils retournèrent tous dans la chambre des filles et décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu. Ginny et Mickael s'éclipsèrent jusqu'au repas. Ron s'endormit sur le lit d'une place qui avait été mis dans la chambre des filles. Harry, Drago, Hermione et Catherine décidèrent de le laisser seul et allèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Ils discutèrent jusqu'au repas de leur vie, Catherine raconta quelques anecdotes d'elle avec Drago quand ils étaient petits. Hermione leur raconta les petits accidents qui arrivaient quand elle était petite et qu'elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière. Quand à Harry, il parla tout comme Hermione des accidents qui lui arrivait petit ainsi que de la façon dont son oncle s'énervait à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Drago fut surpris d'apprendre que Harry était puni à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la magie alors qu'il pensait qu'il était choyé par sa famille. Bien sûr, le Serpentard ne montra aucunement sa surprise devant les trois autres et la garda à l'intérieure de lui ne voulant montrait aucune compassion pour Harry. Après tout, même s'ils avaient vécu plusieurs jours ensemble, il restait son ennemi.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Le jeu vous a plu ?**

**Dommage que Catherine et Harry ne se soient pas de nouveau embrasser lol. Mais bon, Catherine a quand même avoué aux autres qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés.**

**Les interrogatoires de Catherine et de Harry, vous les avez trouvé comment ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Le parc d'attraction ». Alors à votre avis, comment va se comporter Drago là-bas ? Remus va-t-il les lâcher dedans ou rester avec eux ? Allez, dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer.**

**A dans deux semaines. A plus.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Et voilà le parc d'attraction. Vous allez avoir toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous êtes posés la dernière fois.

_**Bon je pense que maintenant, je mettrais un nouveau chapitre quand le cœur m'en dira et que les publications toutes les deux semaines reprendront en même temps que les cours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je publierai pendant ses vacances maximum toutes les deux semaines, comme d'habitude mais ce ne sera pas obligée que ce soit le samedi. De toute façon, vous verrez bien lol.**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai publié le premier chapitre de « Souvenirs », la semaine dernière. Si ça en intéresse certain, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire. Le chapitre deux arrive très bientôt, sûrement dans quelques jours.**_

**Merci à Morgane, delseroasn, LuckyPotterCullen, tigrou-92 (pour ses 4 reviews), kamomille, Ninie et lilichoco pour leurs gentilles reviews.**

**Morgane : hé oui c'est toujours pour Harry et Catherine. Ils n'ont pas de chance, ils doivent toujours se justifier lol. Ben voilà le parc d'attraction, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bizous.**

**Merci à Didi aussi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Vu qu'ils s'ennuyaient, Hermione a proposé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille, les garçons n'étaient pas très chauds mais les filles ont réussi à les convaincre. Le rêve de Ginny a pu se réaliser : embrasser Harry Potter. Mais quand c'est au tour de Catherine d'embrassait Drago, elle avoue que Harry embrasse mieux que lui. Les filles foutent les garçons dehors et interrogent Catherine. Pendant que Ron engueule son meilleur ami par rapport qu'il ne lui a rien dit.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Drago fut surpris d'apprendre que Harry était puni à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la magie alors qu'il pensait qu'il était choyé par sa famille. Bien sûr, le Serpentard ne montra aucunement sa surprise devant les trois autres et la garda à l'intérieure de lui ne voulant montrait aucune compassion pour Harry. Après tout, même s'ils avaient vécu plusieurs jours ensemble, il restait son ennemi._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 29 : Le parc d'attraction

Le mardi arriva enfin au plus grand plaisir des enfants. Ils se levèrent tous vers les sept heures et furent près à sept heures et demie tellement qu'ils étaient existés par le parc d'attraction. Severus essaya de les calmer mais cela ne marcha pas alors il cria un bon coup et les neuf enfants s'assirent immédiatement dans le salon et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à se que la sonnette retentissent. Severus se leva et revint dans le salon avec Remus.

« -Salut tout le monde, fit Remus.

-Remus, s'exclamèrent Killian et Océane en se précipitant sur lui.

-Vous êtes prêts ? leur demandant Remus après avoir embrasser les deux petits.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'ils sont prêts. Ils se sont tous levés à sept heures et une demie heure après ils arrêtaient pas de foutre le bazar tellement qu'ils étaient pressés que tu arrives.

-Cela a dû t'amuser, rigola Remus.

-Bien sûr très drôle.

-Allez les enfants, on y va.

-Houpy !! s'exclamèrent Killian et Océane.

-Tu les ramènes à quelle heure ? demanda Severus.

-Vers sept heures, ça te va ?

-Parfait. A ce soir, amusez-vous bien.

-Merci, répondirent les neuf enfants en même temps. »

Après avoir dit au revoir à Severus, les enfants et Remus sortirent dehors. L'adulte sortit sa baguette et la tendit devant lui, une seconde après le magicobus apparut devant eux. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, prirent les tickets et allèrent ensuite se poser au font et debout. Remus maintenu Killian contre lui et confia Océane à Ron. Les adolescents parlèrent entre eux pendant que Killian demandait encore plein de choses à propos du parc.

Ils furent arrivés au bout d'un quart d'heure et avant de sortir du magicobus, Remus changea leur cape de sorcier en blouson moldu pour passer inaperçue. Quand ils furent sortis, le magicobus partit et Remus se retourna vers les neuf enfants.

« -Alors, avant d'y aller, il va y avoir plusieurs règles à respecter.

-Lesquels ? demanda Ginny.

-Premièrement personne ne reste jamais seul dans le parc, je veux que vous soyez au moins deux.

-Mais tu vas nous lâcher dans le parc ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, je vous donnerai de l'argent moldu et comme ça vous pourrez faire les attractions que vous souhaitez, à part Killian et Océane qui restent avec Moi. Mais on fera tout ce que vous voudrez, leur fit Remus en se tournant vers les deux plus petits. Ensuite, les garçons ça ne va pas vous plaire mais si vous voulez rentrer dans le parc il va falloir que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms et non vos noms de famille.

-Hors de question. Je n'appellerai jamais Potter ou Weasley par leur prénom, s'exclama vivement Drago.

-Moi c'est pareil pour Malefoy, fit Ron.

-Très bien alors vous ne venez pas, fit sérieusement Remus.

-Mais…

-Si je vous impose cela c'est à cause des moldus. Ils vont trouver bizarre que des enfants de votre âge s'appellent par leur nom de famille alors qu'ils sont ensembles. La balle est dans votre camp, vous faîtes ce que vous souhaitez.

-C'est d'accord pour Moi, répondit Harry.

-Mais Harry.

-Je ne vais pas gâcher une journée entière au parc d'attraction à cause de ça. En plus, je n'ai jamais pu y allé avec les Dursley. Donc Moi c'est d'accord, j'appellerai Malefoy par son prénom, Drago. Réfléchis Ron, ce n'est qu'une journée. En plus, je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater, donc ça vaut le coup.

-Très bien, je l'appellerai Drago, accepta Ron.

-Et Toi Drago ? lui demanda Catherine. Si Severus te voit rentrer, il va piquer une crise.

-Bon c'est ok pour Harry et Ron.

-C'est parfait. Maintenant je vous explique ce qu'on va faire. Je vais à chacun vous donnez de l'argent moldu, vous ferez ce que vous voulez et on se retrouve ce soir à six heures devant le restaurant qui se trouve là. Ensuite avant de partir, je vous payerai à chacun une barbe à papa et quand on aura fini de les manger, on rentrera. C'est entendu ?

-Oui mais pour midi, demanda Catherine.

-Vous pouvez manger où vous voulez, il y a des restaurants un peu partout ainsi que des fast-food. Alors, je vous dis à ce soir, fit Remus en leur donnant à chacun une bourse avec de l'argent moldu à l'intérieur.

-Mais on sait pas utiliser l'argent moldu, fit Drago.

-Harry et Hermione le savent, ils vous aideront.

-Aucun problème, répondit Hermione. Allez on y va si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire. »

Remus prit la main de Killian et d'Océane et rentra dans le parc avec eux sans attendre les adolescents. A leur tour, tous les sept y rentrèrent et suivirent Hermione, ne sachant pas où aller.

Hermione leur fit faire de nombreuses attractions toutes aussi différentes les une des autres. A des moments, les attractions se faisaient sur l'eau et c'est à ces moments-là que les garçons en profitaient pour tremper les filles, cela se passait notamment sur des bateaux. D'autres se passaient sur des railles que se soient dans les airs ou non. Sans oubliez qu'il mangèrent des sandwichs et pleins d'autres cochonneries qu'on pouvait trouver dans les parcs d'attractions. Les garçons tirèrent également au fusil et gagnèrent à chaque fille une peluche, Ginny en eut le droit à deux : une de Mickael et une de son frère.

La dernière attraction, qu'ils firent, fut le train fantôme où bien sûr se trouvait des araignées.

« -Hors de question, je ne viens pas !! s'écria Ron quand Drago parla des araignées.

-Tu aurais pu te taire Drago, Ron ne supporte pas les araignées, lui dit Harry. Mais se sont des fausses Ron, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Que se soit des vraies ou des fausses, je ne monterais pas dans ce train pour aller à l'intérieur.

-Mais Ron…

-Mais vous pouvez y aller. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas le faire que vous devez vous en priver, alors allez-y.

-Non on ne va pas te laisser tout seul, de plus Remus nous l'a interdit, répliqua Harry.

-Je vais rester avec lui. Moi non plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir des araignées qui me tombent dessus, fit Catherine.

-Quoi ? Mais Catherine, commença Harry.

-C'est vrai Harry, je n'aime pas les araignées. Maintenant vous n'avez plus aucunes raisons de ne pas y aller. Allez à tout à l'heure. Tu viens Ron, on va les attendre là-bas sur le banc, répliqua Catherine en prenant la main de Ron et en allant s'asseoir sur un banc se trouvant un peu plus loin de l'attraction. »

De leur emplacement, ils virent les autres entraient dans l'attraction et Ron remarqua que Harry n'y rentra que après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Catherine comme si elle n'allait plus être là quand il sortirait.

« -Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ? lui demanda Ron après quelque instant de silence.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas vraiment les araignées.

-Oui mais Harry t'aurait pris dans ses bras pour te consoler.

-Peut-être mais je préfère être là avec Toi, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

-Tu mens très mal Catherine. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à Harry et que tu ne manquerais pas une occasion comme ça d'être dans ses bras sauf si il y avait quelque chose.

-Mais arrêtes, Ron. Il n'y a rien, je voulais juste passer un petit moment avec Toi. De plus, Remus nous a dit qu'on devait au moins être deux si on se séparait.

-Mais oui bien sûr. De toute façon, je t'embêterai jusqu'à que tu craches le morceau et demande à Ginny comme je suis chiant pour ce genre de chose.

-Oué comme Drago, en conclut Catherine.

-Oué si tu le dis, fit Ron avec une grimace. »

Un moment passa avant que Ron revienne à l'attaque.

« -Alors tu vas me le dire ? demanda-t-il. Allez dit tout à oncle Ron.

-N'importe quoi, rigola Catherine.

-Alors ? insista le roux.

-Bon très bien. Si je voulais rester c'est que j'ai remarqué qu'on t'a un peu mis de côté durant toute la journée. De plus, j'avais un peu envie de m'éloigner de Harry. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, qu'au contraire je devrais encore plus me rapprocher de lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui quand il est trop proche à mon goût. Tu comprends, mon père m'a donné une mauvaise vision des hommes et je préfère qu'ils soient loin de Moi, que près.

-Je ne peux pas te comprendre Catherine mais je sais une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Harry ne te fera jamais de mal et si c'est le cas Drago et Rogue se feront un plaisir de lui tomber dessus.

-Ca aussi je le sais mais c'est plus fort que Moi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour lui. Il me faut du temps avant de bien vouloir qu'un garçon s'approche plus de Moi, mais de temps en temps je l'accepte. Je suis bizarre, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère ce qui marcha vu que Ron se mit aussi à rire.

-Tu n'es pas bizarre. De toute façon, je sais que Harry attendra le temps qu'il faut car il t'aime énormément. »

A ces mots, Catherine se mit à rougir.

« -Mais…heu…

-Et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes. »

La jeune fille se mot à rougir encore plus si cela était possible. Elle baissa la tête et préféra regarder ses chaussures.

« -Tu sais Catherine, tout le monde l'a remarqué à part Harry. Il pense que tu tiens un peu à lui mais à penser que tu l'aimes, ça il n'arrive pas à se le mettre en tête comme tu le repousses à certains moments. Ne dis rien, ajouta-t-il en voyant Catherine ouvrir la bouche. Tu me l'as déjà expliqué mais j'espère juste que tu ne feras pas souffrir Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami et je n'aime pas le voir triste.

-Oui c'est normal. Moi, c'est pareil avec Drago. »

Après cela, ils préférèrent changer de discussion et Ron se mit à parler du Quidditch. La jeune fille l'écouta pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à qu'il lui pose une question.

« -Tu sais voler ?

-A vrai dire, non.

-Comment ça non ? Tu n'as jamais appris ?

-Notre père m'a fait une seule fois volée sur un balai mais j'en suis tombée et depuis j'en ai peur. Je ne peux pas remonter dessus, c'est impossible.

-Tu rates quelque chose. Volé est vraiment super.

-Je le sais, Drago me le dit tout le temps.

-J'aurai dû me taire, fit Ron ce qui fit rire Catherine. Arrêtes de rire, ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que je pense comme lui.

-Boudes pas petit Ronny.

-Tais-toi Cathouche. Revenons plutôt au sujet précédent. Ca ne te dis pas d'apprendre à voler ?

-Qui veut apprendre à voler ? demanda une voix masculine.

-Harry ? s'exclama Catherine en se retournant et en le découvrant avec les autres.

-Alors c'est qui qui veut apprendre à voler ? redemanda-t-il en se mettant entre Ron et Catherine.

-Personne, répondit-elle. Alors c'était bien l'attraction ?

-On ne change pas de conversation, c'est mal poli. C'est Toi qui veux apprendre à voler ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça et je ne veux en aucune façon apprendre. C'est nul de voler sur un balai, je déteste les balais. Je préfère encore le magicobus.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est fantastique de voler, ça permet de t'évader du monde réel pendant un petit moment.

-Laisses faire Harry, ne t'embêtes pas à essayer de lui expliquer. Elle n'a jamais aimé voler, lui apprit Drago.

-Tu parles, elle n'est montée qu'une fois sur un balai, ajouta Mickael.

-Et tu veux que je te rappelle ce que j'ai eu à cause du balai.

-Si tu sais pas voler, ce n'est quand même pas la faute du balai.

-Tu m'énerves.

-C'est réciproque.

-Bon et si on allait manger quelque chose, intervint Hermione.

-Bonne idée ma petite Mione, fit Ron en se levant pour aller vers elle. Tu me conseilles quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par l'épaule en se dirigeant vers le marchand.

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Il y a beaucoup de choses délicieuses.

-Alors ça va être un dilemme pour choisir. »

Pendant qu'Hermione aidait Ron à choisir, Ginny prit Mickael part la main et l'emmena également vers le marchand ayant elle-même une petite faim. Quand à Harry et Drago, ils restèrent avec Catherine et n'y allèrent à leur tour que quand elle décida d'y aller. Ils prirent chacun une gaufre ou une crêpe ayant dessus de la confiture ou du chocolat, pour le plaisir de Ron qui en raffolait. Ils s'installèrent sur une table et au fur à mesure de manger et aussi grâce à Ron et Hermione qui discutait entre eux, la conversation reprit comme si il n'y avait pas eu de dispute quelques minutes avant.

Ce ne fut que une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils eurent fini de discuter ainsi que de manger leur crêpe où gaufre et qu'ils se rendirent compte également qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de retrouver Remus. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le restaurant et attendirent pendant cinq minutes avant que Remus arrive avec Océane et Killian qui avait chacun une peluche dans les bras.

« -Alors cette après-midi les enfants ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? leur demanda l'adulte.

-Ho oui, c'était super, répondirent Ginny et Mickael.

-A ce que je vois les garçons ont parfaitement bien joué leur rôle.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Ron.

-Vous leur avez attrapé des peluches.

-Ben oui nous sommes des hommes bien élevés qui font plaisir aux femmes, répondit fièrement Drago. Après tout, il faut bien leur faire plaisir si on veut qu'en contre parti elles nous fassent des bons petits plats.

-Matcho !! s'exclama Hermione en le tapant sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les matcho Mione ? demanda avec un sourire séducteur Drago.

-Non, sale matcho et enlèves-moi ce sourire débile de ton visage. Il ne te va pas du tout.

-Et tu préfères quel sourire ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Le sourire que tu adresses quand tu es tout gentil.

-Pas que votre discussion ne nous intéresse pas mais on aimerait bien aller manger la barbe à papa que nous a promit Remus, les interrompit Ron.

-Toi et ton estomac, fit Hermione. »

A cette réponse tout le monde se mit à rire et bientôt Ron les rejoignit dans leur fou rire. Ensuite, ils dirigèrent vers un marchand de barbe à papa et Hermione et Drago restèrent derrière pour continuer à parler sans avoir des oreilles indiscrète.

« -Comme ça, tu n'aimes pas mon sourire séducteur ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant.

-Si mais je ne voulais pas le dire pour que tu ne prennes pas la grosse tête, rigola Hermione.

-Ben maintenant je vais la prendre comme je sais que tu l'aimes bien et que ça te fait fondre, fit-il en la prenant par la taille et la rapprocher ainsi de lui.

-Je n'ais jamais dit que ça me faisait fondre, répliqua Hermione en baissant la tête pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Peut-être mais alors tu aimes bien quand je te tiens ainsi contre moi car tu es rouge d'embarra.

-N'importe quoi, fit-elle en relevant la tête ce qui fit rigoler Drago en voyant le contraire de ce qu'elle affirmait.

-Ca se voit que tu as raison. »

Drago appuya sa remarqua d'un rapide baiser dans le cou qui fit augmenter les rougeurs d'Hermione. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent tous, Drago enleva son bras d'autour de la taille d'Hermione voyant Catherine approchée et alla parler avec Harry et Ron comme si de rien n'était.

« -J'ai vu Drago t'embrasser dans le cou. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

-On en parlera plus tard, pas ici, répliqua Hermione et Catherine n'insista pas sachant quelle aurait ses réponses plus tard. »

Remus leur paya comme promit leur barbe à papa à chacun et quand ils eurent fini de la manger en se régalant, ils reprirent le magicobus pour rentrer chez Severus. En descendant du magicobus, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais quelques secondes passaient dans l'entrée à enlever leurs vêtements et à parler, ils….

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Désolée pour la fin mais vous saurez la suite la prochaine fois lol.**

**Ne me tuais pas, autrement il n'y aura pas de suite.**

**Par contre, je voudrais savoir comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre, mais surtout la discussion entre Ron et Catherine.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une visite inattendue ». Alors à votre avis, qui est cette visite ? Qui vient-elle voir et pourquoi ? Allez, j'attends vos réponses.**

**A bientôt. A plus.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Je vous ne fais pas de long discours, trop crevée pour le faire et surtout pas envie. Donc je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre par vous-même et vous saurez enfin qui avait raison.

**Merci à LuckyPotterCullen, Ninie (pour les trois reviews lol), delseroasn, kamomille, thom merilin, morgane et tigrou-92 pour leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : Vous êtes deux à penser que j'ai l'esprit tordu lol. En faite, tu as raison Ron est un peu à l'écart mais bientôt, il le sera moins. En tout cas, on parlera un peu plus de lui. Autrement pour la visite, je peux te dire que tu as au moins cité la bonne personne dans ta review mais je ne te dirai pas laquelle. Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre. Bizous.**

**Merci également à ma Didi qui me manque trop et j'espère que samedi arrivera vite pour qu'elle revienne des vacances.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Remus a emmené les enfants au parc d'attraction, où ils se sont bien amusés. Catherine et Ron ont eu une discussion à propos de Harry principalement. Drago et Hermione se sont un peu rapprochés.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Remus leur paya comme promit leur barbe à papa à chacun et quand ils eurent fini de la manger en se régalant, ils reprirent le magicobus pour rentrer chez Severus. En descendant du magicobus, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais quelques secondes passaient dans l'entrée à enlever leurs vêtements et à parler, ils…._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 30 : Une visite inattendue

Severus ne rentra de sa visite au Square Grimmaurd pour la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'à six heures de l'après-midi. Cette réunion avait été pire que les précédentes. Sirius n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs ainsi que des remarques dès que cela était possible tellement qu'il était persuadé qu'il menait la vie dure à son filleul alors que cela était faux. Severus était persuadé que Harry lui avait dit que tout aller bien et de plus Remus avait dû également lui en toucher deux mots quand il avait été de retour au Square Grimmaurd, la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Mais rien n'y faisait, Sirius restait sur ses positions : Severus s'en prenait à Harry, et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever cela de la tête sauf s'il le voyait de ses propres yeux, ce qui n'arriverait jamais.

En arrivant, Severus était allé se poser sur son fauteuil en mettant ses pieds sur un tabouret. Ensuite, il appela Dobby et lui demanda de lui servir un café bien chaud. Il n'attendit qu'une ou deux minutes avant de l'avoir. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença à lire un livre de potion en attendant que les enfants rentrent avec Remus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, des coups retentirent sur la porte d'entrée. Severus se leva en se demandant pourquoi les enfants frappaient et surtout pourquoi ils rentraient aussi tôt. Arriver devant la porte, il l'ouvrit mais ce ne fut pas les enfants en face de lui mais Edouard Broke.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? lui demanda le maître de la maison.

-Lucius m'a apprit que tu avais confié les enfants au loup-garou, lui dit Edouard.

-En effet, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de tes quatre enfants et ils étaient heureux d'aller avec lui.

-Non mais je rêve. Toi qui le détestes, tu donnes mes enfants à un loup-garou, tu es complètement dingue.

-Je le détestais peut-être quand on était à Poudlard mais maintenant c'est différent. De plus, il est le parrain de Mickael.

-Parrain ? Peut-être sur le papier mais pas en réalité. Il n'a rien à faire avec mes enfants. Il me semblait que par la loi sorcière c'était au parrain de l'aîné des enfants de s'en occuper, en l'occurrence toi.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas voulu.

-Mais Severus, c'est un loup-garou ! ! ! !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne leur fera aucun mal.

-Ca reste à voir. Il habite où ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

-Parfaitement, ce sont mes enfants et j'exige de les voir.

-Tu n'as rien à exiger. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur eux pour le moment.

-Aucun droit sur eux ? J'ai tous les droits sur eux, ce sont mes enfants.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'en prendre à Aurore. De plus, tu dis que ce sont tes enfants mais je te signal que tu frappes Catherine depuis qu'elle a dix ans.

-Cette petite idiote est venue se plaindre.

-Non mais j'ai très bien vu comment elle a peur dès qu'on parle de toi. De plus, ce n'est pas elle qui m'en a parlé.

-C'est cet idiot alors. Il va me le payer.

-Si tu touches à mon filleul encore une fois, je ne répondrais plus de rien. D'ailleurs ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur Catherine également.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur Severus.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Si tu le savais, tu aurais peur.

-Bien sûr, j'en tremble. »

Tout en parlant, Edouard et Severus avaient avancé jusqu'au salon et se trouvaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Ils parlaient de plus en fort mais n'en avait que faire. Severus regarda la pendule et remarqua que les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

« -Si tu as fini de me dire tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je te prierai de partir, fit Severus en lui montrant la porte.

-Justement, je n'ai pas terminé. On m'a aussi dit que Catherine et Mickael étaient allés voir leur mère à l'hôpital ?

-En effet.

-Et qu'ils étaient avec le loup-garou mais également avec Potter. Qu'est-ce que Potter faisait là-bas ?

-C'est sa marraine, il avait donc le droit de la voir aussi.

-Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Potter n'est qu'un bâtard. Sa mère n'était qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe et tout le monde sait que ce ne sont que des traînées. »

Les deux adultes étaient tellement en train de se crier dessus, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que la porte d'entrée c'était ouverte et que dix personnes étaient entrées. C'est dix personnes n'étaient autre que Remus qui revenait avec les enfants. Quand ils avaient entendu des voix provenant du salon, ils étaient allés voir et étaient pile arrivés au moment où Edouard avait dit « _Sa mère n'était qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe et tout le monde sait que ce ne sont que des traînées. _». Ils furent donc surpris d'entendre Severus lui répondre en criant.

« -JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! ! ! ! ! LILY N'ETAIT PAS UNE TRAINEE. SI TU REDIS UNE CHOSE PAREIL JE TE TUE, C'EST COMPRIS ?

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça alors qu'elle n'est plus là pour se protéger.

-Aucunement mais elle a qu'en même un preux serpent qui la défend, c'est pathétique.

-C'est toi qui est pathétique. Lily valait bien mieux que certains sorciers de Sang-Pur.

-Ha oui ? Et peut-être que son bâtard de fils est mieux que nous aussi ?

-Parfaitement.

-Tu défends Potter Junior alors que son père a toujours été horrible avec toi, tu es tombé bien bas mon cher Severus.

-Peut-être qu'entre moi et son père ça n'a jamais allé mais au nom de mon amitié avec Lily et aussi parce que j'ai une dette envers James Potter, je ne te laisserai pas dire n'importe quoi sur leur fils, surtout si c'est toi. De plus, grâce à lui, Catherine a retrouvé le sourire.

-J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle est retrouvé le sourire, elle est bien comme sa mère et sa marraine, c'est-à-dire une traînée, pour rester avec des Gryffondors.

-Fermes-là, je t'interdis de les traiter toutes les trois ainsi. Tu n'as peut-être jamais apprécié Lily mais tu n'as pas à traiter ta femme et ta fille ainsi.

-Je ne dis que la pure vérité.

-T'es méchant, fit une petite voix. »

Severus et Edouard se tournèrent vers cette voix et remarquèrent enfin que Remus et les enfants sur le palier du salon. Severus put voir que des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Catherine et que plusieurs sentiments se faisaient sentir autour de Harry comme la colère mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Quand à Remus, Mickael, Drago et Ron, ils fixaient Edouard avec colère. Quand aux deux jeunes filles, elles étaient aussi en colère mais également très triste pour les quatre enfants Broke.

« -Killian, fit Edouard en avançant d'un pas et Killian alla se cacher derrière Remus.

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça sur Maman et Cathy ?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu viens me voir ?

-Non, je reste avec Mumu.

-Tu oses me dire que je suis méchant alors que tu veux rester avec un loup-garou, fit Edouard en parlant un peu plus fort.

-Ce n'est pas celui que tout le monde pense le méchant, répliqua Mickael.

-Comment tu me parles ?

-Comme à quelqu'un qui a envoyé Maman à l'hôpital.

-Elle le méritait, elle a osé me contredire quand j'ai dit que vous alliez aller à Beauxbâtons.

-On avait rien fait, dit Mickael pour se défendre lui et ses sœurs.

-Rien ? Vous traîniez avec des traites à leur sang, une Sang-De-Bourbe et un Sang-Mêlé qui pour moi est plus un bâtard qu'autre chose.

-Je ne suis pas un bâtard comme vous dites, se défendit Harry. Ma mère n'est jamais allée voir ailleurs, elle aimait mon père et elle m'aimait. La preuve, elle a donné sa vie pour moi.

-Ce n'était qu'une idiote, elle savait bien qu'elle et Potter ne pouvaient pas se mettre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en subir les conséquences.

-C'est vous l'idiot. Ma mère avait un cœur, ce que vous, vous n'avez pas.

-Je n'ai pas de cœur, Potter ?

-Oui, autrement vous n'auriez jamais frappé votre fille et fait souffrir tout le reste de votre famille.

-Ce n'est pas un gamin de quinze ans qui va m'apprendre à élever mes enfants.

-Peut-être pas un gamin de quinze ans, commença Severus, mais moi si. Je te jure que si tu fais de mal à l'un d'entre eux encore une seule fois, je ne me retiendrais pas. Maintenant tu sorts de ma maison et je ne veux plus te revoir ici.

-Qui te dis que je vais t'obéir ?

-Si tu ne sorts pas, j'appelle les Aurors et ils seront ravis de te mettre en prison pour avoir désobéit aux Mangemagot.

-Très bien. »

Il se tourna vers la sortie où étaient les enfants. Il les regarda intensément avant de leur parler.

« -On se reverra bientôt et quand j'aurai de nouveau votre garde vous comprendrez tous les deux que vous avez fait une regrettable erreur d'avoir témoigner contre moi, fit Edouard en regardant ses deux enfants aînés. »

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la sortie et Remus s'écarta avec les enfants pour le laisser sortir. Quand la porte claqua, Catherine courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était tellement triste, son père l'avait traité de traînée ainsi que sa mère et sa défunte marraine. De plus, il allait de nouveau la battre quand il récupérerait leurs gardes. Elle resta une heure sur son lit à pleurer et à penser à tout ce que son père avait dit avant de s'endormir enfin, non s'en faire des cauchemars.

__

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand Catherine était partie en courant et en pleurant, Harry avait amorcé un mouvement pour aller la rejoindre mais Remus l'en avait empêché, lui disant qu'elle préférerait sûrement être seule pendant un petit moment. Harry obéit et alla s'asseoir sur le tapis devant le feu.

Severus entreprit de calmer les garçons qui étaient assez en colère et Remus s'occupa des deux plus jeunes qui pleuraient. Quand à Ginny et Hermione, elles aidèrent leur professeur de potions pour Drago, Mickael et Ron.

Une heure passa. Les petits avaient été calmés et Remus les avait mis au lit depuis une demi-heure, ensuite il était rentré chez Sirius. A présent, Drago et Ron jouaient une partie d'échec sous le regard d'Hermione. Mickael et Ginny étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. Severus continuait de lire son livre de potion qu'il avait arrêté à l'arriver d'Edouard. Quand à Harry, il était toujours sur le tapis à fixer le feu tout en pensant à Catherine. En réfléchissant bien à elle, il se dit qu'elle devait aller un peu mieux et qu'il pouvait monter la voir. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

« -Où allez-vous Potter ? demanda Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Voir comment va Catherine et même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, j'irai quand même, répliqua-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas vous en empêcher. Allez-y. »

Harry fut surpris de la réponse de son professeur de potion mais décida de vite sortir du salon avant que celui-ci change d'avis. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre des filles. Il baissa la poignée mais remarqua que la porte était fermée à clef. Ayant sa baguette, il lança le alohomora étant sûr que le Ministère croirait que c'était Severus Rogue qui l'avait fait chez lui et non Harry Potter. Le jeune homme entendit le clic de la porte, il l'ouvrit, entra et la referma derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et vit Catherine allongeait sur le lit en train de dormir.

Harry l'observa quelques minutes avant de se décider à l'approcher. Quand il le fit, il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et regarda son visage où les larmes, qu'elle avait versé, avaient séché. Il approcha sa main de son visage et lui caressa ainsi que ses cheveux. Catherine ne bougea pas alors le jeune homme continua tout en lui parlant.

« -Je te promets qu'il ne te touchera pas. Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien te faire. Je te le jure. Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive. S'il n'ose ne serais-ce que de poser un doigt sur toi, je le massacre. Je tiens trop à toi pour le laisser te faire du mal. Et je suis sûr que ce soit Sirius, Remus ou Rogue, ils ne le laisseront pas te toucher ainsi que tes frères et ta sœur. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça. »

Harry s'arrêta car les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent. Quand ils furent ouvris, ils fixèrent ceux de Harry.

« -Merci Harry. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit. Mais…

-Mais ? l'invita à continuer Harry.

-Mais j'ai quand même peur. Peur de ce que père serait capable de faire s'il nous reprenait.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il puisse vous reprendre, il a quand même envoyé votre mère à l'hôpital.

-Oui mais…

-Arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça Catherine, l'interrompit Harry. Pour le moment, vous êtes avec Rogue et après Remus et Sirius. Tant que vous êtes avec eux, il ne vous fera rien, de plus on retourne bientôt à Poudlard. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord Harry.

-Bon maintenant, tu vas me sécher ses larmes de crocodiles et me faire un magnifique sourire. »

Catherine essuya ses larmes et fit un petit sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Ensuite elle se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit à côté de Harry.

« -Allez, viens, on va en bas passer la dernière soirée avec ton parrain, fit Harry en se levant et en lui tendant la main en même temps qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. »

La jeune fille accepta sa main pour se lever et quand elle fut sur ses deux jambes, Harry l'attira à lui pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête au creux de son cou ayant besoin qu'il la réconforte. Elle sentit son parfum et alla immédiatement bien. Son odeur la calmait plus qu'autre chose. Harry resserra son étreinte et se délecta de la saveur de ses cheveux, tout en lui caressant le dos avec douceur.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacer un long moment, jusqu'à que Ron, Drago et Hermione apparaissent sur le pas de la porte et que Drago s'éclaircisse la gorge pour leur faire part de leur présence. Ce raclement de gorge, les fit immédiatement s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« -Désolé de vous déranger mais Severus aimerait qu'on aille se coucher car il est onze heures, commença Drago, et que demain il vous ramène au Square Grimmaurd, ajouta-t-il tristement.

-Drago, fit Catherine en s'approchant de lui. Si tu veux, on peut demander à Remus et au parrain de Harry que tu restes avec nous.

-Non Black ne sera pas d'accord.

-Mais c'est ton cousin.

-C'est pas pour ça qu'il dira oui.

-Drago, je pense qu'il dira oui pour faire plaisir à la fille aînée d'Aurore, intervint Harry.

-Oué mais après Severus sera tout seul.

-Ca vous dit pas d'en parler demain matin, dit Ron, car moi perso je suis crevé. Cette journée a été épuisante.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, fit Hermione.

-Bon allez, tout le monde au lit, s'exclama Catherine. Bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit, firent tout les autres. »

Catherine et Hermione embrassèrent chacun des garçons sur la joue et ensuite ils partirent dans leur chambre pendant qu'elles fermaient leur porte. Ginny arriva quelques minutes après et se changea.

« -Tu étais passée où ? lui demanda Catherine.

-Quelle question, elle était avec son Mickael d'amour, répondit Hermione à la place de Ginny.

-Et ben, je profite de mon petit copain. Si tu es jalouse, tu as qu'à sortir avec Drago, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne refuserait pas vu comment il te regarde à des moments.

-Mais j'ai pas dit que j'étais jalouse et Drago n'a rien à voir dedans.

-Oué oué bien sûr. En tout cas, moi je te dis, tente ta chance avec lui.

-Mais si moi je veux pas.

-N'importe quoi, ça se voit qu'il te plait à toi aussi.

-Mais…non…non, répondit Hermione en rougissant. »

Heureusement pour Hermione que la lumière était éteinte car comme ça personne ne le vit.

« -Bon les filles, je croyais que vous étiez crevées, intervint Catherine. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, moi je le suis alors maintenant on se tait et on dort.

-A vos ordres chef, fit Ginny.

-Ginny, soupira l'aînée des Broke. Bonne nuit les filles.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent-elles. »

Et c'est sur ces deux derniers mots qu'elles s'endormirent toutes les trois en pensant chacune à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Hermione pensait à ce que Ginny venait de lui dire à propos de Drago et d'elle. Ginny rêvait de son chéri. Quand à Catherine, elle repassait en boucle leur après-midi au parc d'attraction, la dispute avec leur père et le moment de réconfort avec Harry.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Il y en a plusieurs qui ne pensaient pas que se serait Edouard qui viendrait chez Severus. Je vous ai bien eu lol.**

**Alors surpris ? Content ? Ou mécontent ?**

**Désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le relire avant de vous le mettre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur en ce moment.**

**Je vous laisse, je reprends bientôt le boulot (je travaille à la mairie pendant deux semaines, galère ! ! !).**

**A plus.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais en ce moment je ne suis pas motivée pour publier et même écrire pour cette fiction. Ca doit faire deux ou trois semaines que je n'ai rien écrit sur cette fiction. Par contre j'ai écrit des OS, c'est un peu contradictoire lol.

Je voulais juste rajouter que depuis quelques jours ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire. Et je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui l'ont lu sans en laisser. 184 reviews en un an, c'est beaucoup lol. Merci beaucoup.

**Merci à ofel, Ninie, delseroasn, LuckyPotterCullen et francepinne pour leurs reviews.**

**Ofel : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Voici la suite. Bizous.**

**Francepinne : Ben la voici la suite.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Edouard est venu rendre une petite visite à ses enfants chez Rogue et s'est disputé avec ce dernier. Edouard a insulté sa femme, sa fille et Lily Evans-Potter, ce que Rogue n'a pas supporté. Quand il est parti, Catherine est allée se réfugier dans sa chambre et quelques heures après, Harry est monté la consolée.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Et c'est sur ces deux derniers mots qu'elles s'endormirent toutes les trois en pensant chacune à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Hermione pensait à ce que Ginny venait de lui dire à propos de Drago et d'elle. Ginny rêvait de son chéri. Quand à Catherine, elle repassait en boucle leur après-midi au parc d'attraction, la dispute avec leur père et le moment de réconfort avec Harry.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 31 : Retour au Square Grimmaurd

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure ainsi que de bonne humeur, presser de revoir son parrain qu'il n'avait pu voir que grâce au miroir. A huit heures, il fut prêt et descendit en bas prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivez dans la salle à manger, il remarqua que le déjeuner avait été préparé et que son professeur de potion était déjà installé en train de boire son café et de lire le journal d'aujourd'hui. Harry s'approcha et prit place en face de Rogue.

« -Bonjour, fit-il. »

Rogue releva la tête et vit Harry en face de lui.

« -Bonjour, répondit-il. Vous êtes bien matinaux Potter, lui fit remarquer Rogue.

-Ben…c'est que…

-C'est que vous êtes pressé de revoir votre parrain, cela va de soit, termina-t-il à sa place.

-Oui, avoua le jeune homme. »

Harry se servit un bol de lait avec des céréales et garda la tête baiser. Tout en mangeant, il repensait aux paroles qu'avait prononcé l'homme en face de lui hier soir au père de Catherine. Il l'avait défendu et avait déclaré qu'il était mieux que le père de Catherine alors que Harry n'était qu'un Sang-Mêlé, cela ne ressemblait pas au professeur de potion de dire de telle chose sur lui. Il avait aussi avoué que grâce au jeune homme, sa filleule retrouvait le sourire. Et surtout ce qui avait le plus plut à Harry était que Rogue avait pris la défense de sa mère, cela avait prouvait à Harry que son professeur avait tenu à sa mère quand elle était encore en vie et qu'il continuait encore. Soudain, il releva la tête et déclara simplement à son professeur.

« -Merci. »

Surpris son professeur releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« -Merci de quoi Potter ?

-D'avoir pris la défense de ma mère ainsi que la mienne hier soir. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

-Sachez Potter, que votre mère était une très bonne amie à moi et que je ne laisserai personne l'insultée ainsi.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de prendre aussi ma défense, fit remarquer Harry.

-Si je l'ai fait c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Edouard n'a pas à ce permettre d'insulter les personnes étant des enfants de moldus car lui-même ne mérite pas d'être un sorcier vu tout ce qu'il a fait à Aurore et aux enfants.

-Même si c'est pour cette raison, je vous remercie quand même.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'un Potter me remercie.

-Ben peut-être que cela arrivera plus souvent maintenant si la situation le demande. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Harry connaissait son professeur, il le vit lui faire un sourire. Au début, ça l'étonna mais après quelques secondes, le jeune homme le lui rendit.

« -C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une conversation civilisée avec vous Potter.

-Hé oui, les Potter sont bien élevés même si vous pensez le contraire.

-Mais ils sont vantards.

-Si vous le dites. »

Leur discussion se termina ainsi car Catherine venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« -Bonjour, fit-elle.

-Bonjour Catherine, répondit Harry en la regardant.

-Tu as bien dormis ? lui demanda Rogue.

-Oui ça peut aller. J'ai fais un rêve avec Maman, comme quoi elle se réveillait et qu'elle s'occupait de nous cinq.

-Vous cinq ?

-Oui, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Harry et Moi.

-Potter ?

-Ben oui, après tout Maman est sa marraine. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce que je rêve, conclut-elle en s'installant à côté de Harry. »

Elle se servit son petit déjeuner et commença a mangés pendant que Harry se préparait des tartines et que Rogue était à la fin de son journal. Quand ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, Catherine et Harry allèrent s'installer dans le salon devant la cheminée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire en rentrant au Square Grimmaurd et Harry lui parla même de la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques minutes avant avec Rogue. Ils parlèrent aussi de la rentrée mais évitèrent tout ce qui touchait à Edouard. Quand à Rogue, il préféra aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et demanda à Catherine de s'occuper de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur quand ils seraient réveillés.

Deux heures après que Harry se soit réveillé, les sept autres enfants de la maison descendirent enfin en bas et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les deux premiers levés continuèrent de parler jusqu'à que les autres les rejoignent après avoir finis de déjeuner.

« -Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Catherine, vu que Harry était déjà assit à côté d'elle.

-Ho de tout et de rien, répondit Catherine. Ce que l'on compte faire en rentrant au Square Grimmaurd ou à Poudlard et d'autres choses.

-Ha d'accord.

-Et on a aussi parlé de toi, ajouta-t-elle.

-De moi ? fit Drago surpris.

-Oui à propos d'hier soir. Tu sais pour que tu viennes avec nous au Square Grimmaurd. »

A ce moment-là de la conversation, une personne était remontée de son laboratoire et les écoutait parler en se mettant contre le mur qui le séparait d'eux.

« -Non je ne veux pas venir. Je vais rester ici.

-Mais tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul, dit Océane.

-Non. Je ferais mes devoirs.

-Mauvaise réponse, Severus nous les a tous fait faire au début des vacances passées avec lui, le contredit Mickael.

-Ben j'ai pas envie de venir. En plus, je serais entouré de Gryffondor.

-Tu es déjà entouré de Gryffondors, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

-Oui mais il y en aura encore plus. Tous les autres Weasley, Lupin, Black…

-C'est pas une bonne raison, continua Hermione.

-De toute façon, Black ne voudra pas et tout le monde me regardera bizarrement car ils n'aiment pas mon Père et que mon nom de famille est Malefoy.

-Mais non, tu te fais des films. Madame Weasley ne fera jamais ça, elle te chouchoutera plutôt. Allez, viens avec nous.

-Je ne vais quand même pas laisser Severus tout seul. En plus, ma Mère m'a confié à lui et non à son cousin.

-Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Severus et Tante Narcissa ne sera même pas au courant que tu passes la fin des vacances là-bas, essaya d'argumenter Mickael.

-Non, non, non je vous dis.

-Mais Drago pense à Hermione, ça lui ferait énormément plaisir que tu viennes. »

Aux paroles de Catherine, Hermione se mit immédiatement à rougir et elle préféra regarder le sol plutôt que Drago.

« -De plus, ajouta-t-elle, tu commences à mieux t'entendre avec Harry et Ron. Ca serait dommage de tous briser.

-Elle a raison Drago, on s'entend beaucoup mieux depuis hier et je trouve que finalement tu n'es pas ce fils de bourges que je pensais, parla pour la première fois Harry depuis le début de la discussion.

-Oué, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry, soutint Ron.

-Sirius sera d'accord pour que tu restes. Si c'est moi qui lui demande, dit Harry, il dira oui.

-Mais je ne veux pas…

-Drago, je suis assez grand pour rester tout seul chez moi, intervint Rogue.

-Mais je veux passer ma fin de vacances avec toi.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que tu veux surtout, c'est surveillé ta cousine et prendre soin d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu vas faire pour moi en allant là-bas.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je parlerais avec Black. Et si cela peut te consoler, je viendrais vous voir avant de reprendre les cours. Maintenant tu montes et tu vas faire ta valise. »

Drago ne discuta pas l'ordre de son parrain et monta à sa chambre faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Quand aux autres, ils affichaient tous de magnifique sourire.

« -Merci Severus, commença Catherine. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne te sentiras pas seul ?

-Catherine, le gronda Rogue. Je suis adulte et de plus, je ne pense pas être chez moi tout le temps, donc c'est très bien ainsi. Maintenant il reste juste à convaincre Black.

-Je peux le faire, l'interrompit Harry. Avec moi, c'est sûr qu'il dira oui, après tout je suis son filleul et si ça peut me faire plaisir il dira oui.

-Je lui parlerai d'abord et s'il ne veut toujours pas, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander Potter. »

Une demie heure après, tous les bagages étaient fait et se retrouvèrent dans le hall réunit pour que Rogue les réduise. Quand se fut fait, Rogue rangea les valises dans sa poche et ils sortirent tous de la maison pour aller prendre le magicobus. Comme pour l'aller, Rogue alla dans un coin du bus avec les deux plus jeunes et laissa les autres adolescents un peu plus loin. Avant que le bus démarre, Harry souffla à Catherine dans l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

« -Tu veux que je te tienne comme l'autre fois ?

-Non ça ne sera pas … »

Mais le bus démarra et Harry dut rattraper Catherine par la taille avant que celle-ci s'écrase par terre.

« -Je crois que en faite, tu vas me tenir, changea d'avis Catherine ce qui fit rire Harry. »

Catherine se laissa donc aller contre le torse de Harry qui était contre son dos et regarda ses amis. Elle remarqua que Drago avait rattrapé Hermione, tout comme Harry l'avait fait pour elle. Mickael tenait également Ginny dans ses bras sous le regard noir du frère de celle-ci qui n'aimait pas qu'on touche à sa sœur même si c'était un garçon qu'il appréciait.

Le trajet se passa en silence couper seulement par les rires d'Hermione car Drago lui parlait à l'oreille et que cela devait être drôle. En les voyant rire ensemble, Catherine fut très heureuse et se promit de questionner Drago ainsi qu'Hermione avant la fin des vacances pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient exactement l'un pour l'autre. La jeune fille était dans ses pensées quand le magicobus s'arrêta. Ce fut Harry qui l'a sorti de ses pensées en la tirant vers la sortie.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, ils allèrent tous dans la cuisine où se trouvait tout le monde. Dès qu'Harry aperçut Sirius, il lui courra dans les bras et son parrain le serra dans ses bras. Quand aux autres enfants, Ron et Ginny furent étreint par leur mère qui fit de même avec les autres enfants ainsi que Drago à sa plus grande surprise. Harry lui resta dans les bras de son parrain et ne voulut pas se détacher de lui avant au moins dix bonnes minutes.

« -Fred et Georges sont rentrés ? demanda la dernière des Weasley à sa mère.

-Non pas encore mais j'espère qu'ils ont été sage et non pas trop donner de travaille à Madame Jordan. Et vous ? Avez-vous été sage ?

-Oui Maman, répondit Ginny. Comment peux-tu croire qu'on aurait pas été des anges ?

-Severus est ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui Molly. Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher et ne n'ai jamais dû les fâcher ou élever la voix.

-Si tu l'as élevé ? fit Killian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda surpris le professeur de potion.

-Tu l'as élevé contre Papa, quand il est venu hier.

-Oui mais, ç se n'est pas la même chose Killian.

-D'accord.

-Et si, vous alliez ranger vos affaires ? proposa madame Weasley. »

Le professeur Rogue rendit leur taille réelle aux valises et les enfants partis dans leur chambre, sauf Drago qui resta à côté de son parrain.

« -Va les rejoindre et s'il dit oui, je te donnerai la tienne, lui murmura Rogue. »

Drago sortit de la cuisine et voulut aller dans la chambre des filles mais elle le virèrent de la chambre. Il alla donc dans celle des garçons, qui eux ne le mirent pas à la porte, pendant qu'ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

Pendant ce temps en bas, Rogue fut mis au courant des nouvelles de l'Ordre. Quand cela fut fait, il prit enfin la parole pour demander un petit service à Sirius.

« -Black, j'aurai un service à te demander.

-Et en quel honneur ? demanda surpris Sirius. Et c'est quoi ton service ?

-Je voulais savoir si Drago pouvait passer la fin des vacances ici.

-Et pourquoi je dirais oui ? Après tout, je n'apprécie pas les Malefoy et eux non plus.

-Jusqu'à la fin des vacances je vais être très pris pour l'Ordre et je ne veux pas le laisser seul chez moi. Qui sait, peut-être que cela va prendre une nouvelle fois à Edouard de venir chez moi et je ne veux surtout pas que Drago se retrouve en face de lui. De plus, je me suis occupé de ton filleul pendant une semaine alors tu peux bien en faire de même pour les quelques jours qui restent.

-Si j'avais eu le choix, jamais Harry ne serait allé chez toi. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il se retrouve en face de Broke ?

-Tu sais très bien comment est Edouard et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Et je te signal que mon filleul, c'est déjà prit une baffe parce qu'il traînait avec Potter quand on est allé chercher des vêtements au manoir des Broke pour Killian.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

-Sirius, Drago ne peut pas rester tout seul toute la journée, intervint Remus. De plus, je suis sûr que ça fera très plaisir aux autres enfants ainsi qu'à Harry.

-N'importe quoi. Harry ne traîne pas avec des Malefoy.

-Depuis hier, il s'entend beaucoup mieux avec lui et ils arrivent à se parler sans se crier dessus. Et tu sais Sirius, Drago n'est pas Lucius. Certes, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau comme Harry et James. Mais tout comme ton meilleur ami et ton filleul, ils sont très différents à l'intérieur. Ils ont quelques mimiques en commun mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Drago est un garçon très sympathique, tu l'aurais vu avec les autres enfants hier et tu aurais dit pareil que moi.

-C'est pas une raison pour que je l'accepte chez moi. Et que va dire Narcissa, si elle vient chez toi pour te demander où est son fils ? Tu va lui répondre quoi Rogue ? Qu'il est avec son cousin rechercher pour meurtre ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra me voir. Au pire, je lui dirai qu'il est avec Lupin et qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas. Je lui dirai qu'elle peut lui écrire et qu'il lui répondra, c'est tout.

-Oué comme si ça va suffisait à ma cousine. Elle voudra le voir mais il est hors de question qu'elle vienne là, déjà que je n'étais pas d'accord pour lui alors elle c'est encore pire.

-Tu crois que je suis malade, je ne la ferais jamais venir là.

-Oué.

-Alors c'est oui ou non ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je dirai oui. Je ne suis pas son parrain, c'est toi qui l'est et qui doit prendre soin de lui.

-Sirius, s'il te plait. »

Sirius se retourna et découvrit Harry, Catherine, Hermione, Ron et Drago à l'entrée de la cuisine. La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre qu'Harry.

« -Mais Harry, voyons c'est un Malefoy. Comment peux-tu devenir ami avec un Malefoy. James n'aurait jamais…

-Peut-être pas Papa mais Maman m'aurait soutenu. Après tout, elle était bien amie avec le professeur Rogue alors que papa et toi, le détestiez alors pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas m'entendre avec Drago.

-Harry…

-Non Sirius. Je ne te demande jamais rien alors s'il te plait dit oui. En plus, on veut tous qu'il reste là. Et autant que lui et moi, devenions amis car Madame Broke est notre marraine à tous les deux et je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir qu'on s'entende enfin quand elle se réveillera. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Bon très bien. Il peut rester.

-Houpy, crièrent les enfants.

-Merci, merci, merci beaucoup Sirius, fit Catherine en se jetant dans ses bras. »

Sirius la serra fort dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« -Si ça vous fait plaisir à Harry et à toi qu'il soit là, c'est le plus important. Je peux bien mettre ma haine contre les Malefoy de côté quelques jours.

-Oui mais je suis sûre qu'après ces quelques jours, tu changeras d'avis sur Drago. »

Catherine fit un bisou sur la joue de Sirius et monta avec les autres dans la chambre des garçons pour que Drago s'installe et annonce la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez trouvé le chapitre comment ?**

**La petite discussion entre Rogue et Harry vous a plu ?**

**Moi, je trouve que c'est bien qu'ils aient des discussions civilisées mais ça fait quand même un peu bizarre de les écrire lol.**

**C'est cool que Drago reste avec eux pour la fin des vacances.**

**Vous pensiez que Sirius allait dire oui ou non ?**

**Allez, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant la reprise des cours. Je le mettrai le samedi de la première semaine de Septembre.**

**Je vais quand même vous donnez le titre du prochain chapitre. Je viens de remarquer que ça faisait longtemps que je ne le faisais plu, désolée.**

**Alors, il s'appelle « Fin de vacances au Square ». Pas super comme titre mais bon lol.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonne fin de vacance et une bonne reprise de cours pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école.**

**Allez, à dans deux semaines.**

**A plus.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Comme Rating j'ai mis T car je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai refais à ma sauce la cinquième année de Harry Potter avec mes personnages. Bien sur les quatre premières années ne changent pas, il y a juste celle-là.

Désolée pour le retard mais c'est comme la dernière fois. Je suis plus motivée pour écrire. Mais bon je vais essayer. Faut vraiment que je m'y remette, ce n'est pas bien du tout. C'est impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre un mois pour avoir ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, si vous l'avez c'est parce que je me suis fait fâché par une copine qui me lis cette après-midi avant d'aller en physique-chimie. Et j'espère ne plus me faire fâcher car elle l'a fait devant toute ma classe qui a tout entendu : trop la honte lol ! ! !

**Je remercie ofel, LuckyPotterCullen, Ninie, delseroasn, kamomille, Morgane et francepinne pour leurs reviews.**

**Ofel : C'est très rare un Rogue souriant lol. Désolée pour l'attente. Bizous.**

**Morgane : Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je me demandais où tu étais passée lol. Je suis contente que les chapitres 30 et 31 t'aient plu. Oui j'avais remarqué que tu adorais Drago et Hermione. J'aime beaucoup les voir ensemble mais je préfère lire sur Sirius/OC lol. C'est pour ça que je me suis créée un recueil avec Sirius en personnage principal qui sort avec Catherine Broke lol. Bizous.**

**Francepinne : Désolée pour l'attente. Voici la suite. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry et Rogue ont eu une petite discussion avant que celui-ci les ramène tous au Square Grimmaurd. Grâce à Harry et aussi à Catherine, Drago peut passer les derniers jours qui restent avec eux.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Catherine fit un bisou sur la joue de Sirius et monta avec les autres dans la chambre des garçons pour que Drago s'installe et annonce la bonne nouvelle aux autres. _

_Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 32 : Fin de vacances au Square

Le réveille affichait huit heures du matin quand Catherine se réveilla. Elle se mit en position assise sur son lit et s'étira, c'est là qu'elle remarqua que les rideaux d'Hermione étaient ouverts et que la jeune fille était couchée sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

« -Hermione, murmura Catherine pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et fit un sourire que l'autre jeune fille trouva bizarre. Catherine se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers celui d'Hermione. Quand elle fut à côté, elle s'assit dessus et ferma les rideaux autour pour ne pas réveiller la troisième jeune fille de la chambre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Pourquoi il devrait y avoir quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas, tu parais bizarre ce matin.

-Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-Et à quoi ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un prénom lui échappe des lèvres.

« -Drago.

-Drago ? Ha je vois.

-Tu vois quoi ?

-Tu réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé au parc d'attraction, au moment où il t'a embrassé dans le cou.

-Oui mais aussi à ce que je ressens pour lui. Dans mon esprit, tout est confus. Avant Drago était mon ennemi, il faisait parti d'une autre maison et maintenant depuis que tu as débarqué, je ne le considère plus comme ça. Au départ je croyais que je le voyais comme une connaissance ou un ami mais maintenant je ne sais plus. C'est trop compliqué, j'y comprends rien. Il est tellement doux, gentil avec moi alors qu'au début de l'année il me disait juste bonjour et c'est tout.

-Tu sais Hermione. Drago a beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année. Personnellement pour moi, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, il s'est toujours comporté ainsi avec moi. Mais j'ai vu comment il vous parlait quand on s'est vu sur le chemin de traverse avant la rentrée et comment il vous parle maintenant. Et cela est sûr qu'il a énormément changé.

-Oui c'est vrai, il est différent mais ça fait bizarre qu'il se préoccupe temps de moi alors qu'avant je n'étais qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe pour lui et je suis sûre que je le suis toujours un peu même s'il ne le dit pas.

-C'est faux Hermione, il ne te considère plus comme ça. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais avant d'aller chez Severus on est passé chez moi. Là-bas, Drago et Harry, qui étaient restés en bas, ont vu Lucius et un moment il t'a insulté de ça et ben Drago a prit ta défense. Il s'est rebellé contre son père et je peux te dire qu'il ne le fait pas souvent. S'il l'a fait, ça veut dire que tu comptes énormément pour lui.

-Mais peut-être qu'il la juste fait comme ça. Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Hermione, je connais Drago depuis que nous sommes bébés. Même si on a toujours été très loin l'un de l'autre, on se connaît parfaitement, c'est comme si on avait été élevé ensemble et qu'on était frère et sœur. Alors je sais bien quand quelque chose le tracasse ou bien qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi.

-Oui mais c'est que… »

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase car elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait avouer à Catherine. Elle avait peur que celle-ci se moque d'elle-même si elle savait que la jeune fille n'était pas comme ça.

« -C'est que tu crois que tu en pinces un peu et même beaucoup pour Drago. Tu me dis si je me trompe ? »

Hermione, qui ne pensait pas que Catherine allait trouver toute seule, se mit à rougir fortement.

« -Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué comment tu le regardais et aussi comment tu regardais les filles qui s'approchaient trop de lui à Poudlard pendant le mois de décembre. Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont vu mais moi si. Et je peux t'assurer que si vous sortez ensemble vous formerez un magnifique couple.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on sortirait un jour ensemble. On est trop différent l'un de l'autre.

-N'importe quoi. Vous êtes chacun le meilleur élève de votre maison, vous aimez tous les deux les potions, vous avez chacun un caractère bien pressant. Alors arrête de dire que vous êtes différent, vous iriez plutôt trop bien ensemble. Alors au lieu de dire des conneries, moi je te dis fonce.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu ne fais rien pour te rapprocher encore plus de Harry.

-Ne mêles pas Harry à ça et ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Oué.

-Hermione, je suis sûre que Drago ressent quelque chose pour toi. Rapproche-toi de lui et avec un peu de chance vous sortirez ensemble dans pas longtemps. J'aimerai trop t'avoir comme belle-sœur.

-Catherine, fit Hermione en rougissant encore plus. On est même pas encore ensemble et tu parles de mariage.

-Ben, faut bien prévoir, rigola-t-elle. »

Hermione la suivit dans son rire et bientôt une troisième voix résonna dans la pièce.

« -Je vous déteste les filles. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dormir tranquille. Il est trop tôt pour se lever.

-Il est quand même neuf heures et demie, Ginny, alors DEBOUT, fit Catherine en lui enlevant son dessus de lit et reculant le plus loin possible.

-Catherine Broke, JE VAIS TE TUER, cria Ginny en se levant et en la poursuivant. »

Voyant Ginny se levait, Catherine se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre et se mit à descendre les escaliers à une telle allure qu'elle crut se rompre le cou plus d'une fois. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle remarqua que tous les garçons étaient levés ainsi que les deux petits et les adultes. A son arrivée, tout le monde tourna la tête.

« -Qu'est-ce que…, commença Madame Weasley mais elle n'eut pas le temps que Ginny était rentrée dans la cuisine comme une furie.

-Toi, je vais t'assassiner, fit-elle en pointant un doigt vers Catherine. Une dernière volonté ?

-Mickael retient ta copine ou c'est elle qui y passe, répondit-elle à l'adresse de son frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Madame Weasley. C'est toi qui a crié Ginny ?

-C'est de sa faute ainsi qu'à celle d'Hermione. D'ailleurs elle est où celle-là ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Je crois qu'elle réfléchit dans son lit, répondit Catherine.

-Dans son lit ? Moi aussi j'aurai aimé être dans mon lit sauf que deux piailleuses n'ont pas arrêté de parler de garçons.

-D'habitude tu aimes bien, fit remarquer Catherine.

-Oui mais là je dormais.

-Bon les filles vous arrêtez votre cinéma et vous venez manger, intervint Madame Weasley.

-Mais Maman…

-Il n'y a pas de Maman. En plus, vous avez vu comment vous êtes habillés ? »

Les filles se regardèrent et virent qu'elles étaient peu habillées, Catherine avait un short et un maillot manche courte très long qui ne faisait pas voir son short. Quand à Ginny, elle avait comme bas de pyjama un pantalon mais en haut elle avait un débardeur.

« -Ben quoi ? Les garçons m'ont déjà vu habillé comme ça et en plus j'ai pas froid, fit Ginny en allant s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami et en l'embrassant.

-Moi non plus j'ai pas froid et j'ai un short dessous, fit Catherine en remontant son maillot pour que Madame Weasley le voit.

-Très bien mais venait pas vous plaindre quand demain vous serez malade. »

Catherine alla s'asseoir à la table à son tour et se mit entre Harry et Drago, d'ailleurs ce dernier se pencha vers elle.

« -La prochaine fois met un pantalon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai cru que Harry allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque en te voyant arriver. »

Le dénommé Harry qui avait entendu sa remarque intervint.

« -N'importe quoi. Par contre Drago nous a tous assassiné du regards pour t'avoir vu dans cette tenue.

-Ben oui, ce pyjama n'est réservé qu'à moi, répondit-il pour faire enrager l'autre garçon.

-Bon vous arrêtez, vous êtes pénibles à la fin.

-Mais non on est adorable, fit Drago.

-On est mignon tout plein comme tu le dis parfois, ajouta Harry. »

Catherine ne répondit rien et d'ailleurs ne parla plus jusqu'à qu'elle sorte de table pour aller s'habiller car elle pensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione avant de descendre. Elle espérait réellement que la jeune fille l'avait cru et qu'elle irait parler à Drago car ça se voyait comme le nez en face de la figure qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, la jeune fille resta silencieuse inquiétant les autres personnes. Ce n'est qu'au repas du soir qu'elle reparla.

« -Remus ?

-Oui Catherine.

-Est-ce que c'est possible d'aller voir maman demain à l'hôpital, s'il te plait.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore mais je pense que se sera bon. Mais il y aura qui ?

-Ben ceux qui veulent y aller.

-Moi je viens alors, je veux voir Maman, s'exclama Mickael.

-Moi aussi, dit Drago.

-Et toi Harry ? lui demanda Remus.

-Non je reste ici comme ça je pourrais passer la journée entière avec Sirius. Si tu es d'accord Sirius ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Après le repas, Remus envoyé le hibou et reçu la réponse une heure après. Il n'y avait aucun problème, ils pouvaient aller à l'hôpital le lendemain. Mais il n'irait pas que tous les quatre car Rogue viendrait avec eux.

**&**

Le lendemain, Rogue débarqua au Square Grimmaurd le matin et déjeuna avec eux car ils n'allaient à l'hôpital que l'après-midi. L'après-midi, ils partirent donc tous les cinq à Saint-Mangouste.

Quand aux autres qui restaient, Harry ne les vit pas tout le reste de la journée. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Océane et Killian montèrent dans leurs chambres et n'en sortirent que le soir pour aller manger. Les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient venus manger étaient repartis au travail. Quand à Madame Weasley, elle était partie avec Fred et Georges, qui étaient revenus la veille de chez leur ami Lee, faire des courses, prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans les placards.

Harry se retrouva tout l'après-midi seul avec son parrain, Sirius, pour son bonheur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi durant cette après-midi. Harry lui raconta sa semaine chez Rogue et Sirius la sienne sans lui au Square Grimmaurd. Le jeune homme lui raconta aussi toute sa journée passée au parc d'attraction moldu, où il s'était trop bien amusé avec tous les autres et où il avait appris à mieux connaître Drago.

« -D'ailleurs en parlant de Malefoy junior, fit son parrain.

-Il s'appelle Drago, l'interrompit Harry.

-Si tu veux. Donc en parlant de Drago. Comment ça se fait que tu sois devenu ami avec lui ? Alors qu'avant tu ne pouvais pas le voir. Tu m'expliques, lui demanda Sirius.

-Ben en faite, passé la journée entière avec lui en l'appelant par son prénom m'a fait découvrir un autre Drago que le Malefoy que je connaissais depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Tu sais, il n'est pas entièrement comme je le voyais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Arrogant, prétentieux, vantard, vaniteux, ne pensant qu'à lui, des trucs comme ça. En faite, il prend soit des autres, surtout quand ses personnes sont Catherine, Mickael, Océane ou Killian. Il n'est pas du tout comme à Poudlard.

-Si tu le dis. Mais Harry c'est quand même un Malefoy et surtout un Serpentard. Tu sais bien que les Serpentards ne sont pas à fréquenter. Je ne pense pas que ton père…

-Laisses Papa en dehors de ça, l'interrompit Harry. Je sais que Papa détestait les Serpentards avec toi mais je suis sûr que Maman serait fière de moi de me voir ami avec un Serpentard, qu'il s'appelle Malefoy ou non.

-Oui c'est vrai. Pour ta mère, les quatre maisons étaient sur le même piédestal même si avec James, on n'était pas d'accord.

-Je ne deviendrais sûrement pas ami avec tous les Serpentards mais avec Drago si et peut-être aussi avec Blaise Zadini étant l'ami de Drago.

-Harry, as-tu pensé que quand vous serez de retour à Poudlard, Drago redeviendra le garçons qu'il était avant de devenir ami avec toi ?

-Oui j'y ai pensé mais s'il redevient comme avant, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, chez les Serpentards, il est considéré comme leur Prince, donc voilà. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire comment être, il fera ce qu'il veut mais pour le moment on s'entend bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu as s'en doute raison mais s'il te fais du mal ou qui que ce soit, il aura ou auront à faire à moi.

-Oui Tonton Sirius, répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Ne rigoles pas de moi, fit Sirius en le suivant dans son délire. »

Ils continuèrent à rire et Sirius ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son filleul qui s'énerva pour rigoler. C'est ainsi que les retrouvèrent les personnes étant allées à l'hôpital, en train de rire et de s'embêter gentiment sur le canapé.

« -Toujours en train de faire l'enfant Black, fit méchamment Rogue.

-Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas lavé les cheveux, répondit sur le même ton Black.

-Vous n'allez pas commencer ? Vous êtes pire que des gosses, les interrompit Remus.

-Rogue n'avait qu'a pas commencé, se défendit Sirius.

-Sirius soit adulte pour changer.

-Très bien. Comment va Aurore ?

-Toujours pareil, lui répondit Catherine. Son état n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Ca m'énerve, cria-t-elle, à quoi servent les médicomages s'ils ne peuvent même pas sortir Maman du coma ? ! ? !? !

-Catherine, calmes-toi, lui dit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je suis calme, s'énerva-t-elle encore plus. Je veux juste que Maman revienne, j'en ai marre de cette situation. Je veux que tout revienne comme quand on était petit, quand Papa était encore gentil et qu'on formait une famille.

-Mais Catherine, vous formez toujours une famille.

-Une famille ? Non, une famille pour moi c'est quand les deux parents sont présents et que le père n'a pas essayé de tuer sa femme et ne bat pas ses enfants. Si tu trouves qu'on est une famille, alors il va falloir que tu revoies la définition, continua Catherine les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Catherine, fit Sirius en s'approchant encore plus.

-Non, il n'y a pas de Catherine. Je veux juste retrouver ma vie d'avant même si pour cela ça veut dire ne vous avoir jamais rencontrer. Je veux ma Maman, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle auprès de moi pour qu'on parle de certaines choses. C'est trop demandé ?

-Non Catherine mais je te promets qu'Aurore se réveillera. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner quelqu'un à qui elle tient surtout ses enfants. Elle vous aime plus que tout au monde et vous comptez beaucoup trop pour elle pour qu'elle parte en vous laissant seuls, la consola Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je…veux…que…qu'elle…revienne,…que…qu'elle…se…réveille, fit Catherine en pleurant dans les bras de Sirius tout en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt.

-Elle se réveillera et quand ça se produira vous serez mis au courant immédiatement. Je te le promets Cathy, lui dit Sirius en lui embrassant les cheveux et en lui caressant le dos pour la consoler. »

Sirius se dirigea vers le canapé qu'il avait occupé quelques minutes avant avec Harry et s'assit dessus en entraînant Catherine qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et elle se blottie contre son torse et la jeune fille pensa qu'elle aimerait beaucoup que Sirius soit leur père à tous les quatre tellement qu'il était gentil avec elle. Bien sûr, les autres s'étaient éclipsés en voyant le regard que Remus leur envoyait pour leur faire comprendre de les laisser seul tous les deux à partir du moment où Sirius avait pris l'aînée des Broke dans ses bras. Tous avaient quitté la pièce s'en émettre de commentaire.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard quand Catherine fut calmée entièrement qu'ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Catherine en voyant Marie accompagnée d'un jeune homme en train de discuter avec Madame Weasley qui était rentrée ainsi que les autres adultes.

« -Marie, s'écria Catherine en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Cathy. Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant la petite mine de son ami.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Après avoir insisté auprès de mes parents avec l'aide de Pierre, mon deuxième frère, ils ont accepté que je passe le dernier week-end des vacances avec vous avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Ils ne nous manquent plus que le parrain de Harry soit d'accord et je resterai avec vous.

-Génial !

-Alors comme ça, tu es la dernière des Souk ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Oui Monsieur, fit-elle timidement.

-Pas Monsieur, Sirius.

-Oui Mons…Sirius.

-Ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas te manger. Christ, tu peux partir. Passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part ainsi qu'à Pierre et Milie. Tu leur diras qu'on prendra soin de leur petit trésor.

-D'accord Sirius, merci de la prendre. Mes parents en avaient marre de l'entendre dire « Je veux aller voir Catherine, Drago, Mickael, Harry,… s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, je peux y aller ? », fit Christian en imitant sa sœur.

-C'est pas vrai et de toute façon comment tu peux savoir ce que je leur ai dit, tu n'es plus à la maison ?

-Maman me l'a dit petit Crapaud.

-Je ne suis pas un Crapaud, Babouin.

-Allez les enfants, on se calme, intervint Madame Weasley.

-Madame Weasley, je ne suis plus un enfant comparé au petit Crapaud.

-Combien de fois Christian il faudra que je te répète de m'appeler Molly ?

-Encore un bon millier de fois.

-Hé Babouin, tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le Crapaud, dit-elle en lui écrasant le pied avec le sien.

-Aïe ! ! ! Tu vas me le payer Crapaud.

-Je t'attends sale Babouin. Pourquoi c'est pas Pierre qui m'a emmené, il est tellement plus gentil que toi ? soupira la dernière des Souk.

-Il avait d'autre chose à faire que d'emmener un Crapaud.

-Je ne suis…, commença Marie avant d'être interrompu de nouveau par Madame Weasley.

-Bon maintenant vous arrêtez. Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre mère n'aime pas vous avoir tous les deux à la fois à la maison, vous êtes impossible.

-Mais non, on s'adore, répondit Christian.

-Parle pour toi Babouin.

-Bon, j'y vais avant de la tuer. Ravis de vous avoir rencontrer, fit-il aux enfants. A très bientôt vous autres, adressa-t-il aux adultes. Quand à toi Crapaud, tu as intérêt d'être poli et de ne pas faire crier Madame Weasley. Elle a assez à faire avec Fred et Georges.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis une diablesse mon grand frère chéri, répondit Marie avec un sourire d'ange. »

Christian embrassa tout de même sa sœur sur le front et retourna chez ses parents pour leur dire que Sirius avait accepté. C'est ainsi que se terminèrent les vacances, dans la bonne humeur que Marie soit venue enfin les rejoindre au Square Grimmaurd. Malheureusement pour les enfants, ils devaient retourner au château pour reprendre les cours pour le malheur de certain.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Ca vous a plus ?**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre va prendre aussi de temps à arriver car il me semble que Didi ne l'a pas encore lu.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard.**

**Le prochain s'appellera « Luna Lovegood ». Facile de savoir ce qu'il va se passer lol.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Je ne sais pas trop quand.**

**Bizous.**HermioneH


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Je pense que maintenant je ne vais publier que toutes les trois semaines comme ça j'aurai le temps d'écrire de nouveau chapitre. De plus, je pensais rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances qui arrivent mais ça ne va pas être possible car je passe une semaine entière chez une copine et je pars le vendredi soir des vacances, donc voila. Mais dès que je reviendrais de chez ma copine j'essayerai de passer rien qu'une après-midi à écrire sur cette histoire ou au pire toute une soirée. Je verrais bien. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vais m'arrêter là dans mon monologue lol.

**Je remercie à Morgane, kamomille, LuckyPotterCullen, delseroasn, ofel et Ninie pour leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore en vie mais je retarde le plus possible les publications des dernières chapitres qui me restent en réserve. Je suis contente que le passage avec Marie et Christian t'ait plu car je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça va arriver bientôt. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, elle me tient trop à cœur et je pense que deux de mes amies m'assassineraient si je la laissais tombé, donc voilà lol. Bizous.**

**Ofel : Merci à toi pour tes reviews. Bizous.**

**Et merci à Didi qui n'a pris qu'un ou deux jours quand je lui ai enfin passé ce chapitre.**

Je suis désolée mais je ne ferai plus de résumé du chapitre précédent car il faut qu'à chaque fois que je relise le chapitre d'avant et ça me prend un peu de temps (on ne voit pas la fainéante lol). Désolée.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Christian embrassa tout de même sa sœur sur le front et retourna chez ses parents pour leur dire que Sirius avait accepté. C'est ainsi que se terminèrent les vacances, dans la bonne humeur que Marie soit venue enfin les rejoindre au Square Grimmaurd. Malheureusement pour les enfants, ils devaient retourner au château pour reprendre les cours pour le malheur de certain._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 33 : Luna Lovegood

A neuf heures quand Catherine sortit de sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd, elle put remarquer que déjà à cette heure-là, il y avait du remue-ménage dans toute la maison. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit en bas, où elle trouva Madame Weasley en train de crier sur les jumeaux qui faisaient encore n'importe quoi.

-Ha Catherine, ma chérie, tu es levée. Peux-tu aller lever Hermione, Ginny, Marie ainsi que les garçons et les petits, s'il te plait car aucun n'est encore descendu.

-J'y vais Madame Weasley.

Catherine remonta donc dans les étages. Elle décida de réveiller les petits, ce fut un peu compliqué car Océane ne voulait pas se lever mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, c'est Catherine qui eut gain de cause. Quand les petits furent réveillés, elle les laissa s'habiller et alla dans la chambre où elle dormait. Elle y entra mais ressortit presque tout de suite après car les filles étaient levées et s'habillées, donc elle n'avait pas besoin de rester. Et pour terminer, elle alla dans la chambre des garçons qui dormaient encore tous à point fermer.

Catherine commença par réveiller Mickael en lui caressant le visage. Des quatre garçons, se fut le plus simple à réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Il faut se lever. On doit prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai. Je me lève.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était le seul de lever.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour les trois autres ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Habilles-toi et descends quand tu es prêt.

L'aînée des Broke laissa son frère et alla vers Ron qui fut beaucoup plus dure à réveiller. Ce ne fut que quand elle parla qu'elle allait chercher Lavande pour le réveiller qu'il sauta de son lit en poussant un petit cri et commença à s'habiller sous les rires de Mickael et Catherine et sous l'air éberlué de Drago qui avait été réveillé par le petit cri de Ron. Pendant que Mickael expliquait à Drago et que ce dernier commençait à mettre son pantalon. Catherine se dirigea vers Harry qui dormait comme un petit bébé et à ce moment, la jeune fille le trouva encore plus mignon que d'habitude même s'il l'était déjà en temps normal. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'Harry et commença à lui caresser le visage et les cheveux tout en l'appelant mais cela n'y fit rien.

-Si tu veux, je peux le réveiller à ma manière ? lui proposa Drago en les regardant.

-Non c'est bon Drago, je vais me débrouiller. Tu devrais plutôt descendre en bas prendre ton petit déjeuner et tu diras à Molly qu'on arrive. Merci, tu es un Ange.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de répondre et le poussa dehors avant que celui-ci ne proteste.

-Bon maintenant, je fais comment pour le réveiller ? pensa à voix haute Catherine.

-Comme pour la belle au bois dormant, répondit la voix de Harry.

-Oui c'est une idée, se prêta au jeu Catherine en se rapprochant de Harry qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir.

Elle positionna sa tête devant la sienne et lui demanda.

-Et maintenant mon beau bois dormant ?

-Tu l'embrasses.

Catherine s'approcha encore plus de lui et quand elle vit que Harry ouvrait les yeux, elle détourna sa tête, l'embrassa sur la joue et se releva tout de suite.

-Catherine, râla Harry.

-Tu n'avais cas pas faire semblant de dormir. Allez maintenant debout mon grand.

-Pffff, j'ai même pas le droit à mon petit bisou ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as déjà eu. Allez, lèves-toi. Je t'attends devant la porte.

Harry sortit cinq minutes après de sa chambre habillé et complètement réveillé. Il suivit Catherine dans les escaliers et ils allèrent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner à Poudlard.

A dix heures vingt, se fut l'heure pour les enfants de dire au revoir aux adultes pour aller à la gare. Pour Sirius, les adieux envers Harry et Catherine furent les plus tristes de tous car il ne souhaitait pas être éloigné d'eux deux. Il les serra longuement dans ses bras en leur promettant que bientôt ils pourraient se voir quand ils voudront. Et pour la deuxième fois, depuis que Sirius avait rencontré Catherine, il se sentait étrangement heureux de la serrer dans ses bras mais aussi très triste qu'elle s'en aille.

Les adieux durèrent plus longtemps que prévu et du coup, quand les enfants arrivèrent à la gare ils n'eurent que le temps de monter dans le train avec leurs bagages avant que celui-ci démarre.

-Je vais rejoindre mes copains dans le train, déclara Océane à sa sœur et son frère.

-D'accord mais pas de bêtise surtout si le Fabien qui t'a invité au bal est là, dit Mickael.

-Mickael, ne commences pas. Vas-y ma chérie, on se retrouvera plus tard, lui répondit gentiment sa sœur en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

Océane partit. Les autres se mirent en route pour trouver un compartiment vide. Mais quand Ginny ouvrit le troisième qu'ils visitaient, lui aussi était occupé mais il n'y avait qu'une personne dedans.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne dans ce compartiment. Je pense qu'on sera un peu serré mais on a pas trop le choix, ça m'étonnerait qu'on en trouve un mieux, fit Ginny.

-Oué tu as raison. Et c'est qui cette personne ? demande Mickael.

-Luna.

-Oh ! Tu es sûre qu'on peut pas en chercher un autre.

-Mickael ! Luna est une fille très gentille.

-Je dirais plutôt très étrange.

-Ca suffit. Je vais lui demander.

Ginny ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda à Luna.

-Salut Luna.

-Lut Ginny, fit la jeune fille sans relevait les yeux de son magazine.

-Est-ce que je peux avec mes amis m'installaient dans ton compartiment car il n'y a plus de place nulle part ?

-Oué.

Ils entrèrent tous en mettant leurs bagages dans les filets et Catherine fut prise en sandwich par Drago et Harry.

-Les amis, je vous présente Luna Lovegood. Luna est en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

-Salut, firent-ils.

-Lut, dit-elle en relevant enfin les yeux de son magazine.

-Luna, je te présent Mickael mon petit copain que tu connais déjà.

-Oué.

-Drago Malefoy qui est en cinquième année à Serpentard, Hermione Granger, mon frère Ronald et Harry Potter qui sont en cinquième à Gryffondor. Et Catherine Broke, la grande sœur de Mickael, et Marie Souk qui sont aussi en cinquième à Gryffondor.

-Comment va ta mère ? J'ai appris qu'elle était à Saint-Mangouste par mon père, c'est triste comme histoire, demanda Luna à Catherine.

-Ben…elle est dans le coma mais on espère qu'elle se réveillera un jour.

-Oué. Et ton petit frère, c'est le professeur Lupin qui s'en occupe ?

-Oui. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Mon père est le directeur du Chicaneur, du coup il connaît certain truc. Et à ce qui parait vous êtes de très bons amis ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe vers Drago.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit en premier Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie.

-Rien, c'est juste que je me disais que j'avais raison. Les Malefoy ne sont pas tous méchants, c'est tout.

-Heureux que tu es une opinion comme ça de ma famille, ça me fait une belle jambe.

-Tu n'aimes pas ta famille ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Lovegood, alors mêles-toi des tiennes.

-Drago, elle ne t'a rien fait, calmes-toi, fit Catherine.

-Elle n'a qu'à pas se mêler de ma vie et de la tienne surtout. Ce n'est pas ses affaires si Aurore est dans le coma ou si c'est Remus qui s'occupe de Killian.

-Je demandais juste comme ça, répondit Luna avant de se remettre à lire son magazine.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Ginny demanda si certains étaient tentés par une partie de carte. Tout le monde accepta, à part Luna qui continua de lire et Catherine qui échangea de place avec Harry pour se mettre contre la fenêtre.

Une heure était passée quand Catherine se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle vit que les autres étaient toujours en train de jouer et que Drago n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Hermione qui riait. Quand à Luna, celle-ci était en train de regarder les autres sans qu'ils la voient et surtout un : Ron. Catherine se pencha vers Luna et lui demanda.

-Ron te plait ?

Luna sursauta et vit que c'était Catherine qui lui avait parlé.

-Non pas spécialement. Je le trouve marrant comme garçon mais je ne pense pas qu'il me plait contrairement à Harry pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec lui ? C'est juste un ami et on ne détourne pas une conversation, c'est très mal poli.

-Tout le monde me dit que je le suis donc ça ne me fait rien de le faire.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Harry qui avait arrêté de jouer aux cartes.

-Rien, répondit Catherine.

-Tu mens mal.

-Autant que toi, mon Pote Potty.

-M'appelles pas comme ça. C'est Drago qui t'a parlé de ce surnom ?

-Non, Peeves, une fois que je me promenais seule, il voulait me parler de mon Pote Potty.

-Si je le croise, il va voir celui-là.

A la réplique de Harry, Catherine se mit à rire et Luna retourna lire. Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble, à part Luna, et ne virent pas l'heure passée. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, il faisait déjà nuit. Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer tellement qu'ils avaient faim. Mais la faim fut vite remplacé par de la surprise quand ils virent entrer dans la grande salle Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en train de rire accompagné des autres. C'était bien la première fois, qu'on voyait ces deux là rire ensembles. Dumbledore, lui, affichait un grand sourire à ce tableau et Rogue restait de marbre. Les adolescents se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur table respective.

-Bonsoir chers élèves ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances auprès avec votre famille ou vos amis. Je suis heureux de voir que pendant les vacances, certains sont devenus un peu plus mature et on laissait de côté leur maison pour devenir ami, fit-il en regardant Harry et Drago chacun leur tour. J'espère que cette entente durera longtemps et que bientôt d'autres personnes suivront leur exemple. Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard et un bon appétit.

Au bon appétit de Dumbledore, les plats se remplirent et les élèves commencèrent à manger en se racontant leurs vacances. C'est en mangeant que les filles trouvèrent bizarre que Lavande ne soit toujours pas venu voir son Ron chéri. Catherine regarda vers la jeune fille et vit que celle-ci lançait des regards noirs à Ron quand ils se regardaient en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lavande à te lancer des regards noirs ? demanda Hermione qui l'avait également remarqué.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu mens. Alors ? Dis-nous la vérité.

-C'est simple, il a largué Lavande, fit Harry tout en continuant de manger.

Ron releva la tête de son assiette et dévisagea Harry qui était en face de lui.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Tu sais quand tu m'as interrogé comme quoi je te cachais des trucs alors qu'on est des meilleurs amis et que je t'ai sorti que tu n'avais qu'à aller écrire à ta copine, tu t'es tout de suite renfrogné. C'est là que j'ai compris, mais je tiens à te dire que tu n'as plus de leçon à me faire car tu ne me l'avais même pas dit.

-Oui mais c'étais pas la même chose. Moi j'avais juste largué Lavande alors que toi, tu avais embrassé plusieurs fois Catherine.

-Quoi ? s'écria Marie qui était la dernière à ne pas encore le savoir. Tu as embrassé Harry et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? J'y crois pas.

-Ne te fâche pas Marie, je te jure que je voulais te le dire mais…, essaya de se défendre Catherine.

-Mais quoi ? Allez, vas-y défends-toi.

-En faite, il n'y a rien. Je suis désolée j'aurai dû te le dire, je n'ai aucunes excuses, fit Catherine vraiment désolée en baissant la tête sur son assiette n'osant regarder la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Si tu me fais la gueule, je comprendrais très bien.

-Non c'est bon, on va pas s'engueuler pour ça, revenons-en plutôt à Ron. Alors tu as largué Lavande, pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Allez Ron, nous sommes tes amis, insista Marie.

-Bon d'accord. C'est parce qu'elle me soulait et que je me suis aperçu que je ne ressentais rien pour elle. On peut changer de sujet, merci.

-Bon je voudrais savoir, vous pensez quoi de cette fille, Luna Lovegood ? demanda Catherine.

-Elle est bizarre, répondit directement Hermione.

-C'est vrai, mais depuis que je connais Luna donc quatre ans, elle a toujours été ainsi. Mais autrement c'est une fille très gentille et avec qui on peut parler du moment qu'on sait comment faire, fit Ginny. De plus, ce n'est pas une Serdaigle comme les autres. La plupart des Serdaigles ne font qu'étudier mais Luna non, elle ne le fait que quand il le faut ou qu'elle s'ennuie.

-Moi je trouve que cette fille est folle quand même.

-Ron, s'exclama sa sœur.

-Ben désolé pour mettre des radis à ses oreilles, faut l'être un peu.

-Ce n'est pas obligé, peut-être qu'elle veut avoir un autre style que les autres. Moi personnellement, j'aime beaucoup, déclara Catherine.

-Tu n'es pas une référence ma pauvre sœur, tu as toujours eu des goûts bizarres. Du coup, tu n'auras aucun mal à t'entendre avec elle, fit narquoisement Mickael.

-Mickael ?

-Oui.

-Fermes-là.

-Bien sûr, grande sœur. Aïe ! ! fit Mickael quelques minutes après quand Ginny le tapa à l'arrière de la tête.

-Parles correctement à ta sœur Mickey.

-Hé ! ! ! Moi je dois lui parler correctement alors que tu envois tout le temps boulet Ron.

-C'est pas la même chose, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-C'est pas que votre discussion m'embête mais moi je monte me coucher, fit Hermione en se levant. Bonne nuit.

-Attends-moi, j'arrive, s'exclama Catherine.

Hermione et Catherine quittèrent la grande salle avec Marie qui s'était également levée. Quand elles furent aux escaliers quelqu'un appela Hermione. Ce n'était autre que Drago.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, fit-elle en allant à la rencontre du jeune homme.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont enfin s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment ? demanda Marie.

-Ben j'en ai parlé avec Hermione mais j'en ai pas eu le temps avec Drago. Mais j'espère que Dray lui demandera parce qu'autrement je vais devoir aller lui remonter les bretelles. D'ailleurs, je devrais te les remonter à toi aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est quand que tu t'attaques à Blaise ?

-Ho ça. On en a parlé pendant les vacances et on a décidé de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble à se connaître un peu mieux. Après on verra ce qu'on fera.

-Ha c'est bien. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de t'aider avec lui.

-Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une marieuse. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, fit Marie en rigolant.

Elles parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur dortoir, imaginant ce que Drago et Hermione étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Peut-être des câlins ou parlaient-ils seulement, ça elles ne le seraient que le lendemain matin en cuisinant Hermione au réveil. Et c'est en pensant que peut-être un deuxième couple allait se former que Catherine s'endormit, sans oubliait de penser à son beau brun.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vous avez pensé quoi du chapitre ?**

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**Vous pensez que Ron et Luna feraient un beau couple ?**

**Allez dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé sur ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Stress et visite ». A votre avis, de quoi va-t-il parler ?**

**A sûrement dans trois semaines.**

**A plus.**

**Bizous.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Vous allez être contents, ça fait trois ou quatre jours que je me suis remis sur cette fiction et j'ai fini deux nouveaux chapitres. Il faut juste que je les relise pour voir si ça va. Je pense qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à écrire avant qu'elle soit terminée complètement, maximum dix mais je pense que se sera moins. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Merci à LuckyPotterCullen, Ninie, kamomille, Morgane, delseroasn et lilichoco pour leurs reviews.**

**Morgane : Hé oué toujours en vie mdr. Pour ce qui est de faire avancer les choses, je ne vais rien te dévoiler. Tu le découvriras par Toi-même grâce aux chapitres qui arriveront lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme celui d'avant. Bizous. **

**Et merci à Didi qui m'a fait recopier ce chapitre pour rien vu qu'elle l'avait déjà lu chez Moi. **

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Elles parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur dortoir, imaginant ce que Drago et Hermione étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Peut-être des câlins ou parlaient-ils seulement, ça elles ne le seraient que le lendemain matin en cuisinant Hermione au réveil. Et c'est en pensant que peut-être un deuxième couple allait se former que Catherine s'endormit, sans oubliait de penser à son beau brun._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 34 :Stress et visite

Le lundi et le mardi passèrent pour Catherine comme dans un brouillard car le lundi en se levant, elle s'était rappelée que le mercredi, elle devait aller au Ministère de la Magie témoigner contre son père. Il était convenu qu'elle irait au Ministère avec Mickael et Rogue qui devaient eux aussi témoigner. Le procès commençait le matin et se terminait dans l'après-midi, les deux aînés des Broke loupaient donc leur matinée de cours et les élèves de Rogue, ayant potions, étaient libérés pour leur joie.

Cependant le mardi, Catherine réussit quelque peu à retrouver le sourire grâce à Harry. On était le mardi soir et le repas venait de se terminer. Catherine s'était couchée sur le ventre sur le tapis devant la cheminée et lisait un livre. Son chat, Neige, se trouvait à côté du livre et se faisait réchauffer par le feu en même temps que sa maîtresse le caressait de temps en temps. La jeune fille était plongée dans son livre quand elle sentit quelqu'un se couchait à côté d'elle sur le tapis. Elle leva la tête et vit Harry couché sur le dos et qui la regardait en train de lire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que tu es très jolie quand tu réfléchis.

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Harry caressa avec sa main la joue de la jeune fille qui rougit encore plus.

-Tu étais bizarre lundi et aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis rappelée hier matin en me levant que je devais aller témoigner contre mon père mercredi. Ce que en passant, je ne souhaite pas faire.

-Catherine, soupira Harry. Il faut qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait à ta mère ainsi qu'à vous quatre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si mais je ne souhaite pas témoigner contre lui, c'est mon père Harry. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il le restera. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Si je peux. Je sais que si on me demandait de témoigner contre Sniffle ou Remus, je ne pourrais pas. Pour moi, ils sont comme mes pères, alors tu vois que je te comprends. Mais contrairement à toi, je sais que les accusations contre Sniffle sont fausses, alors que toutes celles sur ton père sont vraies et juste pour ça, si j'étais à ta place je témoignerai. Je le ferai pour moi mais également pour Mickael, Océane et Killian, pour qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils n'aient jamais peur de se faire battre par lui. Et je le ferai également pour ta mère car elle mérite d'être vengée pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai raison ?

-Si mais…

-Je sais que c'est dur Catherine mais faut que tu le fasses. De plus, tu n'es pas seule, on est tous avec toi. Mickael et ton parrain seront là pour te soutenir. Et je crois qu'il y aura Dumbledore, et Drago a réussi à convaincre sa mère de l'emmener. Tu vois que tu ne seras pas seule et je penserai à toi toute la journée, je te le promets.

-Merci Harry, fit Catherine les larmes aux yeux. J'avais besoin qu'on me rassure sur ce que je vais faire et tu l'as fait.

-Allez, chuttt, continua Harry en s'asseyant et en l'attirant dans ses bras. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures pour lui, il ne le mérite pas.

-Je le sais mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure, c'est pour ce que tu as dit. Tu es tellement gentil avec moi alors que je ne le mérite pas.

-Si tu le mérites Catherine, comme tu mérites d'être heureuse. Allez, fais-moi un sourire.

Catherine releva sa tête qu'elle avait posé contre le torse de Harry et lui fit un petit sourire à travers ses larmes. Harry les essuya et ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher, fit Harry en se levant et en aidant Catherine a en faire de même.

Harry la raccompagna jusqu'aux escaliers des filles et partit ensuite dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain (ndla : mercredi, jour du procès), Catherine se réveilla avec le sourire. Elle regarda les autres lits et vit que toutes les filles étaient déjà descendues. Elle décida de prendre une longue douche, vu la journée qui l'attendait. Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit et découvrit tout le monde en bas en train de l'attendre. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, quand elle vit Harry sur le fauteuil et qui lui tournait le dos, elle décida de s'avancer vers lui. Et quand elle fut pile derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Catherine, tu m'as fait peur.

-C'était fait exprès, rigola-t-elle ce qui fit que les autres la virent enfin.

-Cathy, on attendait plus que toi pour descendre, s'exclama Ginny.

-Pour une fois que c'est moi la dernière, s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Broke ? lui demanda Ron.

-Que tu es toujours le dernier à te lever et c'est tout à fait vrai, ne va pas me contredire, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-C'est beau ça pour une jeune fille de tirer la langue.

-Hé ben, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai de mauvaises fréquentations.

-De mauvaises fréquentations ? Mon pauvre Harry, je ne savais pas que tu étais une mauvaise fréquentation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je parlais de lui ?

-Ho peut-être c'était de Drago alors. Quand il va apprendra ça, il ne va pas être très content.

-Non, non, c'est aucun de ces deux garçons mais plutôt d'un troisième qui est le meilleur ami de Harry.

-Ha ha ha, très drôle, tu vois pas que je suis mort de rire.

-Pfff.

-Bon vous avez fini ? demanda Ginny. Parce que si vous vous n'avez pas faim, moi mon ventre gargouille depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tiens maintenant c'est ton ventre qui gargouille et plus le mien, petite sœur.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le ventre de Ron se mit à faire du bruit très fort. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des cinq adolescents et comme le rire c'est contagieux, Ron éclata finalement lui aussi de rire.

Après cette petite discussion, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle. Ils parlèrent tous à part Catherine qui avait la tête ailleurs. Harry le remarqua et lui prit la main en dessous de la table étant à côté d'elle.

-T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Dis juste la vérité et tout se passera tout seul, la rassura-t-il en lui souriant.

-Oui, tu as raison mon Pote Potty.

-Ho non, tu vas pas recommencer, fit Harry.

-Désolée, c'est pour me faire un peu décompressé.

-Bon alors, ça passe pour cette fois, répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Alors Cathy, ça va ? demanda Drago qui venait d'arriver à leur table et qui s'installa à côté d'Hermione sous le rougissement de celle-ci.

-Ca va très bien mais tu devrais peut-être aider Hermione car elle devient toute rouge.

-Hein ? ? ? fit la concernée. Non, non, ça va très bien.

-Ho faite, j'ai oublié de te demander Hermione. Comment ça c'est passé dimanche soir avec Drago ?

-Catherine, s'exclama une Hermione très très rouge.

-Ben quoi ? fit innocemment l'aînée des Broke.

Catherine vit que Drago regardait intensément Hermione et celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête.

-Bon très bien Catherine. On va vous le dire.

-Nous dire quoi ? demanda Marie.

-On sort ensemble depuis dimanche soir.

-Ca on l'avait deviné, répondit Harry.

-Quoi ? ? ? Mais moi je ne le savais pas, s'écria Catherine.

-Parce que tu étais trop perdue dans tes pensées depuis lundi pour le remarquer mais nous, on a pas été aveugle.

-C'est pas juste, t'aurais pu me le faire remarquer hier soir Harry.

-Désolé, j'y ai pas pensé. Tu m'excuses ? lui demanda Harry avec sa bouille de chien trop trognon.

-Oui c'est bon.

-Cool, je t'adore, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais on doit y aller, fit le professeur de potions. Catherine, Mickael et Drago, vous venez ?

-Oui.

Les enfants se dirent tous au revoir et Harry glissa à Catherine un « bonne chance, je pense à toi » avant que celle-ci aille rejoindre Rogue avec les deux garçons.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

La matinée se passa tranquillement à Poudlard. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées toute la matinée pensant à Catherine, les professeurs ne lui firent aucune remarque et le laissèrent tranquille. Il ne se réveilla de sa transe qu'à midi quand Remus passa les grandes portes de la grande salle. Il se dirigea vers eux.

-Alors les enfants, ça va ?

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Harry en revenant sur Terre ou à Poudlard.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous voir.

-Ha bon ? fit Hermione.

-Bon en faite, c'est Sirius qui m'a poussé à venir, pour voir comment vous alliez.

-On va bien sauf que Harry a été absent de la planète Poudlard depuis ce matin, répondit Marie.

-Ho ! Je vois, Monsieur se fait du souci.

-Hé ben, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Rien rien, Harry. Vous comptez faire quoi cette après-midi ?

-Travaillez, répondit Hermione.

-Oué malheureusement, ajouta Ron.

-Pas moi, répondit brusquement Harry.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? le questionna Remus.

-Demandez au professeur McGonagall si je peux aller voir ma marraine à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, je vais lui demander tout de suite.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de répondre et se leva pour poser sa demande à la directrice adjointe. Il revint quelques minutes après avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? demanda Remus.

-Elle a dit oui mais que si tu m'accompagnes. Tu veux bien, s'il te plait ? le supplia Harry du regard.

-T'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Merci Remus.

Les élèves continuèrent à manger alors que Remus allait à la table des professeurs pour parler avec eux. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Harry recommença à parler tout en continuant à penser à Catherine.

Après manger, Harry sortit de la grande salle, alla chercher son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour voler un petit moment avant que Remus vienne le chercher pour aller à l'hôpital. Quand il fut dans les airs sur son balai, tous ses soucis partirent comme à chaque fois. Il ne pensa plus ni au procès, ni à Catherine, ni à Sirius et ni à Aurore qu'il allait bientôt revoir. Pour lui, plus rien ne comptait maintenant qu'il volait. Il était une heure et demie quand Remus arriva mais celui-ci ne fit rien et attendit que Harry le remarque.

A son époque, quand c'était James qui volait, celui-là ne voulait jamais qu'on l'interrompe. Il fallait attendre que Monsieur vous remarque. Et Remus pensa que pour Harry, c'était la même chose.

Harry vit enfin Remus dans les gradins. Il fit encore un dernier tour de terrain et se dirigea ensuite vers les gradins où il se posa à côté de Remus.

-On y va quand ?

-Quand tu auras pris une douche et que tu seras prêt.

-Tu insinues que je pus ?

-Parfaitement. Allez à la douche, s'exclama Remus en descendant des gradins et en poussant Harry vers les vestiaires.

Harry ne ressortit des vestiaires qu'une demie heure plus tard.

-Je fais quoi de mon balai ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je vais le rétrécir et tu le mettras dans ta poche par contre rappelle-moi de lui rendre sa taille normale quand on rentre.

-D'accord.

Remus le rétrécit donc et ils se dirigèrent vers le portail de Poudlard pour appeler le magicobus. Le magicobus les emmena à l'hôpital et dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de Saint-Mangouste, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Aurore. Remus frappa, au cas où il y est un médicomage ou une infirmière, et ils entrèrent. Aurore était toujours endormie dans son lit et il n'y avait personne.

-Je vais voir le médicomage pour voir si son état a bougé ou pas, déclara Remus à Harry. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais je veux te voir dans la chambre quand je reviens. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Remus.

Le loup-garou partit donc à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant le renseigné sur Aurore, laissant Harry seul avec sa marraine. Harry s'approcha du lit et ne sachant que faire se mit à faire la même chose qu'avait fait Catherine et Mickael quand ils étaient allés la voir. Donc il se mit à lui parler.

-Salut, c'est Harry le fils de James et Lily Potter. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi mais je suis ton filleul, tu es ma marraine. Tu sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je viens te voir. La première fois, je n'avais pas parlé car je ne savais pas quoi dire et de plus, je n'étais pas tout seul comme aujourd'hui. Ho bien sûr, je ne suis pas venu tout seul, Remus est venu avec moi mais il est allé voir les médicomages et du coup, on se retrouve que tous les deux. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi je peux te parler.

Harry arrêta de parler et plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Le jeune homme était un peu perdu, il avait voulu la voir mais maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait préféré venir avec Catherine mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Il décida donc de se lancer.

-Tu sais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du procès de Monsieur Broke, ton mari. Catherine et Mickael sont allés au tribunal avec le professeur Rogue pour témoigner contre lui. Toi aussi, tu y serais si tu n'étais pas encore dans le coma, mais bon. Peut-être faudrait mieux que je change de sujet. Alors,… Ha oui ! ! ! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je suis devenu ami avec Drago, ton autre filleul. En faite, il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas un sale Sang-Pur pourri gâté par ses parents, loin de là, mais en même temps avant je ne le connaissais pas. Je le jugeais juste de sa façon d'être envers moi. En faite, je pense qu'on aurait très bien pu être ami depuis notre première année mais vu les opinions de son père…

Harry s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais en parlant, il n'avait repris que très peu sa respiration. Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'il était dans la chambre et Remus n'était toujours pas revenu. Harry pensa que Remus avait dit qu'il allait voir les médicomages comme excuse pour laisser le jeune homme seul à seul avec sa marraine pendant plusieurs minutes, même si celle-ci était dans le coma. Pris d'une subite envie, Harry prit la main de sa marraine et la serra dans la sienne.

-Tu sais ça fait un petit moment que Remus est parti et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je pense qu'il veut nous laisser seul tous les deux pour que je te parle. De quoi puis-je te parler ?

Harry réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes quand il recommença à parler.

-Tu sais, je ne te connais pas trop, à part ce que m'a dit Remus, Sirius et Catherine, mais j'ai très envie de te connaître. Après tout, tu es ma marraine et c'est mon droit de savoir qui tu es. Franchement, j'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt car j'aimerai beaucoup parler avec toi, de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de mes parents ou plutôt de Lily, ma mère. Sirius et Remus m'en ont beaucoup parlé mais ce n'est pas la même chose, eux ce sont les meilleurs amis de mon père, donc ils le connaissent plus. Mais toi, tu es la meilleure amie de ma mère, peut-être pourrais-tu m'apprendre plus de chose sur elle. Et j'ai aussi très envie que tu me parles de toi, de ce que tu as fait pendant quatorze ans, c'est sûr que Catherine m'en a parlé mais c'est mieux de l'entendre de ta propre bouche. En parlant de Catherine, tu sais, je…

Harry s'arrêta car il ne savait pas s'il devait révéler à Aurore qu'il aimait Catherine plus que comme une simple amie mais après tout, elle ne devait pas l'entendre et de plus, cela lui ferait du bien.

-J'aime beaucoup Catherine. C'est une fille merveilleuse qui a enduré beaucoup de chose mais qui se relève à chaque fois. Je suis sûr que tu serais encore plus fière d'elle si tu la voyais. Elle s'occupe à merveille de ses frères et sœur. Bon, elle a craqué une fois mais quand ça c'est passé Sirius était là et il a agit avec elle comme si c'était sa propre fille. Tu aurais dû y voir, Sirius a été merveilleux. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et bercé jusqu'à qu'elle se calme. Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je suis sûr que si elle pouvait, elle prendrait Sirius comme père. Il y a quelques fois aussi où elle est triste ou perdue dans ses pensées mais à ces moments-là, je suis là et elle finit toujours par rigoler, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir. Tu sais, je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire comme tu es sa mère mais…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de nouvelle et prit une grande respiration pour ce qu'il allait avouer pour la première fois à voix haute.

-Mais je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Non, je suis sûr, je suis amoureux de Catherine. Je l'aime éperdument et je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Pour qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse, il faut que tu te réveilles car Catherine a besoin de toi. Elle n'en peut plus de ne plus pouvoir te parler. Et je ne parle même pas des trois autres qui aimeraient bien revoir leur Maman réveillait, Drago aussi d'ailleurs. Sans oublier de compter Sirius, Remus, le professeur Rogue, la famille Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore, sans m'oublier ainsi que d'autres personnes qui…

Harry s'arrêta d'un seul coup car il venait de sentir la main d'Aurore bouger mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour tellement qu'il avait envie qu'elle se réveille. Peut-être était-il endormi et qu'il allait se réveiller en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'avait pas senti la main de sa marraine bouger dans la sienne ?

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous ne trouvez pas que Harry est mignon quand il s'inquiète pour Catherine ?**

**Et un deuxième couple mit ensemble lol**

**Vous en dites quoi de Drago et Hermione ?**

**Et à propos d'Aurore vous pensez quoi ?**

**C'est gros comme une maison mais bon peut-être que je vous donne de faux espoir la concernant lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une merveilleuse nouvelle pour beaucoup de personnes ». Alors c'est quoi cette merveilleuse nouvelle ?**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Vous devez être surpris que je mets la suite alors que j'ai mis le chapitre d'avant, il y a deux jours. Mais en faite, c'est pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews ainsi que de votre patience pour attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir de nouveau chapitre. C'est aussi parce que j'ai écrit deux nouveaux chapitres et que le troisième est en court. Alors voici votre petit cadeau. J'espère qu'il vous plait.

**Merci à Runya28, Ninie, delseroasn, LuckyPotterCullen et Yudith pour leurs reviews.**

**Yudith : Merci de ta review. Moi aussi je pense que Sirius et Aurore formeraient un beau couple. Quand à Harry et Catherine, je ne peux rien dire, désolée. Toi qui voulais la suite vite et ben tu l'as lol. Bizous.**

**Ainsi qu'à Ma Didi qui m'a encore fait recopier un chapitre pour rien l'ayant déjà lu lol.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Harry s'arrêta d'un seul coup car il venait de sentir la main d'Aurore bouger mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour tellement qu'il avait envie qu'elle se réveille. Peut-être était-il endormi et qu'il allait se réveiller en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'avait pas senti la main de sa marraine bouger dans la sienne ?_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 35 : Une merveilleuse nouvelle pour beaucoup de personnes

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry ressentit la main de sa marraine bougée. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il ne rêvait pas.

-Madame Broke, vous m'entendez ? lui demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix.

-Catherine ? entendit-il Aurore lui répondre très faiblement.

-Non, c'est Harry…Harry Potter.

-Harry ?

-Oui le fils de James et Lily. Je vais aller chercher les médicomages.

Harry voulait partir mais Aurore serra la main du jeune homme encore plus fort.

-Vous pouvez me lâcher ma main pour que j'aille les avertir ?

-Non reste…avec moi,… Harry. S'il te…plait, ne…ne part…pas.

-D'accord, je reste. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Ne me…ne me vouvoies pas, fit Aurore. Appelles-moi…Aurore. Je suis…ta…marraine.

-Oui je le sais. Remus me l'a dit ainsi que mon parrain.

-Remus ? Ton parrain ?

-Oui. Remus est d'ailleurs dans l'hôpital.

-Mes…mes enfants ? Où sont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. Océane est à Poudlard. Killian est avec mon parrain, il n'a pas fait ce que tu penses, Sirius est innocent. Quand à Catherine et Mickael, ils sont avec le professeur Rogue au Ministère car aujourd'hui, c'est le procès de Monsieur Broke.

-Procès ? D'Edouard ?

-Oui.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus.

-Remus ? s'écria Harry. Elle est réveillée. Aurore est réveillée.

-Quoi ?

-Appelles les médicomages.

Remus ouvrit de nouveau la porte et cria dans le couloir qu'il fallait immédiatement un médicomage. Un médicomage rentra tout de suite dans la chambre.

-Madame Broke, vous m'entendez ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-A l'hôpital,…je pense.

-Bien. Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

-Je…je vais…essayer.

Après plusieurs essais, Aurore réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Et se fut Harry qu'elle vit en premier.

-Tu lui…ressembles tellement, fit-elle en le fixant et Harry lui sourit.

-Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous vous pousser pour que je puisse l'examiner comme il faut, s'il vous plait ?

-Non, il…reste…là, répondit Aurore ne voulant lâcher son filleul.

-Madame, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous auscultez si ce jeune homme est à côté de vous. Il va me gêner.

-De toute façon, Aurore faut qu'on aille prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée, expliqua Remus. Je te promets qu'on se dépêchera et qu'on te ramènera tes enfants et Drago. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je…

-Tu es entre de bonnes mains, je te le jure. Et on fera très vite.

-D'accord…je…veux…bien.

Aurore consentit à lâcher la main de Harry et ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir avec Remus. Quand ils furent en dehors de Saint-Mangouste, ils allèrent dans une ruelle et Remus appela le magicobus avec sa baguette. A peine cinq minutes après, ils trouvaient devant le Ministère. En tout ça, Harry le pensait car ça ne ressemblait pas à un Ministère. Ils se trouvaient devant une cabine téléphonique rouge. Remus entra à l'intérieur et Harry le suivit, l'adulte composa un numéro et une voix, sortie de nulle part, leur parla. A partir de ce moment, Harry n'écouta plus ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, seul comptait qu'il retrouve Catherine et qu'il lui apprenne que sa mère était réveillée et qu'elle attendait sa venue. Il ne se réveilla de sa transe que plusieurs minutes plus tard quand Remus lui apprit que le procès se passait derrière la porte se trouvant en face d'eux au bout du couloir. En apprenant ça, Harry se mit à courir à toute vitesse et fit une entrée plutôt fracassante dans la salle.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Mademoiselle Broke Catherine Lily, jurez-vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité ? lui demanda le Ministre.

-Oui, je le jure, Monsieur.

-Bien. Est-ce que votre père, Monsieur Broke Edouard ici présent, a-t-il déjà levé la main sur vous plus que de raison ? lui demanda le Ministre.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis l'année de mes dix ans.

-A-t-il recommencé par la suite ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Que vous faisait-il exactement ?

-Déjà il faut savoir que mon père me punissait dès que j'avais le malheur de casser quelque chose et quand c'était mes frères ou ma sœur qui faisaient une bêtise, j'essayais par tous les moyens qu'il me punisse moi et non eux. Alors à chaque fois, il m'emmenait dans sa chambre, m'ordonnait de soulever mon tee-shirt, de son côté il enlevait sa ceinture. Et ensuite, il me donnait des coups. Je ressortais de la chambre toujours le dos meurtri et je ne pouvais plus me coucher dessus pendant plusieurs jours.

-Avez-vous toujours les cicatrices ?

-Oui, mon père refusait que quiconque me soigne de la façon sorcière mais quand on est arrivé en Angleterre, Mickael s'est débrouillé à me soigner de la façon moldu. Bien sûr, mon père n'a jamais été mis au courant et cela atténuait beaucoup la douleur.

-Mais pourquoi votre père acceptait toujours de vous punir vous, même quand c'était vos frères ou sœur qui devaient l'être ? Pourquoi ne les a-t-il jamais touché ?

-Je trouvais toujours le moyen de faire comprendre à mon père que si j'avais fait telle chose, ils n'auraient jamais fait cette bêtise. De toute manière, j'aurai fait tout mon possible pour que mon père ne les touche pas. Je suis l'aînée et pour moi, mon devoir était qu'ils n'aient rien. De plus, je pense que mon père ne…

Mais Catherine ne put continuer car les portes de la salle furent ouvertes en grand, Harry apparut. Il chercha Catherine du regard et quand il la trouva, il se mit à courir vers elle.

-Monsieur Potter ? fit le Ministre. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

-Monsieur le Ministre. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ainsi qu'aux enfants Broke.

-Cela attendra la fin du procès, Monsieur.

-Non Monsieur, ça ne peut pas attendre. C'est très important. Cela concerne Madame Broke.

Aux mots de Harry, plusieurs voix commencèrent à chuchoter. Harry vit que Catherine était subitement devenue toute blanche.

-Silence, cria le Ministre. Que ce passe-t-il avec Madame Broke ?

-Elle…elle s'est réveillée, s'exclama Harry.

-Vous vous moquez de nous ? Les médicomages ont dit qu'elle se trouvait dans un coma très profond.

-Non Monsieur le Ministre, Harry ne se moque pas, parla la voix de Remus. J'étais à l'hôpital avec lui et Aurore est bien réveillée. D'ailleurs, elle a réclamé ses enfants ainsi que ses filleuls. Pour le moment, les médicomages sont en train de lui faire faire plusieurs tests pour savoir comment elle s'est réveillée si subitement.

-Voilà une très bonne nouvelle. Au vu que Madame Broke est réveillée, le procès est reportée jusqu'à qu'un Auror est pu prendre la déposition de Madame Broke. La séance est levée.

Quand le Ministre se leva, Catherine en fit de même et courut dans les bras de Harry qui l'accueillit les bras grand ouvert.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, fit Catherine en serrant fort Harry contre elle.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai. J'ai parlé avec elle. Elle m'a même dit que je ressemblais à mon père, demande à Remus.

-C'est merveilleux, dit Catherine en commençant à pleurer.

-Catherine, ne pleure pas, je t'en pris, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'espérais tellement que ça aller se produire.

-Chutttt.

-Comment se faisait-il que vous étiez à l'hôpital, Lupin ? demanda Rogue.

-Harry voulait voir sa marraine et Minerva a donné son autorisation.

-On va voir Maman ? demanda Mickael. S'il te plait, je veux la voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mickael, si on est venu, c'est pour vous dire la bonne nouvelle et aussi pour vous emmenez auprès d'elle.

-Mais, Killian et Océane, comment ils vont faire ? Eux aussi, il faut qu'ils la voient.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais rentrer à Poudlard et je viendrais à Saint-Mangouste avec Océane, lui répondit Dumbledore. Quand à Remus, il va aller chercher Killian. Ce sera Severus qui vous emmènera à l'hôpital par la poudre de cheminette. Cela te va, Mickael ?

-Oui professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore et Remus sortirent de la salle de procès pour se diriger chacun vers l'endroit où ils devaient récupérer les plus jeunes.

-Moi aussi je veux venir, je veux voir Aurore, fit Drago qui vint à côté de Severus. Hein Severus, tu vas m'emmener ?

-Hors de question. Tu n'iras pas avec eux la voir, lui répondit Lucius Malefoy. Tu rentres avec nous et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller la voir. Tu m'as assez déçu comme ça alors tu vas obéir.

-Non, je veux voir ma marraine. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Je suis ton père et tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance.

-L'obéissance ? Tu sais ce que je m'en fous de ton obéissance. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, qui j'espère, t'achèvera. Tu sais la fille que tu nommes Sang-De-Bourbe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir dans nos affaires ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui parles plus.

-Ho non, je fais quelque chose qui va être pire à tes yeux. Je sors avec elle. Et oui avec une fille de Moldu et le pire c'est que tout ce que tu pourras dire ne fera rien car je resterais avec elle, même si tu me menaces.

-Tu me fais honte Drago. Cette…cette…

-Mais vas-y dit le, pourtant à la maison tu n'as aucun problème à le dire.

-Cette fille t'a retourné le cerveau et il n'y a pas qu'elle.

-Hermione n'a rien fait, à part me faire comprendre que tous ce que tu disais, étaient des âneries. Je préfère être de son côté que du tien car ton Maître perdra et j'en suis sûr.

-Drago ? l'appela Severus. Nous sommes au Ministère, surveille tes propos. Maintenant allons à l'hôpital, venez.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Drago et tu me le payeras.

Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie suivit par Drago et Mickael. Harry prit la main de Catherine pour aller rejoindre les autres, quand Edouard se mit devant eux.

-Catherine, tu passeras le bonjour à ta mère de ma part. Je serais bien venu la voir mais je ne pense pas qu'on me laissera la voir. Dis-lui que bientôt on se reverra et qu'on a des comptes à régler par rapport au passé. Elle saura de quoi je parle. Je compte sur toi. A bientôt.

Edouard n'attendit pas de réponse de Catherine et partit rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient un peu plus loin. Harry tira Catherine par la main et ils sortirent à leur tour de la pièce.

Pour aller à l'hôpital, ils utilisèrent les cheminées du Ministère et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de la chambre d'Aurore. Rogue regarda les enfants et quand se fut fait, ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Catherine put voir que Killian et Océane étaient arrivés avant eux et qu'ils se trouvaient dans les bras de leur mère qui leur faisait de gros câlins.

-Mickael ? Catherine ? fit la voix très faible d'Aurore.

Les deux plus jeunes enfants s'éloignèrent de leur mère et celle-ci tendit ses bras vers ses deux aînés qui se réfugièrent dedans.

-Comme tu nous as manqué Maman, ne put s'empêcher de dire Mickael.

-Vous…aussi…mes…chéris.

Aurore les garda de longues minutes dans ses bras et quand elle les relâcha enfin se fut pour accueillir Drago et Harry qu'elle serra très fort contre elle. Ensuite vint le tour de Severus et pour finir de Remus qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre dans ses bras vu que Killian s'était jeté dans ses bras à son arrivé. Quand les embrassades furent finies, Killian se rassit sur le lit dans les bras de sa mère et Catherine se mit de l'autre côté en lui tenant la main.

-Vous avez mis du temps à arriver, fit remarquer Remus.

-On a été intercepté par Lucius. Il ne voulait pas que Drago vienne avec nous voir Aurore. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait aucunement que Drago voit sa marraine, je pense qu'il ne t'aime plus beaucoup Aurore, lui apprit Rogue.

-Ca…me…fait…une une…belle…jambe.

-Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que Drago vienne mais en tout cas, comme Drago lui a répondu c'était géant, dit Mickael. La tête qu'a fait Lucius quand il a appris que Drago sortait avec Hermione, c'était le pied.

-Hermione ? demanda Aurore. La…jeune…fille que…ses parents…sont…moldus ?

-Oui Aurore mais tu pourrais te taire parfois Mickael.

-Ben quoi ? Il n'y a aucun mal à le dire maintenant que ton père le sait. Ha oui, au faite Maman. Tu vas être contente, tes deux filleuls qui ne pouvaient pas se voir avant sont devenus très amis.

-Dray ? C'est…vrai ? Tu es…ami…avec Harry ?

-Oui.

-C'est…mer…merveilleux. J'espérais…tellement…qu'un jour…vous le…seriez.

Après ces deux révélations, les adultes posèrent différentes questions à Aurore qui les écouta attentivement et essaya de leur répondre. Quand aux enfants, Killian était contre sa mère. Les trois garçons se parlaient au fond de la salle et Océane s'était installé sur les genoux de Remus sous le regard attendrit de sa mère. Mais Catherine quand à elle, se demandait ce que son père avait voulu dire tout à l'heure _« Dis-lui que bientôt on se reverra et qu'on a des comptes à régler par rapport au passé. Elle saura de quoi je parle. »_. Depuis tout à l'heure ces deux phrases n'arrêtaient pas de la hantée. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait mais elle pensait que sa mère allait encore avoir des problèmes avec son père. Au bout de dix minutes à réfléchir, sa mère l'appela, elle devait avoir terminer de parler avec les adultes.

-Catherine ? Que…se passe-t-…il ? Tu as…l'air…d'avoir…la tête…ailleurs.

-C'est père. Il m'a dit quelque chose avant de sortir de la salle du procès et ça n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. De plus, c'est un message pour toi.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Rogue.

-Il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour Maman. Qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas venir te voir car sûrement on le laisserait pas entrer. Et il a dit aussi que…

-Vas-y…dis-le moi…Catherine.

-Il a dit aussi que vous vous reverrez bientôt parce qu'il a des trucs à régler avec toi par rapport au passé et que tu saurais de quoi il parle.

Aux mots de sa fille, Aurore était devenue un peu plus blanche qu'elle n'était déjà et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Elle regarda Remus et celui-ci lui lança un regard qui signifiait _« Tu devrais leur dire avant qu'il s'en charge à ta place. »_. Bien sûr, personne ne vit ce regard à par la concernée.

-Maman, ça va ?

-Oui, ne…t'inquiète…pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

-Rien…Catherine. Ce…n'est…rien.

Catherine ne put demander que sa mère s'explique qu'une infirmière rentra dans la chambre, répliquant qu'Aurore avait besoin de repos et qu'ils pouvaient revenir demain. Les trois plus grands des Broke étaient déçus car ils ne pouvaient pas revoir leur mère avant le week-end alors que Killian pourrait y retourner demain avec Remus.

-Ne…soyez pas…triste…mes grands, fit Aurore après les avoir tous embrassés. Vous…viendrez…samedi ou…dimanche…si Albus…est…d'accord.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, ils pourront venir Aurore. En attendant, reposez-vous bien.

-Merci…Albus.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre d'Aurore et descendirent dans le halle. Remus et Killian sortirent dehors pour aller prendre le magicobus alors que les autres prenaient les cheminées pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Arrivez à Poudlard, les enfants dirent au revoir à leurs professeurs et se dirigèrent à la tour des Gryffondors sachant que les autres seraient sûrement là-bas. Drago alla avec eux voulant voir sa copine. Quand ils arrivèrent, Océane alla rejoindre ses amis, Ginny sauta dans les bras de Mickael, Hermione dans ceux de Drago et Marie prit Catherine dans ses bras. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas qu'Aurore était réveillée. Ce n'est que quand Marie demanda comment ça se faisait qu'Harry était avec eux, qu'ils apprirent la bonne nouvelle. Ils fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle en sautant et en criant leur joie dans la salle commune, si bien que le préfet-en-chef leur demanda de se taire ou de sortir de la salle déjà qu'il acceptait que Drago soit là, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Cet argument les fit se taire et ils s'installèrent tous devant la cheminée.

Catherine, Mickael et Drago racontèrent ce qui c'était passé au procès avant l'arrivée de Harry. Et celui-ci leur raconta comment Aurore s'était réveillée même s'il ne savait pas l'élément déclencheur. Bien sûr, il ne leur raconta pas ce qu'il lui avait dit avant, voulant y gardait pour lui et étant très personnel.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous êtes content ?**

**Aurore s'est enfin réveillée.**

**A votre avis pourquoi Remus a dit ça avec un seul regard à Aurore ?**

**Vous avez une petite idée ou pas ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Retrouvaille ». Alors retrouvaille entre qui et qui ? Vous pensez à deux personnes en particulier ou pas ?**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il n'arrivera pas dans deux jours comme celui-ci mais dans un peu plus longtemps car Didi ne l'a pas encore lu celui-là et cette fois j'en suis sûre lol.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un petit, long moment car faut que je le recopie pour Didi et en ce moment, j'ai un peu la flemme d'y faire lol. Bon je vais vous laisser comme ça vous aurez le chapitre plus vite.

Merci à tout le monde pour leurs reviews. Désolée, aujourd'hui je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour que vous ailliez le chapitre plus vite. Je répondrai peut-être demain à ceux que j'ai les adresses. Quand aux autres, je leur répondrai dans le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Catherine, Mickael et Drago racontèrent ce qui c'était passé au procès avant l'arrivée de Harry. Et celui-ci leur raconta comment Aurore s'était réveillée même s'il ne savait pas l'élément déclencheur. Bien sûr, il ne leur raconta pas ce qu'il lui avait dit avant, voulant y gardait pour lui et étant très personnel._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 36 : Retrouvaille

Après maintes analyses, les médicomages décidèrent qu'Aurore devait rester encore au moins deux semaines à l'hôpital. Durant ces deux semaines à l'hôpital, plusieurs personnes vinrent rendre visite à Aurore. Notamment ses enfants qui venaient la voir les week-ends avec la permission du professeur Dumbledore à part Killian qui y allait presque tous les jours avec Remus.

Rogue allait également la voir dès qu'il n'avait pas cours et accompagnait les trois aînés le week-end en emmenant aussi Drago et Harry qui souhaitaient voir leur marraine et pour Harry apprendre à la connaître.

Aurore reçut aussi la visite des Aurors quelques jours après son réveille pour avoir sa déposition et aussi lui demandait si elle déposait une plainte contre son mari, ce qu'elle fit. Tout le monde sut enfin ce qui c'était passé le soir où Edouard avait frappé sa femme si fort qu'elle était tombée dans le coma.

La jeune femme leur avait dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés à propos qu'Edouard voulait envoyer les enfants dans l'école de magie appelé Dumstrang et qu'Aurore si était opposée trouvant que ses enfants étaient déjà assez loin d'elle. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas plus à Edouard et il avait commencé à la frapper. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas se soumettre, il avait commencé à la frapper encore plus fort et Aurore avait crié à son plus jeune fils qui ne se trouvait pas loin de prendre l'ours en peluche et d'aller voir son oncle.

L'Auror, qui avait interrogé la jeune femme, était Nymphadora Tonk. La jeune Auror avait trouvé bizarre qu'Edouard soit si violent juste parce qu'elle avait refusé que ses enfants aillent à Dumstrang. Elle était sûre qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour autre chose mais Madame Broke avait assuré le contraire qu'ils s'étaient juste disputés pour ça et aussi par rapport avec qui leurs enfants traînaient à Poudlard. Malgré qu'Aurore lui est dit le contraire, Tonk resta persuader que l'ami de son cousin ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire dans son rapport ne voulant pas qu'Aurore souffre plus qu'elle n'avait déjà souffert auprès de son mari.

En étant deux semaines à l'hôpital, Aurore eut le temps de se trouver un avocat et demanda le divorce ne voulant pas rester marier avec un homme qui l'avait fait souffrir elle et ses enfants pendant tant d'années. Et surtout avec un homme qui l'avait envoyé à Saint-Mangouste dans le coma sans avoir des remords.

Aurore sortit donc deux semaines après s'être réveillée. Se fut Remus qui vint la chercher et qui l'emmena au Square Grimmaurd. Pendant tout le trajet, Aurore était anxieuse car elle allait enfin revoir Sirius. En quatorze ans, il avait dû beaucoup changer physiquement et mentalement surtout à cause d'Azkaban.

-Ne t'en fais pas Aurore. C'est vrai qu'il a changé mais au fond de lui c'est toujours le même, la rassura Remus sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait.

-Merci Remus mais j'ai quand même peur.

-Si ça peut te rassurer lui aussi est mort de trouille. Quand tu t'es réveillée, il a été soulagé mais maintenant qu'il va te voir, il ne tient plus en place et il est insupportable.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Aurore en pensant à un Sirius insupportable. S'il était aussi pénible qu'adolescent, le pauvre Remus avec ce qu'il avait dû subir toute la semaine. Aurore fut sortie de ses pensées par Remus qui lui demanda.

-Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Remus, on ne peut pas en parler plus tard ?

-Non Aurore, il faut que tu lui dises. Il a le droit de savoir. Tu as déjà gardé cela pour toi pendant presque dix-sept ans. De plus, Edouard est au courant donc autant lui dire à lui aussi.

-Je le sais mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'il ne me parle plus alors que je vais à peine le retrouver.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il ne te parle pas ? Tu avais tes raisons pour lui cacher. De plus, vous êtes liés, même s'il le veut, il ne pourra jamais vraiment se séparer de toi. C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, Aurore, mais je pense que le meilleur à faire est de lui dire le plus tôt possible avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une autre manière.

-Tu oserais lui dire, Remus ?

-Non, pour qui tu me prends, je ne te ferais jamais ça. Mais Edouard pourrait le révéler à la presse et là c'est certain que Sirius t'en voudra énormément. C'est à toi de prendre cette décision mais j'espère que tu prendras la meilleure pour vous trois.

-Je te promets Remus que je lui dirais mais pas pour le moment. Je veux profiter un peu de lui avant qu'il ne décide de me détester.

-Comme tu veux. Je respecterais ton choix, quoi que tu fasses.

-Merci Remus, le remercia-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que le magicobus s'arrêta et leur apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Aux mots du chauffeur, Aurore se tendit et s'éloigna de Remus. Le loup-garou pouvait très bien voir sur son visage qu'elle était morte de trouille. Il l'embrassa sur le front, prit d'une main sa valise et de l'autre prit la main d'Aurore pour l'entraîner dehors. Elle le suivit sans ronchonner. Quand ils furent devant l'endroit où devait se trouver la maison de Sirius, Remus tendit un papier à Aurore qu'elle lut et quelques secondes après la maison lui apparut.

Remus lui demanda de ne pas parler jusqu'à qu'ils soient dans la cuisine. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard quand ils seraient rentrés. Il ouvrit la porte et Aurore le suivit, toujours tenue par Remus. Comme lui avait demandé Remus, elle ne parla pas. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et ce n'est que quand Killian lui sauta dans les bras qu'elle sut qu'elle était dans la cuisine.

-Maman, tu m'as énormément manqué.

-On s'est vu hier mon Chéri. Tu n'exagères pas ?

-Non pas du tout. En plus, Sirius a été pénible. Il arrêtait pas de bouger en demandant ce que vous faisiez.

-Hé ! C'est pas vrai, c'est plutôt Killian qui arrêtait pas, se défendit Sirius.

-Pas vrai. Tu me crois Maman ? Hein que tu me crois ?

-Oui je te crois mon Chéri mais je crois aussi Sirius parce que je te connais très bien mon petit Chéri.

-Mais heu…

-Et si tu me laissais embrasser ta Maman, Killian ? lui demanda Sirius.

-C'est ma Maman, pas la tienne.

-Killian, soupira Aurore. Je dis bonjour à Sirius et après je te reprends.

-D'accord.

Aurore posa son fils par terre et s'approcha de Sirius. Il avait énormément changé mais il était toujours aussi beau. La jeune femme se jeta carrément dans ses bras quand il ne resta que quelques centimètres entre eux. Sirius la serra très fort contre lui en la tenant par la taille et mit sa tête dans son cou comme il aimait si souvent le faire avant pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Quand à Aurore, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et fit comme lui. Pendant qu'ils se serraient, Remus réussit à convaincre Killian de les laisser seul un petit moment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius sentit des larmes lui couler dans le cou, les larmes d'Aurore. Il releva sa tête et avec une de ses mains releva la tête d'Aurore pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Non ne pleure pas ma belle, fit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir enfin.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle mais ne pleure pas. Je ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour moi. Si tu veux plutôt me faire plaisir, fais-moi un de tes si beaux sourires.

-Sirius, fit Aurore en arrêtant pas de pleurer et en remettant sa tête dans son cou tout en resserrant ses bras derrière le cou de Sirius.

Le jeune homme fit comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines avant avec Catherine et il l'emmena vers un fauteuil où il s'assit et attira Aurore sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels Sirius fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la consoler et pour la calmer. Il lui dit plein de mots réconfortant tout en lui caressant le dos ainsi que les cheveux et en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête. Au bout de vingt minutes, Aurore se calma enfin et releva son visage vers celui de Sirius qui la regardait intensément. Et s'en savoir pourquoi, il se mit à lui parler.

-Tu sais, il y a quelques semaines cette scène s'est déjà passée.

-Comment ça ?

-En faite, Remus et Rogue sont allés à l'hôpital te voir avec Catherine, Mickael et Drago. Quand ils sont rentrés, j'ai demandé de tes nouvelles et Catherine a commencé à s'énerver comme quoi, les médicomages ne pouvaient même pas te réveiller et qu'elle en avait marre. Qu'elle voulait te retrouver, te parler… Tout en parlant, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Du coup, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Remus a fait sortir les autres et je suis allé m'installer dans un fauteuil comme je viens de le faire avec toi.

-Merci Sirius.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir été là pour elle, alors que tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Je n'étais pas obligé mais je voulais être présent pour eux quatre. Ce sont tes enfants Aurore et je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Je l'ai fait pour eux mais aussi pour toi, pour l'époque où je suis tombé amoureux de toi et pour maintenant où je le suis toujours.

-Sirius.

-Quoi c'est vrai et tu le sais. Si j'avais réagi plus vite quand j'étais jeune, tu n'aurais jamais épousé Edouard et tu aurais été ma femme.

-Pour me retrouver ensuite seule pendant une douzaine d'années. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je préférais savoir que nous deux c'était impossible parce que j'étais mariée et non parce que tu étais à Azkaban.

-Oui mais au moins, Edouard ne t'aurait pas rendu malheureuse.

-Tu sais Sirius, j'ai été heureuse auprès de lui pendant un peu plus de dix ans mais après il a changé, il est devenu violent. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer autant mais malgré cela, j'ai continué à l'aimer. De plus, avec la naissance de Killian, j'ai cru que tout allait revenir comme avant mais je me suis trompée. Ca n'a rien changé et Edouard a commencé à s'en prendre aux enfants, non plutôt à Catherine. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre et je m'en veux énormément. Je suis sa mère et je n'ai pas pu la protéger de lui, se mit à sangloter Aurore.

-Chutt. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis sûr que Catherine ne t'en veut pas. Elle t'aime beaucoup et était très malheureuse quand elle est arrivée ici parce que tu étais dans le coma. Elle ne riait pas beaucoup et les seuls moments où je la voyais sourire c'était grâce à Harry.

-Harry est un garçon merveilleux, à ce que je comprends, fit-elle en se calmant.

-Oui en effet. Sur beaucoup de choses, il ressemble à James surtout physiquement mais il s'est toujours comment réconforté quelqu'un. C'est un parfait mélange de James et Lily.

-Mais il ne serrait pas amoureux de Catherine pour en prendre autant soin ?

-Ha ça c'est LA question. Bien sûr qu'Harry est amoureux de Catherine et elle aussi. Ca se voit trop mais le problème c'est que ta fille le rejette à chaque fois.

-Pourquoi ? demanda surprise Aurore.

-A cause de ce que lui a fait son père. Elle pense que tous les hommes sont comme ça.

-Mais c'est faux. Edouard est peut-être un monstre mais pas tous les hommes.

-Oui, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Je suis un mec génial mais bon je suis en cavale, rigola Sirius.

-T'inquiète, ils attraperont bientôt Peter et tu seras de nouveau libre.

-C'est ce que Dumbledore dit depuis un moment mais ils ne l'ont toujours pas eu.

-Faut garder espoir. Bientôt, tu verras, tu seras libre et tu pourras vivre avec Harry.

-Oui tu as s'en doute raison.

-J'ai toujours raison mon cher Sirius. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Non bien sûr. Pour en revenir à Catherine, ça serait bien que tu lui parles, que tu essayes de lui faire comprendre car mon filleul aimerait bien être plus qu'un ami.

-C'est mon filleul aussi, Sirius. Je lui parlerai mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle m'écoute. Elle est aussi têtue que son père.

-Edouard têtue ? Tu rigoles ?

Aurore ne répondit pas à Sirius et se dégagea de ses bras pour se diriger vers la cheminée de la cuisine. Elle resta plusieurs minutes pensives à regarder le feu danser dans l'antre sans prononcer un seul mot. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius s'inquiéta de la voir si silencieuse. Il se leva et mit ses bras autour de sa taille en la collant à lui.

-Que se passe-t-il Aurore ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille faisant frissonner Aurore.

-Rien, répondit-elle sans tourner son visage vers l'homme.

-Aurore, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

La femme ne se tournant pas, Sirius la prit par les épaules et la fit pivoter face à lui. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il découvrit une Aurore en larmes sauf que cette fois, les larmes coulaient silencieuses sur ses joues. Sirius approcha sa main d'une de ses joues et lui essuya.

-Aurore que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-Par rapport à tout. A Catherine, à Edouard, à Toi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Explique-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-Non tu ne peux pas. C'est trop compliqué.

-Aurore ?

-Non c'est bon. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu Sirius, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

-Moi aussi Aurore et j'espère que tu resteras là avec Killian et les trois autres quand ils reviendront de Poudlard.

-Pour le moment oui, après je ne sais pas.

-D'accord, fit Sirius avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais monter me coucher, fit-elle en se séparant une nouvelle fois de Sirius.

-Aurore ?

-Désolée Sirius, si tu veux on en reparlera demain.

Aurore l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne savait pas où était sa chambre.

-Je vais t'y conduire, fit la voix de Remus au bout du couloir.

-Remus ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas avec Killian ?

-Il est dans sa chambre en train de jouer. Comment ça s'est passé ces retrouvailles ?

-Ca va.

-Aurore ?

-Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il nous rejette. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, s'il décide de ne plus avoir rien à faire avec nous. Tu sais Remus, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait toujours.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? Il t'aime et je suis sûr qu'il le prendra bien. Aurore, tu lui dois la vérité.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop tard, j'aurai dû lui dire il y a presque dix-sept ans quand je l'ai su.

-Aurore, il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi.

-Mais peut-être que je me trompe et je risquerai de les rendre encore plus malheureux si c'est faux.

-Mais arrête de te monter la tête et dit lui la vérité. Bon sang Aurore, tu lui dois la vérité, tu LEUR dois la vérité. Soit un peu courageuse.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor et je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de lui apprendre. Tu peux comprendre ça, Remus ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors, arrête de me harceler avec. Je lui dirais quand je serais prête et que le cœur m'en dira. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors s'il te plait, conduis-moi à ma chambre, ça serait gentil de ta part.

-Désolé Aurore, je m'excuse. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Remus ne parla plus et conduit la femme à sa chambre. Le loup-garou lui déclara que demain, il lui ferait visiter les autres pièces de la maison et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Le prochain s'appelle « L'anniversaire de Catherine ».**

**A la prochaine.**

**Bizous.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Je pense que ce chapitre va énormément plaire à beaucoup de personne. Car vous allez enfin savoir une chose importante concernant le personnage principal, Catherine Broke. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre mais avant je réponds aux reviews.

**Je remercie tout le monde pour leurs reviews.**

**Mangas52 : merci de ta review pour le chapitre 35. Merci pour les compliments. T'inquiète Catherine va très prochainement réfléchir à sa situation avec Harry, faut pas s'en faire lol. Pour les retrouvailles tu avais raison pour la suite, je ne dis rien, désolée. Tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions en lisant le chapitre 37.**

**Morgane : merci de ta review au chapitre 36. Pas grave, moi aussi il m'arrive de ne pas pouvoir reviewer des fois et je te dis que quand ça arrive c'est l'ordi qui prend tout alors qu'il n'a rien fait xd. Pour Catherine, je ne peux rien te dire mais je te conseil de lire ce chapitre là. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Sirius. Quand à Mumu, je n'aurai jamais pu le faire méchant, il est tellement chou ainsi lol. Mdr, mais tu le sauras bien un jour le secret d'Aurore, ne t'inquiète pas. Désolée, les yeux de chien battu ne marche pas xd. Bizous.**

**Et je remercie Ma Didi d'avoir pris un peu de son temps pour corriger ce chapitre même si ça n'a pas été une corvet pour elle plutôt un plaisir, je pense lol.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Remus ne parla plus et conduit la femme à sa chambre. Le loup-garou lui déclara que demain, il lui ferait visiter les autres pièces de la maison et lui souhaita une bonne nuit._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 37 : L'anniversaire de Catherine

La semaine qui suivit la sortie d'Aurore, un nouveau procès eut lieu et cette fois, elle put y assister pour témoigner contre son mari. Bien sûr, grâce au témoignage d'Aurore ainsi que de ceux de Catherine et Mickael, Edouard fut envoyé à Azkaban pour plusieurs années. Le juge déclara aussi qu'Edouard et Aurore étaient officiellement divorcés pour le bonheur de la jeune femme.

Les jours passèrent et le jour des seize ans de Catherine arriva. Malheureusement c'était un jour de cours (un lundi) mais elle, son frère et ses amis décidèrent de le fêter le week-end suivant à Pré-au-Lard.

Ce jour-là, Catherine reçut une lettre de sa mère avec un paquet contenant un très bel ensemble constitué d'une jupe et d'un chemisier.

_Ma Chérie,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire. J'espère que tu profiteras bien de cette journée, même si malheureusement tu as cours. Je compte sur Toi pour me dire ce que tout le monde t'a offert et ce que vous allez faire pour le fêter._

_J'aimerai aussi, si c'est possible, pouvoir te voir samedi quelques minutes. Depuis que je suis sortie du coma, on n'a pas eu des moments seuls toutes les deux pour se parler. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qui s'est passée pour Toi pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital._

_Je parle surtout côté cœur car il me semble qu'un certain garçon est amoureux de Toi. J'espère que tu voudras bien qu'on se voit samedi._

_Je t'embrasse Ma Chérie._

_Et encore Joyeux Anniversaire._

_Ta Maman qui t'aime._

-C'est de qui ? demanda Mickael en s'installant en face de sa sœur à la table des Gryffondors.

-Sale curieux. C'est de Maman.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui tu as seize ans de conneries. Joyeux Anniversaire Grande Sœur, ajouta-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci Petit Frère.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ! ! crièrent huit personnes derrière Catherine.

Celle-ci fit un bond d'un mettre avant de se retourner vers les six Gryffondors et les deux Serpentard qui lui avaient créé une peur pareille.

-Vous êtes dingues, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Désolé Cathy mais c'était trop tentent, fit Drago en l'embrassant sur le front et en la prenant dans ses bras. Joyeux Anniversaire Cathy, ajouta-t-il en lui murmurant dans l'oreille.

-Hé ! Tu nous en laisses Dray, s'exclama Océane. Nous aussi on veut lui faire un câlin pour son anniversaire.

-Mais oui petite impatiente, je te laisse ta sœur, répondit-il en s'asseyant néanmoins à côté de sa meilleure amie.

Et c'est ainsi que chacun leur tour, ils défilèrent pour prendre Catherine dans leur bras et l'embrasser sur la joue ou sur le front. Le dernier à passer fut Harry qui la garda plus longtemps que les autres pour le bonheur de celle-ci qui était bien dans ses bras.

La journée débuta et se fut pour Catherine le plus merveilleux de tous les anniversaires qu'elle pouvait souhaiter. Drago était présent alors que d'habitude, il était toujours à Poudlard et elle, en Angleterre. Son père n'était pas là et c'est ça qui lui plut le plus car il trouvait toujours le moyen de gâcher ce que sa mère avait prévu pour faire plaisir à sa fille aînée. De plus, elle était avec des amis formidables qui durant toute la journée furent au petit soin pour elle. Et il faut dire que Catherine en profita un peu vu que ça ne serait pas tous les jours qu'ils seraient comme ça pour elle.

Pour les cadeaux, ses amis lui laissèrent le choix de les avoir aujourd'hui ou d'attendre samedi. Catherine étant de nature assez curieuse quand il s'agissait de cadeaux ne put s'empêcher de les avoir le jour même mais elle dut quand même attendre le dîner du soir pour les avoir. D'Hermione, Ginny et Marie, elle reçut plusieurs livres de romans moldus pour compléter celui qu'Hermione avait déjà offert à la jeune fille pour Noël et qui lui avait énormément plut. Blaise lui offrit un album photo pour mettre tous les bons moments qu'elle passait avec eux. Ron et Mickael se mirent ensemble pour lui prendre un nouveau sac de cours avec plumes, parchemins et encres noirs mais également des encres de toutes les couleurs et parfumés aussi. Océane lui donna comme pour Noël un sac de bonbons qu'elle avait fait venir par sa mère. Sirius et Remus lui envoyèrent un nécessaire à balai, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille qui n'en possédait pas.

-Mais pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé ça ? Ils savent très bien que j'en ai pas et que je n'aime pas monter dessus.

-Ca c'est Toi qui le dis, répliqua Drago.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu n'aimes pas monter dessus. Arrête de dire le contraire, je sais très bien que tu adores voler même si ça te fait peur.

-Quelle bêtise tu racontes. De toute manière, ce n'est pas ça le problème mais je n'ai pas de balai.

-Qui t'as dit que tu n'en avais pas ? fit Harry.

-Vous êtes pénible aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry disparut cinq secondes sous la table pour apparaître de nouveau mais avec cette fois un long paquet dans les mains.

-Tiens, c'est notre cadeau à Drago et Moi, fit-il en lui tendant.

-Non, vous n'avez pas…ça coûte trop cher.

-Cher n'est pas un mot que connaît un Malefoy et ni un Potter, lui répondit Drago en souriant avec un air arrogant.

Catherine prit le paquet les mains tremblantes. Toutes les personnes de la grande salle avaient leurs yeux tournés vers la jeune fille voulant savoir ce que contenait cet emballage. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table et commença à l'ouvrir en essayant de ne pas trop trembler d'impatience. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le papier fut enfin enlevé et Catherine pu découvrir son cadeau qui n'était autre qu'un éclair de feu ΙΙ. La jeune fille comprenait mieux à quoi lui servirait le nécessaire à balai.

-Vous êtes fous, fit-elle les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-Alors ? Tu aimes ? lui demanda inutilement Drago qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Il est magnifique mais je ne monterai pas dessus. Je risque de le casser.

-Mais non. Si tu veux Harry montera avec Toi la première fois, proposa Drago.

Sous cet argument, Catherine se mit à rougir et ne fut pas la seule. Après avoir dîner, Drago déclara qu'il fallait que Catherine essaye son nouveau balai et qu'ils avaient le temps d'en faire une peu avant le couvre feu. Les garçons acceptèrent immédiatement voulant trop voler ainsi que Ginny et Océane. Hermione et Marie les suivirent pour les regarder. Quand à Catherine, elle ne pouvait pas refuser après le cadeau que lui avait fait Drago et Harry. Il fallait qu'elle l'essaye même si elle avait peur.

Arrivez sur le stade, les garçons et Ginny appelèrent leur balai par un sort d'attraction et Drago alla également chercher dans la réserve un balai pour qu'Océane puisse voler. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, ils étaient tous en l'air et faisaient des tours de terrain ou bien se poursuivaient sauf Catherine qui était encore dans l'herbe avec son balai dans une main. La voyant ainsi, Harry redescendit et se posa doucement près d'elle.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Heu non, je préfère vous regardez.

-Il faut bien que tu l'inaugures.

-Non, non, fit-elle.

-Tu veux que je monte avec Toi ? Peut-être que tu auras moins peur comme l'a dit Drago au repas.

-Heu…je ne sais pas.

-Allez viens, fit Harry.

Le jeune homme posa son balai à terre et pris celui que Catherine avait dans les mains. Il s'assit sur le balai et invita Catherine à prendre place devant. Elle le fit et s'accrochait avec ses deux mains au balai. Harry mit également une main autour de sa taille pour qu'elle est moins peur. Il donna un coup de pied au sol et ils décolèrent. Pour donner confiance à Catherine, il vola tout doucement. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il volait quand Harry décida que c'était à elle de contrôler le balai.

-Allez Catherine, maintenant c'est Toi qui le dirige, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Non Harry, je veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est à Toi.

Le balai fit une petit embarcadé mais Catherine se mit très vite à le contrôlait de peur de tomber au sol même si Harry serait intervenu avant. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle savait très bien utiliser un balai et qu'elle ne devrait avoir aucun peur car l'éclair de feu ΙΙ lui obéissait très bien malgré qu'elle tremblait un peu. Quand elle eut pris confiance en elle, Catherine augmenta même la vitesse et se joignit même aux autres pour voler mais avec toujours Harry sur son balai.

Ils volèrent environ une heure quand Hermione leur cria que le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder et qu'ils devaient rentrer dans leur dortoir avant de croiser Rusard dans les couloirs. Arrivez dans son dortoir, Catherine repensa à cette soirée grâce à Drago et Harry mais surtout Harry, elle avait réussi à vaincre sa peur du balai. Grâce à eux, elle pourrait enfin en refaire quand elle voudrait, refaire de ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé depuis qu'elle était montée dessus la première fois quand elle était petite. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite pour Catherine. Elle ne pensait qu'à la sorti de Pré-au-Lard où elle allait pouvoir passer une journée entière avec sa mère à discuter avec elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de conversation mère-fille et cela lui avait manqué horriblement.

Durant la semaine, elle retourna également sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voler sur son nouveau balai. Drago et Harry en furent très fière et allèrent même jusqu'à faire des courses avec la jeune fille pour voir quelle vitesse elle pouvait donner à son balai. Harry put remarquer que le balai allait un peu plus vite que le sien mais que s'il poussait le sien correctement, il dépassait Catherine facilement car celle-ci n'utilisait pas toutes les capacités de son balai volant.

Le fameux jour que Catherine avait attendu toute la semaine, arriva enfin. Elle prit un grand soin à se préparer se matin pour que sa mère soit contente d'elle. Elle mit également l'ensemble que sa mère lui avait offert en rajoutant un pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor par dessus ainsi que sa cape noire.

Elle avait convenu avec sa mère de se retrouver à dix heures et demi devant le bar des Trois Balais. Catherine partit donc de Poudlard à dix heures avec Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Mickael, Ginny, Ron, Marie ainsi que Luna que Ginny avait invité à se joindre à eux. Ils attendirent tous avec elle car Mickael voulait voir sa mère, Drago et Harry leur marraine. Quand aux autres, Catherine voulait les présenter à sa mère. Ils attendaient depuis dix minutes devant le bar quand.

-Catherine, Mickael, Drago et Harry, je suis là, cria une jeune femme.

-Maman, s'écrièrent les deux premiers en courant vers la jeune femme.

Aurore serra ses deux aînés dans ses bras et quand se fut fait serra à leur tour ses filleuls.

Alors comment vous allez tous les quatre ? Et ma petite Océane ?

-On va très bien Maman. Et Toi ?

-Moi parfaitement. Entre Killian et le grand bêta chez qui je vis, je n'ai pas une minute à Moi. Encore pire que si je vous avais tous les quatre.

-Sniffle à lui tout seul est un grand enfant, répondit Harry.

-Après temps d'années, il n'a pas changé et il n'a pas mûri pour un sou, surtout quand il y a un gamin avec qui il peut s'amuser.

-Et si on rentrait dans le bar pour que je te présente nos amis, Maman ? proposa Catherine.

-Bonne idée. Je vais enfin rencontrer la copine de mon fils et celle de mon filleul.

A ces mots, les deux filles en question devinrent rouge tomate ainsi que leurs copains. Dans le bar, Catherine fit les présentations. Aurore posa plusieurs questions aux amis de ses enfants et filleuls et une longue conversation débuta pour le plaisir de la Maman qui put apprendre à connaître les jeunes gens qu'ils fréquentaient. Aurore les invita également tous à déjeuner et le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance générale. Ce ne fut qu'à une heure de l'après-midi que les enfants décidèrent de partir et de laisser Aurore seule à seule avec sa fille aînée.

Aurore emmena sa fille faire les magasins et lui acheta également d'autres petites choses comme cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il était quatre heures quand Aurore emmena sa fille un peu à l'écart de la ville pour lui parler.

-Alors ma fille, n'as-tu rien à me dire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-D'un certain jeune homme ayant les cheveux en bataille et de magnifiques yeux verts. Tu ne vois toujours pas ? Il faut que je continue ?

-Maman, Harry n'est qu'un ami.

-Ho oui, tu crois que je vais croire ça.

-Mais…

-Tu crois que je suis aveugle. Je n'ai passé qu'une matinée avec vous et j'ai remarqué que Harry te regardait souvent et que Toi tu en faisais de même. De plus, Mickael l'a clairement dit quand vous êtes venus me voir la première fois à mon réveil.

-Maman. Peut-être que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, mais…

-Ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause d'Edouard que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin avec lui.

-Comprend-moi Maman. J'ai peur des hommes. J'ai peur qu'ils soient tous comme lui. Qu'ils battent tous leurs enfants.

-Je suis désolée Catherine, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire. C'est de ma faute, si tu en payes les conséquences maintenant.

-Mais non Maman, je savais bien que tu ne pouvais rien faire. De toute manière, Père a toujours pris du plaisir à me faire souffrir.

-Catherine…

-Ne dis pas le contraire, je le voyais clairement dans ses yeux quand je faisais tous pour me prendre les punitions de Mickael, Océane ou Killian. Il n'a jamais râlé et a toujours accepté. Après ça, ne va pas me dire qu'il m'aimait.

-Ca aussi c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Non ne pleure pas. Et rien n'est de ta faute.

-Si Catherine, tu ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends ? Je comprends très bien que Père ne m'a jamais aimé et qu'il a toujours préféré Mickael ou même Océane et Killian. Au départ, je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas à cause que je n'étais pas un garçon. C'est bien connu, les Sang-Pur souhaitent toujours avoir des garçons comme premier enfant. Mais après j'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé que c'était impossible car avant l'année de mes dix ans, Père s'est toujours bien occupé de Moi. C'est après qu'il a commencé à être brutale.

-Catherine, stop, lui fit sa mère. Laisse-moi t'expliquer et peut-être tu comprendras mieux mais tu vas aussi m'en vouloir.

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Maman, tout ce que tu as fait c'est pour nous.

-Je te dis le contraire, tu vas m'en vouloir et je suis désolée d'avance ma Chérie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu sais qu'avec ton Père on s'est connu à Poudlard et qu'il m'a demandé en mariage à la sortie de l'école.

-Oui, Remus et Severus nous l'ont raconté. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il le faut pour que tu comprennes ce que j'ai fait.

-Maman, tu commences à me faire peur.

-Laisse-moi continuer sans m'interrompre ma Chérie. Avec ton Père, on a filé le parfait amour mais un an après Poudlard nous nous sommes séparés à la fin avril pendant deux semaines. Nous nous étions fâchés à propos de mes amis qu'il n'aimait pas et il voulait que je ne les fréquente plus, ce que j'ai refusé. Edouard m'a frappé, c'était la première fois et je me suis enfuie.

-Mais tu es allée où ?

-Chez mes amis, chez Sirius. Il m'a ouvert grand la porte quand il a vu dans quel état j'étais. Je suis restée avec lui pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines, à ne penser à rien. Mais Edouard a su où j'étais et est venu s'excuser. Il a tellement été adorable que je n'ai pas pu refuser de retourner auprès de lui. Après tout on était marié et je voulais essayer de sauver mon couple si cela était possible. Donc je suis rentrée avec lui, laissant seul Sirius chez lui. Je savais qu'il était triste que je m'en aille mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je devais retourner auprès de mon mari.

-Mais où tu veux en venir Maman ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me racontes tous ça. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, si tu t'es fâchée avec Père il y a dix-sept ans.

-Justement Catherine, il y a dix-sept ans, j'étais enceinte de Toi.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi terminer. Deux semaines après mettre remit avec ton Père, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. J'avais la tête qui tournée et je vomissais souvent. Je suis allée voir un médicomage et il m'a apprit que j'étais enceinte d'une vingtaine de jours.

-D'une vingtaine de jours ?

-Tu vois où est le problème Catherine ?

-Mais tu n'étais pas avec Père à ce moment là.

-Oui, c'est là que je veux en venir. Edouard n'est pas ton Père.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez trouvé ce chapitre comment ?**

**Vous êtes contents ou mécontents ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**Allez, dites tout lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Révélation sur le passé ».**

**A votre avis quels seront les personnages principaux de ce chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos suggestions lol.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bizous.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Il y a juste l'histoire qui est de mon invention ainsi que quelques personnages comme Catherine, Mickael, Océane, Killian, Edouard, Aurore et Marie.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ne plus avoir rien posté depuis décembre. C'est quand faite, depuis plusieurs mois, je n'arrive plus à écrire la suite de cette fiction à part de temps en temps mais à ce moment-là ce n'est que quelques phrases. Du coup, je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre avant. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part alors je vous publie lui. J'espère que bientôt j'arriverai à écrire de nouveau cette histoire. Je tiens à vous dire que je ne l'abandonne pas et que je la finirais coûte que coûte même si ça me prend longtemps. J'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques revieweurs et revieweuses.

**Je remercie Ninie, Morgane **_(Je suis contente de l'effet qu'a eu mon chapitre sur toi et je suis désolée que tu sois passée pour une folle lol. Pour les réactions, tu vas voir lol. Hé non, pour ton malheur les yeux de chien battu ne marchent pas et encore plus quand je n'arrive plus à écrire lol. Bizous.)_**, lilichoco, Gulian **_(Je viens de remarquer que je mettais tromper, les réactions de Drago et Harry sont dans le chapitre suivant, désolée. Dans lui, on voit celui de Catherine.)_**, LuckyPotterCullen, delseroasn et Mia **_(Je suis contente que tu adores ma fiction. Bien sûr que je vais la finir même si ça me prendra longtemps. Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et en ce moment, ne pas avoir l'inspiration pour la continuer est pénible, ça m'énerve beaucoup. Bizous.) _**de leurs reviews.**

**Merci à ma Didi.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-D'une vingtaine de jours ?_

_-Tu vois où est le problème Catherine ?_

_-Mais tu n'étais pas avec Père à ce moment là._

_-Oui, c'est là que je veux en venir. Edouard n'est pas ton Père._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 38 : Révélation sur le passé

-Oui, c'est là que je veux en venir. Edouard n'est pas ton Père.

-Tu veux dire que mon Père c'est…, Catherine ne put continuer tellement que d'émotion la submergée.

-Sirius Black.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? J'avais le droit de le savoir bien avant, s'énerva Catherine.

-Je suis désolée ma Chérie mais je voulais garder ce secret pour Moi. Ton Père ne devait en aucun cas savoir que tu n'étais pas sa fille.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu le dire à Sirius.

-Catherine, comprend-moi. J'avais peur de ton Père, je l'avais déjà vu violent une fois, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence surtout que j'étais enceinte. De plus, Edouard aurait pu très bien me forcer à avorter en sachant que tu n'étais pas de lui. Et je ne voulais pas, je voulais te garder. Tu contais tellement à mes yeux que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

-Mais pourquoi Maman ? Je n'étais pas l'enfant de ton mari. Pourquoi vouloir garder une bâtarde ?

-Parce que j'ai aimé ton vrai Père de ton mon coeur.

-Quoi ?

-A Poudlard, je suis tombée amoureuse de Sirius lors de ma cinquième année mais il ne voulait pas de Moi. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Edouard et c'est à ce moment là que Sirius a comprit que lui aussi tenait plus à Moi que comme une amie. Mais j'aimais aussi Edouard et j'avais enseveli les sentiments que j'avais pour Sirius tout au fond de Moi.

-Et Père ? Ou plutôt ton mari vu que ce n'est pas mon Père, est-il au courant que je ne suis pas sa fille ?

-Oui, il l'a apprit lors de ta dixième année.

-C'est pour cela, qu'il a commencé à ne plus m'aimer, qu'il me battait ?

-Oui Catherine. C'est ma faute, on s'est mis un jour à parler de nos années à Poudlard et après Poudlard. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je lui ai révélé que j'étais tombé enceinte de Sirius et il a compris que cet enfant c'était Toi. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il est devenu violent avec Toi et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. J'avais trop peur de lui pour oser partir et de toute manière, allez où ? J'avais trois enfants à emmener avec Moi et j'étais enceinte. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, l'accouchement étant proche. Alors je l'ai laissé faire mais je m'en veux Catherine. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose après la naissance de Killian en voyant qu'il continuait toujours. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, finit Aurore en pleure.

-Je t'en veux Maman. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu m'as menti pendant seize ans et tu l'as laissé me frapper sans rien faire. Si tu aurais tout avoué quand tu as su que Sirius était mon Père, tout ça ne se serait passé. Peut-être que Sirius ne serait jamais allé en prison sachant qu'il avait une fille et que j'aurai grandi auprès de lui et non avec un monstre.

-Catherine, je suis impardonnable mais sur le coup, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le meilleur pour Moi et pour Toi. Si j'avais su que ça finirait ainsi, j'aurai fait autre chose. Remus m'avait bien prévenu mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter.

-Remus était au courant ? Pourquoi lui et pas Sirius ?

-C'est un loup-garou et grâce à ses sens, il a tout de suite deviné quand il t'a vu que Edouard n'était pas ton Père mais que c'était Sirius. Il m'en a parlé et je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret, que personne ne devait savoir. Il a essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais ça n'a pas marché, je suis restée sur mes positions. Et depuis six ans, je m'en mords les doigts. Par mon désir à ce que personne sache qui était ton vrai Père, je t'ai fait vivre un enfer et je m'en veux tous les jours depuis tes dix ans.

-Mais comment ça se fait que Pè…ton mari ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant ?

-Pendant les neuf mois de ma grossesse, j'ai prié pour que tu prennes tout de Moi et presque rien de Sirius. Si tu lui ressemblais, Edouard aurait trouvé cela bizarre. Et pour mon bonheur, tu me ressemblais, tu étais mon portrait craché et en grandissant tu le devenais de plus en plus mais ton caractère à commencer aussi à se déclancher. Il fallait bien que tu es pris quelque chose de lui et tu avais son caractère. Tout le monde s'en étonnait car Edouard et Moi n'étions pas ainsi. Par chance, j'ai réussi à te calmer et par la suite, ça se voyait moins. Mais si tu as remarqué, depuis ton arrivé à Poudlard, tu retrouves ton caractère de Black.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement trouvé mais peut-être que Drago le pense, je ne sais pas.

-En tout cas, ma fille, je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes ses années. Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

-Tout ce que je veux ?

-Du moment que je peux le faire oui.

-Alors je veux voir Sirius…aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'on aille le voir et que tu lui racontes tout. Et je veux passer le week-end avec lui, s'il est d'accord pour apprendre à mieux le connaître à la voir autrement que comme le parrain de Harry.

-Je te dois bien ça ma Chérie. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, lui dire que tu passes le week-end au Square Grimmaurd et que tu ne reviendras que lundi matin pour les cours.

Aurore et sa fille se dirigèrent vers la poste sorcière et la mère envoya le hibou tenant le message à Poudlard auprès du professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite, elles partirent de Pré-au-Lard pour appeler le magicobus afin qu'il les conduit au alentour du Square Grimmaurd.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Pendant que Catherine et sa mère prenaient la magicobus, le professeur Dumbledore dut se lever de son fauteuil car un hibou toquait à la fenêtre. Il la lui ouvrit et le hibou se posa sur son bureau en lui tendant la patte. Quand il eut pris la lettre, la créature repartit par la fenêtre immédiatement après. Le professeur retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et ouvrit le message.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Si je vous écris, c'est pour vous informer que Catherine restera au Square Grimmaurd durant le week-end. Elle ne reviendra à Poudlard que lundi matin pour assister à ses cours._

_Je vous pris de m'excuser de ne vous prévenir que maintenant mais ça ne vient que de se décider. J'espère que vous ne serez pas fâché et qu'aucune sanction ne sera prise envers Catherine._

_Mes salutations._

_Aurore Brit._

_PS : Serait-il possible que vous préveniez Mickael pour sa sœur pour qu'il ne se fasse pas du souci inutilement ? Merci beaucoup._

Dumbledore sourit en reposant la lettre sur son bureau. Aurore pensait qu'il n'avait rien vu mais le professeur espérait bien que cette histoire s'arrangerait pour le bien de tous les trois.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Six Gryffondors et deux Serpentards se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors se demandant à quelle heure Catherine allait rentrer de son après-midi avec sa mère. Après tout, il était déjà six heures et Catherine aurait déjà dû rentrer depuis une demie heure. Ils en étaient là dans leur pensée quand un Gryffondor de deuxième année vint vers eux.

-Tu es Mickael Broke ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au quatrième année.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore te demande dans son bureau tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? s'informa Mickael.

-Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste dit de te prévenir. Je pense que si tu veux la raison, le mieux est d'aller le voir.

-Merci de ta clairvoyance. Bon ben je vais voir ce qu'il me veut, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis en se levant.

Sur les dix minutes qui lui prit pour aller au bureau du directeur, Mickael se posa une bonne dizaine de fois « Mais pourquoi il veut me voir ? ». Arriver devant les gargouilles gardant l'entrée, il vit que c'était ouvert et se dit que Dumbledore avait dû le laisser ouvert pour lui puisqu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il grimpa et au moment où il voulut frapper, la voir du professeur l'interrompit.

-Entre Mickael.

Le jeune homme rentra et s'installa sur le fauteuil que le professeur lui désignait et qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler ?

-Oui en effet et ça me tracasses assez, on va dire.

-Alors je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus. Ta mère m'a demandé de te prévenir que ta sœur passait tout le week-end au Square Grimmaurd et qu'elle ne reviendrait que lundi matin.

-Savez-vous pourquoi elle va là-bas ?

-Non, Aurore ne m'a pas donné la raison. Elle m'a juste envoyé une lettre pour me le dire et elle m'a demandé de te faire passer le mot pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je pense que tu vas le faire passer à d'autres personnes qui devaient se demander tout comme Toi ce qu'elle faisait.

-Merci Professeur de me l'avoir dit. On commençait à penser qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ainsi qu'à Maman.

-Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré que dirais-tu d'aller le dire aux autres et ensuite aller dîner ?

-Bonne idée, Monsieur.

Mickael se leva et commença à ouvrir la porte quand il se retourna vers son directeur.

-Vous pensez que c'est quelque chose de grave Monsieur pour qu'elle aille là-bas alors qu'on n'est pas encore en vacances ?

-Je ne le sais pas Mickael mais je ne l'espère pas. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose de bien qui va lui arriver. Il ne faut pas être négatif mais le contraire.

-Oui Professeur. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

-Merci, Toi aussi.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Mickael sortit du bureau du directeur et qu'il se redirigea vers sa salle commune rejoindre les autres. Arriver là-bas, il leur apprit où se trouvait Catherine et après avoir parler un petit moment, ils partirent dans la grande salle dîner toujours en ce demandant pourquoi elle était allée là-bas.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Aurore et Catherine se firent déposer à l'angle du Square Grimmaurd et quand le magicobus fut parti, elles se dirigèrent vers la maison. Quand elles furent dans le hall, Catherine suivit sa mère qui alla dans la cuisine. En entrant, elles virent Sirius et Remus qui s'amusaient avec Killian. En attendant du bruit ce dernier se retourna et quand il vit sa grande sœur, il se mit à courir vers elle.

-Cathy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Killian blotti dans les bras de la jeune fille.

-Je suis venue passer le week-end ici. Je repars lundi matin à Poudlard.

Remus et Aurore échangèrent un regard et au regard de la jeune femme, Remus comprit qu'elle avait tout dit à sa fille et que c'était pour cela qu'elle passait le week-end ici. Il comprit également qu'elle souhaitait maintenant l'annoncer à Sirius mais pas devant Killian.

-Killian, ça te dit qu'on monte en haut et qu'on continue notre jeu ?

-Mais Cathy est là. Je veux rester avec elle.

-Tu auras le temps de la voir un peu plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense que ta Maman à besoin de parler avec Sirius et Cathy. Tu veux bien qu'on laisse un petit moment tous les trois.

-Bon d'accord mais en échange tu me liras une histoire ce soir.

-D'accord bonhomme.

Remus prit Killian par la main et montèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant.

-Il fait faire tout ce qu'il veut à tout le monde, remarqua Catherine.

-Oui en effet. Sirius et Remus sont à ses ordres, affirma sa mère en rigolant.

-Tu voulais me parler Aurore ? demanda Sirius en faisant cesser Aurore de rire.

-Oui.

-Et de quoi ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, il y a dix-sept ans.

-Ha oui et pourquoi ? Ça date de longtemps. En quoi Catherine reste là. Cela ne la concerne pas.

-Justement ça la concerne et je lui ai déjà dit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Parce que c'est ta fille et que tu veux qu'elle sache qu'à une époque tu as trompé son Père alors que vous étiez déjà mari ?

-Sirius, s'il te plait écoute-moi et tu comprendras tout.

-Ben vas-y je t'écoute puisque tu veux à tout prit en parler.

-Tu te rappelles que un mois après que je suis retournée avec mon mari, je vous ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de trois semaines. En faite, c'était faux. J'étais enceinte d'une peu plus de un mois.

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'as pas réalisé ce que j'ai dit. J'étais enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois et un mois avant j'étais avec Toi. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, je n'étais pas encore retournée vers Edouard.

-Non c'est impossible ce que tu dis. Ca voudrait dire que Catherine est ma fille ?

-Oui Sirius, c'est tout à fait ça. Catherine est ta fille, notre fille.

-Mais comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu n'as pensé qu'à Toi dans cette histoire.

-Non, j'ai pensé au bébé. Et si je te l'ai caché, c'est parce que j'avais peur d'Edouard, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me faire ainsi qu'au bébé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me force à avorter ou autre. Je voulais le garder.

-Mais tu aurais pu me dire, on se serait débrouillé.

-Non, tu aurais voulu que je quitte Edouard et à cette époque je l'aimais trop pour.

-Pourtant tu lui as fait un enfant dans le dos.

-Sirius, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire un enfant dans le dos. Mais être avec Toi, m'a fait tout oublier et j'avais besoin de réconfort. Je suis désolée.

-Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler, cria Sirius.

-Mais je t'ai dit…, commença-t-elle aussi à élever la voix.

-Arrêtez, cria plus fort Catherine. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard.

-Catherine, dit doucement Sirius ce qui lui valu un sourire de la jeune fille. Il t'a quand même fait du mal.

-Il m'en a juste fait parce qu'il a apprit que j'étais ta fille mais peu importe.

-Catherine ?

-Sirius, il a été jugé pour ça. Maintenant je veux l'oublier surtout qu'il n'est rien pour Moi. Il est juste le mari de ma Mère et le Père de mes frères et sœur. Donc rien contrairement à Toi, ajouta-t-elle en approchant vers Sirius.

L'homme s'approcha également d'elle et quand il fut proche, il ouvrit ses bras. La jeune fille n'hésita pas et alla si blottir avec bonheur. Aurore les regarda quelques instants enlacer mais ensuite elle préféra les laisser tous les deux et partit rejoindre Killian et Remus à l'étage.

Maintenant Sirius pouvait expliquer les sensations qu'il ressentait quand il tenait Catherine dans ses bras. C'était à cause de leur lien de parenté. Elle était sa fille et c'était normal qu'il tienne à elle. Même si au départ il ne le savait pas, au fond de lui il avait été convaincu qu'elle représentait quelque chose de très important pour lui juste en l'enlaçant une fois. Sirius comprenait mieux maintenant les paroles d'Aurore quand elle avait dit que Catherine avait le même caractère que son Père. C'était de lui dont elle parlait. Sa fille ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement mais avait son caractère même si une part d'elle était un peu distante.

Avant que sa mère lui apprenne Catherine n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Edouard n'était pas son Père. Elle savait qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Et là dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux mois, elle se sentait très bien. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de quelqu'un autre qu'un membre de sa famille. La première avait été Drago qui avait toujours été présent autant que possible. La deuxième, elle l'avait rencontré récemment et elle s'était immédiatement sentie bien auprès de lui, ce n'était autre que Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir bien quand il la prenant contre lui, tous ses soucis partaient. Et la avec cet homme qui était en faite son Père, elle sentait la même chose. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus aucun problème, que sa vie était super et qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

C'est à ce moment que Catherine réalisa que sa mère, Mickael, Remus et Drago avaient raison. Les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme Edouard et qu'elle pouvait leur ouvrir son cœur sans avoir peur d'être blesser. Car c'était bien ça, elle n'avait pas voulu aller vers Harry de peur que son cœur saigne une deuxième fois dans sa vie en si peu d'année. Mais se retrouver dans les bras de son véritable Père, lui montrait bien quand faite être heureuse était simple et qu'il fallait juste s'en donner les moyens. C'est ce qu'elle se permit de faire pour son futur et bien sûr se rapprochait énormément du jeune Potter.

La jeune fille resta de longues minutes dans les bras de son Père. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils se trouvant vers la cheminée et commencèrent à parler de tout et rien. Sirius en apprit plus sur sa fille et essaya de tout imprimer dans sa tête. Catherine fit de même et écouta attentivement quand celui-ci lui parla de son passé, de ses années à Poudlard. Il lui expliqua les quatre cents coups qu'il avait fait avec James et Remus même s'il y en avait plus avec James. Il lui parla du moment où il avait compris qu'Aurore était intéressée par lui et lui non. Ainsi que quand à son tour, il découvrit qu'il tenait plus à elle comme une copine très proche que comme une amie quand elle commença à sortir avec Edouard. Il lui raconta également un peu ses douze ans passés à Azkaban.

Et ils continuèrent à parler pendant tout le week-end, se découvrant au fur et à mesure. Ils se trouvèrent également des points communs, surtout au niveau de leur caractère comme l'avait dit Aurore. D'ailleurs la jeune femme fut très heureuse qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien et passa également quelques heures avec eux ainsi que Remus et Killian. Ce dernier comprit très vite que quelque chose se passait et avec l'accord de Sirius, elle lui expliqua que Sirius était en faite son Père et que leur Mère venait juste de lui avouer après tant d'années. Killian fut d'abord surpris mais ensuite content pour sa sœur. Même à cinq ans, il comprenait beaucoup de chose et savait que sa sœur devait être contente de savoir qu'Edouard n'était pas son véritable Père.

Le week-end passa donc ainsi dans la bonne humeur générale et Catherine réussit même à pardonner à sa Mère le dimanche soir quand elles passèrent un petit moment seul à seule. Elles reparlèrent également de Harry et Catherine promit à sa Mère d'être plus ouverte envers lui et de s'en rapprocher pour le bonheur d'Aurore quand elle entendit sa fille lui dire.

Malheureusement le lundi matin arriva et Catherine dut repartir à Poudlard rejoindre les autres ainsi que reprendre les cours après ce week-end plein de révélations.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous trouvez ce chapitre comment ?**

**Il vous a plu ou déçu ?**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de cette attente ?**

**Le chapitre me fait pardonner ou ce n'est pas suffisant ?**

**Je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour finir le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire et qui est presque terminée. Il me reste encore un chapitre d'avance mais j'aimerai bien finir le 40 avant de vous donner le 39. De plus, Didi ne l'a pas encore lu lol.**

**Alors le chapitre 39 s'appelle « Quand les choses changent ».**

**J'espère à très bientôt sur cette fiction.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
